Mon corps d'enfant !
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Caroline demande à Bonnie de faire un sort pour éloigner Klaus et Kol d'elles ! Le sort ne fonctionne pas comme prévu et Kol et Klaus se retrouvent dans leur corps d'enfant de huit ans ! Caroline est aussi touchée. Etant vulnérables, Esther voit un bon moyen de tuer ses enfants et de rayer ainsi tout vampire vivant sur Terre. Kennett et Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que la rentrée c'est bien passée pour vous. La mienne a été crevante et j'ai un emploi du temps de malade qui change toutes les semaines ! Enfin bref, j'adore écrire comme vous le savez et quand je n'écris pas, je ne me sens pas très bien lol ! Je crois que je suis malade MDR. Puis lire vos commentaire c'est presque vital pour moi (^-^)**

**C'est pour ça que je mets une histoire sur le site, eh oui ! Encore ! Je viens de terminer un petit Kennett. Je vous préviens tout de suite, il n'est pas de même qualité que le précédent. Celui-ci et beaucoup plus basé sur l'humour avec quand même de l'action, des moments stressant et du drame ! Il y'a 14 chapitres je crois, je ne sais plus très bien. **

**J'ai un Bamon en route et j'ai déjà écrit 4 chapitres, je pense le mettre bientôt. Voilà pour la petite note d'auteur montrant mon retour ! Ah oui, comme vous le savez les cours ont repris et je ne pourrais pas poster tout les deux jours comme avant ! Il faudra donc être patient ! **

**J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

**PS : Merci pour tout les commentaires que j'ai reçu pour le dernier chapitre de 'Nouvelle Aventure avec les originels'**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Mon corps d'enfant!

**Résumé: **Bonnie et Caroline en n'ont marre des flirts incessants de Kol et Klaus ! Caroline demande à Bonnie de faire un sort pour que les deux originels leur laisse la paix. Bonnie accepte mais le sort ne se passe pas comme prévu ! Non, Klaus et Kol sont coincés dans leur corps de 8 ans ! Caroline aussi est touchée. Esther voit un bon moyen de tuer ses enfants et éteindre la race de tous les vampires !

**Chapitre 1 :** Le sort !

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était chez elle dans son salon en train de réviser son histoire. Oui réviser ! Avec tous les sorts à apprendre, à essayer de sauver la vie d'Elena et des habitants de Mystic Falls, Bonnie devait réviser pour échapper aux foudres de son père. Depuis, qu'elle sait qu'elle est une sorcière, Bonnie avait mit ses cours de côté. Son père l'avait vu en regardant son bulletin de note ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille qui était une excellente élève avait d'un seul coup des notes aussi médiocres ! Tom Bennett avait mit ça sur la tristesse de la mort de Sheila, sa belle-mère mais Bonnie devait aller de l'avant ! Voilà pourquoi Bonnie était dans son salon, livre en main un samedi après-midi au lieu d'être avec Elena et Caroline au Grill.

Le cœur et la tête n'était pourtant pas avec l'Antiquité grecs ! Cela ne servait à rien de se bourrer le crâne encore et encore, ce n'était qu'une interro sur 10 !

-"Bonnie, aide-moi je n'en peux plus ! "Cria une voix d'un seul coup dans le hall d'entrée. La jeune sorcière sursauta en entendant la voix de Caroline et l'entrée soudaine de la belle vampiresse.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda Bonnie en fermant son livre et en le posant sur sa table basse et en se dirigeant vers son hall pour voir Caroline, le dos contre sa porte et l'air ennuyé.

-"Tu me demandes ce qu'il y'a ?" dit furieusement Caroline en fronçant les sourcils "Et bien je vais te dire ce qu'il y'a en deux mots : Klaus et Kol" dit la blonde toujours énervée.

-"Cela fait trois mots, ma douce" entendit Bonnie de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était Klaus.

-"Allez-vous en !" cria Caroline contre la porte "J'en ai marre de toi Klaus ! Laisse moi tranquille et part !" ordonna la blonde.

-"Et si tu ouvrais la porte pour me le dire ! "Proposa Klaus, Bonnie imaginait très bien le sourire satisfait sur son visage, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

-"J'étais au grill avec Elena quand Klaus est arrivé, il a presque poussé Elena de son siège pour qu'elle s'en aille. Il à recommencer à me taper sur les nerfs et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant Kol est venu juste après !" expliqua la blonde à Bonnie qui l'avait questionné du regard. "Déjà avec Klaus c'est à la limite du supportable mais avec son parasite de petit frère, c'est infernal !" rajouta la belle femme aux yeux bleues.

Bonnie soupira de frustration. Depuis que tout le monde savait que si on tuait un originel, toute sa ligné de bébé vampire mourraient, les originels étaient pratiquement intouchables. Ils marchaient dans la rue comme les Dieux qu'ils n'étaient pas et la prétention qu'ils émanaient était irritante. Le seul avantage à la présence des originels était le fait que Klaus ne cherchait plus à étriper Elena. Non, il voulait la peau de Damon qui n'arrêtait pas de les provoquer. C'était aussi la faute de Kol qui se faisait une joie d'insulter et rabaisser le vampire aux cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon. Rien de grave !

Le plus irritant pour Caroline, c'était les avances de plus en plus présentes de Klaus qui semblait avoir une nouvelle mission : avoir Caroline ! La jeune blonde était touché et flatté mais elle en avait marre de voir l'hybride la suivre partout, lui parler, la menacer de ci ou de ça si elle ne tombe pas dans ses bras ou encore de lui acheter des cadeaux. Pour Bonnie, c'était Kol le plus irritant. En effet, le plus jeune des originels avait un intérêt soudain pour elle et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle l'avait éconduit plusieurs fois aimablement et avec le sourire mais maintenant c'était tout ! Il n'avait pas comprit avec la manière douce, la manière forte était donc employé mais il ne comprenait toujours pas !

-"Et ils m'ont suivit jusqu'ici" fit remarquer la blonde exaspéré "Bonnie, fais quelque chose je t'en supplie !" implora Caroline en levant les mains au ciel "Utilise tes pouvoirs pour les envoyer contre un arbre, un mur, une voiture ou dans une autre galaxie je m'en fiche de ta méthode mais fais quelque chose"

-"Partez" cria Bonnie en ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'un seul coup pour voir Klaus adossé contre un des poteaux de son entrée et Kol allongé sur le banc en bois les yeux fermés. Ayant certainement, entendu la porte s'ouvrir le cadet des Mikaelson ouvrit les yeux et se leva tout en gratifiant Bonnie d'un merveilleux sourire.

-"Hello Bonnie" salua Kol. "On peut entrer ?" demanda le vampire innocemment.

-"Bien sûr que non" répondit Bonnie en regardant le cadet et ensuite l'aîné.

-"Tu n'es pas très hospitalière ! "Fit remarquer Klaus "Tu es comme ça avec tout le monde, love ?"

-"Seulement avec les gens que je n'apprécie pas et qui me tape sur les nerfs" répondit Bonnie en souriant à l'hybride qui fut rejoint par Kol. Instantanément, les deux frères mirent leur main sur leur cœur pour simuler la blessure.

-"Laissez-nous deviner, vous avez mal au cœur par cette remarque" dit Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel.

-"Vous êtes têtues mais tellement craquantes !" dit Klaus avec un demi-sourire "Allez Bennett, invite-nous dans ton humble demeure" insista l'hybride en prenant un pas vers l'entrée ainsi que Kol.

-"A trois si vous n'êtes pas partit, je vous refile un anévrisme et je vous envoi contre cet arbre" menaça Bonnie "Nous n'avons pas le temps de toujours vous avoir à nos basque" finit la sorcière sous la confirmation de Caroline.

-"Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi tant de violence ?" dit Kol faisant exprès d'être triste et donnant le regard qui allait avec. Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent avant de fermer toutes les deux la porte d'un violent coup.

-"Bon d'accord, si vous ne voulez pas nous faire entrer on peut toujours s'arranger à vous faire sortir de là" dit Klaus d'un air sombre. Finit de jouer maintenant, c'était amusant la chasse mais sans résultat, ça l'était moins. Il voulait juste boire un verre avec Caroline et papoter un petit peu. Rien de bien sorcier ! Au lieu de ça il avait reçu le regard haineux de Caroline et les mots qui allaient de paire ! La venue de Kol n'avait rien arrangé non plus, elle avait tout empiré !

-"Oh mais ce ne serait pas ta voisine qui passe devant, Bonnie ?" demanda soudainement Kol heureux d'entendre le grognement de Bonnie derrière la porte. "Klaus, la vieille dame aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide tu ne trouves pas ?"

-"Bien entendu ! Allons lui donner notre aide et la soulager de ses sacs" répondit Klaus en se retournant avec son frère et partant du perron de Bonnie.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?" demanda Caroline en ouvrant la porte et en sortant de chez Bonnie suivit de cette dernière qui referma la porte. Son regard était furieux !

Klaus et Kol se retournèrent avec un sourire victorieux !

-"Boire un verre ensemble au grill" répondit Klaus en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Oui, un double rendez-vous !" rajouta Kol avec ce sourire irritant et exacerbant.

-"On n'a pas le temps ! " répondit Bonnie.

-"Ecoute, je pense que l'on à été très patient jusque là mais en ce moment je peux te dire que je suis à deux doigt de briser la nuque de quelqu'un ou de le vider de son sang" intervient Klaus sombre. Il était lunatique cet hybride.

-"Je suis d'accord avec Nick. Ma gorge est sèche d'un coup et j'ai besoin de boire quelque chose" rajouta Kol avec un brun d'humour mais son regard était sombre et menaçant.

-"Vous n'êtes que des crétins" s'indigna Caroline en colère "Des crétins pourri gâté qui ne supportent pas qu'on leur dise non et qui menacent pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent." continua la blonde inconsciente de la tension qui montait et de la lueur meurtrière dans le regard des deux frères. Caroline avait gagné en assurance mais elle y allait un peu fort. Bonnie ne l'aurait jamais dit aussi abruptement et à cet instant. Elle pouvait faire mal aux originels mais rien de grave. Eux par contre, pouvaient les tuer en une seconde ! "Vous commencez sérieusement à nous gonfler et si vous continuez comme ça..."

-"C'est bon on vient avec vous" coupa Bonnie pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui était lourde à cause de Klaus et Kol qui étaient prêt à bondir sur eux !

-"Mais Bonnie..." commença Caroline en donnant un regard rempli de confusion.

-"Si tu continues ils vont nous tuer" dit Bonnie tout bas et entre ses dents "Je peux pas les tuer moi" continua la sorcière en voyant à présent le regard désolé de son amie qui comprenait enfin l'ampleur de la situation !

-"Euh...oui on vient" dit Caroline en commençant à marcher vers Kol et Klaus qui avaient un sourire suffisant sur leur visage. Ils n'étaient pas frère pour rien ces deux-là ! Bonnie suivit Caroline tout en soufflant. En fin de compte les révisions étaient plus sympas !

-"On va passer une bonne petite après-midi, vous allez voir" dit Klaus en mettant une main en bas du dos de Caroline qui retint un frisson. Kol voulait faire la même chose avec Bonnie mais elle avança plus vite pour éviter son touché.

Une fois au grill, Bonnie et Caroline furent surprise de voir Matt en train de rigoler avec Rebekah. Cependant, quand il croisa le regard des deux filles, il perdit le sourire et toussota avant de demander à Rebekah ce qu'elle voulait boire.

-"Elle continue de draguer ce misérable blondinet ! "Maugréa Kol apparemment énervé par les actions de sa sœur.

-"Matt est tout sauf misérable, vampire" dit Bonnie ne retenant pas sa colère contre l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Caroline était juste en face d'elle.

-"Je t'en prie _Darling_, il travail dans un bar miteux, il n'a aucun pouvoir et il est faible" pouffa Kol en roulant ses yeux en l'air "Je ne sais pas ce que trouve Rebekah en ce pathétique humain" continua Kol avant que Matt n'arrive vers lui, la mâchoire serré. "Ah salut Matt, je parlais justement de toi. Je disais à quel point tu étais un remarquable être humain courageux de travailler dans ce bar" mentit l'originel, ce qui fit ricaner Klaus.

-"Epargne-moi tes mensonges et que dois-je servir ?" demanda Matt en essayant de montrer aucune once de peur. Son regard se bloqua avec celui de Bonnie pour lui demander si elle et Caroline allaient bien. Il n'eut pas la réponse car Klaus se mit à parler pour attirer son attention.

-"2 whiskys et deux gin tonic pour nos charmante demoiselles"

Matt fit un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers le bar pour préparer les commandes. En même temps, il envoya un message à une personne pour le prévenir dans quelle mauvaise passe se trouvait Caroline et Bonnie. Une fois fait, Matt repartit vers le groupe de quatre pour leur donner leur boisson.

-"Merci Matt" dirent Bonnie et Caroline en même temps. Le jeune serveur fit un signe de tête et partit prendre les autres commandes.

-"Alors, ma douce, comment tu te sens en ce moment accompagné de ta meilleure amie, de mon frère et du plus fort de tous les êtres qui marchent sur cette terre ?" demanda Klaus en mettant son bras autour des épaules de la belle blonde qui se mordit la langue.

-"Affreusement ennuyé" répondit Caroline ce qui fit sourire Bonnie.

-"Et si on mettait l'hostilité de côté ?" demanda Klaus en enlevant son bras autour de l'épaule du bébé vampire "Nous sommes ici seulement pour passer du bon temps ! Aucunes menaces, aucun mauvais traitement" jura Klaus avec un sourire "N'est-ce pas Kol ?"

-"Bien sûr !" répondit un peu trop vite le cadet des Mikaelson.

-"Désolé si on n'a du mal à vous croire et si on se méfie" ironisa Bonnie "Mais on vous connaît et on sait qu'on ne peut pas vous faire confiance !"

-"Désolé de te contredire princesse mais tu ne me connais pas ! Je suis seulement là que depuis un mois !" fit remarquer Kol.

-"Tu es un sadique, méchant, psychopathe et lunatique vampire originel" répondit Bonnie "Désolé si je n'ai pas envie de te connaître mieux en apprenant d'autres de tes innombrables défauts"

-"Tu as oublié charmant, sexy, provocateur, charismatique" dit Kol en souriant "Je suis sûr que tu l'as remarqué mais tu as oublié de le mentionner" plaisanta le beau brun.

-"Oui et je crois qu'elle à oublié de mentionner que sa meilleure amie pense la même chose de moi" dit Klaus en voyant Caroline rougir ! C'était beau à voir et le plus amusant à voir était le gin tonic vidé en moins de deux secondes.

-"Salut Klaus et Salut Kol, désolé d'interrompre mais Bonnie est notre sorcière et Caroline est notre bébé vampire et elles vont devoir venir avec nous" interrompit une voix qui agaçait les originels qui se retournèrent pour voir Damon, le visage neutre avec Stefan et Elena.

-"Damon, qu'elle déplaisante surprise d'entendre le son de ta voix" dit Klaus en montrant sa boisson au groupe de trois. Caroline et Bonnie se mordaient leur langue, ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes n'allaient pas se finir bien.

-"Bonnie, Caroline" dit Elena soulagé de voir qu'elles n'avaient rien. Déjà tout à l'heure dès qu'elle avait vu Klaus au Grill et qui l'a poussé de sa chaise pour parler à Caroline, elle était inquiète mais le message que Damon avait reçu par Matt n'était pas pour la rassurer. "Venez les filles" dit-elle en tendant ses mains. Bonnie et Caroline allaient se relever mais un bras puissant les en empêchait. Kol avait mit sa main sur le bras de Bonnie pendant que Klaus avait simplement mit son bras sur les épaules de Caroline.

-"Elles ne vont nulle part !" déclara Klaus sombrement.

-"Elles vont venir avec nous" dit Damon aussi sombre que Klaus.

-"Klaus, laisse-les partir !" prévient Stefan "ne commence rien ici"

-"Mais nous ne faisons rien pour l'instant ! "Dit Kol avec un sourire énervé et en lâchant le bras de Bonnie.

-"Ecoutez Mikaelson, on ne va pas le répéter mais Bonnie et Caroline ne sont pas avec vous par bonté d'âme mais parce que vous les avez menacé. Evitons de nous disputer ici et laissez-les partir avant qu'un drame se produise" menaça Damon devenant de plus en plus en colère et sur le poing de faire quelque chose que tout le monde va regretter.

-"Nous sommes ici !" cria d'un seul coup Bonnie en se levant de sa chaise "On peut choisir avec qui on a envie de traîner ou pas alors arrêtez de vouloir marquer votre territoire et de nous prendre pour des poupées ou des cruches !" s'énerva la sorcière tout en regardant les Mikaelson et les Salvatore. Caroline se leva à son tour.

-"Nous n'avons pas envie d'être en votre présence" indiqua la blonde en regardant Kol et Klaus.

-"Tout comme nous n'avons pas envie d'être en votre présence" dit Bonnie en regardant Damon et Stefan. Par la suite elle donna un regard d'excuse à Elena qui fit un signe de tête, comprenant parfaitement bien la situation. "Allez viens Caroline, on s'en va !" dit Bonnie en sortant du grill avec son amie sous le regard de tous !

-"Pour qui elles se prennent ?" dit Damon furieux "On vient ici pour les aider et elles nous remercient ainsi ! " se scandalisa le vampire.

-"C'est de votre faute si elles sont parties, avant que vous arriviez elles étaient disposée à rester avec nous" dit Kol en se levant de sa chaise et en faisant face à Damon.

-"Damon reste calme" prévient Stefan en regardant tout autour de lui pour voir que tout le monde semblait les regarder.

-"Sois sur que tu vas payer cette interruption Damon ! "dit Klaus en se levant à son tour pour se mettre à côté de Kol. "Allez viens Kol, on va chasser ! "Dit l'hybride en partant suivit de Kol qui adressa un dernier regard assassin aux Salvatore.

-"Fais chier" jura Damon en buvant le verre de Whisky de Kol qui était toujours plein !

-"Le principal c'est que Bonnie et Caroline en sont débarrassées, on a réussit ! " dit Stefan en voulant atténuer l'humeur de son frère.

-"On vient pour les aider et elles nous envoient sur les roses !" se plaignit Damon en buvant à présent le verre de Klaus.

-"Tu as vu comment tu leur parles ?" demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils "Comme si c'était des objets qui t'appartenaient et comme si elles n'avaient pas le droit à dire quelque chose" réprimanda Elena en secouant sa tête.

-"Et alors ?" demanda le vampire "J'étais ici pour les aider c'est le principal non ?"

-"T'es un petit con Damon !" dit Elena avant de partir et parler à Matt.

-"Essaye grand con, peut-être que là je serais atteint par ton insulte de gamine ! " dit Damon en se dirigeant vers le bar pour commander des boissons sous le regard ennuyé de Stefan qui partit rejoindre Elena et Matt.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"J'en ai marre de tout le monde" se plaignit Caroline une fois chez Bonnie. "C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'on nous prends pour un objet ?" continua la blonde agacé. "Je ne sais pas qui m'énerve le plus, Klaus ou Damon ?" interrogea tout haut la belle jeune femme.

-"Moi je ne sais pas si c'est Kol ou Damon ! " admit Bonnie en s'asseyant à côté de Caroline.

-"Damon est et restera toujours Damon, il est bête et arrogant et on ne pourra pas le changer mais je le supporte de moins en moins. Il est temps qu'Elena fasse un choix sinon Damon va rendre tout le monde dingue ! " expliqua la blonde.

-"Elena est en droit de prendre une pause pour réfléchir" dit Bonnie "Mais je sais que son choix se portera sur Damon" avoua Bonnie en souriant mais en fronçant les sourcils un peu. Stefan aussi le savait qu'il ne serait pas choisit, Bonnie avait vu dans son regard la compréhension, la blessure et la tristesse.

-"Je sais et Stefan aussi, il m'en à parlé" avoua Caroline.

-"Ah bon ?" demanda Bonnie intriguée.

-"Oui, pendant qu'on chassait la nuit il me l'a dit. Cela lui fait mal mais il veut qu'Elena et son frère soient heureux avant tout. " expliqua Caroline, ce qui confirmait bien ce que Bonnie avait vu dans le regard de Stefan quand Elena avait annoncé devant tout le monde qu'elle voulait une pause et que personne ne viennent lui demander quoique ce soit au niveau sentimental. Stefan était la personne la plus compréhensive du monde et la plus protectrice. Son bonheur passera toujours après celui d'Elena et de son frère. C'était rageant de voir que Damon n'était pas très reconnaissant !

-"Bonnie et si tu faisais un sort !" dit soudainement Caroline en se levant du canapé.

-"Pour rendre Stefan heureux ?" demanda Bonnie en levant un sourcil.

-"Non, non,non tu ne suis pas là ! Un sort pour Klaus et Kol" rectifia Caroline en souriant. Bonnie se leva avant de sourire à son amie.

-"Désolé mais on parlait de Stefan, Damon et Elena là" dit Bonnie " c'est toi qui est passé du coq à l'âne" rigola la jeune métisse.

-"Oui c'est vrai mais passons au principal !" ricana Caroline "Tu ne peux pas faire un sort qui éloigne Kol et Klaus de nous ?" demanda la belle jeune femme au caractère bien trempé.

-"Les éloigner pour de bon ?" demanda Bonnie avec un sourire.

-"Juste pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille, qu'ils arrêtent de venir flirter avec nous sans arrêt" approfondit Caroline. Bonnie partit un instant du salon pour revenir avec son grimoire.

-"J'avais déjà repéré une formule qui permet de ne pas se faire approcher par un être surnaturel de plus de trois mètres" expliqua Bonnie en parcourant les pages de son grimoire.

-"De tous les êtres ?" demanda Caroline.

-"Seulement ceux voulus" répondit Bonnie en trouvant enfin sa page et en la montrant à sa meilleure amie.

-"Oui, fais le Bonnie !" s'enthousiasma la blonde en redonnant le grimoire "Il te faut quoi comme ingrédient ?"

-"J'ai déjà tout" répliqua Bonnie en prenant un sac dans son armoire et en sortant ce dont elle avait besoin. Six bougies rouges qu'elle déposa en cercle, trois bougies blanches qu'elle déposa en triangle à l'intérieur du cercle de bougie rouge. Bonnie se plaça au milieu avant de fermer les yeux. Caroline se tenait prêt des bougies rouges et regardait son amie faire. D'un seul coup les bougies étaient toutes allumées et Bonnie commença à murmurer le sort en latin. Les flammes des bougies s'élevèrent et Caroline se recula un peu pour ne pas être brûlé. Bonnie continuait son sort, consciente que les flammes des bougies dansaient dangereusement près d'elle. La seconde suivante, Bonnie entendit Caroline. Ayant finit son sort, la sorcière ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour voir une lumière blanche envelopper le corps de Caroline. Ce n'était pas normal ! Pas normal du tout !

Rapidement, la sorcière sortit du triangle de bougies blanches et du cercle de bougie rouges pour se ruer vers Caroline. La lumière blanche avait disparut et laissait place à Caroline qui s'assit avant de regarder Bonnie.

-"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda la blonde en voyant que Bonnie faisait une drôle de tête "la lumière s'est approchée de moi et m'a englouti. Le sort n'a pas fonctionné ?" questionna la jolie blonde.

-"Non, il n'a pas fonctionné" répondit Bonnie en ayant des yeux aussi large que des soucoupes.

-"Zut alors !" se maudit Caroline avant de se mettre debout. La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils, c'était bizarre, elle était debout et elle ne voyait pas le visage de Bonnie ! A la place elle voyait les hanches de son amie. Caroline leva la tête pour enfin admirer le visage inquiet de Bonnie. Caroline se mordit la lèvre avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait ! La blonde regarda sa poitrine et fut choqué de ne plus voir ses seins ! Ils avaient disparut ! "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bonnie ?" demanda paniqué la jeune femme.

-"Euh...le...sort n'a pas fonctionné...et...en fait...tu n'es plus...comment dire" Bonnie n'arrivait pas à formuler complètement ce qu'elle devait dire. En fait, elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Caroline. C'est pour cette raison que Bonnie prit le grand miroir qui était sur la cheminé pour montrer à Caroline ce qu'il c'est passé. "Regarde-toi bien dans le miroir !" dit la sorcière. Caroline sourit à Bonnie avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Son sourire disparut aussitôt quand elle se vit. Elle s'approcha vite du miroir pour s'admirer.

-"Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis petite, je suis petite" paniqua la blonde en se touchant le visage et les mains "Je suis dans mon corps de petite fille de 8 ans!" se scandalisa la blonde. Bonnie remit le miroir sur la cheminé avant de regarder Caroline avec un air désolée.

-"Je suis désolée, Care, j'ai foiré un truc mais je ne comprends pas ! " dit la belle métisse en se mordant les lèvres.

-"Je suis dans mon corps de petite fille de 8 ans ! "répéta Caroline en regardant ses vêtements "Heureusement que mes vêtements ont rétréci avec le sort" dit-elle avec un peu d'humour pour dire de se calmer.

-"Je vais vite arranger ça Caroline, je te le jure ! " Dit Bonnie en regardant la page du sort qui aurait dû éloigner Klaus et Kol d'elle et Caroline mais qui à la place à rendu Caroline dans le corps de ses 8 ans. Bonnie lisait la page mais ne trouvait rien du tout. Elle avait bien exécuté le sort et elle avait bien prononcé sa formule. Pourquoi Caroline se retrouvait ainsi ?

-"Alors tu trouves ? " demanda Caroline avec une voix plus douce que d'habitude.

-"Je ne comprends pas car j'ai tout bien fait" répondit Bonnie en fermant son grimoire et regardant la petite Caroline. "Sa va tu gardes ton intelligence de tes 18 ans et tout tes souvenirs. Cela aurait pu être pire et fait de toi à nouveau la petite fille de 8 ans, sage, ignorante et tout ce qui vas avec !" relativisa la sorcière pour dédramatiser les choses.

-"Je ne peux pas rester comme ça !" dit Caroline en se montrant "Ma mère va tomber dans les pommes et les autres vont pas me reconnaître !" expliqua la blonde "Elena ainsi que Matt et Tyler pourraient me reconnaître car on se connaissait déjà mais les autre non !"

-"Je vais trouver un moyen Caroline" rassura Bonnie en prenant la petite main de Caroline. C'était bizarre car Bonnie avait l'impression de revenir 10 ans en arrière, quand tout était encore bien.

-"Oui je sais, je te fais confiance Bonnie mais je ne veux pas que ça traine" dit un peu gênée Caroline en rougissant.

-"Oh ce que tu es mimi quand tu fais ça ! "Taquina Bonnie en pinçant la joue de Caroline qui prit une moue de boudeuse comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire à cet époque.

-"Je peux rester chez toi ce soir ?" demanda la petite blonde avec des yeux rempli d'espoir.

-"Bien sur, tout le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes normale" dit Bonnie en prenant Caroline dans ses bras.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda surprise la blonde mais aimant bien se retrouver en l'air.

-"Je t'emmène dans la cuisine " répondit Bonnie en rigolant "Puis je te porte, en fait c'est marrant" taquina la sorcière.

-"Ouais moque toi de moi Bonnie Bennett mais on va voir quand je redeviendrais grande et forte" dit Caroline en plissant les yeux.

-"Oh c'est trop mignon la petit bouille" se moqua une fois de plus Bonnie avant de déposer Caroline au sol. La sonnette de la maison avait retentit. La sorcière alla ouvrir suivit de Caroline qui se mit derrière les jambes de la jeune sorcière. Bonnie frémit en voyant qui était devant chez elle.

-"Bonjour mademoiselle Bennett" salua Elijah en tenant dans ses bras un garçon de 8 ans qui souriait à Bonnie de manière mesquine !

-"On ne va pas y'aller par quatre chemins Bonnie" dit Rebekah en tenant par l'épaule un autre petit garçon blond de 8 ans qui envoyait des dagues à Bonnie avec ses yeux bleues "On sait que tu as fait un sort et que c'est toi qui à rendu Klaus et Kol comme ça !" expliqua l'originelle furieuse.

-"Klaus ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant le petit garçon blond qui lui envoyait toujours des dagues avec son regard tout en faisant un signe de tête pour confirmer qui il était ! "Kol !" continua la sorcière en regardant le garçon dans les bras d'Elijah.

-"C'est moi en plus petit mais toujours aussi mignon !" dit Kol avec sa voix de petit garçon ce qui fit rire Bonnie.

-"Hé Bennett, je ne compte pas rester un gamin de 8 ans une heure de plus alors tu vas vite faire le sort qui inverse ce merdier et que ça saute" ordonna Klaus avec lui aussi sa voix de petit homme ! Face à l'expression enfantine de Klaus et à sa voix à peine mué et la façon dont il avait parlé, Bonnie éclata de rire avec Caroline derrière elle. Elijah caché un sourire amusé pendant que Rebekah semblait agacée.

-"Vous aussi vous êtes devenu petit alors ?" demanda Caroline en se mettant à côté de Bonnie. La petite blonde était donc en face de Klaus. Il était mimi avec son visage de petit garçon de huit ans. Les deux se regardaient avec intensité et curiosité.

-"Ben oui banane" répliqua Kol en mettant ses bras autour du cou de son frère Elijah et en le câlinant exprès. C'était bizarre pour lui d'être à nouveau petit mais c'était une belle occasion d'être une vraie plaie à tout le monde. Elijah soupira avant de faire descendre Kol de lui.

-"J'espère que vous avez déjà la solution" dit Elijah.

Kol étant à terre se mit à côté de Klaus et en face de Caroline. D'un seul coup il donna un coup de pied à Rebekah qui allait répliquer en lui tirant les cheveux mais Kol entra dans la maison de Bonnie et se mit derrière elle avant de faire une grimace à sa sœur qui tapait contre la barrière invisible.

-"C'est trop cool d'avoir mon physique de petit garçon de huit ans ! Je peux emmerder encore plus facilement Rebekah, je peux à nouveau entrer dans les maisons des gens car je suis à nouveau humain et je peux faire encore plus de bêtises et les gens me pardonneront car je suis mignon !" se vanta Kol en appréciant sa nouvelle condition.

-"Laisse-moi entrer pour que je le tue" dit Rebekah en regardant Bonnie qui soupira.

-"Je serais d'avis à ce que vous nous invitiez à rentrer chez vous Bonnie. Je vous donne ma parole de ne rien tenter contre vous ainsi que Rebekah !" dit Elijah apparemment sincère. Rebekah qui regardait Kol lui faire des grimaces fit un signe de tête rapidement.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?" se demanda Bonnie avant de dire à tout le monde d'entrer. Rebekah s'empressa de prendre Kol par son col de chemise et de le soulever d'une seule main.

-"On fait moins le malin petit crétin hein ! Si c'est cool d'être petit tu verras que c'est mieux d'être grande et d'avoir toujours mes pouvoirs de vampire originel" dit Rebekah en voyant Kol donner des coups de pieds dans les airs. C'est vrai que c'était moins marrant là !

-"Alors tu te dépêches Bonnie" dit Klaus en s'installant dans le canapé avec Caroline mais très éloigné de lui "Fais ton sort tout de suite pour qu'on redevienne grand et puissant"

-"Rebekah pose Kol et toi Klaus, sois plus poli" dit Elijah. On aurait dit un père de famille et cela était drôle à voir. "Bonnie, il faut vraiment que vous remédiez à ce problème. Pouvez-vous expliquer quel sort vous avez fait ?" demanda le plus posé des Mikaelson. Bonnie soupira, dire qu'elle voulait simplement éloigner Klaus et Kol d'elle et Caroline sous la demande de cette dernière en plus. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver avec une petite Caroline et un petit Klaus et Kol ! C'était marrant à première vue mais Bonnie savait que quelque chose allait se passer. Comme à chaque fois ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve tout de suite une solution avant que la pagaille s'installe vraiment !

Dommage pour Bonnie ! Car elle ne savait pas dans quel pétrin tout le monde était maintenant !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Eh ouais, Klaus, Kol et Caroline sont à nouveau dans leur corps d'enfant de huit ans ! Cela promet des moments assez drôle et des situations marrantes mais aussi des moments difficiles, stressant… **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. En attendant je peux vous donner des extraits du prochain chapitre :-) **

_**Extraits en phrases ! **_

_-"Pourquoi le sort n'a pas fonctionné ?" demanda Elijah en faisant reculer Kol qui voulait s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour l'énerver. _

_-"Je n'en sais rien car tout était correct" admit Bonnie en montrant le grimoire à Elijah qui lisait bien la page. "J'ai tout suivit à la lettre, j'ai pensé à Kol et Klaus pendant le sort ainsi que moi et Caroline comme le dit le grimoire mais je n'ai pas eut le résultat que je voulais." _

_-"Je sais d'ou vient l'erreur bande d'ignorant !" cria Klaus en ayant lu par dessus l'épaule d'Elijah le grimoire. _

_-"Ah bon et où gamin ?" demanda Kol en souriant niaisement. _

_-"Tu t'es pas vu toi ? " demanda Klaus prêts à jeter le livre en pleine face de Kol. _

_-"Pour annuler l'effet d'un sort à cause d'une erreur comme celle-ci, il faut utiliser une bougie spéciale" dit Bonnie en se souvenant de ce que disait sa grand-mère quand elle lui expliquait les sorts et les contre-sort. "Il faut utiliser une bougie de lumière" expliqua mieux la sorcière. _

_-__« __Rebekah et moi partons chercher cette bougie » dit Elijah « Bonnie tu vas garder Kol et Klaus pendant la semaine ! » annonça-t-il avec un sourire caché. L'expression de Bonnie était inestimable. _

_-"Chouette, je vais passer du temps avec ma sorcière préféré !" dit Kol en quittant Elijah pour se coller à Bonnie qui le poussa un peu trop fort._

_-"Bonjour je m'appelle Elena Gilbert" se présenta la jolie brune. "Et vous êtes ?" _

_-"C'est les enfants que je garde pour aider une amie" dit Bonnie un peu vite "Je joue la baby-sitter pendant une semaine. La pauvre, elle divorce de son mari et elle ne veut pas que les enfants soient perdues et balloté" mentit Bonnie assez fière de son mensonge._

_-"Comment on va survivre pendant une semaine ?" se demanda Bonnie en sentant un mal de crâne. _

_-"Dit, vu que tu es l'adolescente de 18 ans et que tu dois veiller sur nous, fais nous à manger car j'ai un petit creux !" dit Klaus en se levant du canapé et en faisant face à Bonnie._

_-"Pouah, je ne dors pas dans le même lit que Klaus !" s'exclama dégouté le cadet des Mikaelson._

_-"Je ne dors pas avec Kol" confirma Klaus pas ravi de cette idée_

_**Fin de phrases extraites ! **_

**Voilà pour les extraits ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! J'ai un autre Kennett en tête qui va être assez similaire niveau drame, amour, amitié que Nouvelle Aventure avec les originels mais ce n'est pas maintenant ! **

**Laissez-moi vos review (^-^) **

**Bonne journée à bous et à bientôt ! **

**:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lupinettedesbois :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J''espère que la suite va te plaire ! _

**nIN :**_ Je suis flattée par ton commentaire, je suis ravie de dire que tu as aimé toutes mes histoires ! Ton idée est très bonne et je pourrais en faire une histoire, cependant, elle devra faire la queue car j'ai deux histoires qui passent avant :-) Ne t'en fais pas, elle verra le jour car j'adore cette idée. Merci de ta review._

**Johanne :**_ Je ne savais que j'avais manqué à ce point là lol ! Comme d'habitude, je suis contente de lire tes reviews et encore plus de pouvoir te répondre (^-^). J'aime aussi que tu accroches au début :-)_

**Saaraaah :**_ Je t'avouerais que mes lecteurs et les reviews m'avaient horriblement manqué (^-^) Je suis contente d'écrire et je suis doublement contente de revoir tes commentaires. Ne t'en fais pas je n'oublie pas le mot dégommer xD Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir -)_

**ComingGirl :**_ Merci d'avoir commenté le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. Je suis soulagée que le premier chapitre te plaise et plus généralement, plaît au lecteur :-) Je suis contente que tu es contente lol. _

**Jayanthi **_: Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Merci aussi pour l'encouragement pour les cours, j'essaye de m'accrocher car là, je suis épuisée, c'est trop dur mes horaires lol. _

**Nanak :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Il y'a mention de Delena mais c'est très peu. Tu ne les verras jamais en train de s'embrasser lol -)_

**Justine :**_ Je suis tout aussi heureuse de voir une review de ta part (^-^) et encore plus car cette histoire à bien démarré :-). Une bougie de lumière devrait suffire lol mais il y'aura pleins de scène drôle et romantique en quelques sorte. Klaus va inévitablement, embêter Caroline et Kol va tout faire pour se coller à Bonnie. Je n'en dis pas plus hé hé. Merci de ton commentaire. _

**Melissa :**_ Merci énormément pour ton commentaire, je suis ravie que le début te plaise, j'espère que sa va continuer. _

**SweetyK :**_ Cela me fait énormément plaisir de lire ton commentaire :-) Je croise les doigts pour que la suite réussisse à te donner l'envie de lire cette histoire jusque la fin. _

**Bamon56 :**_ J'ai essayé de trouver des images de Joseph Morgan, Nathaniel Buzolic et Candice Accola jeune mais j'ai rien trouvé lol, donc il faut laisser place à l'imagination. Je suis contente de voir que tu me suis pour cette histoire hé hé. _

**Sarana :**_ Merci bien pour le commentaire. Maintenant, je te dis à la fin de cette histoire (si tu l'aimes bien entendu !)_

**Salom :**_ Oui j'ai vu qu'il y'avait de plus en plus de Kennett et je trouve ça trop bien (^-^). Tu as de la chance de commençer tout le temps à 9 heures, moi sa va encore mais j'ai le train à prendre plus le métro donc je suis K.O quand je rentre chez moi. _

**N/A : Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que vous me suivait toujours ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre:** Mon corps d'enfant

**Chapitre 2: **Responsabilité !

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Donc tu dis que tu as fait un sort pour m'empêcher mon frère et moi de vous approcher à moins de trois mètres ?" demanda Klaus avec sa tout petite voix d'enfant qui faisait sourire Bonnie à chaque fois.

-"Oui" répondit simplement Bonnie.

-"Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné et je suis devenue petite comme vous deux" dit Caroline en mangeant un gâteau.

-"Pourquoi le sort n'a pas fonctionné ?" demanda Elijah en faisant reculer Kol qui voulait s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour l'énerver.

-"Je n'en sais rien car tout était correct" admit Bonnie en montrant le grimoire à Elijah qui lisait bien la page. "J'ai tout suivit à la lettre, j'ai pensé à Kol et Klaus pendant le sort ainsi que moi et Caroline comme le dit le grimoire mais je n'ai pas eut le résultat que je voulais."

-"C'est bizarre que le sort ne vous ais pas toucher Miss Bennett" dit Elijah en regardant les bougies qu'avaient placé Bonnie. Tout était correct !

-"Oui et tant mieux" répliqua Bonnie en se voyant mal être bloqué dans le corps de ses 8 ans.

-"On va pouvoir réparer ce qu'elle à fait ou pas ?" demanda Rebekah impatiente.

-"Nous ne savons pas d'ou vient l'erreur, il faut chercher avant" dit Bonnie en soufflant face à l'impatience de Rebekah.

-"Je sais d'ou vient l'erreur bande d'ignorant !" cria Klaus en ayant lu par dessus l'épaule d'Elijah le grimoire.

-"Ah bon et où gamin ?" demanda Kol en souriant niaisement.

-"Tu t'es pas vu toi ? " demanda Klaus prêt à jeter le livre en pleine face de Kol.

-"Arrêtez un peu vos enfantillage" gronda Elijah en prenant à nouveau le livre "et fais part de ton savoir Nicklaus !"

-"La couleur des bougies est rouge et non pas rose !" dit enfin le petit Klaus en prenant une des bougies que Bonnie avait disposé en cercle !

-"Elles sont rouges" protesta Bonnie en prenant la bougie des mains de Klaus pour l'examiner de plus près. "Ou pas" rajouta Bonnie en voyant qu'elles étaient rose foncé. Elle avait fait une boulette avec les bougies et c'est pour cela quelle avait foiré le sort ! A cause d'une fichue couleur de bougie.

-"T'es daltonienne ou quoi ?" demanda Klaus irrité par la petite erreur de Bonnie.

-"Tais-toi le gamin ! "Répondit Bonnie avec un grand sourire ce qui lui valu un regard mauvais de Klaus.

-"Dis Bonnie, tu peux réinverser le sort maintenant que l'on sait pourquoi le sort n'a pas fonctionner ?" demanda doucement Caroline.

-"Pour annuler l'effet d'un sort à cause d'une erreur comme celle-ci, il faut utiliser une bougie spéciale" dit Bonnie en se souvenant de ce que disait sa grand-mère quand elle lui expliquait les sorts et les contre-sort. "Il faut utiliser une bougie de lumière" expliqua mieux la sorcière.

-"Cool alors !" s'exclama Caroline "On va en prendre une et hop, tu vas faire le sort" dit-elle de manière joyeuse.

-"Les bougies de lumières sont difficiles à dénicher et il faudrait aller en Norvège pour en acheter. Ma grand-mère allait là-bas dans une petite boutique spécialisé en magie pour en prendre" expliqua Bonnie en mordant sa lèvre. La Norvège c'était loin et Bonnie n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à y aller mais elle le devait pour Caroline au moins !

-"Rebekah et moi pourrons partir là-bas chercher la fameuse bougie" dit Elijah en voyant la réticence de Bonnie "Mais en échange vous devez garder Klaus et Kol"

-"C'est bon je vais y'aller" dit Bonnie en se levant de son canapé. Hors de questions qu'elle garde les deux originels ! Bon, ils n'avaient plus de pouvoirs et ils étaient plus petit qu'elle mais ils allaient la rendre folle, elle en était sûre !

-"Non, Elijah à raison" dit Rebekah en se levant à son tour "Nick et Kol sont maintenant vulnérable et peuvent mourir facilement. Notre mère tente toujours de nous tuer et si nos frères restent avec nous, mère n'hésiteras pas une seule seconde à voir leur faiblesse et à les tuer" expliqua l'originel avec une once de crainte dans la voix. "Il est préférable que tu gardes Nick, Kol et Caroline"

Bonnie allait protester mais Elijah la coupa.

-"Si Klaus meurt, les Salvatore mourront eux aussi puis le sort est de votre faute. Vous êtes responsable Bonnie " rappela l'aîné des Mikaelson.

-"Arrête de me vouvoyer et je garde Klaus et Kol" dit la sorcière pas ravie de capituler aussi facilement mais c'est vrai que c'était de sa faute.

-"Chouette, je vais passer du temps avec ma sorcière préféré !" dit Kol en quittant Elijah pour se coller à Bonnie qui le poussa un peu trop fort. Kol tomba par terre et donna un regard médusé à Bonnie qui s'en voulait un peu. Une partie d'elle était heureuse car elle pensait au grand Kol méprisant, méchant et sadique pendant qu'une autre partie d'elle se faisait amadouer par la taille du garçon et le visage qu'il lui donnait. "C'est pas sympa Bonnie ! Tu n'as pas honte de pousser les plus petits que toi ?" demanda Kol avec un sourire satisfait. Oh oui, cela allait être drôle de jouer les petits garçons de huit ans !

-"Si Caroline est ici ce séjour risque d'être beaucoup plus amusant et plaisant" dit Klaus en se postant à côté de Caroline qui fronçait les sourcils.

-"Tu me laisses tranquille et tu ne t'approches pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous subissons le même sort et que nous sommes dans notre corps d'enfant que je vais te laisser m'approcher" prévient Caroline avec autant de caractère qu'avant.

-"Du calme, love" dit Klaus en lui donnant un demi-sourire. Pour Bonnie c'était bizarre d'entendre et de voir Klaus dire Love à Caroline. On aurait dit un petit couple d'amoureux se battant !

-"Il nous faudra au moins une semaine pour ramener la bougie" dit Rebekah en calculant combien de temps il faudrait pour faire Mystic Falls-Norvège et Norvège-Mystics Falls.

-"Si long que ça !" se plaignit Klaus.

-"Oui" répondit Elijah.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faite encore ici alors ?" s'impatienta le petit hybride dépourvu de ses pouvoirs. "Partez et vite"

-"T'es ridicule à nous donner des ordres quand tu es dans ton corps de gamin" pouffa Rebekah mais la blonde partit néanmoins suivit d'Elijah qui s'arrêta une dernière fois avant de dire :

-"Fais attention Bonnie. Ne parle à personne de ce sort même pas à Elena et surtout pas aux Salvatore. Surveille les toujours et fais en sorte qu'Esther n'en n'apprends jamais rien ou elle en profitera"

La jeune métisse fit un signe de tête avant de voir Elijah partir de chez elle.

-"Notre mère est une sale garce" dit Kol "Elle oserait s'attaquer à nous alors qu'on est des mignons petit enfants" rajouta le jeune garçon en donnant un coup de pied à l'une des bougies que Bonnie qui s'empressa de ramasser avec Caroline pour ranger un peu le bordel. Une fois terminée Bonnie se mit en face de Kol et Klaus.

-"Je vous prévient, vous avez intérêt à être calme, ne pas crier, ne pas faire des conneries ne pas me foutre la honte et ne pas le faire vivre un enfer sinon c'est moi qui vous tue" dit la sorcière en pointant son doigt "Vous êtes toujours adulte donc conduisez-vous comme tel et non pas comme l'âge que votre physique vous donne" continua la sorcière" Comme l'a dit Elijah, personne à part moi ne doit être au courant" termina enfin la sorcière en partant dans la cuisine suivit de Caroline, Klaus et Kol.

-"J'ai soif, tu as du whisky ?" demanda Klaus en ouvrant le frigo de Bonnie et les placards. La jeune sorcière rouvrit le frigo avant de sortir du jus d'orange.

-"Or de question de boire de l'alcool" sourit Bonnie en sortant trois verres "Faut avoir 18 ans pour pouvoir en boire et je pense que tu es largement en dessous de l'âge légal" continua la sorcière en versant le liquide orangé dans les trois verres.

-"Je te signale Bennett, que j'ai plus de mille ans et ce n'est pas une gamine qui à vraiment 18 ans qui va me dire ce que je dois boire ou pas ! " Menaça Klaus en prenant quand même un verre de jus d'orange pour le donner à Caroline. Il était toujours galant avec la petite blonde.

-"Je te signale jeune Mikaelson que tant que tu seras ici dans MA maison et que tu auras ce corps d'enfant, tu vis avec mes règles." gronda Bonnie en donnant le verre à Klaus qui se retenait de crier contre la sorcière. Dès qu'il redeviendrait normal il allait mettre les points sur les i avec cette sorcière.

-"Donne-moi le mien Bonnie chérie" dit Kol en claquant des doigts.

-"Tais-toi" répondit la sorcière en donnant le verre de Kol qui grimaçait. Bonnie ne savait pas si elle détestait les manières du mini-Kol ou du normal !

-"Allez viens Caroline, on va allez se promener dehors" dit Klaus en voulant prendre la main de la blonde mais elle l'esquiva.

-"On peut pas sortir !" répliqua la blonde en allant dans le salon et en allumant la télévision, elle zappa pour arrêter sur une série télévisée. Klaus suivit la blonde et s'assit à côté d'elle dans le canapé.

-"Bonnie ne pourra pas m'enfermer ici pendant une semaine" râla Klaus en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. "Je ne vais pas être un prisonnier à cause de cette affreuse sorcière" rajouta t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

-"L'affreuse sorcière va te mettre dans la cave si petit Klaus continue de dire des bêtises. C'est déjà bien que je te garde avec ton crétin de frère alors fais en sorte que le séjour se passe bien" menaça Bonnie en arrivant dans le salon pour regarder encore son grimoire. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et feuilla le vieux livre.

-"Heureusement que tu nous gardes, tout ça c'est de ta faute" grinça Klaus avec sa petite voix.

-"Non, tout ça c'est de la faute de toi et Kol" dit Caroline en défendant sa meilleure amie.

-"Ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait un sort" répliqua Kol en finissant son verre de jus d'orange. C'était bon, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le goût de ce nectar.

-"Non mais c'est vous qui nous ont poussée à le faire" répliqua Bonnie en parcourant encore les pages.

-"Vous êtes collant et chiant et c'est pour se débarrasser de vous qu'on à décidé de le faire" expliqua Caroline avec sa douce voix.

-"Collant comment ?" demanda Kol avec un sourire satisfait et se dirigeant vers Bonnie.

-"Collant de cette manière" répliqua Bonnie en poussant Kol qui s'était assis sur les genoux de la belle métisse et l'empêchait de lire son grimoire, pour la deuxième fois, Kol se retrouva par terre. "Ce n'est pas parce que t'es dans ton corps d'enfant que je vais te laisser m'approcher, me coller et monter sur mes genoux" continua la sorcière en regardant Kol avec un sourire satisfait.

-"Et moi je peux ! " dit Caroline en partant du canapé et en se mettant sur les genoux de Bonnie qui ne dit rien. Au moins, elle évitait de se retrouver près de Klaus qui s'avancait doucement vers elle.

-"Y'a du favoritisme !" se scandalisa Kol en se relevant.

-"Kol arrête de jouer les gamins et sois sérieux !" réprimanda Caroline avant de lui faire une grimace.

-"Klaus, ta petite copine vient de tirer sa langue ! Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves" dit Kol en se mettant sur le fauteuil à côté de son frère.

_Ding dong_

-"Quelqu'un vient de sonner à la porte" dit Bonnie en se levant une fois que Caroline n'était plus sur elle "Je ne veux rien entendre, c'est clair ?" demanda la sorcière en se dirigeant vers son hall pour ouvrir la porte.

-"Bonnie, je suis désolée de l'attitude de Damon"

-"Elena ! "S'exclama Bonnie surprise et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ne devait rien savoir. La jeune brune, comme d'habitude, entra chez Bonnie sans demander et car elle avait l'habitude. Bonnie n'eut même pas le temps de la stopper qu'Elena souriait en regardant dans le salon.

-"Oh, je ne savais pas que tu avais des invités ! " S'exclama la brune en se dirigeant dans le salon et en disant bonjour aux trois enfants présent qui l'a regardait. Caroline avec appréhension, Kol avec malice et Klaus avec ennui. Bonnie referma sa porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers Elena mal à l'aise.

-"Bravo à toi Bonnie !" dit Klaus en croisant ses bras.

-"Bonjour je m'appelle Elena Gibert" se présenta la jolie brune. "Et vous êtes ?"

-"C'est les enfants que je garde pour aider une amie" dit Bonnie un peu vite "Je joue la baby-sitter pendant une semaine. La pauvre, elle divorce de son mari et elle ne veut pas que les enfants soient perdues et balloté" mentit Bonnie assez fière de son mensonge.

-"Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu dangereux d'avoir des enfants de cet âge ?" demanda Elena en chuchotant à sa meilleure amie.

-"Je gère" dit Bonnie.

-"Alors, vous vous appelez comment ?" demanda Elena en souriant amicalement aux trois enfants avant de bloquer son regard sur la petite fille blonde "Bonnie, regarde, elle ressemble à Caroline quand elle était petite"

-"C'est qui Caroline ?" demanda la petite fille en faisant un clin d'œil à Bonnie qui soupira de soulagement.

-"C'est une amie à Bonnie et moi" répondit Elena "alors comment tu t'appelles ?" posa à nouveau Elena.

-"Je m'appelle Juliette" répondit Caroline en choisissant le prénom de son héroïne préféré dans le roman de Shakespeare.

-"C'est un très jolie prénom !" répondit Elena avant de regarder Klaus et Kol.

-"Moi c'est Stephan avec un p et un h" dit Kol en souriant malicieusement sous le regard meurtrier de Bonnie. Ce crétin le faisait exprès.

-"Mon petit-ami s'appelle Stefan aussi" dit Elena en rigolant. "Et toi ?" questionna la brune en regardant Klaus. L'ancien hybride était tenté de répondre Damon mais Bonnie allait faire une crise cardiaque s'il faisait ce coup-là.

-"Kylian" répondit le blond ennuyé.

-"Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire d'important ?" demanda Bonnie pour détourner l'attention d'Elena des enfants.

-"Simplement que je m'excuse pour le comportement de Damon au Grill" dit Elena en regardant enfin Bonnie "Il à juste voulu protéger Caroline et toi de ces deux tarés" continua Elena en étant inconsciente que les "deux tarés" l'écoutaient. "Bien sûr, il l'a fait à sa manière mais son intention était bonne, je peux te l'assurer"

-"Damon devrait apprendre à nous traiter comme des personnes et non des objets" dit Bonnie "mais j'avoue que c'était sympa de sa part de se déplacer pour tirer Caroline et moi de ces deux psychopathes" rajouta la sorcière en prenant plaisir à insulter Kol et Klaus qui ne pouvaient rien dire ou faire.

-"Je sais" avoua la jolie brune aux yeux noisettes "Je suis juste venue pour te dire ça !" rajouta-t-elle avant de remarquer que Stephan, enfin, Kol la regardait intensément. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-"Je me disais que t'étais pas si belle que ça en fait" dit Kol avec un sourire brillant. Elena était vexée mais n'en fit rien paraître.

-"Mon frère à raison, t'es pas si belle que ça quand on te regarde bien, moi je préfère les jolies blondes" dit Klaus alias Kylian pour Elena.

-"Kl..Kylian et Stephan !" cria Bonnie pas amusé par le jeu des deux frères Mikaelson. Ils le faisaient exprès, on aurait même dit une revanche personnelle par rapport à ce qu'Elena avait dit sur eux en les qualifiant de tarés !

-"C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très jolie, je n'aime pas ses yeux" dit Caroline avec un petit sourire mesquin. Bonnie l'a regardait abasourdi. Quoi ! Caroline avait toujours était jalouse d'Elena et sa beauté ! Là, elle pouvait la dénigrer un peu car Elena ne savait qu'elle était vraiment Caroline.

-"Je ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde" dit Elena avec une voix un peu sèche et un sourire forcé. "Je vais aller voir Stefan" rajouta la brune en guise de départ.

-"Beurk, je ne veux pas te voir moi" dit Kol de manière dégouté.

-"Mon ami !" claqua la voix d'Elena plus du tout souriante envers les trois enfants de huit ans !

-"Je suis désolée et eux le sont encore plus" s'excusa Bonnie au bord du meurtre.

-"Pourquoi tu dis qu'on est désolé Bonnie ?" demanda Klaus apparemment prêt à jouer le rôle d'enfant pour énerver son monde "Nous ne le sommes pas"

-"Ce n'est pas gentil de dire tout ça" dit Elena en regardant les trois petit avec leur sourire innocent sur leur visage.

-"Peut-être mais c'est la vérité" dit Caroline alias Juliette.

-"Vous êtes bien ingrat" dit Elena avant de froncer les sourcils et de partir "Bonnie, on se revoit bientôt" salua la doppelganger avant de partir comme une furie. D'un seul coup Bonnie entendit trois éclats de rire d'enfant.

-"Vous trouvez ça drôle peut-être ?" interrogea-t-elle en les toisant chacun leur tour.

-"Oui !" répondit Klaus de bonne humeur. Qu'il était lunatique quand même. Un coup il faisait la gueule et la seconde d'après il rigolait.

-"Elle était vexé" dit Caroline heureuse "quand elle dit qu'elle s'en fou de la beauté c'est n'importe quoi "

-"Petit jalouse va" dit Bonnie en donnant une pichenette sur le nez de Caroline.

-"Toi aussi tu as dit l'autre coup qu'elle se cachait derrière sa fausse modestie et que tu en avais marre d'être toujours au second plan car elle attire tout les beaux garçons comme un aimant" accusa Caroline.

-"Pas tous les beaux garçons" dit Kol "Klaus et moi on ne l'aime pas !" fit remarquer l'ancien originel !

-"Puis nous on s'intéresse à vous et nous sommes puissant et sexy" dit Klaus en bombant son petit torse ce qui fit rire Caroline et sourire Bonnie.

-"Arrête de rire Caroline, fais pas la fière t'as plus de seins toi et tu as une voix de cressel" claqua Kol en tapant dans la main de son frère.

-"La ferme Kol ! De toute façon vous, vous ne comptez pas !" répondit Caroline.

-"Comment on va survivre pendant une semaine ?" se demanda Bonnie en sentant un mal de crâne.

-"Dit, vu que tu es l'adolescente de 18 ans et que tu dois veiller sur nous, fais nous à manger car j'ai un petit creux !" dit Klaus en se levant du canapé et en faisant face à Bonnie.

-"Je ne suis pas ton esclave !" protesta Bonnie "Il n'est que 18 heures je te signal, mange un gâteau en attendant !"

-"Je voudrais pas t'avoir comme mère ! Je plains tes futurs enfants !" dit Klaus en allant dans la cuisine. Bonnie voulait l'étriper. Les enfants c'était mignon mais pas Klaus et Kol !

-"Fais pas attention à lui Bonnie" rassura Caroline en prenant la main de son amie pour la calmer.

-"Dit tu as des vêtements de garçon ?" demanda Kol "Car je ne vais pas rester une semaine dans les même habits, je ne suis pas un crapet !"

Bonnie soupira avant de se frotter les yeux avec sa main de libre.

-"Il a raison Bonnie" dit Caroline "on va faire du shopping ?" demanda enthousiaste la blonde.

-"Non" répliqua Bonnie "Je vais y'aller toute seule" continua la sorcière avant de lâcher la main de Caroline pour mettre sa veste.

-"Tu ne vas pas me laisser avec eux ?" demanda outrée Caroline "Je ne vais pas survivre !"

-"Bon d'accord, tu peux venir" céda Bonnie en reprenant la main de Caroline. C'était presque par instinct !

-"Nous aussi on vient alors !" dit Kol en suivant Bonnie et Caroline.

-"Non, toi et Klaus vous restez ici" dit Bonnie la voix autoritaire.

-"Dit la fille qui voulait pas nous laisser rentrer chez elle en début d'après-midi" dit Klaus en venant vers eux.

-"C'est différent maintenant !" dit Caroline.

-"On vient et vous faîtes pas de chichi" dit Kol en prenant lui aussi un ton autoritaire.

-"Ils se pourraient qu'on se sauve tu sais !" dit Klaus en regardant Bonnie innocemment "Ou alors que la maison brûle ! Puis après tu seras dénigré car tu auras laissé deux mignons petits garçons de huit ans seuls !" continua l'ancien hybride.

C'était dingue quand même ! Malgré qu'ils soient bloqués dans leur corps d'enfant, ils arrivaient à lui faire des menaces et à la plier à leur volonté !

-"On se dépêche, vous restez près de moi" intima la sorcière en marmonnant ensuite dans ses dents jusqu'à la voiture.

-"Je monte devant !" dit Caroline.

-"T'as pas le droit ma douce, t'as pas 10 ans !" dit Klaus satisfait "t'es avec nous derrière et au milieu" continua le petit blonds.

-"Bonnie !"

-"C'est vrai !" répondit la sorcière en s'excusant du regard. Caroline souffla mais obtempéra.

Le trajet se fit sous les rires, les cris de tout le monde dans la voiture. Bonnie croyait qu'elle allait exploser. Une fois dans le magasin, c'était la cohue ! Caroline ne savait pas qu'elle robe choisir. Kol et Klaus voulaient la ruiner. Finalement, Bonnie acheta un pyjama pour tout le monde et le moins cher. Des slips pour les garçons et des culottes pour Caroline. Des jeans et des hauts pour tout le monde avec des vestes et des gilets et pour terminer des chaussures et les chaussettes !

-"Hey, Bonnie je veux ça aussi" dit Kol en montrant un flacon de parfum qui coûtait la peau du ...

-"Repose ça tout de suite" ordonna Bonnie en partant pour payer tout les achats à la caisse. Kol ne l'a suivait pas donc la sorcière dû le prendre par le bras et le traîner pour qu'il vienne.

Une fois à la caisse et au moment de payer, la jeune femme de couleur caramel crut mourir. "Combien ?" demanda Bonnie juste pour s'assurer.

-"297,35 euros mademoiselle" répéta la caissière avec un grand sourire. Bonnie donna un sourire crispé en retour avant de sortir sa carte de crédit. Ses économies venaient de partir en fumée.

-"Waouh, tu nous as caché que tu étais une bourge" dit Kol en attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur Bonnie. La caissière sourit au petit garçon pendant qu'un homme rigolait du commentaire qu'il avait fait.

-"On y-va" dit Bonnie les dents serrés et en partant du magasin suivit des trois enfants avec un paquet de bonbon que Bonnie n'avait pas prit du tout dans le rayon ! "Tu as intérêt à me rembourser dès que tout ce bordel est finit" grommela la sorcière une fois dans la voiture avec Klaus, Caroline et Kol. "Après tout vous êtes riche vous !"

De retour chez elle avec les deux morveux et Caroline, Bonnie fit réchauffer une pizza avant que Kol et Klaus ne crie à la famine. Bonnie n'avait pas parlé pendant le repas, seul Klaus embêtait Caroline avec Kol ! Bonnie était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour sauver son amie qui subissait les avances de Klaus. Même, petit, Klaus ne lâchait pas l'hameçon et Caroline, elle, ne le mordait pas, enfin presque.

-"Caroline tu dormiras avec moi dans ma chambre" dit Bonnie en rangeant les assiettes dans le placard après avoir fait la vaisselle. "Klaus et Kol vous dormirez dans la chambre de mon père"

-"Pouah, je ne dors pas dans le même lit que Klaus !" s'exclama dégouté le cadet des Mikaelson.

-"Je ne dors pas avec Kol" confirma Klaus pas ravi de cette idée.

-"Un de vous dors sur le canapé alors !" dit Caroline "Vous n'allez pas embêter votre monde"

-"Je prends la chambre du père à Bonnie" dit Kol en courant vers les escaliers suivit de Klaus.

-"Non c'est moi !" cria Klaus furieux.

Bonnie et Caroline regardaient la scène avec un demi-sourire. C'était bizarre de voir Klaus se comporter comme un enfant, lui qui faisait son sérieux avec son air menaçant depuis le début qu'il se retrouve dans son corps d'enfant !

Kol, aucun commentaire ! Il semblait aimer être un enfant et agir comme un enfant ! De toute façon, cela ne changeait pas grand chose car même dans son corps d'adulte, il faisait des gamineries.

-"On va se coucher ?" demanda Caroline en regardant Bonnie avec un sourire. La jeune sorcière sourit. Il y'avait un avantage à son sort raté, c'était le visage de Caroline ! Bonnie avait vraiment l'impression de retrouver une partie de leur enfance, les bons souvenirs, les jeux, l'innocence et la joie pure.

-"Oui ma petite Care Bear" répondit la sorcière avec un grand sourire. Sommeil, elle en avait besoin pour faire face à la journée de demain, et du lendemain et encore du lendemain, bref de toute la semaine.

-"Hors de question que je mette un pyjama Spiderman !" entendit hurler Bonnie. C'était la voix de Klaus ! Bonnie souffla avant de fermer toute les lumières et d'aller dans sa chambre avec Caroline. La nuit allait être longue ! Très longue si elle entendait les deux anciens originels se plaindre et crier !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre deux est terminé :-) Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Nul ou bien ou bof ? Klaus et Kol commencent déjà à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Bonnie et ce n'est qu'un début. Pauvre Elena, ils ne l'ont pas épargné nos petits montres ! Même Caroline. **

_**Extraits en phrases : **_

_-"Klaus et Kol dorment encore ?" demanda la jeune fille de 18 ans d'existence._

_-"Oui et tant qu'ils dorment ils sont bien et nous laisse la paix" répliqua Bonnie en venant dans la cuisine se servir un bol de céréale elle aussi. "Ils vont me payer la mauvaise nuit que j'ai passé" jura la sorcière en mangeant ses Crunch. Heureusement, rien n'avait explosé comme dans la pub ! _

_-"Moi j'ai bien envie de les réveiller !" dit Caroline avec un sourire tordu que Bonnie n'aimait pas du tout ! Cela voulait dire que Caroline avait un plan ! _

_-"Bonnie, on peut sortir aujourd'hui ?" demanda Caroline en se détachant de Klaus "Klaus à besoin d'aller en forêt pour trouver la dague en chêne blanc qu'il avait caché et enterré pour que personne la retrouve à part lui" expliqua mieux la blonde._

_-"Alors là tu rêve !" dit Caroline en faisant un croche pied à Kol qui tomba dans les escaliers. Caroline en profita pour courir et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain du haut. _

_-"Je saigne !" s'exclama Kol en regardant sa main gauche "En plus ça se referme pas" dit le garçon en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers Bonnie. _

_-"On aurait du prévenir Bonnie" dit Caroline en n'aimant plus l'idée de partir comme ça. _

_-"Ou, elle à peur de se faire capter la petite Caroline" taquina Kol en marchant sur une branche dans la forêt. _

_-"Enfin, il était temps !" s'exclama Caroline. "Bon, allez maintenant on va rentrer avant que Bonnie ne meurt d'une crise cardiaque" pressa la blonde en faisant marche arrière pour rejoindre Kol qui faisait le guet. Klaus mit le pieu dans le sac qu'il avait prit dans la chambre du père à Bonnie avant de suivre Caroline. De loin, il pouvait voir Kol mais aussi quelqu'un d'autre, de grande taille. Kol semblait discuter avec la personne. Klaus s'approcha de plus près avec Caroline qui se retint de crier. _

_En effet, Kol était en train de discuter avec sa mère. Esther Mikaelson. Celle qui voulait tuer tout ses enfants pour restaurer l'équilibre de la nature. _

_-"Je m'appelle Esther Mikaelson" dit la femme "Je disais à votre ami qu'il était impudent de jouer dans une forêt comme celle-ci" expliqua la sorcière originel. "Il n'y'a pas un adulte avec vous ?"_

_-"Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous a reconnut" dit Klaus en réfléchissant et en rejouant la scène de sa rencontre avec sa mère. _

_-"Moi je crois que si !" répliqua Bonnie en se tenant le front. _

_-"Et si on jouait à cache-cache ?" proposa timidement Caroline. C'est vrai elle avait 18 ans mais elle aimait bien ce jeu, puis elle était dans son corps de gamine, autant se laisser aller un petit peu. _

_**Fin des extraits :-)**_

**Voilà pour les extraits. Je n'ai pas donné le plus juteux mais seulement le principal pour le fil de l'histoire. J'espère bientôt lire vos commentaires. Si tout va bien ce week-end, la suite est postée xp. **

**A bientôt ! **

**Bisous. **

**(^-^) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chupa14 :**_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tout le monde à une vie à côté d'internet et aussi des devoirs et des cours lol ! Ta review m'a quand même fait plaisir et je suis vraiment contente que tu suis cette histoire ! _

**Klausforever81 :**_ Je ne lynche jamais personne donc sois rassurée lol. Je suis soulagée que cette histoire plaise car j'avais peur que l'idée était nulle, car ce n'est pas trop une histoire dramatique et tout ! Le passage avec Elena à bien fait rire lol. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a rien d'exceptionnelle, des milliers de filles comme elles marchent sur cette Terre quand même. Merci d'avoir commenté._

**Bamon56 :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mes histoires. Moi j'aime tes reviews lol._

**Saaraaah :**_ Merci pour ta review (^-^), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Le dégommage, il y'en aura dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. Moins violent que ma précédente fiction mais y'en a quand même. _

**Melissa :**_ Merci d'avoir commenté encore une fois, je suis ravie de lire que tu as aimé :-)_

**Calypso :**_ Merci pour tes deux reviews. Cela me fait plaisir de lire que mon histoire te fait rire. En espérant que la suite aussi te fasse rire. Cela dépendra des chapitres. _

**Jayanthi :**_ Thank you pour ton commentaire, je me répète souvent je le sais mais je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour dire à quel point je suis contente que cette histoire plaît lol ! _

**Justine :**_ Je suis happy de voir que mon chapitre t'a remonté le moral. Oui c'est pour avoir une bonne conscience qu'Elena s'excuse, j'en suis persuadé dans la série tout comme dans ma fic lol. Merci d'avoir commenté et au passage, c'est tes reviews et celles des autres qui sont top -)_

**Johanne :**_ Mon cousin aussi aurait été content d'avoir un pyjama spiderman l Merci pour ta review 'grande glue' lol. _

**ComingGirl :**_ Merci pour ta review, même si elle n'est pas détaillée, je sais que tu as aimé et c'est le principal -)_

**M :**_ Merci pour l'info et pour la newsletter (^-^). J'ai hâte de lire tes commentaires sur les prochains chapitres. Attends-toi à avoir des commentaires plus tard dans la journée hé hé. _

**LoveKlaroline :**_ Salut à toi et bienvenue sur ce site et sur mon histoire (^-^) Merci pour tout tes compliments qui m'ont fait exploser de joie ce matin youhouuu ! Personnellement, moi non plus je n'aime plus trop Elena, avant je l'aimais bien. Je préfère Katherine qu'à elle. Oui ça doit être trop mignon à voir Klaus draguer la petite Caroline. Pour les autres qui ne savent pas qui ils sont c'est attendrissant mdr. Merci d'avoir commenté :-)_

**N/A : Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Mon corps d'enfant !

**Chapitre 3**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La nuit pour Bonnie et Caroline était horrible ! Klaus et Kol n'avaient pas arrêtés de se disputer car l'un prenait trop de couverture ou l'autre prenait trop de place. Kol avait essayé de venir s'incruster dans le lit de Bonnie mais Caroline l'avait envoyé balader avant de bloquer la porte avec une chaise. Cela n'avait pas dissuadé Kol de toquer à la porte jusqu'à ce que Bonnie lui ouvre et lui jette une couverture supplémentaire en pleine tête avant de refermer la porte et se jeter dans son lit avec Caroline qui s'endormait. Ce n'est qu'à 3 heures du matin que la maison des Bennett fut silencieuse et que Bonnie s'endormit.

8heures30 du matin, la sorcière se leva, les yeux complètement flippant. Le manque de sommeil était visible sur son visage ! Elle aurait bien fait la grasse matinée mais son réveil avait sonné pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure de se lever pour faire le ménage et sa toilette. Hors de question de vivre dans une maison remplie de poussière ! Bonnie ne le supportait pas ! La jeune sorcière fit tout son possible pour ne pas réveiller Caroline qui dormait paisiblement dans son pyjama petit poney !

Bonnie fit donc sa toilette avant de se mettre au ménage. Une heure plus tard, la sorcière vit Caroline descendre les escaliers et lui sourire.

-"Je suis toujours petite hein ?" demanda la blonde en frottant ses yeux. Bonnie trouvait la bouille du matin de Caroline trop mignonne avec les cheveux ébouriffés et tout.

-"Oui !" répondit Bonnie "Sa va ?"

-"Oui mais j'ai faim" se plaignit la petite blonde en se frottant le ventre.

-"Il y'a des céréales et du jus d'orange, sert-toi" invita Bonnie en continuant de faire le ménage.

-"Klaus et Kol dorment encore ?" demanda la jeune fille de 18 ans d'existence.

-"Oui et tant qu'ils dorment ils sont bien et nous laisse la paix" répliqua Bonnie en venant dans la cuisine se servir un bol de céréale elle aussi. "Ils vont me payer la mauvaise nuit que j'ai passé" jura la sorcière en mangeant ses crunch. Heureusement, rien n'avait explosé comme dans la pub !

-"Moi j'ai bien envie de les réveiller !" dit Caroline avec un sourire tordu que Bonnie n'aimait pas du tout ! Cela voulait dire que Caroline avait un plan !

-"Comment ?" demanda la jeune adolescente en savant que par réveiller, Caroline voulait dire faire une farce de mauvais goût pour les garçons et de bons goûts pour elles. La jeune blonde se leva de sa chaise et dit à l'oreille de Bonnie son fameux plan.

10 minutes plus tard, Caroline se retrouvait dans la chambre qu'occupaient Klaus et Kol avec Bonnie. La pièce était sombre et seuls quelques rayons de soleil passaient à travers les stores. Les filles faisaient tout pour ne pas rigoler ! En effet, Kol et Klaus dormaient le ventre à l'air et leurs jambes entrelacé avec celles de l'autre. Bonnie devait absolument prendre une photo et les charrier avec ça ! Avec son portable, la photo fut vite prise !

-"T'es prête ?" demanda Caroline en prenant sa bouteille d'eau tiède !

-"Plus que prête" répondit Bonnie en chuchotant et en reprenant la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait posée par terre pour prendre la photo des deux Mikaelson !

-"Un" chuchota Caroline en s'approchant de Klaus.

-"Deux" dit Bonnie en s'approchant de Kol.

-"TROIS!" crièrent les filles en balançant de l'eau sur le visage des deux garçons qui se mirent debout vite en regardant tout partout autour d'eux, presque effrayés ! Bonnie et Caroline se mirent à rire en voyant les deux jeunes Mikaelson ainsi.

-"Vous trouvez ça drôle ?" cria Klaus furieux et ses petits poings serrés !

-"Ce n'est pas sympa" râla Kol encore un peu endormie. Il n'avait pas eut assez d'eau sur son visage !

-"Cela vous apprendras à me priver de mon sommeil" répondit Bonnie en savourant la vengeance et remerciant Caroline de son idée.

-" Vivement que je redevienne normale et que je te fais payer tout ce que je suis en train de vivre" menaça Klaus comme à son habitude.

-"Tu vas arrêter de menacer Bonnie ? Tu ne fais pas peur je te signal" défendit Caroline en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Ouais Klaus ne fais pas peur mais ta tête du matin nous fait peur alors va te laver et te coiffer avant qu'on s'évanouit de peur" dit Kol avec un sourire moqueur. Là il était réveillé. Caroline était vexée car elle serrait ses poings et frappa Kol en plein visage sous le regard amusé de Klaus et le regard neutre de Bonnie. Kol, lui, perdit toute bonne humeur et regardait Caroline d'un air mauvais. La joue du garçon était toute rouge !

-"T'es qu'un naze, Kol" dit Caroline en se retournant pour partir. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas Kol courir après elle et lui tirer les cheveux extrêmement fort, qu'une touffe était dans sa main. Caroline en avait les larmes aux yeux et en bavait toujours avec Kol qui lui tirait toujours les cheveux mais elle fut libéré de l'emprise de l'ancien vampire originel par Klaus avait poussé fortement Kol qui tomba par terre.

-"Tu lui as fait mal" dit l'ancien hybride en mettant son bras derrière le dos de Caroline de manière protectrice. La jeune et jolie fillette ne se défit pas de la petite marque de protection et d'affection !

-"J'en ai rien à faire !" répliqua sèchement Kol en se relevant et prêt à se diriger vers le duo de blonds. Cependant, Bonnie l'en empêcha en lui tenant son bras et en le ramenant vers elle.

-"Je ne veux pas de bagarre non plus !" prévient la sorcière durement.

-"Désolé trésor mais je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !" rétorqua Kol. "T'es mignonne et tout mais moi je ne suis pas un toutou gentil ! Alors fais attention à toi et à comment tu me parles" dit le petit garçon en n'oubliant certainement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire dans son corps d'enfant !

-"C'est toi qui devrait faire attention à comment tu me parles !" commença Bonnie en ne s'apercevant même pas que Klaus et Caroline s'en allaient de la chambre "Dois-je te rappeler que t'es dans ton corps de gamin et sans pouvoir ?" questionna la sorcière "Ce qui veux dire que tu ne peux rien contre moi et même si tu attends de redevenir le connard de vampire que tu es pour me tuer, je peux te dire que tu n'auras aucune chance car je suis une sorcière et que je ne te laisseras pas me toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde !" cria à son tour la sorcière, furieuse. Une partie d'elle s'en voulait de crier sur Kol et sa bouille de gamin mais Kol était tout sauf un gamin en ce moment. Il était un tueur psychopathe vampire et c'était si facile d'oublier ce détail en le regardant en ce moment et même quand il avait sa taille d'adulte ! Il était si beau !

Pour toute réponse, Kol donnait un sourire satisfait à Bonnie qui ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui crie dessus en retour !

-"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais te tuer ! Ce serait du gâchis" dit enfin l'ancien vampire "J'ai d'autre projet pour toi mais tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. Je ne sais pas si je dois te faire du mal ou t'embrasser en ce moment" avoua Kol toujours avec un sourire satisfait.

-"T'es dégueulasse !" s'exclama Bonnie outrée "Jamais je me laisserais embrasser par un vampire originel et encore moins par un enfant de 8 ans !"

-"C'est vrai que c'est embêtant d'être dans ce corps" avoua Kol ennuyé et suivant Bonnie qui partait de la chambre pour rejoindre Caroline qui était avec Klaus en train de discuter.

-"Bonnie, on peut sortir aujourd'hui ?" demanda Caroline en se détachant de Klaus "Klaus à besoin d'aller en forêt pour trouver la dague en chêne blanc qu'il avait caché et enterré pour que personne la retrouve à part lui" expliqua mieux la blonde.

-"Non" dit tout de suite Bonnie en évitant Kol qui voulait lui prendre la main ! Maintenant, qu'elle savait que Kol voulait quelque chose de pas très catholique avec elle, elle allait être doublement prudente ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser amadouer par ses huit ans et sa tête mignonne de gamin.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Caroline en penchant sa tête.

-"Et si Esther découvre que Klaus et Kol sont à nouveau dans leur corps d'enfant de huit ans, on va avoir des ennuis encore une fois !" expliqua Bonnie projetant de garder tout le monde enfermé jusqu'au retour de Rebekah et Elijah !

-"Tu ne vas pas nous séquestrer quand même ?" demanda Klaus en plissant ses yeux.

-"Bien sur que si !" répondit Bonnie en esquivant une fois de plus la main du petit Kol. "C'est trop dangereux dehors pour vous !"

-"De l'inquiétude pour nous ?" demanda Klaus en levant un sourcil et en arborant un demi-sourire.

-"Non de l'inquiétude pour Caroline et mes amis" répliqua la sorcière en partant du couloir pour descendre les escaliers suivit des trois victimes du sort de rétrécissement !

-"On va se faire chier ici !" se plaignit Kol en soufflant.

-"C'est ça ou vous mourrez !" dit la sorcière en levant les mains au ciel.

-"D'accord" dit Klaus en partant dans la salle de bain avec des affaires que Bonnie avait acheté hier.

-"C'est moi ou il à dit d'accord ?" demanda surprise Caroline.

-"Moi non plus je n'en reviens pas" assura Bonnie en regardant la porte de salle de bain que Klaus avait fermé.

-"Dit je peux utiliser la salle de bain du haut ?" demanda Caroline en prenant déjà ses affaires du jour. Elle savait que Bonnie allait dire oui, la preuve, la sorcière lui fit un signe de tête. "Merci"

Caroline allait monter les escaliers mais elle vit Kol courir juste à côté d'elle.

-"Le premier à aller dans cette salle de bain c'est moi" dit Kol en voulant prendre la salle de bain du haut avant la blonde.

-"Alors là tu rêve !" dit Caroline en faisant un croche pied à Kol qui tomba dans les escaliers. Caroline en profita pour courir et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain du haut.

-"Je saigne !" s'exclama Kol en regardant sa main gauche "En plus ça se referme pas" dit le garçon en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers Bonnie.

-"Tu saignes et alors ?" demanda la sorcière "Tu ne vas pas mourir ce n'est qu'un peu de sang !" rajouta la sorcière en roulant ses yeux en l'air " Tu dois être habitué vu que tu vides les êtres humains de leur liquide rouge" continua-t-elle de manière hargneuse.

-"Soigne-moi" ordonna Kol en montrant sa main à Bonnie.

-"Fais-le tout seul" répliqua Bonnie.

-"Je suis qu'un enfant et tu dois me soigner sinon c'est de la maltraitante et de la négligence" répliqua Kol de manière suffisante.

-" Tu plaisantes ?" demanda Bonnie ne savant pas si elle devait rire ou s'énerver.

-"Tu sais que je peux appeler le 119 pour maltraitance ?" questionna Kol, heureux de sa réplique qui ne faisait rien pour améliorer l'humeur de Bonnie qui prit la main de Kol sauvagement avant de l'emmener à la cuisine et la passer sous l'eau tiède. Le sang disparaissait peu à peu et Bonnie pouvait voir que Kol n'avait presque rien !

-"Tu fais tout un fromage pour ça !" demanda la sorcière.

-"Tu m'as touché la main !" répondit Kol en rigolant et en partant de la cuisine pour entrer dans la salle de bain que Klaus avait libérer. C'était louche, il avait été rapide.

-« Tu t'es lavé ? » demanda Bonnie en plissant les yeux « Tu n'as été que 5 minutes dans cette salle de bain ! »

-« Je suis entré dans la douche pour laver mon corps d'enfant mais si tu veux t'assurer que je me lave bien, tu n'as qu'à venir faire ma toilette, ça ne me dérange pas ! » répondit Klaus avec un demi-sourire.

-"J'en ai marre" cria Bonnie en se tenant la tête. Jamais elle n'aurait d'enfant. Jamais !

20 minutes plus tard, tout le monde était sortit de la salle de bain prêt. Caroline se fit coiffer les cheveux par Bonnie qui aimait bien s'amuser à faire des coiffures bizarres pour finalement finir par une queue de cheval.

-"On mange quoi ce midi ?" demanda Klaus.

-"Pâte et boulette à la sauce tomate" répondit Bonnie ne voulant pas faire un plat long et compliqué.

Etrangement, tout le monde était calme à table pendant le repas. Kol et Klaus se donnait des regards complices pendant que Caroline et Bonnie discutaient d'Elena et Damon. La vaisselle fut faite par Bonnie seule pendant que les trois regardaient la télévision. Enfin, c'est ce que Bonnie pensait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"On aurait du prévenir Bonnie" dit Caroline en n'aimant plus l'idée de partir comme ça.

-"Ou, elle à peur de se faire capter la petite Caroline" taquina Kol en marchant sur une branche dans la forêt.

-"On ne peut pas rester enfermé chez elle pendant une semaine ou on va devenir dingue" dit Klaus "toute cette situation c'est de sa faute d'abord" dit l'ancien hybride en regardant les troncs d'arbres. Leur destination n'était plus très loin.

-"Non, on vous avez dit de ne plus nous approcher" répliqua Caroline "mais vous n'écoutez jamais et on a du en arriver là, donc techniquement c'est de votre faute"

-"Ma douce, c'est Bonnie qui à fait le sort !" remémora Klaus "On ne lui a pas mit le couteau sous la gorge pour le faire"

-"Et si on rentrait maintenant" dit Caroline en regardant sa montre "Cela fait déjà deux heures que nous sommes partit" rajouta la blonde.

-"Non" répliquèrent les deux Mikaelson en même temps.

-"Il est ou ton objet Klaus ?" demanda Caroline "c'est encore loin ?"

-"Kol, arrête toi ici est fait le guet" ordonna Klaus. Pour un coup, Kol ne râla pas et fit ce que le blond lui demandait. "Allez viens Caroline" dit l'ancien hybride en tendant sa main. Instinctivement et sans réfléchir, Caroline prit la main de Klaus et se laissa guider dans la foret. C'est seulement au bout de deux minutes que Caroline s'aperçut qu'elle donnait la main à Klaus ! Rapidement, elle détacha sa main de celle du blondinet aux yeux bleue qui souriait mielleusement.

-"On est bientôt arrivé ?" demanda Caroline en rougissant et en voulant créer une conversation qui était autre que son embarra actuel. Depuis, qu'elle se retrouvait dans son corps de huit ans et que Kol et Klaus aussi, la jeune blonde avait remarqué plusieurs choses. La première : Elle accordait à Klaus de la toucher. La deuxième : Elle se surprenait à le regarder, enfin le mot adéquat était l'admirer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux !

-"Oui, c'est juste ici" répondit Klaus en faisant sortir Caroline de ses pensées. La belle jeune fille regardait Klaus creuser avec ses petites mains. "Je sais que même petit je suis canon à regarder mais tu pourrais quand même aider, _Love_" râla l'ancien hybride. Une fois de plus, Caroline se mit à rougir avant de s'accroupir et d'aider Klaus à creuser dans la terre.

-"Pouah c'est dégoûtant" se plaignit la blonde en regardant ses mains toutes sales.

-"Oh princesse, je suis désolé de vous demander une tâche indigne de vos belles mains !" plaisanta Klaus avant de toucher quelque chose de dur. C'était le pieu en chêne blanc. Un pieu capable de détruire les originels. Il l'avait caché là en lieu sûr pour le planter dans le cœur de Finn. Ce traître ! Il avait voulu les tuer en se sacrifiant sous les ordres de leur Mère, Esther.

-"Enfin, il était temps !" s'exclama Caroline. "Bon, allez maintenant on va rentrer avant que Bonnie ne meurt d'une crise cardiaque" pressa la blonde en faisant marche arrière pour rejoindre Kol qui faisait le guet. Klaus mit le pieu dans le sac qu'il avait prit dans la chambre du père à Bonnie avant de suivre Caroline. De loin, il pouvait voir Kol mais aussi quelqu'un d'autre, de grande taille. Kol semblait discuter avec la personne. Klaus s'approcha de plus près avec Caroline qui se retint de crier.

En effet, Kol était en train de discuter avec sa mère. Esther Mikaelson. Celle qui voulait tuer tout ses enfants pour restaurer l'équilibre de la nature.

Klaus insultait le destin et la malchance. De toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu croiser dans cette forêt, il fallait qu'il retombe sur Esther. Dans sa tête, l'ancien hybride voyait déjà Bonnie péter un câble et lui dire qu'elle avait raison et qu'il avait tort. Qu'Esther était dangereuse et qu'il aurait du l'écouter et rester dans la demeure des Bennett jusqu'à ce qu'Elijah et Rebekah reviennent.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Klaus ?" chuchota Caroline en tremblant un peu. La pauvre ! Elle s'en voulait d'avoir suivit Klaus et Kol dans leur petite escapade. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit oui.

-"On va aider Kol" répondit Klaus avant de s'avancer vers son frère et sa mère.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stephan ?" demanda Klaus en se servant du nom d'emprunt de Kol.

-"Oh Kylian, je parle à cette dame" répondit Kol en étant heureux de voir Klaus l'aider. Quand, il avait vu Esther, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis mille ans. L'adrénaline ! Lui aussi dans sa tête s'était imaginé Bonnie leur hurler dessus et leur dire qu'elle avait raison.

-"Bonjour Kylian !" salua Esther en souriant avant de poser son regard sur Caroline" Et toi qui es-tu ?" demanda la femme blonde de manière calme.

-"Juliette" répondit Caroline en tremblant un peu à cause de la peur. Elle sentit Klaus, lui prendre la main et la serrer doucement avant de la relâcher.

-"Je m'appelle Esther Mikaelson" dit la femme "Je disais à votre ami qu'il était impudent de jouer dans une forêt comme celle-ci" expliqua la sorcière originel. "Il n'y'a pas un adulte avec vous ?"

-"Non, nous sommes venu jouer ici seul" répliqua Klaus avec un sourire.

-"Pour des enfants de votre âge, c'est dangereux." répliqua Esther en plissant ses yeux.

-"Vous faites quoi ici vous ?" demanda Kol curieux de savoir pourquoi sa mère était ici au même moment ou Klaus et lui cherchait la dague.

-"Je cherche un objet que j'ai égaré ici il y'a une semaine" répondit Esther en donnant un léger sourire à Kol qui ne croyait pas un mot de ce que sa mère disait. Klaus non plus n'en croyait pas un mot. L'objet qu'elle cherchait été peut-être la dague ! Peut-être qu'elle avait réussit à la localiser avec un sort ?

-"J'espère que vous allez le trouver" dit Klaus de manière sombre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler comme ceci.

-"Bon on rentre ?" demanda Caroline voulant abréger cette déplaisante rencontre. La blonde prit la main de Klaus mais aussi celle de Kol avant de marcher vers la direction du retour.

-"Attendez une minute !" dit Esther de manière froide "J'ai deux mots à vous dire" continua la sorcière originelle. Klaus, Kol et Caroline s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent pour voir le visage froid de la mère des originels. Esther allait parler mais elle fut coupée par quelqu'un.

-"Ah vous êtes ici !"

Klaus, Kol et Caroline regardèrent à leur gauche pour voir Bonnie arriver avec un grand sourire. Caroline savait que Bonnie contenait sa rage et mettait un masque.

-"Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire ?" demanda la sorcière abruptement "On ne joue pas dans cette forêt. Vos parents ne vont pas être ravis de l'apprendre." continua la sorcière avant de poser son regard sur Esther.

-"Bonnie Bennett" admit Esther avec un sourire satisfait "Quelle surprise de vous voir ici"

-"Je pourrais dire la même chose" répliqua Bonnie en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. La jeune sorcière ne savait pas si elle devait considérer la sorcière originelle comme une menace pour elle en ce moment. C'est vrai que Bonnie avait joint ses forces avec elle mais maintenant elle ne voulait plus se mêler avec ses idées. Tuer les originels n'étaient plus une option.

-"Comment va votre mère ?" demanda la femme de manière posée.

-"Morte" répliqua Bonnie sèchement.

-"Tôt ou tard elle l'aurait été. Je n'abandonne pas mon plan Bonnie et j'espère que je pourrais toujours compter sur vous le jour ou j'aurais besoin de votre aide. Il faut débarrasser le monde des horreurs que j'ai créé et le plus tôt serait le mieux" expliqua la sorcière tout en jetant brièvement son œil sur Klaus et Kol.

-"Si vous avez créé des horreurs, c'est que vous êtes une femme horrible" dit Klaus en se retenant de crier. Il n'allait pas le contester mais entendre sa mère parler ainsi devant lui, lui faisait quelque chose à son petit cœur qui battait. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Sensation qui le dérangeait et le mettait en rogne.

-"Ouais vous êtes horrible" rajouta Kol avec une voix blessée. Lui aussi sentait son cœur qui devenait lourd. Il détestait ressentir cela. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant était d'étrangler la femme qui lui servait de mère.

-"J'ai fait des choses horrible et cela fait de moi une mauvaise personne" admit Esther en regardant les deux garçons "Mais je veux me racheter et cela ne fait pas de moi un monstre comme ceux que j'ai créé" en conclut la femme.

-"Arrêtez !" ordonna Bonnie en percevant la tristesse de Kol et Klaus ! C'était une première pour elle ! Rien qu'en regardant le visage des deux Mikaelson, Bonnie pouvait voir de la douleur, du mépris, de la haine et de la rage. Les mots d'Esther étaient affreux, comment osait-elle dire cela ? Bonnie n'était pas sûre si la femme devant elle savait que les deux garçons présents étaient ses fils mais de la manière dont elle parlait et les regardait, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait des doutes. "Kylian, Juliette et Stephan, il est temps de rentrer" claqua la voix de Bonnie qui prit la main de Kol et la main de Caroline avant de les traîner. Caroline tenait la main de Klaus.

-"Quand le moment sera venu, je vous ferais signe" cria Esther en regardant la sorcière Bennett et les trois enfants partir sans un regard vers elle. La sorcière Mikaelson partit un peu plus loin dans la forêt avant de voir que la terre à été creusé et que l'objet qu'elle était venue chercher n'était plus là.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était dans sa voiture avec Caroline, Klaus et Kol qui étaient assis à l'arrière. Personne ne parlait et Bonnie n'avait plus ouvert la bouche après sa discussion avec Esther. Rapidement, la sorcière se gara devant sa maison et descendit de sa voiture. Kol, Klaus et Caroline descendirent eux aussi sans un mot avant d'entrer dans la maison de la sorcière.

-"Elle est calme je trouve" dit Kol à Klaus et Caroline.

-"Comment avez-vous pu oser me faire ça ?" cria tout à coup la sorcière en faisant sursauter Kol. "Vous n'êtes que des petits ignorants et ingrat. Je vous dis de ne pas sortir pour votre bien, pas parce que j'ai une incroyable envie de vous avoir dans les pattes et vous supporter." continua de crier la sorcière en faisant les cents pas devant les trois petits. "Le pire dans tout ça c'est Esther !" hurla la sorcière. "Elle vous as vu et elle se doute de quelque chose, j'en suis sûre" marmonna pour elle la sorcière de couleur caramel.

-"Je suis désolée Bonnie" s'excusa Caroline.

-"Je suis le plus déçue par toi Caroline" dit Bonnie en regardant son amie "Je pensais que tu comprenais la gravité de la situation. Sur le coup c'est peut-être marrant d'être à nouveau un enfant mais c'est dangereux pour tout le monde. Si Klaus meurt, toi, Damon et Stefan vous mourrez" rappela la sorcière "Kol on s'en fiche mais pas Klaus" rajouta la sorcière ce qui lui valu un "hey" désapprobateur du garçon.

-"Mais nous avons bien fait de partir chercher la dague en chêne blanc car Esther l'avait retrouvé" dit Caroline en ouvrant le sac de Klaus et en sortant la dague. Bonnie prit l'objet dans ses mains.

-"Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous a reconnut" dit Klaus en réfléchissant et en rejouant la scène de sa rencontre avec sa mère.

-"Moi je crois que si !" répliqua Bonnie en se tenant le front.

-"Je pense la même chose" dit Caroline "Elle vous regardait bizarrement et quand elle à dit le mot monstre et horreur, elle insistait bien sur ce mot tout en appuyant son regard sur vous" expliqua bien la jeune fille en ayant mal au cœur de voir une mère parler ainsi de ses fils.

-"Maintenant à cause de vous, on va devoir redoubler de prudence" accusa Bonnie en se jetant sur le canapé.

-"Si tu aurais voulu aller avec nous nous aurions été plus vite et nous aurions pu l'éviter" dit Klaus "De toute façon on ne va pas rester enfermer ici" rajouta l'ancien vampire/loup.

-"Les sorties se feront avec moi dorénavant" dit Bonnie consciente après l'expérience d'aujourd'hui qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours rester enfermé ici avec eux.

-"Cela veut dire qu'on sortira ?" demanda avec espoir Caroline.

-"Oui" répliqua Bonnie en soufflant.

-"Enfin tu deviens cool" dit Kol en se mettant à côté de la sorcière qui ne repoussa pas le garçon ce coup-ci. Caroline vient se mettre de l'autre côté de Bonnie pendant que Klaus s'asseyait sur le fauteuil

-"Il faut que j'appelle Elijah pour savoir ou il en est !" dit le blond en sortant son portable de sa poche et en composant le numéro de son grand-frère.

-"Au fait, comment tu nous as retrouvé ?" demanda Caroline.

-"Magie" répliqua Bonnie en fermant les yeux. Elle priait intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien.

-"Met le haut parleur" dit Kol en voyant et en entendant son frère dire "Allô"

-"Attends Rebekah, je mets le haut-parleur. Kol veut entendre ta voix" taquina le blond avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

-"N'importe quoi !" s'exclama ce dernier en levants es yeux en l'air.

-"Alors ou est Elijah ?" demanda Klaus tout sérieux.

_-"Nous sommes toujours en voyage et Elijah contraint le pilote de l'avion pour ne pas faire d'escale" répondit Rebekah_

-"Dit qu'il le contraint pour aller plus vite, le temps presse" ordonna Klaus ce qui fit rire Rebekah à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_-"Ta voix me fait tellement peur, bouuuuh" plaisanta Rebekah avant de dire "Elijah veut te parler"_

-"Dit moi que ce voyage va être plus rapide que prévu" implora Klaus en jouant avec le bouton de son chemisier noir. La mode pour garçon enfant n'était pas très élargie !

_-"Une semaine Klaus" répondit Elijah "J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et Kol et que vous n'avez rien fait de stupide" Il y'avait de l'espérance dans sa voix._

-"Disons que nous sommes partis avec Kol et Caroline sans que Bonnie le sache et que nous avons croisé Mère dans la forêt ou j'avais caché le pieu en chêne blanc" avoua Klaus un peu nerveux.

_-"Bravo à ta stupidité Nicklaus !" dit Elijah d'une voix sombre "Passe-moi Bonnie" ordonna l'aîné des Mikaelson, enfin le second ! Finn était toujours en vie. _

-"Tes deux frères sont partis malgré mon interdiction donc ce n'est pas de ma faute. Le prochain coup je vais en Norvège avec Rebekah et toi tu les garde" commença Bonnie en pensant se faire engueuler par l'originel.

_-"Je n'allais rien dire à part d'être vigilante maintenant !" commença Elijah la voix amusé "Notre mère va tenter quelque chose si elle à reconnu mes deux imbéciles de frère. Fait attention Bonnie" conseilla le vampire. _

-"Nous ne sommes pas des imbéciles !" se scandalisa Kol

-"Il s'inquiète pour nous car il nous aime !" dit Klaus en souriant et en savant qu'Elijah l'avait entendu !

-"Je vais faire attention" dit Bonnie "mais garde en tête que je fais ça pour mes amis et personne d'autre" rappela la sorcière.

_-"Je m'en doute Bonnie" répondit Elijah "J'appellerais avec Rebekah pour savoir si tout va bien demain ! "Dit le vampire avant de raccrocher. _

Bonnie soupira avant de redonner le portable à Klaus.

-"On fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Kol en souriant.

-"On reste là, on mange et va se coucher" répliqua Bonnie "Les sorties c'est finit pour aujourd'hui.

-"Et si on jouait à cache-cache ?" proposa timidement Caroline. C'est vrai elle avait 18 ans mais elle aimait bien ce jeu, puis elle était dans son corps de gamine, autant se laisser aller un petit peu.

-"Ouais, je joue pour faire passer le temps et car j'ai envie d'être l'heureux gagnant" dit Kol. Il n'avait jamais joué à cache-cache mais cela pouvait être drôle.

-"Je joue car Caroline joue" dit Klaus en se sentant stupide de dire ceci et encore plus stupide de jouer à ce jeu ! Il ramollissait mais cela devait être à cause du sort !

-"Bonnie ?" interrogea Caroline avec un grand sourire.

-"Après manger" dit la sorcière en sortant les derniers bouts de pizzas du frigo et en les mettant sur la table. 10 minutes plus tard, la pizza était définitivement morte !

-"Caroline compte et nous on se cache" dit Klaus. Caroline se mit dans un coin et cachait ses yeux avant de compter. Bonnie et les deux petit Mikaelson se cachèrent et à 30, Caroline se mit à chercher tout le monde. Le premier trouvé fut Kol qui était dans la cave derrière la stère de bois. Bonnie fut la suivante, elle s'était cachée sous son lit. Tout le monde eut du mal à retrouver Klaus. Pendant 10 minutes la recherche était consacrée à lui. Finalement, Bonnie le retrouva ! Le malin, il avait jeté le linge sale de Bonnie et il avait retourné le panier pour se mettre dedans ! Avec sa taille, il pouvait le faire ! C'était donc à lui de compter ! Après ce fut à Kol qui trouva facilement tout le monde. Bonnie comptait à présent car c'était son tour. Une fois son compte à rebours terminé, elle se mit à la recherche de tout le monde. Elle vit une touffe blonde dépasser derrière un fauteuil et trouva Caroline.

-"Oui mais je n'ai jamais le temps de trouver une bonne cachette" se plaignit la jeune fille ce qui fit rire Bonnie. "Puis je suis fatiguée" bailla la mistinguette.

-"On va se coucher ?" demanda la jeune sorcière.

-"Oui mais il faut d'abord trouver Kol et Klaus ! " Fit remarquer l'ancienne vampirette.

-"Tu crois ?" demanda Bonnie avec un sourire énorme. Caroline comprit ce que Bonnie voulait faire et la petite femme sourit de manière conspiratrice.

-"Allez on va se coucher" déclara Caroline. Bonnie ferma toutes les lumières avant de se diriger dans sa chambre suivit de Caroline pour enfin se coucher. C'était une journée épuisante en émotion et aussi bizarre quand on y repense. Jouer à cache-cache avec petit Klaus et Kol ! C'était tellement...humain et enfantin !

-"Bonnie nuit" murmura Caroline.

-"Bonne nuit" répondit Bonnie.

20 minutes plus tard, les filles étaient endormies et inconsciente de Klaus qui étaient dans le placard de Bonnie et qui avait tout entendu. L'ancien hybride sortit tout doucement du placard et se mit en face du lit pour regarder Caroline dormir. Elle était si mignonne !

-"Reprends-toi Klaus !" se gronda le beau blonds en chuchotant "Tu deviens OCC comme dirait les lectrices de fanfiction" rajouta t-il avant de fermer la lumière de la lampe de chevet et de partir. Elles étaient malignes les deux filles à vouloir les planter en pleine partie de cache-cache pour avoir la paix. Heureusement qu'il était caché dans le placard de la sorcière et qu'il avait capté leur plan ! Pauvre Kol, il devait toujours se cacher. La bonne chose, c'est que Klaus allait avoir le lit et s'installer comme il le voulait ! En fait, Bonnie et Caroline avaient eut un bon plan. Klaus partit donc dans la pièce du père à Bonnie et se coucha dans le lit après avoir mit son stupide pyjama Spiderman ! Quel honte quand même mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de dormir rapidement et de rêver d'une femme blonde et non la fillette blonde.

Quelque part, caché dans la maison Kol souriait ! Personne ne l'avait trouvé en plus.

-"Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je suis fort !" se vanta l'ancien originel bien caché et confortable en plus.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette histoire ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Kol se fait bien avoir le pauvre. Mais ou est-il caché ? On le saura dans le chapitre suivant ! En attendant j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! **

_**Extraits en phrases et passages**_**: **

_-"Kol n'est pas dans la chambre" dit Klaus en souriant, un sourire amusé même. Pas suffisant. _

_-"Il est où ?" demanda Bonnie en levant un sourcil._

_-"Je ne sais pas" répondit Klaus "Il doit toujours être caché ou alors il s'est sauvé" proposa le petit blond_

_-"Ton frère est chiant avec Bonnie" dit Caroline avant de prendre une bouchée de sa tartine au Nutella. _

_-"Il aime bien Bonnie" répondit seulement Klaus "Elle à piqué son intérêt depuis le jour ou elle lui a dit d'aller se faire voir" continua l'ancien hybride. _

_-"Je ne cherche pas à te manipuler ou à te faire du mal !" avoua sincèrement Klaus "Je suis attiré par toi et toi aussi tu l'es sinon tu n'aurais jamais plaqué Tyler, celui que tu prétendais aimer de tout ton cœur"_

_C'était l'après-midi maintenant et après une matinée mouvementée, Bonnie sortit avec les deux morveux Mikaelson et la douce Caroline. Bonnie les conduit au parc de Mystic Falls._

_-"Je sais que je vais paraître gamine encore une fois mais j'ai terriblement envie d'aller sur l'air de jeux là-bas !" dit Caroline en pointant du doigt là ou se trouvait des dizaines de jeune son de son âge, enfin, de huit ans quoi ! "Cela me rappelle quand on y'allait ensemble" rajouta t-elle en regardant Bonnie qui fit un signe de tête. _

_-"Bonjour je m'appelle Maxence et j'ai neuf ans" dit un garçon devant Caroline et qui attendait son tour pour descendre au toboggan. _

_-"Moi c'est Caroline et j'ai 18 ans euh 8 ans " répondit la belle blonde en donnant un sourire à Maxence. Il était un peu costaud mais il était mignon avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux vert ! _

_-"T'es très jolie" complimenta Maxence "Tu voudrais monter sur les tapes-fesses avec moi après la descente ?" demanda le garçon avec beaucoup d'espoir. _

_-"T'es jaloux d'un petit gamin" expliqua Kol entre deux rire "Klaus le plus puissant hybride du monde âgé de mille ans et jaloux d'un gamin banal de huit-neuf ans" continua Kol en descendant de la toile d'araignée suivit de Klaus. _

_-« Klaus s'est battu avec un garçon de neuf ans et il s'est presque fait étouffer ! » plaisanta Kol en regardant Bonnie. « Tu te rends compte qu'un gamin de neuf ans à failli tuer un ancien hybride, c'est trop marrant ! » rigola Kol en voyant son frère lui donner un regard assassin ! _

_**Fin des extraits en phrases et de passages (^-^)**_

**Voilà, voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à part à bientôt ! **

**Bonne journée ou soirée !**

**Bon courage pour les cours. **

**;-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mélissa76 :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire -) Klaus va en baver avec un tout petit enfant et tu vas pouvoir le voir dans ce chapitre ! _

**SweetyK :**_ Merci d'avoir commenté et d'avoir trouvé ce chapitre drôle, c'était l'un de mes buts. Sauf pour Esther :-)_

**Justine :**_ Esther se méfie de Klaus et Kol ! Pour Caroline c'est le fait qu'elle soit amie avec eux, j'aurais dû mieux expliquer ce passage :-) Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir et j'aime les lire et les relire lol. _

**Bamon56 **_: Au début j'avais mit Bulgarie mais après j'ai mit Norvège car j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller là-bas ! Encore une fois merci pour tes reviews. _

**Saaraaah :**_ Eh non ils ne sont pas très futés sur ce coup-là ! Heureusement que Bonnie est arrivée pour les sortir de là. J'aime beaucoup le ^reve que tu as fait lol, tu es peut-être même devin car il y'a une scène qui va ressembler à ça dans ce chapitre. Pas à 100% mais ça lui ressemble. LOL. Il y'aura 13 chapitres pour cette histoire. _

** :**_ Merci de lire cette histoire et de commenter. Le Bamon va faire son entrée samedi-ci, il ne me reste que deux chapitres à écrire. En tout il y'en aura 10. Autant prévenir tout de suite que ce Bamon n'est pas fleur bleue mais très sombre et dramatique :-/ Son titre en est la preuve. Bref tu verras bien samedi lol. _

**Nanak **_: Merci de ton commentaire (^-^) Il y'aura 13 chapitres pour cette histoire. Kol, Caroline et Klaus vont rester enfant jusqu'au chapitre 8-9 je crois. Je n'en dis pas plus. _

**Young-girl06 :**_ Tout d'abord merci pour tes deux commentaires. Ensuite, je vois bien que j'ai affaire avec une vraie fan d'Elena lol. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'en veux pas car quand je lis dans les fictions qu'on s'en prend à Bonnie ou alors qu'elle n'est pas trop comme dans la série, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la défendre mais je me retiens lol. Par contre je tiens à dire qu'il n'y'a pas d'acharnement sur le personnage d'Elena dans cette histoire. J'ai juste voulu montrer à quel point Kol, Klaus et Caroline profitaient de leur situation pour embêter la belle brune et la vexer. Surtout Caroline car cette dernière était jalouse d'Elena dans la saison 1 car elle avait toujours les beaux garçons ! Donc pour moi cette petite scène est justifiée. Après je ne vais pas te cacher que le personnage d'Elena ne me plaît plus depuis la fin de la saison 2. Enfin, bref ce n'est que mon opinion personnelle. Sois rassurée car dans cette fic il n'y'a pas d'autre passage comme celui-ci avec Elena. Encore merci pour tes commentaires et ton avis (^-^) Je suis contente que le chapitre trois t'as fait rire et que l'idée de cette histoire sois pas mal ! Malheureusement, ma fic est terminé depuis un bon bout de temps et il n'y'aura pas de regressement au niveau mental ! C'était une bonne idée :-) _

**Johanne :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review encore et encore lol. Ravie de lire que tu as appréciée comme toujours. _

**Salom :**_ Merci pour les deux belles reviews ! Je suis contente que la scène avec Elena t'a plut avec les trois morveux qui en profitent lol ! Klaus et Caroline qui se tiennent la main en forêt est une des scènes que j'ai adoré écrire :-)_

**Jayanthi :**_ J'ai vu sur twitter une photo de Nathaniel quand il était petit, il était tout mimi. J'imagine que Joseph Morgan et Candice Accola le sont aussi ! Merci d'avoir reviwé. Kol est persuadé d'avoir gagné mais s'il savait qu'il s'est fait avoir, il n'aurait pas réagit comme ça lol. _

**N/A : Je vous mets le chapitre en début de semaine est assez tôt car je serais dans l'impossibilité de le faire jusqu'à samedi donc je le fais maintenant. Ce chapitre est assez long ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Mon corps d'enfant !

**Chapitre 4**

**Disclaimer **; je ne possède pas vampire diaries

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline fut la première réveillée à cause du soleil qui infiltrait la chambre de Bonnie. La jeune femme qui était en fait une petite fille aux yeux des autres, se leva pour tout de suite aller dans la salle de bain et se laver. Elle en sortie 30 minutes plus tard tout en brossant ses cheveux. Elle vit que Klaus était déjà lavé et habillé et taper quelque chose sur son portable.

-"Comment tu as fait pour être lavé et habillé avant moi ?" demanda Caroline de sa douce voix.

-"J'ai utilisé la salle de bain du haut et j'étais levé avant toi." expliqua le garçon "Oh et bonjour ma douce" dit-il avec un grand sourire blanc.

-"Ouais bonjour" dit Caroline en enlevant un nœud de ses beaux cheveux et en passant à côté de Klaus qui lui prit le poignet. "Quoi ?" demanda la blonde en levant un sourcil.

-"Et mon bisous du matin ?" taquina Klaus avant de lâcher le poignet de la fille qui l'obsédait en ce moment.

-"Pas de bisou du matin pour toi" répliqua Caroline avant de se rendre compte d'une chose "Dit, tu as dormi où ?"

-"Dans la chambre du père à Bonnie" répliqua Klaus. "Sache ma petite muse que j'étais caché dans le placard de Bonnie hier soir et que j'ai entendu vous dire bonne nuit alors que la partie n'était pas finit" expliqua Klaus fier de lui et contente de voir le visage frustré de la blonde en face de lui.

-"Dommage, cela aurait été drôle de te retrouver ce matin" dit Bonnie en attirant l'attention des deux blonds sur elle. Elle était en pyja-short, les cheveux emmêlés.

-"_Good afternoon _Bonnie !" salua Caroline.

-"Ce n'est pas _good afternoon _mais _good morning_, love !"Rectifia Klaus mais Caroline ne l'écoutait pas.

-"Vous êtes déjà réveillé et prêt ! Je suis impressionnée par toi Caroline" plaisanta Bonnie.

-"Oui, y'a que Kol qui dort encore" dit la jeune fille en donnant la brosse à Bonnie pour qu'elle se coiffe les cheveux. "Vient on va le réveiller" gloussa Caroline en voulant lui tirer les cheveux pour se venger d'hier.

-"Kol n'est pas dans la chambre" dit Klaus en souriant, un sourire amusé même. Pas suffisant.

-"Il est où ?" demanda Bonnie en levant un sourcil.

-"Je ne sais pas" répondit Klaus "Il doit toujours être caché ou alors il s'est sauvé" proposa le petit blonds.

-"Oh non pas ça !" cria Bonnie en s'imaginant déjà l'originel le plus agaçant du monde dans son corps d'enfant partit de chez elle en douce.

-"On le cherche" proposa Caroline en partant à l'étage au dessus pendant que Klaus partit dans la cave. Bonnie fit le salon, la cuisine, le hall et la salle de bain mais rien !

-"Kol !" cria la sorcière en ouvrant les placards de sa chambre avec Caroline pour l'aider.

-"J'ai cherché partout et je le trouve pas" dit Caroline.

-"Il n'est pas dans la cave" dit Klaus en bas des escaliers pendant que Bonnie et Caroline et les descendaient "Dit, j'ai faim Bonnie !" rajouta le blonds.

-"Céréale, tartine, Nutella, jus d'orange et confiture sont dans le placard de la cuisine mais on ne peut pas manger maintenant ! Il faut retrouver Kol avant" indiqua la sorcière en commençant à paniquer. Quelle idée stupide qu'elle avait eut hier soir !

-"C'est pas grave si on perd Kol ! Le plus important c'est moi dans cette histoire" dit Klaus en se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

-"Tu n'as pas peur pour ton frère ?" demanda Caroline abasourdie.

-"Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin" rassura Klaus. Cela l'étonnerait beaucoup si Kol avait décidé de partir d'un seul coup.

-"Bon on mange vite fait et on repart à sa recherche" dit Bonnie en sentant son ventre crier famine. La jeune sorcière ouvrit son placard du haut avant de crier et sursauter.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda Caroline en ayant fait un bond à cause du cri de Bonnie.

-"J'avais dit qu'il n'était pas loin!" s'exclama Klaus en regardant son frère Kol, dans le placard du haut que Bonnie avait ouvert. Il semble qu'il avait passé sa nuit ici.

-"Vous êtes dingue de crier comme ça !" s'exclama Kol les yeux ouvert et regardant Bonnie avec des petits yeux fatigué "Puis c'est seulement maintenant que tu me retrouves ?" accusa l'ancien vampire "Vous êtes sur d'avoir cherché partout tout le temps ?" demanda à nouveau le petit garçon. "Je crois même que je me suis endormi" rajouta t-il en essayant de sortir du placard mais il n'y'arrivait pas. "Aide-moi Bonnie" ordonna de manière forte le petit Mikaelson. Bonnie allait dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa avant de prendre Kol dans ses bras. Rapidement, il enroula ses mains derrière le cou de Bonnie et ses jambes autour de la taille de la sorcière en la serrant. "N'empêche j'ai gagné la partie" dit-il en rigolant "Je vous ait tous battu!" s'exclama t-il tout fier en étant inconscient des sourires des autres.

-"Allez va par terre" dit Bonnie en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de Kol mais il l'a serrait encore plus.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Kol avec un brillant sourire. Il était proche du visage de Bonnie et pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage pendant que la sorcière pouvait sentir le sien ! "Je suis bien là"

-"Va prendre ta douche car tes cheveux son sale" ordonna Bonnie en essayant toujours de décoller Kol d'elle.

-"On prend la douche à deux pour économiser l'eau ?" demanda Kol avec un sourire jusqu'en haut de ses oreilles.

-"Petit pervers !" cria Bonnie avant de décoller Kol une bonne fois pour toute d'elle et de courir dans la salle de bain du haut pur se préparer. Elle fit bien attention de fermer la porte à clé. Pendant ce temps, Klaus et Caroline mangeait leur petit déjeuner dans une discussion anodine et Kol se lavait dans la salle de bain du bas.

-"Ton frère est chiant avec Bonnie" dit Caroline avant de prendre une bouchée de sa tartine au Nutella.

-"Il aime bien Bonnie" répondit seulement Klaus "Elle à piqué son intérêt depuis le jour ou elle lui a dit d'aller se faire voir" continua l'ancien hybride.

-"Oui ben il devrait laisser tomber car Bonnie ne sera jamais intéressé par quelqu'un comme lui" dit Caroline en se grattant le nez.

-"Mon frère n'abandonnera jamais tout comme moi" dit franchement Klaus pour dévier la conversation sur lui et Caroline.

-"Tu devrais pourtant" rétorqua Caroline en sentant son cœur battre vite. "Je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi"

-"Ah il y'a de l'amélioration ma douce" sourit Klaus avant d'expliquer "Tu as dit que tu ne pourrais jamais être avec moi ce qui veut dire que tu n'es pas contre l'idée de céder à mes avances"

-"Quoi ?" demanda Caroline toujours confuse.

-"Si tu aurais dit 'Je ne voudrais jamais être avec toi' cela aurait été différent ! Cependant, tu as dit que tu ne pourrais jamais être avec moi. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas ton cœur qui t'empêche d'être avec moi mais des personnes, ta moral, ta logique" expliqua Klaus aimant bien son raisonnement. "Je suis sûr que je ne te laisse pas indifférente depuis le début et que tu m'aimes bien"

-"Nous sommes trop différent pour être ensemble. Tu as voulu tuer mes amis et tu as fait de Stefan un vrai dépressif pendant un moment"

-"Et encore cela ne t'empêche pas de te soucier de moi, de ressentir des choses" expliqua Klaus avec un sourire victorieux. Il le voyait sur le visage de Caroline qu'il avait raison car elle palissait et elle paniquait. De peur qu'il trouve la vérité de ses sentiments pour lui ! "Puis maintenant nous avons une sorte de traité de paix ! Je ne fais plus de mal à tes amis et vice-versa" rajouta l'hybride.

-"Je ne ..." commença Caroline mais elle fut coupé par Klaus.

-"Je ne cherche pas à te manipuler ou à te faire du mal !" avoua sincèrement Klaus "Je suis attiré par toi et toi aussi tu l'es sinon tu n'aurais jamais plaqué Tyler, celui que tu prétendais aimer de tout ton cœur"

-"Geez, des gamins qui discute sentiments !" dit Kol en venant dans la cuisine et en piquant une tartine de Caroline. La blonde, ne cria même pas sur Kol, son cerveau réfléchissait trop aux mots de Klaus. Elle avait plaqué Tyler car elle ne sentait plus rien d'amoureux à son égard et pour être libre. Mais libre de quoi ? Libre comme célibataire ou libre pour accepter les avances de Klaus sans se sentir coupable ? Pourtant, Caroline essayait, elle essayait de repousser l'hybride mais elle devait avouer qu'une semaine sans le voir, elle se demandait s'il allait bien et ce qu'il faisait.

-"T'es con ou quoi ? On n'est loin d'être des gamins" dit Klaus en buvant son verre de jus d'orange.

-"Bonnie est encore dans la salle de bain ?" demanda Kol.

-"Non je suis là !" répliqua la sorcière en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette loin de la table. Elle fit tomber malencontreusement la serviette au sol mais Kol vint la ramasser. Klaus trouvait ça étrange que Kol ramasse un objet !

Cependant, au moment ou Kol s'abaissa, l'ancien originel souleva la jupe que Bonnie avait mise pour voir sa culotte.

-"Waouh, mais c'est le paradis la dessous !" s'extasia Kol en regardant la culotte blanche de Bonnie qui se mit à crier et à pousser Kol loin d'elle. Une énorme envie de frapper cet arrogant gamin pesait en elle mais elle était sûre que Kol allait appeler le 119 juste après. Klaus et Caroline rigolaient. L'ancien hybride savait que Kol n'avait pas eut une bonne intention en ramassant la serviette ! Il s'en doutait !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

C'était l'après-midi maintenant et après une matinée mouvementée, Bonnie sortit avec les deux morveux Mikaelson et la douce Caroline. Bonnie les conduit au parc de Mystic Falls. Au moins, elle pourrait jeter Kol dans l'eau à la moindre connerie qu'il faisait. C'était seulement une balade dans le parc pour dire de les faire sortir et ne pas les "séquestrer" comme dirait Klaus depuis le début. Pendant, la balade, Bonnie avait remarqué que Caroline regardait Klaus longuement et quand celui-ci regardait Caroline, son amie détournait le regard.

-"Je sais que je vais paraître gamine encore une fois mais j'ai terriblement envie d'aller sur l'air de jeux là-bas !" dit Caroline en pointant du doigt là ou se trouvait des dizaines de jeune son de son âge, enfin, de huit ans quoi ! "Cela me rappelle quand on y'allait ensemble" rajouta t-elle en regardant Bonnie qui fit un signe de tête.

-"C'est pour les gamins !" répondit Kol ennuyé.

-"Reste à te promener, on s'en fou de toi !" répondit agacé la jolie blonde en se dirigeant vers l'air de jeu suivi de Bonnie.

-"Tu ne vas pas y'aller Klaus ?" demanda Kol en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. "Tu ne vas pas tomber aussi bas de la gaminerie ?"

-"Ecoute je ne vais pas rester là à me morfondre sur mon état du moment ! Je vais aller avec Caroline et je vais essayer de la coincer dans la maison en bois pour qu'on continue la discussion que tu as coupé ce matin !" expliqua Klaus en suivant Bonnie et Caroline.

-"Espèce de gros gamin !" railla Kol mais il se mit à courir pour rattraper les autres.

-"Interdit au plus de 12 ans !" lit Klaus avec un sourire satisfait "Tu veux venir avec nous Bonnie ?" demanda l'ancien hybride d'un ton moqueur.

-"Idiot" grogna la sorcière avant de s'asseoir sur un banc qui était destiné aux mamans et papas ! Sauf que Bonnie, elle, faisait la nounou.

Pendant ce temps, Caroline montait sur le toboggan pour glisser ensuite. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de descendre du toboggan que Kol glissait derrière elle et la poussa avec ses pieds.

-"Aïeuu" cria Caroline en touchant son dos "Mais t'es vraiment qu'un gros connard Kol"

-"Oh fais pas ta chochotte blondinette ! Tu n'as qu'à aller plus vite" grogna Kol en se mettant en face de la blonde.

-"Je pensais que tu voulais pas monter sur ces jeux de gamin" répondit la blonde en pointant son doigt en face du visage de Kol.

-"Et bien maintenant si !" répondit tout fier le garçon brun. "Pousse-toi avant que c'est moi qui te pousse" dit Kol avec un sourire. Caroline se recula mais pas avant de taper le bras de Kol qui jouait la comédie.

-"Ah j'ai mal, j'ai mal" se plaignit l'ancien vampire en touchant son bras droit "Oh mince c'est le bras gauche" rigola t-il avant de partir sur les balançoires.

-"Idiot" murmura Caroline avant de partir pour le toboggan encore une fois.

-"Bonjour je m'appelle Maxence et j'ai neuf ans" dit un garçon devant Caroline et qui attendait son tour pour descendre au toboggan.

-"Moi c'est Caroline et j'ai 18 ans euh 8 ans " répondit la belle blonde en donnant un sourire à Maxence. Il était un peu costaud mais il était mignon avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux vert !

-"T'es très jolie" complimenta Maxence "Tu voudrais monter sur les tapes-fesses avec moi après la descente ?" demanda le garçon avec beaucoup d'espoir.

-"Oui pourquoi pas !" répondit Caroline en souriant et en faisant un heureux !

De loin, Klaus et Kol étaient montés sur une toile d'araignée de plusieurs mètres. Ils étaient les seuls au sommet de celle-ci.

-"C'est pas mal la vue ! " dit Kol en souriant. "Hey regarde le canon là-bas" s'extasia Kol en montrant du doigt une femme d'une vingtaine d'année.

-"Ouais pas mal mais sans plus" commenta Klaus en cherchant Caroline qui n'était plus sur le toboggan.

-"Je vais lui demander si elle veut savoir ce qu'est le sexe avec un homme et un vrai" dit Kol en souriant et en descendant un peu avant d'être arrêté par la voix de Klaus.

-"Tu rigoles ? T'es dans le corps de tes huit ans !" fit remarquer Kol "Elle va prendre peur et demander après tes parents pour les sermonner." expliqua l'ancien hybride en cherchant toujours Caroline.

-"Roh fais chier !" se plaignit Kol "Des fois c'est marrant d'être à nouveau un enfant mais pour le sexe et la drague ce n'est pas le top ! Je veux ravoir mon corps d'Apollon" dit Kol apparemment plus amusé d'être dans son corps de petit. Dire que c'était le premier à trouver ça génial !

-"Ouais" répondit Klaus en n'écoutant pas vraiment Kol qui le remarqua.

-"Dit tu m'écoutes ?" demanda le cadet des Mikaelson.

-"Ouais" dit encore une fois Klaus ce qui prouva à Kol que son frère ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

-"Caroline est avec un garçon au tape-fesse" indique Kol en savant que Klaus cherchait après elle.

-"Ouais" dit encore un coup l'ancien hybride avant de secouer sa tête et de faire répéter Kol.

-"J'ai dit qu'elle était au tape-fesse avec un garçon" répéta Kol "Elle est descendue avec au toboggan avant de se diriger avec lui là-bas. Ils ont l'air de bien rigoler ensemble. On dirait même que le gamin à eut un coup de foudre" expliqua Kol en regardant les réactions de son frère. Bingo, jalousie !

-"Je vais la voir" dit Klaus en se préparant à descendre mais il s'arrêta en voyant Kol exploser de rire. "Quoi ?" demanda l'ancien hybride irrité.

-"T'es jaloux d'un petit gamin" expliqua Kol entre deux rire "Klaus le plus puissant hybride du monde âgé de mille ans et jaloux d'un gamin banal de huit-neuf ans" continua Kol en descendant de la toile d'araignée suivit de Klaus.

-"Je serais toi je me tairais et je regarderais la personne qui s'approche de Bonnie" claqua la voix dure de Klaus. Kol arrêta de rire avant de regarder le banc ou Bonnie était assise. Les yeux du jeune Mikaelson fixaient un garçon du même âge que Bonnie. Ce garçon parlait à Bonnie et la sorcière rigolait et rougissait ? Elle rougissait ?

-"C'est qui lui ?" demanda Kol la voix neutre.

-"C'est Jamie" dit Klaus satisfait de voir son frère arrêter de rire et de voir la jalousie monter en lui "C'est le garçon que la mère de Bonnie à prit sous son aile alors qu'elle avait abandonné sa propre fille. Bonnie est sortie avec lui et je crois qu'ils se sont même embrassés dans une fête" continua d'expliquer Klaus en regardant la petite mâchoire de Kol se serrer.

-"Il est trop laid !" dit Kol en descendant de la toile d'araignée encore un peu avant de s'arrêter pour regarder que ce Jamie remettait une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille de Bonnie. "Je vais aller le voir" dit Kol en descendant définitivement suivit de Klaus.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire" demanda Klaus en voyant Kol se diriger furieusement vers le "couple"

-"Occupe-toi de tes affaires Nick !" cria Kol sans se retourner. Klaus haussa les épaules avant de regarder Caroline et le garçon se donnant la main !

Quoi ? Il rêvait ou c'était une blague ! Pourquoi Caroline tenait la main de ce garçon qui l'emmenait dans la maison en bois !

Quoi? Dans la maison en bois ! La maison ou Klaus comptait emmener Caroline pour qu'ils continuent la discussion de ce matin ! Alors là, ce n'était pas possible. Le garçon allait dégager et plus vite que ça. D'un pas aussi décidé et furieux que Kol, Klaus se dirigea vers la maison en bois !

Une fois vers celle-ci, Klaus entra sans frapper à la porte et vit Caroline avec le garçon qui discutaient d'école.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec ce garçon ?" demanda Klaus remonté à Caroline qui leva un sourcil. "Allez viens, on s'en va de là" rajouta l'ancien hybride en prenant la main de Caroline qui n'avait pas le temps de formuler une réponse à la première question de Klaus.

-"Hey, tu la lâche" ordonna Maxence en se levant du banc en bois à l'intérieur de la maison.

-"Je rêve ou tu viens de m'ordonner quelque chose ?" demanda Klaus en lâchant la main de Caroline et en se retournant pour faire face à Maxence. Bon d'accord, il était plus costaud que lui et plus grand physiquement mais Klaus n'avait pas peur.

-"Exactement, maintenant que tu as obéit, laisse Caroline tranquille" continua Maxence en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Klaus leva un sourcil avant de reprendre Caroline par la main et de sortir de la maison en bois avec elle suivit de Maxence.

-"Klaus qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Caroline ne comprenant pas la réaction de ce dernier.

-"Il s'appelle Klaus ?" demanda Maxence au bords de la crise de rire "C'est affreux comme prénom" se moqua Maxence avant d'être rejoint par deux autres garçons qui l'avait entendu.

Klaus se retourna abruptement avant de tuer du regard Maxence et les deux autres garçons qui continuaient de rire.

-"Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer" dit Caroline n'aimant pas la nouvelle attitude de Maxence. Il avait l'air gentil pourtant !

-"Ouais ben ton ami Klaus devrait partir avant que je m'énerve" prévient Maxence en changeant d'attitude. Il passait de gentil et niais avec Caroline de méchant et menaçant avec Klaus. Maxence s'approcha de Caroline et lui prit l'autre main pour l'attirer vers elle mais Klaus ne lâcha pas sa belle qui se retrouvait tirer d'un côté puis de l'autre.

-"Enlève tes gros doigts de Caroline" prévient Klaus prêt à faire un carnage.

-"Trouve toi une autre amoureuse car celle-là je l'ai vu avant toi !" grogna Maxence.

-"Caroline ne t'appartient pas, elle est à moi" cria Klaus en ne s'apercevant pas de la foule d'enfant autour de lui, Maxence et Caroline.

-"J'appartiens à personne" cira Caroline en se détachant de Maxence et de Klaus. "Toi là, je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais bien et je te connais même pas assez bien" continua de crier la blonde en pointant son doigt vers Maxence. Le garçon n'aimait pas du tout ça car il poussa Caroline vers Klaus qui la rattrapa.

-"Vas voir ton chérie puisque tu le défends sale blondasse" insulta Maxence qui ne vit pas le coup de poing de Klaus arriver. Le pauvre garçon le reçu en pleine joue mais il répliqua vite en se jetant de tout son poids vers Klaus qui se retrouvait écrasé par le jeune garçon. La foule d'enfant criait de joie en voyant la bagarre. Caroline, elle n'était plus devant mais derrière. Elle essayait de passer à travers la foule pour aider Klaus mais elle se faisait pousser à chaque fois.

-"Espèce de sale rat" insulta Maxence en donnant un coup de poing au visage de Klaus. L'ancien hybride s'énerva avant de jeter une poignée de sable dans les yeux de Maxence qui criait et se frottait les yeux.

-"Espèce de gros plein de soupe, je vais te tuer" insulta à son tour Klaus en donnant un coup de pied au dos de Maxence qui se releva et fonça droit sur Klaus qui tomba à nouveau par terre, écrasé par Maxence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, Kol regardait Bonnie et ce Jamie discutait. Il pouvait les entendre de là ou il était et la conversation le mettait en rage. Le plus rageant, c'était que Bonnie ne l'avait même pas vu alors qu'il était à quatre mètre d'elle. Elle était trop absorbée par le gigolo en face d'elle.

-"La mort d'Abby à été dur pour moi mais je sais qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'être un vampire" dit Jamie en prenant un air triste. Pfff, de la comédie d'après Kol.

-"Je n'étais pas proche de ma mère mais je ne suis pas indifférente. Je suis triste qu'elle aie décidé de partir comme ça" avoua Bonnie en souriant un peu.

-"Bonnie, je sais que ça fait au moins un mois que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre ce qu'on avait" dit Jamie en mettant sa main sur le genou de Bonnie qui ne se détachait même pas ! Quel honte car le peu que Kol voulait lui prendre la main ou toucher sa joue, elle le repoussait et le cramait.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on avait exactement ?" demanda Bonnie en rougissant et en évitant le regard de Jamie.

-"Le début d'une belle relation" répliqua Jamie en approchant son visage de celui de Bonnie. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher. C'était horrible leur lèvres allaient se toucher, pensa Kol en regardant autour de lui pour trouver une solution et éviter cette catastrophe. Rapidement, l'ancien originel prit le ballon de foot d'un garçon.

-"Hey, c'est mon ballon" dit l'enfant de 5-6 ans.

-"Je te le rends juste après copain" dit Kol en mettant le ballon par terre et en visant Jamie. Kol shoota dans le ballon qui au bon moment entra en collision avec la tête de Jamie qui n'eut pas la chance d'embrasser Bonnie qui avait sursauté. Jamie secoua sa tête et posa son regard sur Kol qui courait vers Bonnie et Jamie.

-"Désolé, j'ai mal visé et la balle et partit sur toi" dit Kol en donnant sa bouille innocente. Bonnie lui donna un regard désapprobateur pendant que Jamie donnait un regard noir au garçon.

-"Ton désolé ne t'excuse pas petite teigne ! Quand on ne sait pas jouer au foot, on ne prends pas un ballon" s'énerva Jamie sous le regard choqué de Bonnie. Un ballon en cuir faisait mal mais Jamie n'avait pas le droit de s'énerver comme ça sur Kol. Bon, Bonnie se doutait que l'ancien vampire l'avait fait exprès mais Jamie ne le savait pas, lui.

-"Bonnie, ton copain n'est pas très gentil" dit Kol en s'approchant de Bonnie et en reprenant le ballon pour le redonner à son propriétaire. "En plus je lui ait dit désolé" bouda Kol en regardant la sorcière. Jamie semblait confus et surpris avant de regarder Bonnie d'un air gêné.

-"Tu le connais ?" demanda le jeune homme de couleur chocolat.

-"Oui, je le garde lui et deux autres enfants" répondit Bonnie en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-"Ah !" dit Jamie en ne savant pas quoi dire d'autre après sa boulette.

-"Dit c'est lui le garçon dont tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'il est beau et qu'il te plaît ?" demanda Kol à Bonnie qui rougit. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Elle n'avait jamais rien dit de tel.

-"A mon avis je crois que oui" dit Jamie en interprétant la rougeur de Bonnie.

-"Donc c'est lui Kol Mikaelson ?" demanda Kol avec un sourire innocent pendant que Bonnie s'étranglait.

-"Kol Mikaelson ?" demanda Jamie en fronçant les sourcils et regardant Bonnie froidement. "Comme dans le frère cadet de Klaus Mikaelson ?" questionna le jeune homme en devenant de plus en plus sombre.

-"Ben oui, elle n'arrête pas de me parler de lui et de dire qu'il est super canon et qu'il embrasse comme un Dieu. Elle dit qu'il est super fort et qu'aucun garçon ne peut lui arriver à la cheville tellement il est beau «continua Kol en appréciant chaque seconde de son mensonge et du visage décomposé de ce Jamie. Il ne voyait pas le regard sombre que Bonnie lui donnait par contre.

-"Ah ouais ?" demanda Jamie en serrant les poings et en donnant un regard meurtrier à Bonnie qui ne trouvait pas les bons mots pour faire une phrase correct et nier en bloc ce que Kol disait.

-"Pourquoi t'as l'air en colère ? Tu n'es pas Kol Mikaelson ?" demanda l'ancien originel en penchant sa tête pour l'effet "mignon" et "innocent".

-"Non, moi c'est Jamie" répondit le jeune homme bien bâtit de musculature.

-"Ah ouais, Jamie" dit Kol comme s'il se rappelait de lui "Bonnie m'a parlé de toi" continua le jeune garçon machiavélique ! "Tu es le fils adoptif de la mère de Bonnie et tu es son ex petit copain. Bonnie à dit que tu étais gentil mais que tu n'étais pas son genre ! Elle a aussi dit que quand tu embrassais, elle avait l'impression que tu voulais lui bouffer les amygdales" en conclu Kol ce qui fit rigoler une femme pas très loin de lui et ce qui fit pâlir Jamie et Bonnie. Jamais Bonnie n'avait dit ceci.

-"Vraiment ?" demanda Jamie prêt à exploser pendant que Bonnie lui faisait non de la tête.

-"Ouais!" confirma Kol en bougeant sa tête en même temps "Puis même, je trouve que ce n'est pas une relation saine, c'est comme si t'étais son demi-frère" dit Kol.

-"On n'a pas le même sang !" fit remarquer Jamie avant de se lever du banc d'un coup, les poings serrés.

-"Peut-être ! Moi je dis qu'elle devrait garder Kol car t'es pas très beau je trouve" continua Kol avec un sourire satisfait.

-"La ferme espèce de sale gosse" cria Jamie en recevant des regards en colère de tout les mamans et papas présents ainsi que des remarques du genre "quel odieux jeune homme de traiter ainsi un enfant"

-"C'est tout" cria Bonnie en se levant et en faisant face à Jamie. "Il ment, c'est un enfant qui aime bien foutre la merde" dit Bonnie pour se disculper de tout ce qu'avait dit Kol. "Tu ne vas pas le croire quand même ?" demanda la sorcière ahurie.

-"La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants" dit Kol en souriant à Bonnie qui se retenait d'hurler sa rage en plein visage du petit garçon.

-"Ce gamin en sait des choses et je le crois !" dit Jamie "C'est impossible d'aussi bien mentir pour son âge et les propos qu'il sort sont vraiment convainquant" dit Jamie "Tu devrais avoir honte d'éprouver de l'attirance pour le frère de Klaus. Ce sont des monstres sans cœur et ils ont bien failli te tuer à plusieurs reprises. Alors, retournes avec ton beau et séduisant Kol Mikaelson et va crier son nom quand il sera au dessus de toi et toi en dessous comme la traître que tu es" dit Jamie en s'approchant de Bonnie.

-"Waouh, je frémis rien que d'y penser" chuchota Kol pour lui même avant de voir Jamie pousser Bonnie un peu fort par énervement. Ce geste lui déplaisait fortement et c'est pour cela que Kol donna un coup de poing sur les bijoux de Jamie qui fit un 'hissss" de douleur. "Tu ne parles pas à Bonnie comme ça et tu ne l'a pousse pas ! " cria Kol en colère.

-"Pour qui tu te prends de me parler ainsi. Je vais avec qui je veux et je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça et je suis déçue" avoua Bonnie avant de prendre Kol par la main et de partir chercher Caroline et Klaus en laissant Jamie souffrir avec ses bijoux de famille.

-"La tête qu'il fait tu as vu ?" demanda Kol en secouant la main de Bonnie.

-"Toi je ne veux plus t'entendre, je ne veux plus entendre un mot de ta bouche ou je t'abandonne sur l'autoroute" menaça Bonnie en se dirigeant vers la foule d'enfant qui criait de joie, Bonnie ne savait pas à quel jeu ils jouaient mais cela avait l'air d'être bien. Elle espérait y voir Klaus et Caroline. Quand elle s'approcha avec Kol qu'elle tenait toujours par la main et qui avait un sourire... satisfait, Bonnie pâlit.

-"Mais c'est une bagarre !" cria Bonnie ce qui alerta les autres parents qui vinrent la rejoindre pour aller reprendre leur enfant. La foule se dissipa pour laisser place à trois enfants, deux que Bonnie connaissait bien ! La scène était assez risible, enfin pour Kol qui éclatait de rire en voyant que Klaus était en dessous d'un garçon costaud et essayait de se dégager avec l'aide de Caroline qui essayait de pousser Maxence mais sans succès. Apparemment le but de Maxence était d'étouffer Klaus.

-"Arrête de rire Kol" ordonna Bonnie avant de lâcher la main de l'ancien vampire et se diriger vers le trio toujours sous les rire de Kol.

-"Bonnie aide-moi à dégagez ce gros débile de Klaus avant qu'il l'étouffe" se pressa de dire Caroline en poussant de toutes ses forces le garçon.

-"Hey, tu veux bien te lever jeune homme avant que c'est moi qui le fasse" demanda Bonnie en parlant à Maxence.

-"Je veux bien voir comment vous oserez le faire" dit une jeune femme d'à peu près vingt-cinq ans.

-"C'est votre fils qui est en train d'étouffer l'enfant dont j'ai la garde ?" demanda Bonnie en levant un sourcil.

-"Oui et alors ?" demanda la jeune femme.

-"Alors ?" répéta Bonnie un peu choqué de la réplique de la mère. "Il va tuer l'enfant que je garde" dit Bonnie.

-"Connaissant mon fils, je suis sur que c'est le vôtre qui à du commencer avec la petite blonde" dit la mère en prenant un pas vers Bonnie et en ordonnant à son fils de se relever. Maxence le fit au plus grand soulagement de Caroline et de Klaus qui retrouvait peu à peu sa respiration.

-"Ah bien sûr car votre fils est un Saint !" répliqua Bonnie énervé. C'était la journée ou quoi ?

-"Exactement, vous devriez mieux les tenir et dire à leur parents de refaire leur éducation" dit encore la jeune femme en ayant un air snob.

-"Ecoutez, il est clair que vous avez ouvert vos jambes de bonheur pour vous retrouver avec un petit dans le four vers votre adolescence. Sa je m'en fiche, mais je n'admets pas que vous le traitez comme un petit prince pourri gâté. C'était lui qui était en train d'étouffer mon petit" cria Bonnie en voulant à tout prix taper la femme en face d'elle ou lui jeter un sort.

-"Non mais vous me parlez mieux que ça, petit insolente !" se scandalisa la femme.

-"Ferme-là" dit Klaus en se relevant avec l'aide de Caroline "et casse-toi avec ton fils".

-"Il est mal poli en plus" se scandalisa encore une fois la femme. "Bonjour la famille de plouc" insulta la femme.

-"Plouc, vraiment ?" demanda Klaus en souriant "Le vocabulaire de gamine qu'elle emploie" rajouta l'ancien hybride "Et elle se prends pour une grande dame"

-"Tu parles pas à ma mère comme ça bouffon" défendit Maxence.

-"Ta gueule" dit Caroline en ayant marre d'entendre la voix de Maxence et de le voir.

-"Je vais porter plainte !" dit la mère de Maxence en menaçant Bonnie.

-"Et dire que je vous trouvais sexy quand j'étais sur la toile d'araignée" commença Kol en regardant la femme "En fait vous avez vraiment une tête de cloche de près" dit Kol en rigolant juste après avec Caroline et Klaus.

-"Espèce de sale morveux" dit la femme en levant la main pour frapper Kol mais elle n'eut pas le temps de toucher la joue du jeune garçon car Bonnie rattrapa la main de cette dernière.

-"Vous êtes pathétique !" déclara Bonnie avant de pousser la femme et de passer à côté d'elle en prenant la main de Klaus et Kol. Klaus tenait la main de Caroline. Bonnie utilisait ses pouvoirs pour immobiliser la femme au cas ou elle voulait lever la main ou se battre. Bonnie marchait vite vers la voiture et intima à tout le monde de rentrer dedans. Une fois à l'intérieur elle soupira de frustration.

-"Même dans une sortie normale, qui devrait bien se passer vous réussissez à créer des problèmes" commença la sorcière en se retournant pour regarder les deux Mikaelson et la mademoiselle Forbes.

-"Ce Maxence à commencé" dit Klaus "il s'est moqué de mon prénom, il à dit que Caroline était à lui et il à poussé Caroline" expliqua Klaus en colère d'être battu par un garçon de huit ans ! Vivement qu'il soit à nouveau grand pour retrouver le sale gamin et le contraindre à jouer les crétins pour sa vie entière.

-"Il à voulu étouffer Klaus en plus" dit Caroline tenant avec le blond pour un coup.

-"Je vous crois" admit Bonnie en soufflant "Il était bizarre ce gamin et la mère est pire" dit-elle en souriant un peu avant de regarder Kol et de perdre son sourire. "Toi, tu vas me le payer cher avec ton mensonge" menaça Bonnie.

-"C'était un tout petit mensonge de rien du tout" sourit Kol en montrant avec ses doigt à quel point petit le mensonge était.

-"Quel mensonge ?" demanda Caroline curieuse. Bonnie lui expliqua en détail le "petit" mensonge de Kol. "Waouh, c'est marrant" rigola la blonde avant de mettre sa main devant la bouche pour arrêter son rire.

-"Je ne trouve pas" répliqua Bonnie en bouclant sa ceinture et en mettant le contact.

-"Jamie n'était pas fait pour toi ! Il était presque ton frère" dit Caroline "et il à une drôle de tête" rajouta la blonde.

-"Ah ben même Caroline le dit" fit remarquer Kol.

-"Je ne veux plus t'entendre Kol ! Tu es la première personne au monde qui m'exaspère le plus avant Klaus" admit la sorcière.

-"Ah je suis heureux de reculer sur ta liste de personne que tu détestes le plus" dit Klaus en souriant. Caroline souriait pendant que Bonnie soupira tout en continuant de conduire jusque chez elle. Elle vivait l'enfer et elle savait que cela allait continuer !

Quand Bonnie entra chez elle avec ses "petits" elle ne vit pas qu'une voiture noire qui l'avait suivit du parc s'était garé un peu plus loin et qu'un homme les regardait. Enfin, il regardait Caroline avec un sourire sadique.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère avoir vite vos avis qu'ils soient positifs ou constructifs. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de vous mettre les extraits du chapitre 5, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y'aura une scène presque flippante, du dégommage, et aussi de la surprise. Les Salvatore seront présents ainsi que Matt ! Il ne va pas se passer quelque chose de bien ! **

**Je vous dis à bientôt et je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée. **

**Bisous à tous ! **

**(O-o) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Melissa :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire :-) Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre qui est l'odieux homme qui regarde Caroline sadiquement ! _

**Lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ Merci pour tous tes commentaires, je suis ravie de voir une nouvelle lectrice. OOC signifie qu'un personnage n'est pas comme dans la série niveau caractère. Par exemple dans la série Klaus est machiavélique et dans certaine histoire les gens le décrit plus doux, voir peureux, le personnage est donc OOC car dans la série il n'est pas de cette nature. _

**Nanak :**_ Merci de ta review (^-^) Il va y'avoir une scène ou Kol va emmerder Damon, ne t'en fais pas lol, Klaus va s'y mettre en plus hé hé._

**Saaraaah **_: Merci d'avoir commenté deux fois lol :-) Je suis contente que tu aies ri du début à la fin ! La mère de Maxence est une vraie malade lol et Bonnie défend Klaus, on ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Kol est très rusé d'avoir détruit un couple potentiel. Il est malin lol. Dans ce chapitre, il y'a du dégommage, je peux te le dire et tu vas être un peu surprise ! _

**Justine **_: Merci d'avoir commenté ce chapitre 4 ! Kol est très malin pour briser un couple avec sa petite bouille mignonne lol. Klaus et Maxence qui se battent pour Caroline, j'ai adoré écrire cette scène ! La scène de fin est flippante et tu vas encore plus flipper dans ce chapitre. Finit la rigolade maintenant, place à la peur le temps d'un chapitre ! _

**Jayanthi :**_ Kol à bien fait rire tout le monde à ce que je vois lol ! Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire (^-^) _

**Bamon56 :**_ Thank you pour ton commentaire hé hé ! Oui il y'a un Bamon qui va arriver aujourd'hui normalement, mais c'est un Bamon sombre ! _

**Johanne :**_ C'est normal que tu aies peur pour Caroline et tes craintes vont se fonder dans ce chapitre mais ne t'en fais pas ! Nous avons Klaus et Kol :-)_

**M **_: Encore merci pour tes commentaires :-) Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ce qu'il va se passer pour Caroline._

**Salom **_: La suite aujourd'hui pour satisfaire ta curiosité lol ! Merci beaucoup pour la review. _

**Melle Anonymous :**_ Je passerais sur ton blog lire ton histoire, sois en sûre (^-^) _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Mon corps d'enfant !

**Chapitre 5**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain de l'accident avec Maxence et sa mère avec un grain en moins puis l'accident avec Kol et Jamie, Bonnie avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde allait rester à la maison. Bizarrement, personne ne protesta et Klaus ne dit pas sa phrase culte "C'est de la séquestration". A la place tout le monde passa l'après midi à faire de la pâtisserie. Enfin, Bonnie et Caroline qui essayaient de faire des gaufres et des cookies. Pendant, ce temps Klaus faisait de la peinture sur une toile blanche qu'il avait trouvé dans la cave de Bonnie et Kol charriait son frère tout en jouant à la PlayStation trois avec un jeu vidéo : les sims. C'était le seul que Bonnie avait de potable. Le reste c'était des jeux RPG que Kol trouvait naze. Qu'avec les sims, il pouvait les faire mourir de différente manière. En les noyant, en les brulant, en les privant de nourriture, en les enfermant entre quatre murs sans porte et fenêtre, en utilisant le mauvais Karma. C'était cool, puis leur faire peur en le montrant des fantômes c'était drôle. Puis une fois, que Kol en avait marre de tuer les sims et bien il créait sa famille. Il avait créé son propre personnage, celui de Klaus, celui de Caroline et celui de Bonnie. Il avait mit en couple Klaus et Caroline. En ce moment même, Kol faisait discuter son sim avec celui de Bonnie. Il appuya sur l'interaction touché les fesses et comme dans la réalité, il se prit une baffe par le Sim Bonnie. C'était délirant ce jeu. Après une heure de jeu et d'interaction avec sim Bonnie il réussit enfin à donner un premier baiser à la jeune dame.

-"You ouh !" cria Kol en faisant presque débordé Klaus "Bonnie et moi on s'est embrassé" dit heureux l'ancien vampire.

Bonnie leva les yeux en l'air de la cuisine ainsi que Caroline. Deux heures après on entendit Kol à nouveau crier.

-"Je fais crac-crac avec Bonnie"

-"Il est con !" déclara Bonnie en sortant les cookies pendant que Caroline faisait les gaufres en faisant attention de ne pas se brûler.

-"Tu viens d'accepter ma demande en mariage" annonça Kol heureux.

-"Oui et on va ensuite avoir un enfant, you ouh" dit Bonnie avant d'entendre Kol le lui annoncer.

-"J'ai finis les gaufres" dit Caroline en préparant le Nutella et le sucre.

-"Les cookies sont finit aussi" dit Bonnie en les mettant sur un plat.

-"On va appeler les garçons ou mange sur la table du salon ?" demanda Caroline en voulant rejoindre les garçons au salon. C'était mieux ainsi. Bonnie accepta sans hésiter et ramena les cookies et les gaufres pendant que Caroline ramenait du Nutella et le sucre.

Les filles posèrent tout sur la petite table du salon et empêchaient Kol de voir l'écran de la télévision.

-"Ah Klaus on va pouvoir goûter s'ils ne sont pas infect leur cookie et gaufre" dit Kol en lâchant la manette et en se ruant vers les cookies. Klaus, lui, lâcha son pinceau et prit une gaufre qu'il tartina de Nutella. Pendant ce temps, Caroline regardait le tableau qu'avait peint Klaus et rougissait. Le tableau la représentait en enfant de huit ans ! Klaus venait de la peindre et Caroline se trouvait magnifique ! Ce n'était pas pour se vanter mais Klaus l'avait vraiment bien représenté dans son tableau ! On aurait même dit une photo ! Il était talentueux et Caroline ne savait pas quoi penser en cet instant.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant à son tour le tableau de Klaus. Bonnie dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un sourire émerveillé. Elle ne savait pas que Klaus allait peindre Caroline et la peindre aussi bien. "C'est magnifique !" dit enfin Bonnie en guise de compliment "Je ne croyais pas que tu avais un talent à part menacer et vouloir détruire tout le monde" plaisanta la sorcière. Klaus souriait à Bonnie et sa remarque. D'habitude il ne montrait pas ses tableaux, personne n'avait le droit de les voir à part Kol qui se faufilait en douce pour admirer ou critiquer les arts de son grand frère. Mais là, il faisait une exception et car c'était Caroline et que Bonnie était la meilleure amie de sa Caroline. Elena aurait été ici, il l'aurait mit dehors !

-"Si jamais nous n'arrivons pas à te rendre ta taille normale je te forcerais à faire des tableaux qu'on revendra une fortune !" s'exclama la sorcière en mangeant une gaufre. Klaus prit un cookie avant d'en manger un.

-"Toi je n'aurai jamais cru que tu avais un talent culinaire à part ton talent à brûler des vampires" plaisanta Klaus en faisant rire Kol et Caroline.

-"Je ne suis pas qu'une méchante sorcière" dit Bonnie en roulant ses yeux en l'air "je me défends c'est tout !"

-"Ma famille et moi ne sommes pas que méchant, on se défend juste de ceux qui veulent nous tuer" répliqua Klaus en souriant. Bonnie sourit ainsi que Caroline. Aujourd'hui c'était assez bizarre car il n'y'avait pas encore eut une seule bagarre ou connerie. Tout le monde s'entendait bien ! C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que Bonnie voyait des petits garçons de huit ans. Elle en oubliait presque, elle pensait bien au mot presque, que Klaus et Kol étaient des vampires originels sadique et chiant ! Caroline, pensait la même chose.

-"Oh, j'ai oublié de prendre le courrier" indiqua Bonnie en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-"Dépêche-toi de revenir car Kol mange tout les cookies et pique des gaufres" cria Caroline en rigolant.

Bonnie referma la porte d'entrée et alla jusqu'au bout de son allée, là ou était sa boite au lettre. La belle sorcière prit son courrier et la parcourait en marchant doucement sur l'allée. La jeune femme se retourna car elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit car elle reçue un coup de branche en pleine tête. Sonné, Bonnie vacilla un peu et sa vision devint floue avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les bras de quelqu'un, cette personne c'était un homme à coup sûr. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que quelqu'un l'a traînait quelque part avant de tomber dans le noir complet.

Cet homme se dirigea discrètement vers l'entrée des Bennett tout en regardant les alentours ! Quand, il ne vit personne, il entra définitivement à l'intérieur de la maison en fermant la porte fort.

-"Bonnie, il reste un cookie et Kol dit qu'il veut bien partager que si tu lui fais un bisou sur la joue" indiqua Caroline "mais j'ai gardé quatre gaufres pour toi"

-"Super, j'adore les gaufres" dit une voix qui n'appartenait certainement pas à Bonnie. Klaus, Kol et Caroline regardèrent un homme d'assez grande taille. Il avait à peu près la trentaine même la fin de la trentaine et son visage n'inspirez pas confiance. "Mais j'aime plus les jolies petites filles" dit l'homme avant d'avancer vers Caroline mais Klaus et Kol se mirent devant elle.

-"Cache-toi Caroline" cria Klaus en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas et semblait pétrifié. D'habitude, Caroline lui aurait foncé dessus et l'aurait mordu mais maintenant elle n'avait pas assez de force pour pousser un garçon de neuf ans de Klaus alors un homme comme celui d'en face, ce n'était même pas la peine. "Bon sang cours" hurla Klaus en la faisant réagir car Caroline partit vers les escaliers.

-"C'est mignon de voir des petits garçons jouer les chevaliers servant" dit l'homme en s'avançant vers les deux Mikaelson "mais c'est dommage de voir qu'ils vont mourir à un âge aussi précoce" rajouta t-il "Courrez dehors et laissez-moi avec la petite fille" ordonna l'homme en croyant avoir affaire à des gamins de bas âge et bête.

-"Tu peux toujours crever, ordure" dit Klaus en rage contre cet individu.

-"Ou est Bonnie ?" demanda Kol en étant sérieux.

-"La belle métisse ?" demanda l'homme en faisant mine de chercher "En train de giser dans son propre sang" répondit enfin le psychopathe. "Assez parlé" dit-il avant de se ruer vers Kol et Klaus à pleine vitesse. Les deux Mikaelson esquivèrent l'homme et se mirent à courir dans la cuisine.

-"Rah on ne peut pas faire grand chose" râla Klaus en colère "on n'est pas assez fort contre lui" continua l'ancien hybride.

-"J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur" dit Kol en sentant son cœur battre à pleine vitesse et en ayant peur pour Caroline et Bonnie. Sans pouvoir vampirique, il était faible et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-"Il faut qu'on réfléchit" dit Klaus en regardant si l'homme les avait suivi comme il aurait du le faire mais aucune trace de lui.

-"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh"

-"C'était Caroline" dit Klaus en paniquant lui aussi. Il espérait que cette ordure n'avait pas osé la toucher. Rapidement, Klaus et Kol montèrent à l'étage et ouvrirent toutes les portes. Dans la salle de bain, la porte était fermée à clé et ils pouvaient entendre les cris de Caroline.

-"Caroline" cria Klaus en essayant de défoncer la porte mais rien n'y faisait même avec l'aide de Kol. "Ne la touche pas sale pervers" hurla Klaus en se faisant mal à défoncer la porte.

-"Il faut appeler la police" dit Kol en n'en revenant pas de dire cette phrase "ou quelqu'un d'autre. Les Salvatore ne pourront pas entrer zut" dit aussitôt Kol en rayant l'idée des deux vampires aussitôt qu'elle était venue.

-"Me touche pas sale porc" cria Caroline de l'autre côté de la porte.

D'un seul coup, Klaus et Kol entendirent le cliquet et virent la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser place à Caroline, les larmes aux yeux avec un fer à lisser dans les mains.

-"Il t'a touché ?" demanda de suite Klaus.

-"Non, il à juste commencer à enlever sa brayette" expliqua Caroline "Je l'ai frappé en plein visage avec le lisseur" continua la blonde avant de crier "Attention il se relève"

Klaus prit la main de Caroline et se mit à courir loin suivit de Kol. Ils entrèrent à trois dans la chambre de Bonnie et fermèrent la porte à clé pour gagner du temps et trouver une solution.

-"Sa va Caroline ?" demanda Kol. C'était la première fois qu'il était conciliant et gentil avec elle.

-"Ben oui que je vais bien ! Je sais me défendre quand même et ce genre de personne ne me font pas peur !" répliqua Caroline en essayant de remettre ses émotions en place "C'est juste que ça m'énerve de ne pas lui tordre le cou en une seconde et que je n'ai pas la force de le massacrer" continua la blonde.

-"On fait quoi ?" demanda Kol en cherchant une solution. Son regard scannait la pièce tout comme celui de Klaus.

-"Ouvrez cette porte bande de morveux!" cria l'homme en essayant de la défoncer.

Klaus commençait vraiment à en avoir marre et la peur n'aidait pas ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti son cœur et les battements accélérés lui faisaient clairement comprendre l'adrénaline qu'il ressentait. L'ancien hybride continuait à scanner la pièce avant de voir un panier au linge.

-"J'ai une idée" chuchota Klaus en retournant le panier au linge sale de Bonnie et en mettant tout les sous-vêtements, les jeans et les maillots par terre. "Mets-toi ici, Caroline" ordonna Klaus en mettant Caroline près de la table de chevet et en la faisant s'accroupir.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda la blonde pas très sûre de Klaus.

-"Tu me fais confiance ?" demanda l'hybride rapidement. Caroline hésita une seconde avant de faire un signe de tête. "Reste-là et ne bouge pas" ordonna Klaus avant de retourner le panier et de cacher Caroline dedans. La partie de cache-cache effectué avant s'avérait utile.

-"J'ai une idée Nick" dit Kol en la chuchotant à l'oreille de son frère qui lui sourit. La porte de la chambre de Bonnie allait bientôt céder il fallait donc faire vite. Klaus prit une longue écharpe dans la penderie de Bonnie, encore une fois merci à la partie de cache-cache qui avait permit à Klaus de se cacher ici et d'admirer pendant 30 minutes les affaires de la sorcière. L'ancien hybride attacha un bout de l'écharpe à un pied d'un tiroir à gauche de la fenêtre. Klaus tendit ensuite l'écharpe vers le côté droit de la fenêtre avant de lâcher l'écharpe pour la mettre à plat au sol et de se cacher derrière le long rideau de Bonnie à droite après avoir ouvert en grand la fenêtre de chambre de la sorcière. Pendant ce temps, Kol se cachait sous les sous-vêtements de Bonnie pour tromper l'homme qui voulait abuser de Caroline. D'une petite fille de huit ans ! Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait été heureux d'avoir la tête sous les culottes et le soutien-gorge d'une fille mais là la situation était trop grave. La porte de la chambre de Bonnie subit encore deux grosses poussées de l'homme avant de céder.

-"Ou vous cachez-vous ?" demanda l'homme en scannant la pièce avec un sourire affreux. Il voyait que du vide et des vêtements qui traînait par terre. Les gamins devaient se cacher dans le placard. C'est donc là que cherchait l'homme en jetant tout les vêtements par terre ! "C'est pas vrai !" cria l'homme en ne trouvant personne.

Caroline qui était dans son panier, pouvait voir l'homme grâce au petit trou du panier au linge. Elle le voyait regarder sous le lit et s'approcher du panier. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement à cause de la peur. Il était trop proche et il était sur le point de la repérer. Soudain, il se retourna à cause d'un bruit fait par Klaus près des rideaux.

-"Pas très futé gamin" dit l'homme en se dirigeant vers le rideau pour l'ouvrir. Seul problème, Klaus n'était pas là ! L'homme se retourna pour regarder la pièce mais rien ! Par contre, il cru voir le tas de vêtement bouger et se dirigea vers lui. Il donna un coup de pied dans les vêtements mais rien n'était à l'intérieur.

-"Ou sont-ils ces gamins ?" hurla l'homme en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour regarder s'il y'avait une échappatoire. D'un seul coup, l'homme reçut un coup en pleine tête. Quelqu'un venait de lui lancer le fer à lisser qu'il avait reçu aussi en plein visage tout à l'heure. Le trentenaire se retourna pour regarder le garçon brun avec les cheveux de même couleur le regarder. "Morveux, dit moi ou est la fille" ordonna l'homme en se dirigeant vers Kol qui cachait ses mains derrière son dos. Au moment, ou l'homme allait taper Kol, ce dernier qui avait dans sa main une raquette de tennis, esquiva pour frapper l'homme en plein dos. D'un geste rapide, l'homme prit la raquette sans mal avant de la jeter vers le miroir à pied de Bonnie qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

-"Si tu crois que je vais te dire ou elle est, tu te mets ton gros doigt de pédophile dans l'œil pourriture" dit Kol en évitant de justesse un coup de poing mais il tomba sur les fesses près des bouts de verres.

-"Elle est partie grâce à cet arbre" dit une autre voix d'enfant, c'était celle de Klaus qui était sortie de sa cachette. Il avait failli être grillé tout à l'heure et il avait changé de justesse de cachette. L'homme se retourna pour faire face à Klaus et s'approcher de lui en ayant dans ses mains un oreiller qu'il avait prit sur le lit de Bonnie.

-"Je vais te faire taire petit" prévient l'homme en attrapant Klaus par l'arrière de sa tête avant de lui coller au visage l'oreiller. Klaus se débattait et Caroline allait sortir du panier pour sauter sur l'homme mais elle vit Kol avec un bout de miroir cassé dans la main et le planter dans le dos de l'homme qui hurla de douleur en lâchant Klaus et l'oreiller pour se lever tout en essayant de retirer le bout de miroir. Une fois le bout de miroir enlevé de son dos, le sang coulait un peu plus et les mains de l'homme étaient elles aussi couvertes du liquide rouge à cause des écorchures au moment ou le connard enlevait le bout de miroir. Il se retourna vers Kol lentement avant de se diriger vers lui furieux. Kol ne recula pas et finit par enfoncer un deuxième bout de miroir dans la cuisse de l'homme qui hurla une fois de plus en reculant un peu.

-"Maintenant" cria Kol à Klaus qui ouvrit un sachet de billes qui se répandaient par dizaines sur le sol. L'homme marcha dessus et faillit à plusieurs reprises tomber à terre mais il se rattrapait difficilement. En même temps et à cause de ces billes, il reculait de plus en plus vers la fenêtre de la sorcière. Pour faciliter la tâche et mettre à exécution la phase finale du plan de Kol, l'ancien hybride se mit à sa première cachette et tendit fort l'écharpe. L'homme se prit les pieds dedans et passa par la fenêtre en criant pendant sa chute. Deux secondes plus tard, le bruit d'os cassé se fit entendre. Klaus et Kol se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre pour regarder dans l'état ou l'homme se trouvait. Mort, vu le sang qui s'écoulait de sa jambe, son dos, ses mains et la chute sur le barbecue en métal et une pièce de ce barbecue qui avait transpercé le ventre de l'homme, il n'y'avait aucun doute que l'homme était mort ! Caroline qui avait vu l'homme passer par la fenêtre décida de sortir de sa cachette et de voir par elle même s'il était vivant ou non. Quand elle rejoignit Klaus et Kol, elle fut soulagée de voir l'homme mort !

-"C'est finit" dit soulagée la blonde "c'est enfin finit" dit-elle en prenant une grande bouffée d'air et en regardant le ciel orangé.

-"Il a eut ce qu'il méritait" dit Kol en regardant dégouté le trentenaire.

-"Bien joué" dit Caroline" Même dans le corps d'un enfant vous savez toujours tuer" félicita Caroline. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé dire ça un jour mais elle pensait vraiment que les garçons avaient eut bien fait.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" demanda une voix mâle qui fit sursauter les trois jeunes. Caroline se retourna pour voir Matt. Heureuse, elle se dirigea vers lui et sauta dans ses bras.

-"Je suis contente de te voir Matt. Cet homme est entré dans la maison et à voulu me violer mais Klaus et Kol m'ont aidé et m'ont caché dans le panier. L'homme à réussit à défoncer la porte et il à voulu étouffer Klaus et tuer Kol mais Kol lui à planté des bouts de verre pour se défendre et Klaus à mit des billes à terre et à tendu l'écharpe pour que l'homme passe à travers la fenêtre et maintenant il est mort" expliqua tout en bloc Caroline, elle avait besoin de tout dire pour se calmer de l'affreuse fin d'après-midi qu'elle avait vécu.

-"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Matt "et qui es-tu ?" demanda le blond en n'ayant peur de pas comprendre. Caroline se détacha de Matt pour regarder son visage confus. La blonde se tapa le front avant de se rappeler que Matt n'était pas au courant.

-"C'est moi Caroline Forbes et eux c'est Klaus et Kol, nous sommes redevenus petit" expliqua Caroline en voyant que Matt ingurgitait la nouvelle. "Tu me crois hein ?" demanda la blonde.

-"Si tu la crois pas c'est que tes vraiment un idiot et que Rebekah est vraiment une idiote pour vouloir sortir avec un idiot comme toi" dit Kol en roulant ses yeux en l'air.

-"C'est bon je te crois" dit Matt en ayant reconnus la façon de parler de Kol et en reconnaissant les traits de Caroline quand elle était petite. De toute façon, maintenant, il voulait même croire au père Noel avec tout le surnaturel. "Donc un homme à voulu te violer ?" demanda Matt en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour voir un home empalé par le ventre. Quel ordure, il l'avait méritait ce pédophile. Matt mit ses mains devant ses yeux avant de regarder les trois enfants.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?" demanda Klaus "Tu n'aurais pas pu venir trois minutes avant ?" rajouta l'ancien hybride.

-"Je suis venu voir Bonnie, j'ai entendu du bruit et des hurlements et je suis rentré car je m'inquiétais et j'ai eut raison" dit le blonds.

-"Bonnie" cria soudain Caroline en mettant ses petites mains devant sa bouche.

-"Il à dit qu'elle gisait dans son sang" se rappela Kol d'une voix effrayé.

-"Ou est-elle ?" demanda Matt en palissant lui aussi.

-"On n'en sait rien mais quand l'homme est venu elle était dehors pour aller chercher son courrier" expliqua Klaus en courant de la chambre pour sortir de la maison et se retrouver sur l'allée de la sorcière. Matt, Kol et Caroline rejoignirent Klaus deux secondes plus tard.

-"C'est sur qu'elle n'est pas dans la maison ?" demanda Matt en prenant son portable et en composant un numéro.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Kol en s'énervant "Il faut la chercher et pas appeler ta petite-copine." cria le petit garçon en regardant partout dans le jardin d'en face.

-"J'appelle Damon et Stefan «dit Matt.

-"Non, ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous sommes comme ceci" répliqua Klaus.

-"Je mentirais sur vous et je suis pratiquement sur que Stefan vous hypnotisera pour oublier cette affaire mais on doit les appeler" répliqua Matt en regardant une voiture noire garé derrière celle de Bonnie. "Allez regarder dans la voiture noire là-bas" ordonna le jeune homme avant de tomber sur la voix de Damon.

Pendant l'appel à Damon, Caroline rentra à la maison de Bonnie pour chercher trois flacons de veine de venus. Elle en bu un et en donna un à Kol et Klaus.

-"On fera semblant de tout oublier quand on sera contraint par Stefan et Damon" expliqua la blonde. Elle ne voulait pas oublier cette histoire. De toute façon, quand elle redeviendrait un vampire, elle s'en rappellerait et l'horreur elle avait déjà vu pire.

-"Y'a rien dans la voiture, elle n'est pas là" dit Klaus en sortant de la voiture noir et en buvant la veine de venus que Caroline lui avait donné.

-"Damon et Stefan arrivent le plus vite possible pour nous aider" dit Matt "On va regarder dans le jardin de derrière." pressa le jeune homme en courant vers l'arrière avec Kol, Caroline et Klaus.

-"Peut-être qu'il avait un complice et qu'il à kidnapper Bonnie" dit la blonde en sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle avait plus peur pour Bonnie qu'elle n'avait eut pour elle.

-"Non, non" essaya de réconforter Klaus "je suis sûr que Bonnie va bien, love"

-"Elle n'est pas ici" grogna Kol en commençant à s'inquiéter.

-"Damon à la rescousse est enfin ici, quel est le problème?" demanda Damon qui venait d'arriver avec Stefan juste derrière.

-"Damon" réprimanda Stefan.

-"Ah ouais, Damon à la rescousse avec Saint Stefan sont enfin ici quel est le problème ?" dit Damon en recevant un regard encore plus ennuyé de Stefan. "Qui sont ces gamins ?" demanda tout à coup le vampire en regardant une petite blonde et deux garçons.

-"C'est les enfants que Bonnie garde mais c'est pas la discussion qu'on doit aborder. Un pédophile est entré dans la maison de Bonnie et à voulu violer Ca..La fillette mais ils ont réussit à se défendre grâce à ces deux jeunes hommes courageux qui l'ont fait passer par la fenêtre et l'homme est mort empalé sur le barbecue mais on ne retrouve pas Bonnie. Elle ne peut être qu'ici mais on ne la trouve pas" expliqua Matt tout en bloc comme Caroline l'avait fait avec lui.

-"Comment des enfants ont pu réussir à empaler un gars ?" demanda Damon en regardant les deux garçons.

-"Avec ruse et génie" répliqua Klaus en foudroyant Damon du regard.

-"Trouver Bonnie au lieu de poser des questions ridicules" cria Matt à la place de Kol qui allait le faire avec Caroline.

-"Je n'entends aucun cœur battre" dit Stefan en relevant sa tête. Caroline se mit à pleurer à cause du stress et de la peur. Stefan n'avait trouvé aucun battement de cœur ! Or, Bonnie ne devrait pas être loin ! Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose alors !

-"Bonnie" pleura Caroline en tombant en sanglots.

-"Non, j'entends un cœur battre faiblement" contredit Damon avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire vers un coffre en métal relié par une énorme chaîne en fer. "Elle est dedans !" fit tout haut le vampire avant de casser la chaîne rapidement et d'ouvrir le coffre en métal pour y découvrir le corps de Bonnie. Elle était inconsciente et elle saignait beaucoup au niveau de la tête. Le vampire aux cheveux noir charbon, prit délicatement Bonnie dans ses bras en la prenant derrière la nuque et en mettant une main sous ses genoux. Il vit Matt, Stefan et les trois gamins venir vers elle. Damon s'accroupît sur l'herbe pour poser délicatement le corps de Bonnie et mettre sa tête sur ses genoux.

-"Elle respire ?" demanda Caroline en regrettant de ne pas avoir son audition de vampire.

-"Elle à perdu beaucoup de sang" fit remarquer Stefan en regardant Damon qui semblait réfléchir. "Son cœur bat de plus en plus faiblement" rajouta t-il. "Damon qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Stefan en voyant son frère se déchirer le poignet devant tout le monde. Bizarrement les enfants ne prirent pas peur.

-"Je lui donne de mon sang pour qu'elle guérisse" répondit Damon.

-"Si tu fais ça il y'a 80% de chance qu'elle devient un vampire car son cœur la lâche lentement" dit sèchement Stefan "Bonnie préfère mourir plutôt que de devenir un vampire" expliqua Stefan en oubliant les enfants. De toute façon il allait les contraindre.

-"Si je ne fais rien elle va mourir pour de bon et on ne la verra plus, Elena sera malheureuse, Caroline sera malheureuse" cria Damon avant de mettre son poignet sur la bouche de Bonnie qu'il avait entrouverte avec son autre main.

-"Je m'en fiche si elle me déteste après mais je veux que Damon continue" dit Matt en regardant et en espérant que cela allait fonctionner.

-"Allez bois Bonnie" dit doucement Kol en regardant bien la mâchoire de la sorcière pour y détecter un mouvement.

-"Allez Bennett, bois de mon sang" dit Damon en le forçant plus dans la bouche de Bonnie. Quelques secondes après, Bonnie buvait le sang de Damon au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

-"Elle va guérir ?" demanda Matt.

-"Espérons-le" dit Damon en retirant son poignet après avoir donné une bonne quantité de sang. "Ou alors elle deviendra vampirella" rajouta le vampire avant de prendre la jeune femme métisse dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

-"On va la mettre à l'intérieur" dit Stefan en se dirigeant vers l'entrée suivit de tout le monde.

-"On ne peut pas rentrer et vu qu'elle est dans les pommes pour un bon moment, on n'aura jamais accès" dit Damon en râlant.

-"Donnez-moi Bonie, je m'en occupe je ne dois pas travailler ce soir" dit Matt en tendant les bras pour que Damon lui donne Bonnie. "Occupez-vous du corps de la sale ordure" rajouta le blond tout en tenant la sorcière dans ses bras. "Stefan, occupe-toi des petits s'il te plaît"

Stefan fit un signe de tête mais il partit quand même avec Damon pour voir le corps de l'homme.

-"Les gosses ne l'ont pas raté" dit Damon en sifflant. "Tu crois que les gosses que Bonnie garde sont des sorciers ?" demanda Damon en regardant Stefan qui ne répondit pas "Ou alors ce sont des futurs criminels" rajouta le vampire en rigolant.

-"C'est l'adrénaline et la peur qui les ont motivés" dit Stefan "Ils sont en états de choc et c'est pour cela qu'ils ne se rendent pas encore compte de la gravité de la situation et qu'ils n'ont pas capté ce qu'on à dit sur les vampires et quand tu as forcé ton poignet sur la bouche de Bonnie" expliqua Stefan en regardant le corps de l'homme dégouté. Quel monstre pouvait faire des choses horribles à un enfant ?

-"C'est le violeur d'enfant dont Liz parlait" dit enfin Damon quand il regarda le visage d'un peu plus près de l'homme. "Elle va être ravie d'apprendre qu'il ne fera plus aucun mal à des enfants" dit Damon en prenant le corps de l'homme d'une seule main. "Je me charge du corps et occupe-toi des mini-killeurs et dit à Matt qu'on prendra des nouvelles de Bonnie plus tard dans la soirée." dit Damon avant de partir à vitesse vampirique avec le corps pour le brûler.

Stefan se dirigeait vers les trois enfants et se mit à genoux devant eux.

-"Pourquoi le méchant monsieur à voulu nous faire mal ?" demanda Caroline en jouant le rôle d'une gamine de huit ans qui n'avait rien comprit.

-"Pourquoi le monsieur avec une tête bizarre et des cheveux noir à mit son poignet dans la bouche de Bonnie ?" demanda Kol entrant dans la comédie.

-"Ecoutez-moi bien" commença Stefan avant de dilater ses pupilles pour commencer à contraindre les trois enfants "Vous oublierez qu'un homme est venu chez Bonnie aujourd'hui. Vous vous souviendrais d'avoir joué dans le jardin. Vous avez entendu un gros bruit et vous avez vu que Bonnie était en bas des escaliers et qu'un peu de sang coulait de sa tête. Elle à été à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner et elle est rentré chez elle mais elle doit avoir beaucoup de repos ! Matt son ami est ici pour l'aider à se soigner" finit Stefan.

-"Oh, on doit voir si Bonnie va bien" Dit Caroline d'un seul coup.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Stefan.

-"Elle est tombée des escaliers tout à l'heure" dit Kol en fonçant les sourcils.

-"Matt est là pour l'aider mais nous aussi ont veut l'aider" dit Klaus.

-"Bien" dit Stefan avant de se remettre debout. Les trois enfants rentrèrent en courant dans la maison de Bonnie avant de dire au revoir de la main à Stefan qui envoya un message à Matt pour dire qu'il l'appellerait pour avoir des nouvelles de Bonnie.

A l'intérieur, Caroline, Kol et Klaus montèrent dans la chambre de Bonnie pour la voir allongé sur son lit sous l'œil bienveillant de Matt qui rangeait un peu la chambre en ramassant les bouts de miroir et aussi les billes. Caroline remit tous les vêtements dans le panier pendant que Klaus rangeait l'écharpe dans la penderie. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé ici à part pour la porte et le miroir.

-"Stefan est trop bête avec sa compulsion à deux balles" dit Klaus "Tombé des escaliers" dit tout haut l'ancien hybride avant de regarder le corps de Bonnie.

-"Elle ne va pas devenir un vampire ?" demanda Matt.

-"D'après Stefan son cœur battait de moins en moins" commença Caroline en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-"Il y'a une chance sur deux" dit Kol en fixant le visage de Bonnie.

La pièce devint silencieuse pendant un bon cinq minutes avant que Matt ne demande des explications sur la raison de la petite taille des trois vampires. Pendant, dix minutes, les trois anciens vampires expliquèrent tout à Matt. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis qu'ils étaient petits à cause du sort de Bonnie. Matt était très compréhensif ! Une heure finit par passer et Bonnie n'était toujours réveillé mais elle respirait normalement. Signe qu'elle n'était pas devenue un vampire au plus grand soulagement de Matt et Caroline. Les minutes passaient et Bonnie ne se réveillait toujours pas, les minutes devinrent une heure puis deux heures puis trois. Caroline grimpa dans le lit de Bonnie avant de se coller à elle ! Klaus partit de la chambre pour aller se reposer dans la chambre du père à Bonnie. Matt refusait de dormir et était sur le pouf en plume de la sorcière qui était au coin de la chambre. Kol, lui était près de Matt mais sur un fauteuil en guettant le réveil de Bonnie mais le jeune garçon finit par s'endormir tout comme Caroline.

Ce n'est qu'à 7 heures du matin que Bonnie se réveilla d'un coup en criant après Caroline, Kol et Klaus. Elle fit sursauter trois personnes dans sa chambre. Matt, Kol et Caroline pendant que Klaus arrivait en courant dans la chambre de la sorcière.

-"Tout va bien Bonnie" dit Matt en rassurant la sorcière qui regardait Caroline de partout ainsi que Klaus et Kol.

-"Vous n'avez rien vous êtes sûr ?" demanda la sorcière.

-"Tout va bien Bonnie" rassura Caroline "c'est toi qui nous as fait peur moi je n'ai pas peur des ordures comme ce mec puis j'ai eut mes protecteurs" rajouta la blonde.

-"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Bonnie "Pourquoi tu es ici Matt ?" demanda la sorcière prête à écouter Matt et les autres. Pendant vingt minutes Bonnie écoutait tout le monde avant de dire une phrase que Matt et Caroline savaient aller venir. "Tout est de ma faute, je n'ai même pas pu me défendre"

Pendant une heure, Matt, Caroline et même Kol et Klaus dirent à Bonnie qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que c'est cet affreux pédophile qui était la cause et le responsable de tout. La jeune sorcière finit par être convaincue. Matt resta toute la journée chez Bonnie pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ainsi que Caroline. Damon et Stefan vinrent même demander des nouvelles de Bonnie en sonnant à la porte. Damon étant l'abruti de service comme toujours avait finit par avoir un anévrisme de Bonnie. Damon en conclu donc après s'être aussi fait traiter par Kol de tête de nœud à cause de la remarque et du mot "morveux" et parce que Kol ne pouvait pas encadrer Damon.

-"Elle donne des anévrismes alors que je l'ai sauvé. Bonnie est définitivement rétablie et en forme"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre 5 est finit ! L'homme était vraiment un être répugnant pour faire ça à une petite fille et vouloir tuer deux gamins ! C'est un cinglé répugnant ! Heureusement que Kol et Klaus sont là, même avec leur petit corps ils ont réussit à tuer un pédophile pour sauver Caroline. C'est mignon ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que vous êtes pressée de lire la suite. En attendant, je vais vous mettre des extraits en phrases ! **

_Klaus et Kol regardèrent Bonnie sérieusement. _

_-"Laisse tomber Bonnie ! On va regarder avec eux et s'ils ont peur, ils se dermerderont avec leur problème." dit Caroline en regardant la télévision. Elle l'avait déjà vu ce film et elle ne l'aimait pas car après elle avait toujours peur de se faire posséder par le diable. Sa va, Bonnie était là et Klaus aussi ! _

_A force de fermer leurs yeux ce qui devait arriver, arriva. En effet, Caroline s'était endormi la bouche ouverte et sa tête contre l'épaule de Klaus qui détourna sa tête de la télévision pour voir la belle petite blonde endormie sur lui ! _

_-"Estes-vous sûre que c'était bien Kol et Klaus, mère ?" demanda Finn en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Esther. _

_-"J'en suis sûre, mon fils !" confirma Esther en regardant la cheminée et les flammes danser sans retenues._

_-"Je..je me suis endormie comme ça et c'est tout !" se défendit Caroline en se levant du canapé. _

_-"Ouais, ouais !" dit Kol "T'es en train de tomber raide dingue de mon frère. Tu le regardes pendant de longues minutes, tu le défends contre le gros garçon à l'aire de jeux, t'es beaucoup plus aimable avec lui maintenant, quand il te frôle tu frissonnes. Je crois que tu tombes amoureuse de lui" expliqua Kol en étant satisfait de voir Caroline rougir et Klaus sourire de toutes ses dents._

_-"Allô ?!" _

_-"Salut la sorcière Bennett, nous avons la bougie de lumière et nous sommes sur le chemin du retour !" dit une voix de femme. _

_-"Oh, si cela ne te dérange pas, il faut qu'on va chez eux dans 20 minutes. Damon veut parler de quelque chose d'important concernant les originels." assura Elena "je sais que je t'avais dit qu'on ne serait qu'à deux mais Damon à dit que c'était urgent" expliqua la belle brune en donnant un regard d'excuse à sa meilleure amie sorcière. _

_-"Les morveux, allez jouer autre part vous serez sympa" déclara Damon n'y allant pas par quatre chemin. _

_-"T'es qui pour nous donner des ordres ?" demanda Klaus ne supportant pas le ton de Damon._

_-"Bien d'accord je vais le dire et tant pis si ces mômes ne partent pas" prévient Damon avant de dire "Finn est dans les parages et il semble surveiller quelqu'un" avoua Damon avec un petit sourire. _

_-"Tu crois qu'il va vous tuer ?" demanda Caroline à Klaus._

_-"Certainement, il ferait tout pour être dans les bonnes grâces de Mère" répondit l'hybride en mangeant une frite à la mayonnaise. _

_-"Si vous ne seriez jamais sortit l'autre jour, rien de tout ça ne serait un problème maintenant !" accusa Bonnie en soufflant. Elle en avait marre des problèmes en ce moment. _

_-"Oui, mademoiselle Bennett à raison" dit une voix que Klaus et Kol connaissaient. _

**Voilà pour les extraits du prochain chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous intrigue. Il est temps pour moi de corriger et relire mon premier chapitre Bamon et essayer de le publier ! **

**A bientôt ! Passez un bon dimanche ! **

**Bisous ! **

**:-) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bamon56 :**_ Gracias pour ton commentaire :-) Ne hurle pas car si tu es fort sensible tu risques de pleurer :-/_

**Melissa :**_ Eh oué ils sont super fort ces petits hé hé, la ruse c'est toujours un bon moyen avec l'intelligence pour s'en sortir ! Merci d'avoir commenté. _

**Justine **_: Moi aussi j'ai horreur des personnes comme ça ! Ils me répugnent et je ne pense pas que nous soyons les seules à penser comme ça ! Il va y'en avoir des rebondissements dans ce chapitre, je peux te l'assurer :-) Merci pour ton commentaire et ton compliment qui me va droit au cœur, ça me donne toujours envie d'écrire et de publier. _

**Jayanthi **_: Ou sa va bien pour moi en ce moment, merci :-) Je suis ravie de lire que tu as adoré le chapitre 5. Pour le Bamon, une mort est très probable mais reste à savoir qui :-/ _

**Saaraaah**_: Merci pour ton commentaire, comme toujours ! Heureuse de voir que le dégommage t'a plu hé hé ! Ils sont fort ces petits :-) Kol va ramer avec Bonnie mais elle va commencer à se laisser approcher -). Merci encore pour ta review et tes compliments (^-^)_

**ComingGirl :**_ Elijah et Rebekah ne vont pas encore être parmi nous, ils voyagent encore lol. Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir un mini-Kol et un mini-Klaus chez moi lol mais il ne faut pas qu'ils me fassent tout voir. Le pédophile était une vraie ordure, je te l'accorde, j'ai horreur de ces personnes ! beurk. Merci pour le commentaire. _

**Salom :**_ Merci pour ce commentaire ! Bienvenue au club des personnes qui n'aiment pas les mecs horribles pédophiles ! J'espère que tu vas mieux, moi j'ai une petite bronchite :-/ Matt va être d'un grand secours hé hé. _

**Lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ Ouais c'est des pros Kol et Klaus, même enfant et sans pouvoirs xD Merci énormément pour ta review :-) _

**Johanne :**_ Ce chapitre va pouvoir répondre à tes questions sur l'avenir de Kol et Klaus ! Merci de ton commentaire Johanne et t'inquiètes, nous aussi on trouve ce pédophile dégoutant ! Il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait nah lol. _

**Chupa14 **_: Merci pour tes deux commentaires, Stefan et Damon n'ont rien captés car ils ne pensent pas une seule seconde que les trois enfants sont Kol, Caroline et Klaus, et ils ne réfléchissent pas vraiment à la possibilité. Le chapitre 6 arrive aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il te plaira :-) _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Mon corps d'enfant !

**Chapitre 6**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire diaries

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matt venait de repartir de chez Bonnie. Il voulait passer la nuit une fois de plus chez la jeune sorcière mais cette dernière avait refusé poliment tout en le remerciant pour être resté la veille et toute la journée d'aujourd'hui. Il était si doux et prévenant ! C'était dommage qu'il soit mêlé au surnaturel et qu'il n'ait personne. Sa mère était une incapable et sa sœur Vicky avait croisé Damon...

-"Il est parti ?" demanda Caroline en voyant Bonnie revenir dans le salon après avoir fermé à clé la porte de devant. Précaution oblige !

-"Oui" répondit Bonnie "Je ne vais pas abuser de sa gentillesse" continua la sorcière en regardant sa montre. Il était 21 heures déjà. "Ou sont Kol et Klaus ?" demanda la sorcière en ne les voyant pas.

-"Nous sommes là" dit Kol avec un sourire satisfait accompagné de Klaus. Bonnie sourit en échange. Aujourd'hui, elle avait vu une partie agréable de Kol. En effet, il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois si elle allait bien ! Si elle se sentait bien ou si elle voulait quelque chose ! C'était mignon mais à la fois suspect.

-"On regarde un film ?" demanda Caroline en voyant les DVD sur l'étagère en dessous de la télévision.

-"Ouais mais pas un film à l'eau de rose" dit Klaus en croisant ses bras et en se mettant dans le canapé. "Je vous vois déjà arriver avec ces niaiseries" rajouta l'ancien hybride.

-"Y'a des films d'horreur ?" demanda Kol en rejoignant Caroline pour fouiller des DVD.

-"Non, pas un film d'horreur" dit Bonnie "Un film d'action plutôt."

-"Oui un film d'action" dit Caroline en mettant tout les films à l'eau de rose de côté pour pouvoir choisir ceux d'action.

-"Elles ont les chocottes Klaus !" se moqua Kol en faisant une grimace à Caroline "les petites trouillardes" continua l'ancien vampire avant de prendre un DVD dans sa main et de le mettre dans le lecteur. Il partit ensuite éteindre la lumière et ferma les rideaux.

-"Merci d'avoir prit en considération notre avis Kol !" dit sarcastiquement Bonnie avant se mettre sur le canapé tout en prenant le sceau de céréale qu'elle avait fait léviter de la cuisine.

-"De rien mademoiselle Bennet" répondit Kol avant de se mettre à côté de la sorcière avant Caroline qui fronça les sourcils avant de prendre place entre Kol et Klaus.

-"C'est quoi le titre du film ?" demanda Klaus.

-"l'exorciste !" dit Kol en souriant.

-"Change" crièrent Bonnie et Caroline d'un seul coup en faisant sursauter les deux jeune Mikaelson.

-"Non" répondirent en même temps Kol et Klaus.

-"Ce film est flippant" dit Caroline "Je vais faire des cauchemars moi" se plaignit la blonde en n'étant pas rassurer.

-"Vous n'êtes que des poules mouillés" rigola Klaus en se moquant ouvertement des filles qui n'étaient pas rassurés.

-'Moi je regarde" dit Kol en prenant une poignée de pop-corn.

-"Moi je dis ça c'est pour vous ! Et puis c'est interdit à votre âge" argumenta la sorcière.

Klaus et Kol regardèrent Bonnie sérieusement.

-"Laisse tomber Bonnie ! On va regarder avec eux et s'ils ont peur, ils se dermerderont avec leur problème." dit Caroline en regardant la télévision. Elle l'avait déjà vu ce film et elle ne l'aimait pas car après elle avait toujours peur de se faire posséder par le diable. Sa va, Bonnie était là et Klaus aussi !

-"D'accord, on verra bien" dit Bonnie en ne se sentant pas rassurer pour les mêmes raisons que Caroline.

-"Taisez-vous on écoute" dit Kol en mangeant son pop-corn et en passant à Klaus qui tendait la main pour en avoir.

Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent avant de poser leur regard sur l'écran de télévision pour voir le début du film. De toute façon, elles savaient vers quels moments elles allaient fermer les yeux et boucher leurs oreilles. Et c'est ce qu'elles faisaient pendant tout le long du film pendant que Kol et Klaus rigolaient de tout ! Absolument tout ! On voyait bien qu'ils étaient aussi dérangé que le film ces deux-là ! L'exorciste n'était pas un film qui faisait rire à en se faire mal aux côtes ! Mais bon, Klaus et Kol n'étaient pas normaux !

A force de fermer leurs yeux ce qui devait arriver, arriva. En effet, Caroline s'était endormi la bouche ouverte et sa tête contre l'épaule de Klaus qui détourna sa tête de la télévision pour voir la belle petite blonde endormie sur lui !

-"Tu veux que je la réveille d'une claque ?" demanda Kol en ayant finit pour lui seul le sceau de pop-corn. Klaus n'avait piqué que deux poignets.

-"Non" chuchota Klaus en souriant.

-"Oh, il est tout content de sentir la douce joue de la douce Caroline contre son épaule !" se moqua Kol ce qui lui valu un regard assassin de Klaus.

-"T'es juste jaloux que Bonnie ne s'est pas endormie sur toi !" répliqua Klaus en montrant de sa tête la silhouette de Bonnie endormie.

-"Comme si ! Elle m'aurait écrasé vu que je suis dans mon corps de faible enfant de huit ans" pouffa Kol en regardant le visage de Bonnie. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant et c'était de placer ses lèvres sur celles de la sorcière. Depuis qu'elle lui avait dit d'aller se faire voir, il ne rêvait que de ça ! De l'embrasser hein !

-"Tu ne comptes pas le faire quand même ?" demanda Klaus en captant les intentions de son frère et en voyant qu'il approchait sa tête vers celle de Bonnie.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?" demanda Kol en revenant à lui grâce à la voix de Klaus et en le regardant.

-"Rien" répliqua Kol avant de regarder le deuxième film sur le DVD gravé.

-"Ouais" dit Kol en regardant lui aussi la télé, c'était l'exorciste 2 qui passait à présent.

La pièce fut silencieuse à part quand Kol et Klaus se mettait à rire. Finalement, personne ne vit la fin du deuxième exorciste car Klaus s'endormit lui aussi tout en mettant son bras autour de la taille de la petite Caroline. Kol, lui avait fait fort ! Il s'était assis sur les genoux de Bonnie, de côté, et avait posé sa tête contre la poitrine de la sorcière. Pas besoin d'oreiller comme cela, se dit l'ancien vampire en souriant. Si bien, il s'endormit en souriant. Le sceau de pop-corn tomba à terre mais personne n'en n'était conscient. Tout le monde dormait dans le canapé. Klaus et Caroline dans une position intime ainsi que Kol et Bonnie. Maintenant, il fallait juste voir comment Bonnie et Caroline allaient réagir le lendemain matin !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Estes-vous sûre que c'était bien Kol et Klaus, mère ?" demanda Finn en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Esther.

-"J'en suis sûre, mon fils !" confirma Esther en regardant la cheminée et les flammes danser sans retenues.

-"Mais comment est-ce possible ?" questionna Finn en partant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

-"Bonnie Bennett doit en être la cause." répondit Esther en regardant Finn. "Elle est venue les chercher dans la foret ou j'avais localisé la dague en chêne blanc" expliqua la mère des originels.

-"Vous êtes vraiment sûre Mère ?" demanda à nouveau Finn.

-"Absolument ! J'avais même l'impression de retourner en arrière. De voir, mes vrais fils dans leur innocence, dans leur découverte du monde" expliqua Esther tout en retenant un frisson. "Kol et son sourire malicieux et Klaus avec son demi-sourire rusé" dit tout bas Esther en retenant un soupir de nostalgie.

-"Vont-ils redevenir normaux ?"

-"Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'Elijah et Rebekah sont à la recherche d'une solution avec Bonnie" répondit Esther en se levant de son fauteuil.

-"Bonnie n'est plus de notre côté ?" interrogea Finn en prenant son verre de vin sur la table basse.

-"Si elle veut se débarrasser de Klaus et Kol, c'est le bon moyen de le faire maintenant mais elle n'a rien fait !" dit Esther en mordant sa lèvre inférieur.

-"Vous allez faire quelque chose ?" demanda encore Finn.

-"Klaus représente une grande menace, il est plus dangereux que toi et tes frères ainsi que Rebekah. C'est notre seule chance de le tuer vu qu'il est petit et humain. Kol est sadique et prends le même chemin que Klaus, on doit aussi l'éliminer. Rebekah et Elijah seront brisés et ce sera le bon moment pour les attaquer" dit Esther en dévoilant le plan qu'elle avait dans la tête depuis sa rencontre avec ses fils. Finn semblait réticent avec ce plan et Esther le voyait. "Ne te fie pas à leur taille, Finn" gronda Esther. "Ce sont des monstres et ils le resteront toujours !" rajouta la sorcière avant de partir du salon. Finn soupira avant de suivre sa mère. Cependant, Finn se demandait s'il était capable de tuer ses frères avec leurs corps de 8 ans ! Des enfants en apparence ! Puis, comment Esther pouvait penser à les tuer dans cette situation ?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie ouvrait lentement les yeux pour voir qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais encore dans le salon. La télévision était ouverte mais elle affichait un écran noir. Ce qu'elle trouvait bizarre aussi, c'était qu'elle sentait quelque chose sur ses genoux et sa poitrine. Doucement, la sorcière baissa la tête pour voir un petit garçon de huit ans dormir sur elle. La tête sur le haut de sa poitrine et une main tenant légèrement son sein. Immédiatement, la sorcière tira l'oreille de Kol qui se réveilla instantanément.

-"Aieu, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?" demanda l'ancien vampire en frottant ses yeux avec sa main gauche.

-"Il me prend que tu es sur moi, tête sur la poitrine et une de tes mains de garçon perverse sur un de mes seins " se scandalisa Bonnie. Le fait qu'il s'endorme sur elle n'était pas trop un problème mais avec Kol on ne savait jamais si c'était fait délibérément ou non mais ce coup-ci, vu la disposition du jeune homme, il l'avait fait exprès.

-"Fais pas ta rabat-joie, je t'ai servi de couverture !" dit Kol en souriant et en retirant sa main droite du sein de Bonnie. "Hé, dit camion !" taquina le petit originel.

-"Andouille !" rétorqua Bonnie avant de bouger sa tête et voir Klaus et Caroline. Kol, se retira de Bonnie et sortit du canapé pour sourire suffisamment.

-"Le sourire idiot qu'à Klaus !" se moqua le cadet des Mikaelson "A mourir de rire" rajouta le jeune garçon.

-"Chut" dit Bonnie en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche et en se levant du canapé.

-"Pas la peine, je suis réveillé à cause de l'andouille qui me sert de frère" dit Klaus en ouvrant ses yeux. Il avait été réveillé à cause du cri de Kol quand Bonnie lui as tiré l'oreille. "Je souriais comme un idiot à cause de ta blague pourri" fit remarquer Klaus.

-"Je dors, tais-toi Klaus" dit Caroline en se collant plus à l'ancien hybride.

Bonnie ramassa le sceau vide de pop-corn avant d'éteindre le DVD et la télévision et de partir dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Kol, lui regardait l'expression satisfaite de Klaus.

-"Rendors-toi ma douce, rendors-toi" encouragea Klaus avant de se faire pousser subitement.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fou avec ton bras autour de ma taille ?" hurla d'un seul coup Caroline qui se recula de Klaus.

-"Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ta tête contre mon épaule ?" accusa Klaus n'aimant pas qu'on lui crie dessus dès le matin.

-"Je..je me suis endormie comme ça et c'est tout !" se défendit Caroline en se levant du canapé.

-"Ouais, ouais !" dit Kol "T'es en train de tomber raide dingue de mon frère. Tu le regardes pendant de longues minutes, tu le défends contre le gros garçon à l'aire de jeux, t'es beaucoup plus aimable avec lui maintenant, quand il te frôle tu frissonnes. Je crois que tu tombes amoureuse de lui" expliqua Kol en étant satisfait de voir Caroline rougir et Klaus sourire de toutes ses dents "Moi je dis ça, je dis rien" rajouta instantanément l'ancien originel en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-"Tu dis n'importe quoi !" s'exclama Caroline "Toi t'es qu'un gros jaloux ! Tu n'aimes pas Jamie et tu as fait exprès de gâcher le moment entre lui et Bonnie au parc. Toi aussi tu tombes amoureux de ma meilleure amie car c'est comme ça qu'ils agissent les garçons quand ils sont jaloux, alors hein !" dit Caroline en ne trouvant rien de mieux à ajouter.

-"Et alors ?" demanda Kol heureux que Bonnie ne soit pas dans la pièce pour l'entendre admettre qui l'aimait bien ! Beaucoup même ! "Je ne cache pas à Bonnie que je l'apprécie très très bien !"

-"Alors comme ça tu tombes amoureuse de moi !" dit Klaus en arborant son sourire qui était charmant et agaçant à la fois.

-"N..Non" répliqua Caroline avant de partir en courant dans la salle de bain du bas et de s'enfermer dedans. Jamais elle n'admettrait qu'elle voyait Klaus d'une différente manière depuis le début du sort de Bonnie. Jamais elle n'avouerait qu'elle sentait des petits papillons dans son ventre à chaque fois que Klaus lui parlait, qu'elle était touchée qu'il l'a sauvé plusieurs fois, de Maxence et du violeur. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir des choses comme celle-ci? Non ? Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler son cœur. Et son cœur était un traître !

-"Dépêche-toi dans cette salle de bain !" cria Klaus avec un ton moqueur que Caroline voulait lui faire ravaler en cet instant. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle redevienne un vampire pour prétendre à nouveau que Klaus ne l'intéressait pas !

Ce n'est qu'une heure après que Caroline sortit de la salle de bain ! Klaus et Kol étaient déjà prêt ainsi que Bonnie et ils l'attendaient dans la cuisine pour manger le petit-déjeuner.

-"T'as tellement était longue que nous avons prit la salle de bain d'en haut." expliqua Kol en léchant la cuillère de Nutella.

-"Moi je me lave correctement" répondit Caroline.

-"T'insinues qu'on ne se lave pas et qu'on est des crapets ?" demanda Klaus en levant un sourcil.

-"Bon c'est tout" prévient Bonnie en finissant sa biscotte. "Pourquoi tu as l'air contrarié Caroline ?" demanda soudainement Bonnie en voyant bien que Caroline avait quelque chose en tête.

-"Oh moi je sais pourquoi !" dit Kol en levant ses sourcils suggestivement vers Caroline.

-"Oui et moi aussi je sais quelque chose de bien" répondit Caroline en levant elle aussi ses sourcils suggestivement en faisant ravaler le sourire de Kol.

-"Vous pouvez m'éclairer ?" demanda Bonnie gentiment.

-"Non" répondirent Caroline et Kol en même temps sous l'œil interrogateur de la jeune métisse qui allait répondre quelque chose mais son portable se mit à sonner. C'était un numéro inconnu !

-"Allô ?!"

_-"Salut la sorcière Bennett, nous avons la bougie de lumière et nous sommes sur le chemin du retour !" dit une voix de femme. _

-"C'est qui ?" demanda Klaus.

-"Rebekah" répondit Bonnie en souriant "la bougie de lumière est en sa possession et ils reprennent le chemin du retour" expliqua Bonnie en souriant avant de mettre le haut parleur pour que tout le monde entende. Enfin, le calvaire allait bientôt être terminé.

_-"Dans deux jours nous serons là si tout va bien" dit à nouveau la blonde "Elijah me dit de te dire si tout c'est bien passé ?" demanda la blonde. _

-"Bien sûr Bekah !" dit Kol en rigolant "Klaus s'est bagarré avec un gamin de neuf ans car il draguait Caroline, il s'est fait battre en se faisant étouffer et un violeur à assommer Bonnie qui as failli mourir, le violeur à voulu abuser de Caroline mais moi et Klaus ont l'a tué" expliqua Kol comme s'il détaillait les activités de plage ou de ski ! "Ah et on a vu le blondinet que tu adores tant ! Il est arrivé deux minutes après que Klaus et moi avons tué le pédophile. Il est resté près de Bonnie toute la nuit et la journée suivante" dit l'ancien originel pour faire enrager Rebekah qui était de nature très jalouse.

_-"Matt ?" demanda Rebekah semblant retenir de la colère._

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas amoureux de Bonnie et même s'il le serait je le mets vite hors-jeu !" taquina encore Kol !

_-"Kol, arrête tes __âneries__ !" prévient Elijah qui avait prit le portable des mains de sa sœur qui allait le broyer en mille miettes. "Bonnie, est-ce vrai ?" demanda Elijah._

-"Oui, malheureusement mais maintenant tout va bien "rassura la sorcière "Et maintenant que vous avez la bougie et que vous êtes là dans deux jours, tout va aller mieux"

-"Grouillez-vous surtout" dit Klaus "J'ai envie de retrouver mon vrai corps d'homme et tout mes pouvoirs !"

_-"Dans deux jours nous serons là !" assura Elijah._

_-"Est-ce que Matt à demandé après moi ?" Cria Rebekah derrière Elijah._

-"Ouais, il à dit 'Elle est où le pot de peinture qui te sert de sœur ?" dit Kol en se marrant avant de prendre le portable de Bonnie et de raccroché mais pas avant d'entendre sa sœur crier de frustration et des menaces de mort.

-"T'es méchant avec ta sœur !" dit Caroline "mais c'est vrai" rajouta la blonde en souriant.

-"On va au parc ?" demanda Klaus, il avait une forte envie d'aller à l'aire de jeu pour voir si Maxence était là. Il avait une incroyable envie de vengeance aujourd'hui.

-"Non, plus jamais" dit Bonnie en souriant "mais on va aller manger chez Elena et passer l'après-midi là-bas ! Elle m'a invité."

-"NOOOON !" Crièrent Kol et Klaus en même temps.

-"Et moi ? Elle ne m'a même pas invité !" dit Caroline en regardant son portable pour voir aucun appel et aucun message.

-"Je n'ai pas envie d'aller là-bas !" dit Klaus avec sa voix autoritaire. "Elle va me saouler je le sens déjà !"

-"On y va et c'est tout ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser tout seul quand même !" dit Bonnie en prenant la même voix que Klaus. "Non seulement vous allez y'aller mais vous allez être gentil avec elle !" rajouta Bonnie.

-"Tu veux nous faire mourir ou quoi ?" demanda Kol en se levant sur sa chaise pour faire la même taille que la sorcière.

-"Si je ne vais pas chez Elena, c'est elle qui va venir ici !" prévient Bonnie.

-"On va chez elle mais ça intérêt à finir vite" prévient Klaus.

-"On va pouvoir espionner son intérieur" dit fièrement Kol en se frottant les mains et en sautant de la chaise.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Klaus et Kol en avaient marre de la brunette en face d'eux. Depuis plus de deux heures ils supportaient le blabla de la brune sur Damon Salvatore et Stefan ! Bonnie avait une patience incroyable pour supporter la jeune Gilbert.

-"C'est ou les toilettes ?" demanda soudainement Klaus.

-"C'est à l'étage la porte du fond ! Les toilettes d'en bas sont bouché" dit la brune en donnant à sourire.

-"Moi aussi j'ai envie d'y aller depuis tout à l'heure" se plaignit Kol en se levant de sa chaise et en suivant Klaus monter à l'étage.

-"Ils sont beaucoup plus adorable que la dernière fois !" dit Elena en regardant Bonnie.

-"Oui un peu plus" répondit Bonnie.

-"Au fait, tu vas bien ? Depuis tout à l'heure je n'arrête pas de parler mais j'ai oublié de te demander si cela allait mieux. C'est horrible de vouloir faire une telle chose à un enfant ! Surtout que Juliette est adorable et ne mérite pas ça ! Tout comme les autres enfants" expliqua Elena en regardant Juliette qui buvait son jus d'orange.

-"Oui sa va mieux" répliqua Bonnie "Merci à Damon" dit la sorcière en n'en revenant pas l'avoir dit tout haut !

-"Oh, si cela ne te dérange pas, il faut qu'on va chez eux dans 20 minutes. Damon veut parler de quelque chose d'important concernant les originels." assura Elena "je sais que je t'avais dit qu'on ne serait qu'à deux mais Damon à dit que c'était urgent" expliqua la belle brune en donnant un regard d'excuse à sa meilleure amie sorcière.

-"Elena ! " prévient Bonnie en soufflant.

-"C'est important" répliqua la brune en levant ses mains en l'air "Kylian, Stephan et Juliette pourront jouer à l'étage en haut ou même dans le grenier. Les gosses adorent jouer à cache-cache"

-"Bon d'accord" capitula Bonnie en ne se sentant pas extasié d'aller chez les Salvatore avec Caroline, Klaus et Kol.

**30 minutes plus tard**

Maintenant qu'elle était chez les Salvatore, elle n'était pas du tout extasié d'y être pendant que Klaus et Kol l'étaient. Ils allaient écouter tout les plans de Damon et Stefan les concernant. Bonnie ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le cul assis sur deux chaises !

-"Bon voilà j'ai appris quelque chose de bien hier soir !" dit Damon en se frottant les mains.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Bonnie déjà ennuyé. Damon lui sourit avant de regarder Klaus, Kol et Caroline qu'il prenait bien sûr pour Kylian, Stephan et Juliette.

-"Les morveux, allez jouer autre part vous serez sympa" déclara Damon n'y allant pas par quatre chemin.

-"T'es qui pour nous donner des ordres ?" demanda Klaus ne supportant pas le ton de Damon. Il avait beau être dans son corps d'enfant, personne ne lui parlait comme ça sans une remarque !

-"Je suis plus vieux que toi ! Voila qui je suis !" dit Damon avec un sourire figé sur son visage et les dents serrés.

-"Ouais un vieux avec des gouts vestimentaire super démodé" dit Caroline en éprouvant le besoin de raclaquer le vampire pour parler ainsi à Klaus.

-"Super démodé ?" demanda Damon en train de se monter contre ces gamins "Regarde comment toi tu t'habilles, plus tard tu seras une plûre, cela ne m'étonne pas que tu as failli..."

-"Damon !" cirèrent Stefan et Bonnie en même temps.

-"Elena choisit vraiment le mauvais frère moi je dis" intervient encore Caroline "Elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi depuis tout à l'heure, elle nous saoul avec Damon ci, Damon ça, Damon à fait, Damon n'a pas fait" continua Caroline en s'en prenant aussi à la brune "T'es vraiment un con et j'espère que ton couple ne durera pas longtemps. Stefan est et sera toujours plus méritant que toi" rajouta la blonde en s'approchant de Damon qui l'a souleva d'un coup d'une main. La seconde suivante, il reçut un anévrisme et lâcha Caroline.

-"Ce n'est pas bien de dire ça" dit Elena en regardant Juliette, enfin, Caroline.

-"Elle dit la vérité, tu n'as même pas demandé en premier à Bonnie si elle allait bien tu as tout de suite parlé des Salvatore" dit Kol "Tu n'es même pas venu la voir après qu'elle ... soit tombé des escaliers" dit Kol en se rattrapant à la fin. Il fallait se souvenir de la compulsion de Stefan. Elena allait dire quelque chose mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Le petit Stephan avait raison.

-"Arrrg Bonnie" dit Damon en se massant la tête après avoir reçu ce fichu anévrisme.

-"Je suis désolée" déclara Elena en se tournant vers Bonnie "En ce moment je ne suis concentré que sur moi-même, j'ai beaucoup de problèmes à régler"

-"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant" déclara Bonnie "Je suis venue pour entendre la chose importante de Damon et non discuter amitié et amour. Alors on reprend et dans la calme" continua la sorcière en voulant partir de ce manoir avec Klaus, Kol et Caroline. C'était bizarre mais elle appréciait plus la compagnie de Kol et Klaus réunit que celle de Damon.

-"Bonnie à raison, on règle nos problèmes juste après si on veut mais pas maintenant. Tu agis comme un gamin Damon" réprimanda Stefan un peu blessé. Il le savait que le choix d'Elena serait Damon, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être blessé. Le seul moment réconfortant était quand Juliette avait parlé à Damon, on aurait même dit que c'était Caroline !

-"Bien d'accord je vais le dire et tant pis si ces mômes ne partent pas" prévient Damon avant de dire "Finn est dans les parages et il semble surveiller quelqu'un" avoua Damon avec un petit sourire.

-"Finn ?" demanda Klaus tout haut en attirant les regards de tous et surtout de Bonnie. "C'est un drôle de prénom !" dit tout de suite Klaus en rigolant pour détendre Bonnie et se défaire de l'attention de tout le monde.

-"Il surveille qui ?" demanda Elena inquiète.

-"Oui, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles des originels. Ils ne sont plus dans la ville car je les ai cherché" dit Stefan en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Ils ne sont plus dans la ville ?" demanda Bonnie jouant la carte de la surprise.

-"Tu devrais le savoir car l'irritant Kol Mikaelson n'est plus constamment en train de te suivre comme Klaus avec Caroline qui est partie on ne sait où" répliqua Damon avec un sourire satisfait. "Je crois que j'ai réussit à les faire peur l'autre coup" se vanta le vampire avant d'entendre des 'pfff' de la part des morveux que Bonnie avait prit.

-"Caroline est partie rendre visite à des parents" dit Bonnie en se mordant la joue intérieure. Elle avait oublié de le dire à Elena mais apparemment la brune n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de Caroline. Ce n'était que trois jours mais quand même.

-"Ouais mais on s'en fiche de Blondie la cruche ! Revenons à Finn" dit Damon en n'étant inconscient du visage triste de Caroline qui était juste là et entendait tout.

-"Ne parle pas comme ça de Caroline!" dit Elena en refaisant monter sa note d'amitié en ce moment.

-"Ouais, ouais" dit Damon en roulant ses yeux en l'air. "Finn semble te surveiller Bonnie" dit enfin Damon "Je l'ai vu passer deux fois devant chez toi"

Le cœur de Bonnie manquait un battement à cette nouvelle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence du vampire originel près de chez elle. Peut-être qu'il était là pour Klaus et Kol ? Peut-être qu'il était là pour les kidnapper ou pire les tuer ? Esther à dû reconnaître ses fils quand elle les avait vu dans la forêt et que maintenant elle envoyait Finn faire le sale boulot ?

-"C'est absurde !" intervient Elena "Pourquoi il surveillerait Bonnie ?" demanda cette dernière ne voyant pas la raison.

-"Peut-être que Bonnie à une touche avec l'aîné des Mikaelson. Elle aussi à son trio amoureux !" répondit sarcastiquement Damon avant de lever les bras au ciel et de dire "Je ne sais pas moi ! Je pense simplement qu'il veut à nouveau faire une alliance avec elle pour tuer sa famille de cinglé" dit le vampire en colère et en se servant un verre de bourbon.

Klaus et Kol qui entendaient tout étaient silencieux et perdu dans leurs pensées. Leur mère savait pour eux et elle avait envoyé Finn pour du repérage et certainement les kidnapper. Ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Il fallait qu'Elijah et Rebekah reviennent le plus vite possible avant que toute cette histoire dégénère.

-"Mais on ne peut pas tuer les originels sinon tout les vampires meurent" dit Elena "Bonnie ne pourra pas se joindre à eux car vous êtes proche de nous ainsi que Caroline «continua la brune. "Ils vont peut-être s'en prendre à elle ?"

-"Non, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Je pense juste que Finn veut me voir et seule mais il devra attendre encore un peu" dit Bonnie en prenant son sac.

-"Tu vas où ?" demanda Stefan "Nous n'avons pas trouvé ce qu'il veut"

-"Oui et on ne peut pas le deviner non plus !" renchérit Bonnie "Laissons à Finn faire le premier pas et après on avisera"

-"Elle à un point" dit Damon en se resservant un verre de bourbon.

-"Bon d'accord, si tu as du nouveau tu nous appelles et si nous en avons on t'appelle" dit Stefan en raccompagnant Bonnie à la porte suivit de Kol, Klaus et Caroline.

-"Allez bye les morveux" dit Damon en leur montrant son verre.

-"Ouais bye tête de gland" dit Kol avec un sourire suffisant et l'air hautin que Damon n'appréciait pas du tout. Le coup de pied au tibia que reçu Damon par Kol n'était pas plaisant du tout ! Heureusement que Bonnie était là pour bloquer Damon d'étrangler le petit 'Stephan'.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Au grill, Bonnie était partie au grill avec Klaus, Kol et Caroline. Dans la voiture, le sujet de conversation principal était Damon et son arrogance extrême, Elena et son nombril, Stefan et sa stupidité. Personne n'avait encore évoqué Finn. Ce n'est qu'une fois au Grill et que Matt leur avait servi du poulet frite avec leur coca avant de les rejoindre et que la discussion sur l'originel commença.

-"Tu crois qu'il va vous tuer ?" demanda Caroline à Klaus.

-"Certainement, il ferait tout pour être dans les bonnes grâces de Mère" répondit l'hybride en mangeant une frite à la mayonnaise.

-"Si vous ne seriez jamais sortit l'autre jour, rien de tout ça ne serait un problème maintenant !" accusa Bonnie en soufflant. Elle en avait marre des problèmes en ce moment.

-"Oui, mademoiselle Bennett à raison" dit une voix que Klaus et Kol connaissaient.

-"Quand on parle du vampire ont en voit le bout de ses crocs" dit Kol en se retournant pour faire face à Finn. Cela ne servait plus à rien de prétendre être Stephan ou Kylian.

-"Je ne vais pas y'aller par quatre chemins" commença Finn en voyant Bonnie et Matt se lever et prêt à en découdre. "Je n'ai pas envie de vous blesser Mr. Donovan et encore moins vous mademoiselle Bennett" prévient Finn en regardant la sorcière et Matt "Je dois juste prendre Klaus et Kol !"

-"Pour nous tuer ?" demanda Klaus en se levant et en voulant frapper son frère mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en n'avait pas la force et cela le mettait en rage.

-"Ce n'est pas moi qui le fera" répondit Finn calmement en regardant Klaus puis Kol. Pleins de souvenirs refirent surface. Quand il apprenait à Kol comment chasser avec un harpon ou un arc, quand il apprenait à Klaus à charmer une femme ou encore à grimper sur les arbres ou trouver de l'eau ou encore les jeux auxquels ils jouaient ensemble. Tous les souvenirs remontaient en sa mémoire et cela lui faisait mal.

-"Super tu es gracié après tout, tu n'es que celui qui nous amène à notre bourreau" dit sarcastiquement Kol en se levant lui aussi.

-"Tu ne les prends pas avec toi" dit Bonnie en se mettant devant Kol et Klaus qui étaient ennuyé d'être protégé par une femme et par Bonnie en plus. Leur égo en prenait un coup.

-"Pourquoi vous retournez votre veste ?" demanda Finn en penchant sa tête légèrement pour étudier les traits de la sorcière "Je pensais que vous me compreniez, que vous compreniez ma mère" continua l'originel.

-"Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma meilleure amie" articula Bonnie.

-"Votre vie n'en serez que meilleure si les vampires sont rayés de votre existence" argumenta Finn en s'approchant de la sorcière un peu trop près au gout de Kol.

-"Allons dehors !" dit Matt avant de prendre Klaus dans ses bras sous l'étonnement de chacun. Le pire c'était que l'ancien hybride n'hurlait pas pour qu'on le repose par terre et se laissait faire.

Une fois dehors dans le parking, Matt lâcha Klaus qui se remit à côté de Kol et Caroline. Finn était en face d'eux et de Bonnie. Matt, lui était derrière et regardait s'il y'avait des personnes qui partaient du Grill.

-"Tu vas donc nous livrer à Mère ?" demanda Kol "Pourquoi tu ne nous tue pas maintenant ?" continua le cadet des Mikaelson "Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour le faire ?"

-"Je suis honnête et loyal. Je ne tue pas des enfants même si je sais que c'est vous !" admit Finn.

-"Ta mère n'a vraiment pas de cœur pour vouloir les tuer" dit Caroline en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas humain de faire ça ! La nature voudrait qu'une mère tue ses enfants ? Sa chair ? C'était abominable.

-"C'est une occasion pour elle ! Une chance de réparer son erreur" expliqua Finn en s'approchant de Kol et Klaus pour les prendre dans ses bras et partir très vite loin.

-"Ne les touche pas ou j'utilise ma magie sur toi !" prévient Bonnie "et je n'ai pas envie de le faire"

-"Je suis désolé mademoiselle Bennett" dit Finn montrant son intention de prendre Klaus et Kol et les emmener à leur Mère.

-"Nous aussi" dit Klaus en regardant son frère dans les yeux. La seconde suivante, Finn se retrouva poignardé dans le dos par Matt. La peau de Finn se mit à flétrir tandis que Caroline, Bonnie et Kol furent surpris. Le corps de Finn tomba à terre et Matt le prit en dessous des bras.

-"Bonnie prends ses jambes «ordonna le garçon "On le met dans ta voiture" dit le garçon en regardant Bonnie exécuter ses ordres.

-"Oh mon Dieu !" s'exclama Caroline "Comment as-tu eu la dague, ce n'est pas celle en chêne blanc ?"

-"Klaus me l'a donné quand je l'ai prit dans mes bras" indiqua Matt en courant en marche arrière pendant que Bonnie essayait de suivre en ne faisant pas tomber Finn par terre. "C'est pour ça qu'en premier lieu je l'ai prit. Finn ne devait pas le voir et me prendre pour une menace » expliqua Matt avant d'ouvrir le coffre de Bonnie et de mettre le corps de Finn à l'intérieur avec l'aide de cette dernière qui était toujours surprise.

-« J'avais la dague dans le petit sac que j'ai prit au père à Bonnie. J'ai la dague en chêne blanc mais je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser contre Finn. Je préfère le voir dormir près de nous que mort ! » Avoua Klaus en regardant Finn dans le coffre de Bonnie. Il voulait donner la dague en chêne blanc mais à la dernière minute, il à donné une autre dague.

-"T'es pas si nul que ça" avoua Kol en montant à l'arrière de la voiture avec les Klaus et Caroline pendant que Matt s'assit sur le siège passager pendant que Bonnie démarrait en trombe.

-"Je ne croyais pas que ce soir j'allais neutraliser un originel" dit Matt en soufflant après cinq minutes.

-"Je ne croyais pas avoir un originel dans mon coffre de voiture ce soir" dit Bonnie en tenant fermement son volant. Elle le tient plus en voyant quelqu'un en plein milieu de la route. Rapidement, Bonnie se mit à freiner violemment pour ne pas renverser cette personne. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres mais ce n'était pas à cause de ses freins mais à une source extérieure. La magie.

-"Tout le monde va bien ?" demanda Matt en tenant la poignée en haut.

-"Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda paniquée Caroline assise entre les deux Mikaelson. Deux secondes après cette phrase, les portes de la voiture de Bonnie furent arrachées et Klaus et Kol n'étaient plus là. Bonnie sortit de la voiture pour voir après les deux petits originels mais il n'y'avait plus personne.

-"Ahhhhhh"

Bonnie se retourna d'un seul coup pour voir que Matt et Caroline n'étaient plus là !

-"Matt, Caroline !" cria la sorcière avant de toucher son front. C'était un piège ! Ils étaient tombés dans un piège ! Elle était toute seule, Klaus, Kol, Caroline et Matt n'étaient plus là. Des vampires sous la coupe d'Esther ont du les enlever. Il avait suffit qu'un vampire joue le rôle de piéton en plein milieu de la route entouré de champ, que Bonnie freine et hop, la seconde suivante plus personne n'était là ! Tout c'était passé trop vite ! Rapidement, Bonnie vérifia son coffre. Finn était toujours là ! Elle n'était pas totalement seule.

-"C'est pas vrai !" jura la sorcière avant de donner un coup de pied à l'un des pneus de sa voiture. "Je les ai perdu !" cria la sorcière de rage. Elle devait les retrouver et au plus vite. Si Esther les avait, elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'eux en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire "Je veux tuer mes enfants !" Le problème c'était que le sort de localisation demandait du temps et que Bonnie n'en n'avait pas.

-"Réfléchit Bonnie, réfléchit" s'ordonna la sorcière avant de mordre sa lèvre. "Le grimoire, pense à un sort." se pressa Bonnie. Il y'en avait bien un qui allait pouvoir aider Kol et Klaus ainsi que Caroline et Matt mais elle devait en payer le prix. Elle y'avait pensé quand Elijah était venu lui demander de réparer ses erreurs mais si elle aurait fait ça, elle n'aurait plus été capable d'inverser le sort ! "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" se demanda Bonnie exaspéré. Il est clair qu'Elijah et Rebekah n'arriveraient pas à temps. Puis elle ne voulait pas que Caroline meurt et franchement, elle ne voulait plus que Klaus et Kol meurent. Elle avait vu des facettes de leur personnalité qui les rendaient humain et elle commençait à les apprécier. "Oh et puis zut ! Il faut que je le fasse" se dit la sorcière avant d'entrer dans sa voiture et de fermer la seule portière qui lui restait, la sienne, et de démarrer en trombe et conduire à une vitesse folle jusqu'à chez elle.

-"Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre 6 est finit :-) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il s'en est passé des choses. A votre avis que va faire Bonnie pour sauver les originels ? Moi je le sais hé hé ! Pour vous donner des indices je vais mettre des petits extraits. **

_-"Ou est Bonnie ?" demanda Matt "J'espère que vous ne lui avez rien fait" continua le blond en regardant Esther méchamment. _

_-"Je ne ferais pas de mal à une sœur ! Bonnie est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut et libre de ses choix. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas fait le bon et c'est moi qui vais accomplir l'inévitable" expliqua Esther en prenant un pas vers Klaus et Kol. _

_-"La décision de vous tuer ainsi était difficile mais préférable" expliqua Esther en baissant un instant la tête. _

_-"dîtes Mère, cela vous blesse t-il vraiment de devoir nous tuer ou jouez-vous la comédie ?" demanda sérieusement Kol en s'approchant de la femme abominable qui lui avait donné la vie et celle qui voulait lui la reprendre. _

_-"Incendia" cria Esther en levant les mains et en créant un cercle de feu autour de Klaus et Kol qui ne bougeaient pas et ne paniquaient pas. _

_-"Klaus !" cria Caroline en voulant le rejoindre et passer par les flammes avec une couverture sale qui était proche. _

_-"Ne bouge pas !" ordonna Klaus la voix froide. "Ne t'approches pas Caroline "dit l'ancien hybride encore une fois. Caroline s'arrêta mais regardait le garçon à travers les flammes qui se rapprochaient plus d'eux._

_"Ne me dit pas que tu es tombé amoureux Nicklaus ?" demanda soudainement Esther. Klaus ne répondait pas tandis que Caroline ne voulait rien entendre. Elle ne voulait pas savoir alors que Klaus allait mourir et elle aussi._

_-"Ouvrez-vos yeux mère !" ordonna Klaus qui se surpris lui-même en entendant le son de sa voix._

_-"Ce n'est pas finit" sa voix était froide et dure. La tristesse était toujours évidente dans sa voix mais tristesse de quoi ? De les tuer ? Ou d'avoir échoué encore une fois ? _

_La seconde suivante, Esther n'était plus là grâce à un vampire qui l'avait écarté du danger de Kol et Klaus. _

_-"Bonnie !" cria Kol "Viens faire entrer ton Kol chérie qui est redevenu un grand!" taquina le vampire. _

_-"Euh... je crois qu'elle ne pourra pas" entendirent Kol et Klaus de la bouche de Caroline. _

_Klaus et Kol se regardèrent confus. _

_-"Pourquoi, love ?" demanda Klaus. _

_-"A cause de ça !" dit Caroline en venant vers eux avec dans ses bras une petite fille de sept-huit ans dans les bras, endormie, avec une peau de couleur caramel. Légèrement, la fille remua dans les bras de Caroline. "C'est Bonnie tout craché quand elle était petite" dit Caroline en mordant sa lèvre inférieure._

_**Fin des extraits en phrase**_

**On se retrouve pour le chapitre 7 de « Mon corps d'enfant » dans peu de temps :-) Après avoir lu vos review sur le sixième chapitre bien entendu ! **

**Merci de votre lecture :-) **

**Bonne journée ou soirée ! **

**Bisous. **

**;-) **


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A : Comme je n'ai pas trop le temps de vous répondre individuellement comme je le fais toujours, je tiens à faire une note d'auteur pour vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos compliments et vos encouragements. Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise ! Pour ce qui est de Klaus qui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Damon, Elena, cela n'est pas écrit malheureusement :-/ Mais c'était une bonne idée. **

**Merci à vous encore pour les reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre **: Mon corps d'enfant !

**Chapitre 7**

**Disclaimer :** Les droits de Vampire Diaries ne me reviennent pas !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une belle garce ! Voila ce qu'était leur mère. Une belle et sacré garce ! Elle se tenait devant eux, l'air hautin et sournois mais aussi avec fausse tristesse. Ce n'était pas possible que cette femme ressente le remord, la culpabilité. C'était impossible car elle ne serait jamais capable de les tuer sinon !

-"Vous pouvez les lâcher et partir" ordonna Esther aux quatre vampires qui avaient enlevé ses fils et les deux blonds. Klaus, Kol, Caroline et Matt furent libre de leur mouvement, ils n'étaient pas attachés. De toute façon, s'enfuir n'était pas une option car Esther utiliserait ses pouvoirs. Ils étaient donc en position de faiblesse.

-"Ou est Bonnie ?" demanda Matt "J'espère que vous ne lui avez rien fait" continua le blond en regardant Esther méchamment.

-"Je ne ferais pas de mal à une sœur ! Bonnie est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut et libre de ses choix. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas fait le bon et c'est moi qui vais accomplir l'inévitable" expliqua Esther en prenant un pas vers Klaus et Kol.

-"Vous êtes sans cœur de vouloir tuer Klaus et Kol dans leur corps d'enfant !' s'écria Caroline en pointant son doigt vers Esther.

-"C'est ma seule chance" dit Esther.

-"Bien oui, sinon vous êtes trop faible pour nous faire ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure" dit Klaus avec un demi-sourire. "Je suis étonné d'ailleurs que vous ne vous êtes pas prit plus tôt pour nous tuer !" rajouta l'ancien hybride.

-"La décision de vous tuer ainsi était difficile mais préférable" expliqua Esther en baissant un instant la tête.

-"dîtes Mère, cela vous blesse t-il vraiment de devoir nous tuer ou jouez-vous la comédie ?" demanda sérieusement Kol en s'approchant de la femme abominable qui lui avait donné la vie et celle qui voulait la lui reprendre.

-"Bien sûr que oui Kol" répondit Esther avec émotion.

-"Quel bonne actrice vous êtes !" s'exclama Kol "Klaus tu lui donnerais l'oscar de meilleure actrice ou pas ?" demanda le frère cadet des Mikaelson.

-"Non mais je lui donnerais l'oscar de la plus mauvaise mère du monde" dit Klaus en rigolant sombrement.

-"Cela suffit" cria Esther en laissant couler ses larmes. "Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est difficile pour moi ! Vous ne comprenez pas l'équilibre de la nature ! Vous ne comprenez pas que vous devez mourir pour restaurer la balance" continua d'hurler Esther.

-"C'est vous et Ayanna qui doivent être puni et non nous. Ayanna vous as laissez faire !" hurla à son tour Klaus de sa petite voix. "Ce qui est fait est fait"

-"Vous me dégoûtait mère" dit calmement Kol "Vous êtes une lâche qui s'en prends à ses enfants mais le pire c'est que vous allez nous tuer en ayant dans votre cerveau l'image de nous dans notre corps d'enfant !" expliqua Kol toujours sérieux "Vous pourriez même faire la une du magasine 'Détective'" rajouta Kol en donnant un sourire.

-"Je suis prête" déclara Esther avant de lever les mains en l'air. A ce geste, Matt chargeait vers Esther mais d'un coup de poignet, le jeune blond se retrouva contre un mur de la cave ou ils étaient et tomba inconscient.

-"Matt !" cria Caroline en courant vers lui pour voir s'il était blessé ou non. Il respirait toujours et c'était le principal.

-"Incendia" cria Esther en levant les mains et en créant un cercle de feu autour de Klaus et Kol qui ne bougeaient pas et ne paniquaient pas.

-"Klaus !" cria Caroline en voulant le rejoindre et passer par les flammes avec une couverture sale qui était proche.

-"Ne bouge pas !" ordonna Klaus la voix froide. "Ne t'approches pas Caroline "dit l'ancien hybride encore une fois. Caroline s'arrêta mais regardait le garçon à travers les flammes qui se rapprochaient plus d'eux !

-"Mais Klaus !"

-"Je suis là moi aussi !" dit Kol en oubliant un peu le drame autour de lui "Je compte quand même"

-"Relâchez-les s'il vous plaît !" implora Caroline en regardant Esther.

-"Non" répliqua cette dernière de manière monotone.

-"Laissez Caroline partir" dit Klaus "ainsi que Matt !"

-"Elle va mourir de toute façon, car une fois que ton cœur sera complètement détruit tout les vampires et les hybrides que tu as tués et ceux de ta ligné mourront" expliqua Esther la voix tremblant légèrement. Serait-elle vraiment triste ? Quand bien même, cela n'expliquait pas son geste cruel et son intention. "Ne me dit pas que tu es tombé amoureux Nicklaus ?" demanda soudainement Esther. Klaus ne répondait pas tandis que Caroline ne voulait rien entendre. Elle ne voulait pas savoir alors que Klaus allait mourir et elle aussi. Très vite, Caroline sentit ses larmes couler sur sa joue. Elle allait voir Klaus mourir ! Elle allait mourir ! Cette fois, c'était fichu. Personne n'était capable de stopper Esther. Bonnie n'était pas là et ne pourrait jamais arriver à temps. La fin arrivait.

-"Ne pleure pas Caroline" dit Klaus en ne détachant pas son regard d'Esther.

-"Tu l'aimes" en conclut Esther en souriant un peu "Je suis contente que tu as trouvé l'amour et le vrai juste avant de mourir" continua Esther.

-"Ils ne sont pas des monstres !" cria Caroline en pleurant "Ils ressentent aussi des émotions ! Je suis un vampire et je sais ce que je dis. Nous avons tous en nous notre part d'humanité. La vraie question à se poser ici est qui est le vrai monstre ?" hurla la blonde en voulant faire réagir Esther, lui dire tout du moins ce qu'elle pensait avant de mourir.

-"Trop tard !" dit Esther avant d'intensifier le feu. Caroline se mit à crier après Klaus et un peu Kol tandis que les deux Mikaelson ne disaient rien. Ils ne montraient aucunes émotions. Ils ne voulaient pas donner la satisfaction à leur mère de voir leur souffrance, leur cœur brisé par son action. Ils n'avaient pas peur de la mort et ils n'avaient pas peur de leur mère. Cela ne servait à rien de s'échapper car c'était impossible, ils étaient résignés à mourir ce soir, maintenant. "Adieu mes fils" dit Esther en fermant les yeux et en se retirant de quelques pas du feu dans la grande cave.

Klaus et Kol fermèrent leurs yeux ainsi que Caroline. Tout le monde avait fermé les yeux. C'est peut-être pour cela que personne ne voyait trois lumières blanches au dessus de tout le monde. Ces trois lumières blanches se séparèrent avant d'entrer dans le corps de Klaus qui ouvrit ses yeux instantanément, puis dans le corps de Kol qui fit la même chose que son grand-frère et de Caroline qui sentit comme une source de chaleur mais intérieur. Une minute après, Kol et Klaus se regardèrent avant de sourire comme des idiots. D'un mouvement rapide ils sautèrent du cercle de feu pour être devant leur mère qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-"Ouvrez-vos yeux mère !" ordonna Klaus qui se surpris lui-même en entendant le son de sa voix. C'était si bon d'entendre à nouveaux sa voix d'adulte. Esther ouvrit rapidement ses yeux pour voir avec horreur Kol et Klaus devant elle, souriant, et dans leur corps d'adulte.

-"Vous semblez déçue et choquée" dit Kol en s'approchant de sa mère et en la prenant d'une main par la gorge tout en la levant ! Esther se défendit en infligeant un anévrisme à Kol, Klaus et à Caroline qui avait rejoint Klaus, son visage en mode vampire, elle était la seule à crier de douleur due à son jeune âge de vampire. La mère des originels retomba sur ses pieds avant de dire :

-"Ce n'est pas finit" sa voix était froide et dure. La tristesse était toujours évidente dans sa voix mais tristesse de quoi ? De les tuer ? Ou d'avoir échoué encore une fois ?

La seconde suivante, Esther n'était plus là grâce à un vampire qui l'avait écarté du danger de Kol et Klaus.

-"On court après ?" demanda Kol prêt à pister le vampire et sa mère. Il voulait la déchiqueter, la tuer en lui infligeant d'atroce souffrance ! Pour lui, Esther Mikaelson n'était pas sa mère ! Elle ne l'était plus depuis le jour ou elle a voulu le tuer lui et ses frères ainsi que Rebekah.

-"Non on laisse tomber pour l'instant" déclara Klaus en regardant ou Esther était il y'a deux secondes. Cela ne valait pas la peine de courir pour tuer cette garce ! Il l'attendait au tournant ! De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper. C'est elle qui finira par mourir. Klaus allait peut-être lui montrer à quel point un monstre il était mais il s'en fiche ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Klaus dévia son regard et ses pensées sur autre chose qu'Esther car s'il continuait, il allait démolir cette cave entière.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Caroline en appréciant le son de sa propre voix ! C'était moins aigu et vachement mieux.

-"Je me disais juste que je nous préfère comme ça" dit Klaus en appréciant le corps de Caroline. Il l'a reluqué de haut en bas et sans gêne. Caroline en rougit même. Mais ce n'était pas l'entière raison du sourire de Klaus. Non, il souriait par rapport à l'attitude de Caroline envers sa mère à lui. Elle l'avait défendu et elle avait eut peur pour lui !

-"Moi aussi je me préfère comme ça!" se vanta Kol tout en se regardant dans un miroir à pied qui était dans la cave. Le feu n'était plus là dès la seconde ou Esther était partie ! "Ma voix est plus sexy, mes cheveux sont plus sexy, ma tête est plus sexy, mon corps est plus sexy et..." Kol s'arrêta pour regarder dans son pantalon et son slip "Oh et j'ai retrouvé la longueur parfaite" rigola le vampire face à l'expression dégouté de Caroline et Klaus.

-"Je suis heureux d'être à nouveau un hybride" dit Klaus en sentant son pourvoir et en se sentant plus fort et invincible de nouveau. Il se sentait lui, tout simplement.

-"Moi aussi je suis content" dit Kol avant de se diriger vers Matt et de le prendre comme un sac à patate.

-"Je suppose qu'Elijah et Rebekah sont revenus plus tôt et que Bonnie à pu faire le sort" dit Caroline soulagée "Elle l'a fait juste à temps en tout cas. J'ai vraiment eut peur" avoua la blonde à Klaus.

-"Si je vois Bonnie je l'embrasse pour ce qu'elle à fait !" dit Klaus en remerciant intérieurement la sorcière pour son action.

-"Héy !" dirent en même temps Caroline et Kol. Caroline car elle n'était pas heureuse et même jalouse d'entendre que Klaus allait embrasser Bonnie ! Kol en colère contre Klaus pour dire ceci. C'est lui qui devrait embrasser Bonne pour la remercier. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

-"Elle doit être chez elle avec Elijah et Rebekah" dit Caroline en regardant Matt dans les bras de Kol. Le jeune blond allait bien, il allait juste encore dormir un tout petit peu "Le premier arrivé avec sa vitesse de vampire ?" demanda la blonde en séchant encore ses yeux qui étaient encore humide dû à ses pleurs. Elle avait vraiment eut peur pour Klaus, Kol et elle, mais surtout Klaus !

-"C'est parti !" dit Kol en partant le premier suivit de Klaus et enfin Caroline tout en criant que c'était de la triche. Ils se sentaient tous mieux maintenant. Esther allait payer en temps voulu ! Oh que oui ! Mais pour l'instant, il fallait voir Bonnie et l'a remercié ainsi qu'Elijah et Rebekah.

Le premier arrivé fut Klaus, puis Caroline et ensuite Kol avec Matt sur son dos.

-"Tu as perdu Kol !" dit Caroline en ouvrant la porte de la maison de Bonnie. Il y'avait de la lumière dans le salon.

-"Moi j'ai un poids en plus à porter donc ça ne compte pas" se plaignit Kol avant de vouloir entrer mais il se cogna contre une barrière invisible. "Fais chier, je suis à nouveau un vampire et Bonnie ne m'avait pas invité" grogna Kol.

-"Moi non plus je ne peux pas" dit Klaus en restant dehors avec Kol.

-"Bonnie !" cria Kol "Viens faire entrer ton Kol chérie qui est redevenu un grand!" taquina le vampire.

-"Euh... je crois qu'elle ne pourra pas" entendirent Kol et Klaus de la bouche de Caroline.

Klaus et Kol se regardèrent confus.

-"Pourquoi, love ?" demanda Klaus.

-"A cause de ça !" dit Caroline en venant vers eux avec dans ses bras une petite fille de sept-huit ans dans les bras, endormie, avec une peau de couleur caramel. Légèrement, la fille remua dans les bras de Caroline. "C'est Bonnie tout craché quand elle était petite" dit Caroline en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-"Elle est devenue petite" dit Klaus avec un petit sourire. Cela ne l'amusait pas... si un tout petit peu car il allait pouvoir se venger et se moquer d'elle comme elle l'avait fait avec lui !

-"Elijah et Rebekah ne sont pas encore là et aucune bougie de lumière dans le sort que Bonnie à fait" expliqua Caroline. "On fait quoi ?" demanda la blonde.

-"On l'emmène avec nous au manoir" dit Kol avec un sourire sur le visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une petite Bonnie et il était un peu déçu car cela voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas l'embrasser mais d'un autre côté, cela pouvait être drôle.

-"Je suis d'accord avec Kol, tu peux rester aussi" proposa Klaus qui reçue un signe de tête de la blonde instantanément.

-"Donne-là moi" dit Kol en laissant Matt tomber par terre et en tendant les bras pour avoir Bonnie.

-"Non "cria Caroline "Reprends Matt tout de suite !" ordonna la blonde.

-"Donne-moi Bonnie et toi prends Matt" dit Kol en voulant arracher Bonnie des bras de Caroline.

-"Kol tu prends Matt" ordonna Klaus avant de partir vite suivit de Caroline avec Bonnie dans ses bras. La vitesse de vampire était géniale. Cela leur avaient manqués. Kol soupira de frustration avant de reprendre Matt sur son épaule.

-"La blondasse va me le payer cher" jura Kol avant de partir en courant !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Pousse-toi elle se réveille !" déclara une voix féminine que Bonnie connaissait.

-"Toi dégage, on dirait que tu vas te rafaler sur elle" dit une voix d'homme que Bonnie connaissait aussi.

-"Dit à ton frère qu'il se recule" demanda la voix féminine en grognant presque.

-"Kol recule" dit un autre homme.

-"T'es pas mon père Klaus" répondit l'homme qui s'appelait Kol. C'est à cet instant précis que Bonnie ouvrit complètement les yeux et vit un plafond. Un plafond ancien qui ne lui appartenait pas ! Elle n'était donc pas chez elle ! Rapidement, Bonnie se dégagea du canapé dont elle était rallongée. En face d'elle se trouvait une grande Caroline, un grand Klaus et un grand Kol. Le sort avait fonctionné. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était dans son corps d'enfant ! Le fait qu'elle arrivait à la taille de Caroline le prouvait bien.

-"Le sort à fonctionné" déclara la sorcière en étant soulagée. Au moins, Klaus, Kol et Caroline ne sont pas mort.

-"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Caroline en s'approchant de Bonnie. Cela faisait du bien d'entendre la voix normale de Caroline.

-"Oui c'est juste que c'est moi maintenant qui est petite" dit Bonnie en regardant ses mains et ses petits pieds.

-"Comment ça se fait ?" demanda Klaus en s'approchant de Bonnie qui trembla un instant. Il était impressionnant vu sous cet angle.

-"Elijah et Rebekah ne sont pas encore arrivé avec la bougie et j'ai dû faire vite. J'ai utilisé le sort de transfert pour que ce soit moi qui sois petite et non vous. Comme ça vous auriez pu vous défendre" expliqua Bonnie en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-"C'est arrivé juste à temps sinon ils auraient été brûlé vif" expliqua Caroline en s'asseyant sur le canapé pour mieux regarder Bonnie en face. C'était amusant de voir que Bonnie était la seule à être petite maintenant.

-"Vous l'avez tué ?" demanda Bonnie en espérant que oui !

-"Non" répliquèrent Klaus et Kol en même temps. "Elle s'est sauvé!" continua Klaus.

-"Elle aura du mal à nous tuer maintenant et elle devra penser à un autre plan" dit Kol en s'asseyant à côté de Caroline. Bonnie regardait Kol et souriait intérieurement, il était vraiment sexy ! Pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant ?

-"Où est Finn ?" demanda Klaus.

-"Dans ma cave" répondit Bonnie en se tirant de son admiration du physique de Kol. Cela devait être ses yeux d'enfant !

-"Bonnie !" cria tout à coup Caroline en faisant sursauter la petite métisse "Tu n'as plus de pouvoir ?" demanda la blonde en ayant un regard effrayé.

-"Ben non !" répondit Bonnie en baissant la tête.

-"Comment tu vas faire pour redevenir normale ?" demanda Klaus intrigué et curieux de la réponse de Bonnie.

-"Faut trouver une autre sorcière de ma famille" répondit Bonnie en pensant déjà à Lucy mais elle ne savait pas ou elle pouvait bien être "Mais je ne sais pas ou Lucy est partie" avoua la sorcière en baissant sa tête à nouveau. "Je vais être condamné à revivre les années collèges" pouffa la sorcière en serrant les poings.

-"Hors de question que j'attends !" s'exclama Kol.

-"Que t'attends quoi ?" demanda Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Que j'attends que tu es 17 ans pour pouvoir t'embrasser et plus !" répondit le vampire comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente du monde.

-"Je t'embrasserai jamais de ma vie !" dit dégoûté Bonnie en regardant Kol qui avait un sourire satisfait.

-"On ne dit jamais jamais, Bonnie" répondit Kol en soulevant ses sourcils.

-"On verra ton problème après" dit Klaus en regardant la petite sorcière dépourvue de pouvoir "Nous devons d'abord tuer notre Mère" expliqua l'hybride en sortant son téléphone et en composant un numéro.

-"Mais mon problème est important ! Je ne vais pas attendre que tu tues ta maman psychotique pour retrouver ma taille normale" cria Bonnie de sa petite voix. "Tu vas appeler un de tes sorciers et il va retrouver ma cousine. Elle va faire le sort et hop je redeviens normale" ordonna Bonnie. Klaus se mit à sourire avant de croiser les bras.

-"Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner petite !" se moqua l'hybride.

-"T'es qu'un crétin" cria encore Bonnie en levant ses bras en l'air. Klaus sourit ainsi que Kol pendant que Caroline était neutre.

-"Allez tais-toi et va jouer ailleurs je dois appeler Elijah et Rebekah" continua de taquiner Klaus avant d'appuyer sur le bouton appeler et de mettre le haut-parleur. Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air avant de se dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être suffisante quand Klaus était un gamin.

-"Allô Elijah ?" demanda Klaus avec un grand sourire.

_-"Nicklaus" dit Elijah en étant un peu surpris "Ta voix à mué à ce que j'entends" _

Klaus roula ses yeux en l'air pendant que Bonnie souriait "Non, je suis redevenu normal ainsi que Kol et notre douce Caroline" répliqua fièrement l'hybride.

_-"Ne me dit pas que nous sommes allé en Norvège pour rien ?" demanda Rebekah en criant derrière Elijah. _

-"Non, car il se trouve que Mère nous as retrouvé. Elle à voulu nous tuer mais Bonnie à fait un sort pour qu'on retrouve notre taille mais maintenant c'est elle qui est minuscule !" expliqua Kol toujours assis au canapé mais il savait qu'Elijah et Rebekah l'entendaient.

_-"Mère à failli vous tuer ?" demanda Elijah stressé. _

-"Oui, elle a envoyé Finn après nous mais on à réussit à se débarrasser de lui. Matt lui as planté la dague. Mère à réussit à nous kidnapper mais nous sommes redevenus normaux juste à temps. Elle s'est enfuie encore une fois" reprit Klaus en expliquant mieux que Kol la situation présente.

_-"Matt à fait ça ?!" s'exclama Rebekah ébahis. _

-"Oui, il à fait ça. Il à même essayé d'arrêter mère mais elle l'a assommée et il est tombé inconscient. Il est rentré chez lui il y'a une heure." expliqua Klaus pour faire plaisir à sa sœur qui allait s'extasier sur l'héroïsme de Matt !

_-"Mais si mademoiselle Bennett est à nouveau dans son corps d'enfant, elle n'est plus une sorcière et ne pourra pas inverser le sort" expliqua Elijah _

_-"Ce n'est pas trop grave" dit Rebekah_

-"Non bien sûr ce n'est pas trop grave mais je suis sûre que Matt ne voudras pas parler à une originelle qui refuse d'aider une de ses meilleures amies. Amie qui as sauvé les frères de l'originelle qui ne voudras plus voir sois dit en passant" rétorqua Bonnie de manière arrogante. Kol souriait ainsi que Caroline.

-_"Je plaisante petite Bennett" dit Rebekah apparemment tendue. _

_-"Nous ramenons tout de même la bougie." rassura Elijah pour détendre l'atmosphère. _

-"Très bien ! Quand vous serez à nouveau à Mystic Falls, faite attention à Mère !" prévient Klaus avant de raccrocher et de mettre son portable dans sa poche et de partir de son salon.

-"Hé attends deux minutes" dit Bonnie en courant après lui et en s'arrêtant juste en face "Pour moi on fait quoi ? Je sais qu'il faut attendre la bougie mais appelle un sorcier pour retrouver ma cousine au moins"

-"Mon sorcier n'est pas en Amérique. Il est en Russie depuis trois mois et le faire revenir va être long." répliqua Klaus tout en s'arrêtant et en regardant la petite Bonnie. "Il est déjà prévenu et il va arriver dans une semaine. Il va faire le sort de localisation pour trouver ta cousine et hop le tour est joué" indiqua Klaus en donnant un sourire satisfait à Bonnie qui avait la bouche ouverte. "Quoi ?" demanda l'hybride "Je sais repayer mes dettes et être gentil" dit l'hybride avant de partir de son manoir. Bonnie ferma sa bouche avant de se retourner pour voir Caroline et Kol sur le canapé.

-"Allez-viens Caroline, je rentre chez moi" dit Bonnie en se dirigeant vers sa meilleure amie et en lui prenant la main. Caroline se leva du canapé et allait dire à Bonnie quelque chose mais Kol l'a coupa.

-"Non" dit Kol en se levant du canapé lui aussi "Tant que tu es une magnifique et jolie petite fille, tu restes ici." continua l'originel avec un sourire heureux.

-"Caroline ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant la blonde.

-"Oui, moi aussi je reste là. Tant qu'Esther est vivante je reste là et toi aussi" dit la blonde. Ce n'était pas des bonnes nouvelles !

-"Mais elle ne va pas s'en prendre à moi, je ne cours aucun risque" argumenta Bonnie en lâchant la main de Caroline. C'était bizarre car il y'a plus de 10 Heures, c'est elle, grande Bonnie qui tenait la main de petite Caroline.

-"Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, trésor" dit Kol sérieux "Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir"

-"Caroline je ne peux pas rester ici avec deux originels" dit Bonnie en mettant ses mains sur ses petites hanches "S'occuper d'eux quand ils sont petit c'est ingérable mais s'occuper d'eux quand ils sont à nouveaux grands c'est doublement ingérable" continua la sorcière avant de regarder Kol "Ce n'est pas parce que tu as à nouveau tes pouvoirs et que je suis à nouveau petite et faible que j'ai peur de toi ! Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir, tu te trompes lourdement" dit Bonnie avant de se faire soulever par Kol. Le vampire l'avait prit dans ses bras et lui faisait un câlin sous le regard amusé de Caroline.

-"Oh t'es trop mignonne !" s'exclama Kol en câlinant Bonnie qui se débattait mais sans succès "Vient faire un gros bisou sur la joue de Kol" rajouta le vampire en lui montrant sa joue que Bonnie esquiva en mettant une main sur sa propre bouche.

-"Pose-moi tout de suite" ordonna Bonnie. Ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux à cause de la colère et l'embarras que lui procurait Kol.

-"S'il te plaît Kol !" dit le vampire originel.

-"Va te faire foutre" déclara Bonnie en mettant ses deux mains sur le torse de Kol et en poussant mais rien n'à faire.

-"Oh jeune fille !" s'exclama outré Kol "Quel impolitesse ! Je vais t'apprendre à dire de tels mots. Dans la bouche d'une fille c'est inadmissible" continua l'originel comme s'il était son père.

-"Caroline" se plaignit Bonnie en lui donnant un regard suppliant.

-"Lâche Bonnie, Kol, on doit aller chez elle pour chercher les affaires qu'elle m'avait acheté !" dit la blonde en s'approchant de Kol et Bonnie pour prendre la petite sorcière dans ses bras mais Kol ne l'a lâchait pas.

-"Je vais l'emmener avec moi. Toi je te conseille de te montrer à ta mère et aux Salvatore pour dire que tu es rentré de ton escapade chez un de tes parents. Dis-leur que Bonnie est partie à son tour voir quelqu'un de sa famille pour un sort" conseilla Kol. Il voulait être seul avec Bonnie ! C'est ce que Bonnie elle-même pensait.

-"Ne me laisse pas avec ce pervers!" implora Bonnie tout en donnant des yeux tristes à Caroline.

-"Je ne vais pas te violer !" dit Kol en posant Bonnie par terre mais en lui prenant la main fortement. "Je ne suis pas un pédophile ! " se vexa Kol.

-"Kol à raison." dit Caroline en donnant un regard d'excuse à son amie "Il faut que je vois ma mère, Elena et les Salvatore et que je leur ment sur toi !"

-"J'en ai marre !" déclara Bonnie en se résignant à suivre Kol qui commençait à l'a traîné par le bras. Caroline souffla à son tour et regardait son amie qui semblait avoir les joues toutes rouges.

Bonnie grimpa dans la voiture de Kol qui avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage ! Elle s'était mise derrière et boudait. C'était gamin mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple dans la vie ?

20 minutes plus tard, Bonnie était chez elle et prenait les affaires d'enfant qu'elle avait acheté pour Caroline ainsi que les chaussures, les chaussettes et les sous-vêtements. Elle prit son grimoire qui était dans le salon et aussi un autre grimoire dans sa chambre. Quand elle entra dans cette dernière elle vit Kol allongé sur son lit en tenant un de ses soutient-gorges.

-"Relâche tout de suite mon sous vêtement" hurla Bonnie en courant vers son lit et en essayant d'arracher des mains l'article féminin de couleur violet. Cependant, Kol ne le lâcha pas. Bonnie tirait de toute ses forces, elle se retrouva dix secondes plus tard au sol car Kol avait lâché abruptement le soutien-gorge. Le rire du vampire se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Il se leva du lit et reprit l'article féminin dans ses mains pendant que Bonnie se relevait.

-"T'es si mimi quand tu es en colère, ton visage de petite fille ferait fondre les cœurs les plus durs" taquina le vampire en faisant tourner le soutien-gorge autour de son doigt.

-"Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'avoir fait entrer un crétin comme toi ?" se demanda Bonnie en rougissant encore plus quand elle vit sa culotte violette dans la poche du vampire. Rapidement, Bonnie prit le triangle pour le remettre dans son placard sous le rire amusé de Kol. "Lâche-le Kol et arrête de faire le gamin" ordonna la sorcière.

-"Je ne vais pas te le donner car il ne te sert à rien pour l'instant «expliqua Kol avec son satané sourire sur le visage "Tes lolos sont beaucoup trop petits pour que tu remplisses ce jolie bout de tissu !" continua le vampire en notant la gêne de Bonnie et ses joues cramoisi. Il adorait faire ça ! "Je te le rendrais quand tu feras à nouveau du 95C"

-"Je vais te tuer !" murmura faiblement Bonnie "Il est stupide !" chuchota pour elle la jeune petite fille.

-"J'ai entendu" dit Kol avant de prendre Bonnie dans ses bras une fois de plus. La jeune fille de couleur métisse se débattait une fois de plus mais encore une fois, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le pire c'est que Kol s'amusait de la situation et que Bonnie trouvait que le vampire sentait incroyablement bon et que c'est bras étaient super confortable et puissant et qu'il était musclé et qu'il avait des cheveux doux et qu'il avait des beaux yeux noisette bien profond !

-"Allez on rentre au manoir ma puce" dit Kol en pinçant délicatement la joue de Bonnie qui se mordait la langue et prenant le sac de vêtement avec son autre bras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Que vas-tu faire Esther ?" demanda une femme. Cependant, cette femme n'avait pas son corps. C'était un esprit.

-"Je vais les tuer" répliqua la mère des originels. "Je vais faire la même chose que ma première tentative mais en plus complexe" expliqua-t-elle en regardant sa vieille amie.

-"Pourrais-tu m'éclairer ? "Demanda l'esprit.

-"Bien sûr Ayanna !" répondit Esther "Je vais lier Klaus à Caroline, il à des sentiments pour elle et c'est une bonne cible. Si elle meut, il meurt. Il suffit de planter un pieu en bois sur la blonde et Klaus meurt." expliqua Esther tout en mettant une bougie de couleur blanche en plein milieu d'un cercle de poudre noir. "Je vais lier Elijah à Elena. Mon fils semble une fois de plus avoir succombé au charme d'un double Petrova. Elle est naïve et simple à tuer si les Salvatore ne sont pas derrière."

-"Laisse moi deviner pour Rebekah" dit Ayanna en souriant "Tu vas la lier avec Matthew Donovan, le garçon qu'elle semble apprécier et qui as voulu protéger Klaus et Kol." expliqua Ayanna toujours en souriant.

-"Exactement" répondit Esther en faisant maintenant un cercle avec une poudre blanche à l'extérieur du cercle en poudre noir.

-"Qui sera lié à Kol ?" demanda Ayanna en levant un sourcil.

-"Ne m'en veux pas Ayanna mais Bonnie sera lié à Kol ! C'est elle qui a sauvé mes fils et je sais qu'elle est à son tour coincé dans son corps d'enfant et sans pouvoirs. Kol semble l'aimer en plus !" expliqua Esther en arrêtant un instant la préparation du rituel pour regarder l'expression d'Ayanna.

-"Si tout les vampires doivent être éteint et que Bonnie meurt pour que cela soit possible. Le sacrifice d'une sorcière Bennett est le bienvenu" répondit humblement Ayanna tout en faisant un signe de tête à Esther qui sourit.

-"Merci ma sœur" répliqua la mère des originels avant de prendre le sang de Kol et de celui de Bonnie que Finn avait récupéré il y'a quelque jours dans le jardin et dans un coffre métallique. Quand elle avait été assommée par le pédophile. La sorcière originelle mélangea le sang. Elle en fit de même avec celui de Klaus et Caroline, Elijah et Elena, Rebekah et Matt ainsi que Finn et Sage. Cinq tâches de sang étaient maintenant présentes. Esther ferma les yeux avant de murmurer un sort en Latin. La flamme de la bougie devint grande en moins de deux secondes, le cercle de poudre noir prit feu pendant que celui en poudre blanc émanait une lumière bleue. Une fois qu'Esther finit son sort, la bougie s'éteint toute seule et le feu disparut. Les cinq tâches de sang étaient devenues solides formant une pierre sombre de couleur rouge.

-"Ils sont liés maintenant !" dit Esther en prenant les cinq pierres et en les mettant dans une boîte en verre. Chaque pierre se détruira quand un des originels mourra avec la personne lié à lui et sa ligné avec. Esther voulait s'assurer que ces pierres se brisent le plus vite possible. "Allez tuer, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Matthew Donovan et Bonnie Bennett" dit Esther en ne regardant pas les quatre vampires derrière elle.

-"Et Sage ?" demanda Ayanna.

-"Vient à l'instant de se tuer en apprenant que Finn était à nouveau plongé dans un profonds sommeil " expliqua Esther en regardant une pierre sombre se désintégrer sous ses yeux. C'était la pierre de Finn et Sage. "Elle à dû se dire qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à le récupérer." commenta Esther en remerciant Sage de cet acte. Le vampire rousse ne se doutait pas qu'elle venait de se faire mourir ainsi que Finn et sa ligné. "Finn est définitivement mort plus que quatre" dit Esther en fermant ses yeux. Finn était son garçon préféré, il était noble de cœur et a toujours détester sa condition de vampire. Son cœur lui faisait mal mais sa raison et son service envers mère nature était plus fort.

-"Plus que quatre en effet" dit Ayanna avant de fermer ses yeux et disparaître. Le plan ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant ! C'était le plan le plus parfait et possible qu'Esther avait mit en place. Les vampires n'allaient plus faire partie de leur monde maintenant. La nature allait retrouver son équilibre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Me revoila pour vous annoncer la fin du chapitre 7 :-) J'espère qu'il vous à plu et que vous allez me laisser une petite ou grande review (^-^) **

**Toujours par faute de temps, je ne vais pas vous mettre les extraits du prochain chapitre. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y'aura un enterrement ! **

**Bonne journée ou soirée à vous ! **

**Gros bisous. **

**;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A : Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui c'est moi ! Je suis encore en vie. Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eut des soucis au niveau santé et beaucoup de travail en même temps. Mais bon, tout rentre peu à peu dans l'ordre. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisirs ! Merci du fond du cœur pour votre soutient. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Désolé car je ne peux pas vous répondre individuellement une fois de plus car je n'ai pas le temps, je viens juste vous mettre la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Mon corps d'enfant !

**Chapitre 8**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie venait de se réveiller avec Caroline. Les deux amies avaient dormi dans la même chambre que Klaus leur avait donnée. Pour Caroline c'était bizarre d'avoir Bonnie contre elle dans sa petite taille. Les rôles étaient inversés maintenant. Caroline maternait presque Bonnie.

-"J'ai mal dormi" se plaignit Bonnie en se levant du lit, cheveux emmêlé et pyjama beaucoup plus grand qu'elle au niveau du pantalon qui était super long.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie, tu vas bientôt retrouver ta taille normale, Esther sera bientôt hors circuit et nous pourrons continuer notre train de vie" assura Caroline partant de la chambre.

-"Tu vas où ?" demanda la petite brunette en suivant Caroline qui était dans le couloir et descendait les escaliers maintenant.

-"J'ai besoin de sang" répondit Caroline en donnant un sourire d'excuse "Je vais prendre une poche dans la cave à Klaus"

-"Ah d'accord" dit Bonnie se sentant bête avant d'entendre son estomac gargouiller. "Moi aussi j'ai faim" dit-elle en allant dans la cuisine pour fouiller les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible pour elle.

-"Que cherches-tu ma petite Bennett chérie ?" demanda Kol en arrivant dans la cuisine, poche de sang en main et buvant doucement le sang. Bonnie se retourna pour regarder le vampire. Il était déjà lavé, habillé et parfumé.

-"Je ne suis pas ta Bennett chérie" claqua la voix froide de Bonnie, seulement cela ne faisait pas sérieux avec sa voix de gamine de huit ans "Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai faim et je cherche à manger"

-"Y'a rien pour toi ici !" fit remarquer Kol en finissant rapidement sa poche de sang avant de la jeter à la poubelle. "Mais comme je me suis levée de bonne heure et que j'ai vu le camion de boulangerie, je suis allé acheter des croissants et des petits-pains au chocolat" dit le vampire en allant dans le salon et en revenant trente secondes plus tard avec un grand sachet. Bonnie plissa les yeux tout en regardant Kol et le paquet qu'il tendait. Lui, il est parti acheter des petits pains au chocolat et des croissants ? Excusez-la mais elle était sceptique.

-"Tu les as acheté ?" demanda Bonnie suspicieuse.

-"Bien sûr que non ! Ce matin je suis partie à la boulangerie avec un fusil et une cagoule sur mon visage et je suis rentré comme un malade tout en criant 'Donnez –moi trois petits pains au chocolats et trois croissant ou je tue tout le monde dans trois minutes' » dit en plaisantant Kol avant de prendre un ton sérieux et dire « Non, un camion de boulangerie est venu et comme la femme qui vendait les petits pains était un canon, j'y suis allé avec le sourire tout en prenant excuse de nourrir la fille de mon frère ! »

En entendant Kol dire ceci, Bonnie sentit une petite pointe de jalousie. Il faisait ça pour aller voir une boulangère sexy ! Même pas pour elle alors qu'elle l'avait hébergé chez elle, donné le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner, et qu'elle lui avait acheté des vêtements ! C'était un scandale ! Bonnie était vexé, jalouse et en colère. La première version de Kol était celle qu'elle préférait plutôt que la femme sexy ! D'ou cela venait-il ? Elle ne savait pas mais cela devait s'arrêter. Puis tout d'abord, si Kol n'était pas parti chercher des petits-pains pour elle, il n'aurait jamais croisé cette boulangère. Non, en fait, Kol était parti lui chercher son petit déjeuner sans savoir si le boulanger était une femme super sexy donc cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait fait pour elle ! Oui, voilà, il avait pensé à elle, c'était une bonne action.

-"Merci" dit Bonnie après un temps de réponse plus que long. Elle voulu prendre le sachet mais Kol le retira. Sourire stupide sur son visage, yeux malicieux, l'air idiot, ce crétin était bien en train de la taquiner.

-"Je veux mon bisou sur la joue avant" dit le vampire.

-"Je n'ai plus faim" dit Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Grrrrrrrrrrr

Bonnie se mit à rougir furieusement à cause de son ventre qui venait de gargouiller. Pas besoin d'être un vampire pour l'entendre.

-"Ah je crois que ton petit bidon n'est pas d'accord" rigola Kol en attendant devant la sorcière dénué de pouvoir. Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air avant de se diriger vers Kol et de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Kol s'abaissa et Bonnie embrassa rapidement sa joue avant de se retirer. C'était bizarre ! Oui car ses petites lèvres de fillette lui brûlaient à ce contact.

-"Voilà maintenant donne-moi à manger" dit Bonnie en arrêtant de penser à ses lèvres qui continuaient à être chaudes.

-"Bien sûr ma chérie" rigola Kol avant de lui donner le sachet remplit de pâtisserie que Bonnie s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Caroline arriva à ce moment avec deux poches de sang.

-"Salut blondie" dit Kol avant de s'assoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine et en regardant la blonde passer.

-"Où est Klaus ?" demanda Caroline. Elle ne sentait pas sa présence.

-"Ton chéri est parti avec Matt chercher le corps de Finn" expliqua Kol en souriant.

-"Klaus ne peut pas rentrer chez moi" dit Bonnie entre deux mâchouilles de pain au chocolat.

-"C'est pour ça que Matt est avec lui" répondit Kol en donnant un sourire brillant.

-"Klaus n'est pas mon chéri" dit Caroline en fermant un instant les yeux et en mettant une main sur la tête de Bonnie pour enlever un bout de papier sur ses cheveux. "Alors arrête de dire des âneries"

-"Oh, Klaus n'est pas ton chéri ?" demanda une voix féminine mature et mielleuse "Pourtant tu le regardes toujours avec de l'envie et de l'affection dissimulé"

-"Bekah et Lijah !" s'exclama Kol heureux de les revoir. Il se remit debout et se dirigea vers Elijah avant de l'enlacer dans ses bras sous le regard surpris de tout le monde. "Tu m'as manqué grand frère" dit Kol en taquinant son frère qui le repoussa gentiment.

-"Tu n'as plus l'excuse d'être petit pour me prendre dans tes bras Kol" dit calmement Elijah avec un demi-sourire "Je dois donc comprendre que tu m'aimes beaucoup"

Kol pouffa avant de donner un sourire suffisant "Je t'aime à la folie Elijah !" On pouvait entendre le sarcasme dans sa voix.

-"Alors vous avez la bougie?" demanda Bonnie en ayant englouti son premier pain au chocolat avant d'en reprendre un deuxième.

-"Elle est ici" dit Elijah en la sortant d'un vieux sac en cuir noir.

-"Oui c'est bien elle" dit Bonnie en souriant et prenant la première bouchée de son deuxième pain au chocolat. "C'est quand que le sorcier de Klaus vient ?" demanda l'ancienne grande sorcière.

-"Tu as encore trois jours à attendre pour sa venu" expliqua Kol en ayant prit la bougie des mains d'Elijah. Cependant, la bougie lui brûla la peau. "C'est quoi de ce bordel ?" demanda le vampire brun avant de remettre la bougie dans le sac.

-"Personne ne peut toucher la bougie de lumière s'il à déjà commit des actes sanguinaires, s'il à une aura sombre" expliqua Bonnie en terminant son deuxième pain et en allant vers Elijah pour prendre à son tour la bougie dans ses mains. Rien ne lui arrivait.

-"Tu aurais pu nous le mentionner !" dit Rebekah hargneuse "Avant que mes mains montrent des cloques sous les brûlures" continua la blonde en prenant un croissant dans le sachet.

-"Hé c'était pour Bonnie !" s'exclama Kol mais tout le monde l'ignorait.

-"Je n'y'ai pas pensé" dit Bonnie en toute sincérité, puis, franchement, Rebekah n'allait pas mourir pour une petite brûlure !

-"Où est Nicklaus ?" demanda Elijah avant d'entendre une porte claquer suivit des cris de rage. "Ne prenez plus la peine de répondre" dit Elijah en allant dans le salon suivit de Rebekah, Kol, Caroline et la petite Bonnie toujours en pyjama avec Caroline et les cheveux emmêlés.

-"Matt ?" dit Rebekah avec un sourire. Le blond l'a regarda et lui sourit en retour.

-"Qu'il y'a t-il ?" demanda Caroline ayant finit ses poches de sang.

-"Nous n'avons pas trouvé Finn dans la cave de Bonnie" dit Klaus en colère.

-"Quelqu'un est venu chez moi ?" demanda Bonnie pas rassuré en entendant ce que disait Klaus.

-"Non" répliqua Matt "Quand je suis allé dans ta cave pour sortir Finn de chez toi, je n'ai trouvé qu'un gros tas de poussière avec la dague en chêne blanc juste à côté" expliqua Matt en baissant la tête mais pas avant d'avoir jeté son œil sur Rebekah qui avait le visage dur.

Elijah regardait Klaus qui avait la mâchoire serré ainsi que les poings. Matt disait vrai alors. Cela voulait dire que Finn était mort ! Définitivement mort.

-"Comment est-ce possible ?" demanda Kol sérieux. Il savait que Finn était un traître mais savoir qu'il était mort lui faisait quelque chose. Rebekah, elle, semblait perdue et ne pas savoir comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Finn, restait son grand frère ! Il n'avait jamais pu supporter être un vampire.

-"Je n'en sais rien "répondit Klaus en regardant sa famille "mais mère à trouvé un moyen de nous tuer" déclara l'hybride d'une voix tremblante et froide ce qui ne rassurait personne.

-"Qu'a-t-elle pu faire ?" demanda Rebekah en ayant les yeux brumeux. Matt s'avança vers elle et lui mit une main sur son épaule pour essayer de l'encourager.

-"Un sort" répliqua amèrement Klaus avec un ton agressif qui fit trembler encore plus Rebekah.

-"Elle voulait dire quel sort, crétin !" dit Bonnie de sa petite voix d'enfant.

-"Tiens ta petite langue farouche Bennett" prévient Klaus en la menaçant de son doigt "Je ne sais pas quel sort elle à fait mais il doit être puissant"

-"Je ne peux pas savoir en plus !" dit Bonnie en se mordant ses petites lèvres.

-"On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant" commença Elijah "Restons sur nos gardes et gardons l'œil ouvert" relativisa le vampire qui était devenu l'aîné de la famille maintenant.

-"Fais chier" jura Klaus en donnant un coup de pied sur la table basse en verre qui explosa en mille morceaux. Caroline se mit devant Bonnie pour qu'elle ne reçoive aucuns morceaux.

-"Je vais aller enquêter sur la mort de Finn "dit Elijah en partant du manoir. Il ne voulait même pas se reposer de son voyage en Norvège avec Rebekah.

-"Je dois aller au Grill nettoyer le bar et la salle, je ne l'ai pas fait hier soir" dit Matt en se retirant de Rebekah qui avait l'air déçu.

-"Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux ?" proposa Rebekah. Elle se traitait d'idiote intérieurement pour vouloir accompagner Matt au Grill alors qu'il allait faire le ménage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour passer du temps avec lui !

-"Euh..oui.. Cela ne me dérange pas !" dit Matt surpris. Le jeune blond partit en compagnie de Rebekah sous le regard ennuyé de Kol.

-"Je vais aller me laver" dit Bonnie en courant vers les escaliers.

-"Tu veux que je t'aide ?" cria Kol pour dire de penser à autre chose que Finn.

-"Espèce de gros pervers pédophile" hurla Bonnie en courant plus vite vers la salle de bain et en s'enfermant. Kol sourit avant de poser son regard sur Klaus et Caroline.

-"Je suis désolée pour Finn" dit doucement Caroline en s'approchant de Klaus et en s'arrêtant à un mètre de lui. Kol voulait dire quelque chose mais il s'avisa de le faire. A la place, il laissa Caroline et Klaus seuls.

-"Je me fiche qu'il soit mort" maugréa Klaus en donnant un regard dur à Caroline qui frissonna légèrement. Cela n'avait plus rien du regard dur avec son visage d'enfant.

-"Non, il est ton frère et je sais que cela te fait mal au fond !" dit Caroline en faisant abstraction de sa peur de Klaus qui éclate de colère. "Tu lui en veux de vous avoir trahi mais tu n'aurais pas voulu sa mort. Tu aurais voulu le remettre dans son cercueil comme avant" continua la blonde en tremblant de moins en moins de sa voix.

-"Tu ne sais rien Caroline" dit Klaus en poussant la blonde de son chemin. Cependant, Caroline attrapa le bras de Klaus qui s'arrêta et se retourna pour la fixer.

-"C'est toi qui ne sais pas montrer tes véritables sentiments ! Tu es triste pour Finn" confirma Caroline en fixant elle aussi Klaus.

Sans prévenir, Klaus posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Caroline qui avait des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Pour un premier baiser avec Klaus, elle se sentait ridicule d'être en pyjama, dents pas brossé et cheveux rempli de nœuds ! C'était ridicule de penser à ça à un moment pareil mais pas pour Caroline. Elle avait toujours rêvé de son premier baiser avec Klaus dans des circonstances différentes ou elle serait bien habillé et lui aussi, dans une soirée dansante !

Opppps, elle venait d'avouer qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser Klaus !

Oh et puis zut ! Pourquoi nier son attirance plus longtemps ? De plus, depuis qu'elle avait rétréci et lui aussi, elle lui avait trouvé de très bonnes qualités. Protecteur, attentionné et agréable !

Aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, le baiser prit fin à cause de Klaus. Caroline avait peut-être réfléchi plus longtemps au lieu d'apprécier le baiser doux que l'hybride venait de lui donner. Un baiser dont elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir de la tendresse, de la douceur. Non, elle s'était imaginé un baiser fougueux, ardent et même violent!

-"Merci Caroline" soupira Klaus en regardant les lèvres de la blonde qui restait figé sur place. La seconde suivante, Klaus n'était plus devant elle. Elle était seule en touchant ses lèvres. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était déçue ! Déçue de ne pas avoir participé au baiser et qu'il ait duré si peu de temps.

-"Mais c'est qu'elle est déçue la petite Caroline !" s'exclama Kol qui avait regardé l'échange derrière la porte de la cuisine qui était entrouverte "Mais je dois avouer que c'était tout mignon à voir" taquina le vampire en donnant une frappe au bras de Caroline qui se mit à rougir violemment. "Tu voulais qu'il mette la langue peut-être ?" demanda Kol avant d'esquiver un vase lancé dans sa direction par la blonde

-"Gros naze" cria Caroline encore toute rouge.

-"Sa va pas la tête ?" cria Kol en donnant un regard sombre à Caroline "T'es pas marrante à taquiner ! Tu devrais retirer ton doigt de ton cul avec Bonnie car vous n'êtes pas drôle" dit le vampire plus calmement avant de partir du salon.

-"Sale type" marmonna Caroline avant d'utiliser une des nombreuses salle de bain du manoir Mikaelson.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matt avait finit de faire le ménage au Grill, Rebekah l'avait beaucoup aidé en soulevant les tables d'une seule main. Le patron allait être heureux de voir le Grill aussi propre. Le jeune Donovan était surpris par l'aide de Rebekah qui semblait vraiment heureuse d'être avec lui et de lui parler.

-"Tu penses vraiment que Damon sera choisit par Elena ?" demanda Rebekah en regardant Matt fermer les portes de Grill à clé.

-"Elena pardonne à tout le monde et cela se voit qu'elle aime Damon" répondit Matt en donnant un sourire à l'originel. "Elle est naïve mais cela fait un peu sa force" admit Matt en rejoignant la blonde.

-"Et toi ?" demanda Rebekah en arrivant là ou elle le voulait dans la conversation qu'elle avait lancé sur Damon et Elena.

-"Moi quoi ?" demanda Matt en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Est-ce que tu es une personne qui pardonne à des gens qui ont fait beaucoup de mal ?" approfondit Rebekah tout en tenant son pendentif autour de son cou. Elle se sentait nerveuse et ce n'était pas normal pour elle de ressentir ça ! Ce n'était pas sa nature.

-"Je ne sais pas" répondit Matt sincèrement "Je crois juste qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour se racheter" continua la quater back en regardant Rebekah intensément. Si Rebekah aurait eut son cœur d'humaine, il aurait battu à vive allure elle en était sûre. Elle était soulagée d'entendre ceci.

Comme tout bon et beau moment, il fallait bien que quelque chose vienne le gâcher. En effet, un bruit de détonation se fit entendre et la seconde suivante Matt avait ses yeux exorbités, il tomba à genoux au sol en se tenant le ventre. Sa main était remplie de sang. Rebekah n'avait rien vu venir et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle ne semblait pas apercevoir qu'elle aussi saignait de son ventre, elle aussi se tenait le ventre et elle aussi avait les yeux exorbité et un visage rempli de panique et de souffrance. Panique pour Matt, souffrance pour Matt et elle.

-"R..Rebekah" dit Matt entre ses dents et en plissant ses yeux pour voir correctement, il commençait à voir floue.

Rebekah n'arrivait même pas à parler à cause de la peur et le choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à se maintenir debout et elle aussi tomba à genoux. Ce n'était pas normal car elle était un vampire originel, elle était plus forte qu'un vampire normal et qu'un humain. Elle aurait pu se lever directement et chasser celui qui avait tiré. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait entendu qu'une détonation et non deux. Pourquoi elle était blessée ? Bientôt, elle aussi voyait floue ! La seule chose que put entendre Rebekah avant de tomber inconsciente fut le bruit d'os brisé et la voix de son frère.

-"Elijah" murmura t-elle faiblement !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie venait de finir de se laver. Elle avait un seul souci et c'était ses cheveux qui étaient rempli de nœuds. Quand elle sortie de la salle de bain elle espérait voir Caroline pour qu'elle l'aide avec ces satanés nœuds qui lui faisait mal.

-"Caroline, tu peux me brosser les cheveux ?" demanda Bonnie savant parfaitement que Caroline pouvait l'entendre avec sa super ouïe de vampire. Bonnie dévalait les marches des escaliers, avec une paire de chaussure dans sa main droite et la brosse dans sa main gauche. Arrivé au salon, Bonnie s'assit sur une chaise et mit les claquettes qui suivaient avec la tunique en jean qu'elle portait. Elle se remit bien droite sur sa chaise quand elle sentit la brosse sur ses cheveux et une main douce sur sa nuque. Bonnie sourit en savant que c'était Caroline.

-"Merci de m'aider ! Je n'ai jamais pu arriver à les dompter quand j'étais petite. Ca ne m'avait pas manqué" dit Bonnie en se laissant complètement faire.

Un long silence s'installa entre Bonnie et Caroline. Bonnie se laissait faire en aimant quand quelqu'un lui brossait ses cheveux ou passaient ses doigts. C'était une sensation de bien-être.

-"Tu as bientôt finit car franchement je n'ai pas envie que tu arrêtes, j'aime bien quand tu le fais" dit Bonnie en rigolant.

-"J'ai finit, il n'y'a plus aucun nœud mais pas de problème si tu veux que je continue ?" demanda une voix qui n'était pas celle de Caroline. Non, non,non c'était Kol ! Bonnie partit de sa chaise et asséna un regard furieux à Kol qui souriait. "Bha quoi ? Tu ne veux plus que je continue ?" demanda innocemment le vampire.

-"Tu n'es pas Caroline." dit Bonnie en prenant la brosse des mains de Kol.

-"Non je n'ai pas un minou et deux air-bag" dit Kol en rigolant à cause du visage dégoûté de Bonnie.

-"Poussez-vous !" cria Elijah en entrant dans le salon comme une bombe avec Rebekah dans ses bras inconsciente.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Kol en se dirigeant tout de suite vers Elijah qui lui tendait Rebekah. Kol, prit sa sœur dans ses bras avant de la déposer dans le canapé pendant qu'Elijah était parti rapidement et revint tout aussi vite avec Matt dans ses bras.

-"Matt !" cria Bonnie en suivant Elijah qui déposa le garçon à terre mais pas avant d'avoir mit des coussins pour que ça soit plus confortable.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" cria Klaus en entrant dans le salon. Après le baiser avec Caroline, il s'était réfugié dans sa bibliothèque pour penser avant d'entendre Kol et Bonnie crier ainsi qu'Elijah. Caroline entra au salon au même moment avec les cheveux mouillés. Caroline se dirigea en vitesse vers Matt pendant que Klaus se dirigeait vers Rebekah.

-"Matt à reçu une balle de pistolet en plein ventre et il s'est effondré. Pour une raison inconnu, Rebekah aussi s'est effondré et saignait de son ventre" expliqua Elijah "J'ai donné mon sang à Matt qui est guérit. Rebekah semble aussi guérir et ils sont tout deux hors de danger." continua d'expliquer l'originel en détaillant bien l'histoire" J'ai tué celui qui à fait ça et c'était un humain, il à été contraint"

-"T'es sûr qu'ils vont guérir ?" demanda Bonnie en touchant le front de Matt. Il semblait aller bien et cela rassurait Bonnie et Caroline.

-"Oui, il est hors de danger tout comme Rebekah" confirma Elijah.

-"Si Matt à été touché d'une balle et que Rebekah à souffert des mêmes effets que ce garçon Donovan. Cela signifie que..."

-"Aaaaaarrrhhhh" cria Elijah en coupant Kol.

-"Elijah !" cria Klaus en se dirigeant vers son frère qui se tenait l'épaule droite. La main d'Elijah était recouverte de sang et un trou se formait sans guérir.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Caroline paniquée.

-"Je crois que Mère met son plan en action pour nous tuer" dit Kol arborant un visage mi effrayé mi en colère.

-"Son épaule, elle guérit" dit Bonnie en montrant la chair d'Elijah qui se régénérait.

-"Sa va mieux !" dit Elijah en regardant la tâche de sang sur son costume. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais ce n'était pas en leur faveur. Il n'avait rien trouvé sur la mort de Finn, donc il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et cela l'agaçait.

-"C'est Esther qui est derrière tout ça ?" demanda Caroline en se sentant mieux maintenant qu'Elijah allait bien.

-"Oui c'est encore elle" hurla Klaus en donnant un coup de poing dans un vase qui vola en éclat. D'abord la table en verre et maintenant le vase ! Bonnie soupira avant de ramasser le bout près de sa chaussure.

-"Aie" dirent Kol et Bonnie en même temps. Les deux se regardèrent avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?" demanda Klaus agacé.

-"Je me suis coupé le doigt en ramassant un bout de verre" dit Bonnie en montrant le sang qui coulait de son index.

-"Je n'ai rien fait et je suis aussi coupé à l'index" dit Kol en léchant son sang.

Elijah et Klaus se regardèrent avant d'enfin comprendre.

Ils étaient tous liée à une personne de leur entourage.

-"Je crois avoir trouvé le sort de Mère" dit Elijah en regardant Kol et Klaus.

-"Elle nous as relié à une personne proche de nous. Matt à reçu une balle dans le ventre et à failli mourir et du coup Rebekah à eut les mêmes symptômes que Matt. Ensuite, Bonnie s'est ouvert le doigt en ramassant un bout de vase, Kol se retrouve avec une petite entaille au doigt lui aussi. D'après le coup de fil d'un de mes hybride, Sage est morte hier d'un pieu qu'elle s'est planté dans le cœur, Finn est mort ce même jour." expliqua Klaus en voyant que tout correspondait bien. Elijah fit un signe de tête pour approuver la théorie de Klaus qui prit un bout de vase dans sa main et se dirigea vers Caroline "Ouvre-toi le poignet, love" dit-il en la regardant avec détermination.

-"T'es malade ou quoi ?" demanda la blonde en colère qu'il lui demande ça !

-"C'est pour voir si tu es relié à moi" dit Klaus avant de donner son bout de vase à Caroline qui avait roulé les yeux en l'air avant de prendre le morceau. La jeune blonde, s'ouvrit le poignet en retenant un petit cri de douleur. Elle regardait ensuite le poignet de Klaus qui était ouvert lui aussi avant de se refermer.

-"Tu as raison Nick" dit Kol d'un ton pas rassurant du tout.

-"Mère à relié Matt à Rebekah. Il suffit que Matt meurt pour que Rebekah meurt et comme il est humain c'est simple." dit Elijah en comprenant la méthode de sa mère. C'était vraiment une belle garce et une femme immonde.

-"Je suis relié à Caroline car elle est un bébé vampire et qu'un pieu en bois est suffisant pour l'a tué" dit Klaus en se retenant de frapper un autre objet proche de lui.

-"Je suis relié à Bonnie car Mère doit savoir qu'elle est sans pouvoir et un enfant" dit Kol plus que furieux en disant ceci. Esther l'avait relié à Bonnie car elle était fragile dans cette condition. C'était vraiment lâche d'Esther.

-"Je dois dire que je suis étonnée !" dit Bonnie en regardant Kol qui continuait à laper le sang qui en coulait. Caroline étant un vampire, elle pouvait guérir donc Klaus aussi mais si Bonnie était blessé, Kol le serait aussi sans possibilité de guérir à part si Bonnie boit du sang de vampire. La situation n'était pas très bonne.

-"Il faudra faire attention le plus à Bonnie car elle ne peut pas se défendre dans ce corps" dit Klaus en effrayant encore plus Bonnie car il avait raison, elle était plus fragile, plus faible, bref, un vrai boulet et à cause d'elle Kol risquait de mourir facilement. Elle avait une soudaine envie de vomir à cette pensée. Kol ne méritait pas ça et elle non plus.

-"Je ferais attention à elle" dit Kol tout à fait sérieux et en donnant un sourire rassurant à Bonnie qui était étonnée. Le faisait-il pour lui ou pour elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était un fardeau qu'il devait protéger pour sa survie ou non ?

-"Je lui fais confiance" dit Bonnie à Klaus mis elle regardait toujours Kol avec son sourire... franc et sincère. C'était une première !

-"Je garde un œil sur toi aussi. Deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une." dit Klaus par mesure de précaution. Bonnie fit un signe de tête. "Je garde un œil sur toi donc reste près de moi" dit-il à l'attention de Caroline qui se mit inévitablement à rougir. Elle repensait au baiser ! Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment.

-"Rebekah sera capable de regarder après Matt et je serais là aussi !" intervient Elijah. Ce qui rassura Bonnie et Caroline.

-"Au fait, avec qui es-tu relié ?" demanda Kol posant une bonne question.

-"Je n'en n'ai aucune idée" répondit honnêtement Elijah.

D'un seul coup tout le monde sursauta en entendant la porte d'entré s'ouvrir brusquement. Bonnie se mit derrière Kol qui avait sa main sur sa petite épaule. Klaus se mit à sourire ainsi qu'Elijah en voyant les trois nouveaux visiteurs.

-"Vous !" cria une voix masculine hyper énervé "Vous avez intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe tout de suite. Un vampire est venu attaquer Elena et à réussit à lui planter un couteau à son épaule. Stefan et moi sommes venus à temps pour tuer ce crétin et soigner Elena mais nous avons pu retirer des informations avant la mort de cet abruti. Il à dit qu'Esther avait relié Elena à Elijah, Caroline à Klaus, Bonnie à Kol et Matt à Rebekah" hurla Damon, car oui, il s'agissait bien de Damon. "Je veux des explications !" ordonna le vampire menaçant.

-"Tu es donc relié à Elena cher frère !" dit Klaus avec un sourire satisfait. La journée avait très mal commencé. Très, très mal ! Et elle n'allait pas se terminer bien pour certaines personnes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre 8 est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous à plû ! Encore désolé pour ce retard. **

**Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère avoir de nombreuses reviews qui me décrivent votre avis sur ce chapitre. Malheureusement, pas d'extraits car encore et encore, je n'ai pas le temps. **

**Bonne journée à vous et bonne semaine de cours ou de travail. **

**Bisous ! **

**;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**SweetyK :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que personne ne se lasse de l'histoire pour l'instant ! _

**Johanne :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire :-) Eh oui une alliance se prépare mais elle est un peu défaillante lol ! Dans ce chapitre tu pourras le voir ainsi que dans le dixième. Damon, Stefan et Elena vont l'apprendre pour Bonnie mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder dessus hé hé._

**Justine :**_ Merci pour ce joli commentaire, comme d'habitude lol ! Je suis ravie de lire que tu as aimé. Elena et Elijah ne vont pas finir ensemble dans cette histoire, c'est parce que je voulais qu'Elijah soit relié à elle pour inclure le trio principaux de la série dans mon histoire. Je peux te confirmer qu'il y'aura d'autre baisers échangé (^-^)._

**Jayanthi :**_ Eh ouais, Esther n'abandonne jamais cette vipère grrrr ! Heureusement, tout ça va bientôt se terminer … Lol. Merci de ton commentaire -)_

**Lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ Ouep ils ne sont pas mort mis est-ce que dans ce chapitre ils vont s'en sortir indemne ? La réponse dans ce chapitre ou le suivant hé hé ! Merci d'avoir commenté. _

**Saaraaah :**_ Merci pour le commentaire et pour le lien de la vidéo qui est excellente ! Je suis allée sur le twitter de Kat et Nathaniel pour voir leur commentaire et j'étais très contente de voir qu'ils avaient vu la vidéo et commenté (^-^) Merci d'avoir éclairé ma journée ce jour-là ! Au fait, dans ce chapitre il y'aura du dégommage -)_

**Melissa **_: Merci d'avoir commenté le chapitre 8 :-) J'espère que la suite te plaira. _

**Salom :**_ Merci pour ton avis Salom ! Je confirme Esther est timbré lol. _

**Chupa14 :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire et les encouragements. (J'en ai bien besoin chaque jour de la semaine quand je vais en cours lol) _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Mon corps d'enfant !

**Chapitre 9**

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède pas The Vampire Diaries

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » répéta Damon en criant pendant que Klaus avait toujours son petit sourire satisfait.

-« Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, Esther nous as relié chacun à une personne plus faible que nous ! » dit Elijah en prenant la parole.

-« Je suis relié à Klaus » dit Caroline en regardant le trio qui venait de débarquer.

-« Matt est relié à Rebekah ! » dit Klaus en regardant les deux blonds qui allaient bientôt s'éveiller vu les battements de cœur de Matt.

-« Et moi je suis relié à Elijah alors ! » dit Elena en s'avançant vers les originels mais pas trop près car Damon avait mit son bras devant elle pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-« Et moi à Kol ! » dit une petite fille de couleur caramel. Bonnie savait qu'il fallait dévoiler la vérité sur son sort !

-« B..Bonnie ? » Bégaya Elena en mettant une main devant sa bouche. « C'est toi ? » demanda la brune en reconnaissant parfaitement le visage de Bonnie quand elle était jeune.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Stefan en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant la petite fille aux yeux verts.

-« Pitié, ne me dîtes pas qu'Esther à jeté un sort sur Bonnie pour faire d'elle un minimoys ! » se plaignit Damon en serrant les poings.

-« J'ai compris ! » s'exclama Elena en regardant Bonnie et Caroline.

-« Tu as comprit quoi ? » demanda Damon pressé comme toujours.

-« Je crois qu'elle à comprit que Juliette, Kylian et Stephan étaient en réalité Caroline, Klaus et Kol ! » dit Elijah en regardant Damon.

-« Explication et tout de suite ! » ordonna Damon en regardant durement la petite fille de couleur caramel qui fronçait les sourcils face au comportement idiot du vampire en face d'elle.

-« J'ai demandé de faire un sort à Bonnie pour éloigner Klaus et Kol de nous mais il n'a pas très bien fonctionné ! » commença Caroline en se plaçant devant Bonnie comme pour la protéger de Damon. « Klaus, Kol et moi sommes redevenus petit et Esther l'a appris ! Elle à envoyé Finn pour capturer Klaus et Kol et enfin les tuer mais Bonnie à inverser le sort juste à temps en donnant la taille normal de tout le monde mais maintenant c'est elle qui est petite et qui n'a plus de pouvoir » expliqua Caroline en regardant Elena qui fronçait les sourcils.

-« C'est complètement dingue ! » s'exclama Stefan en ne savant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-« C'est pourtant vrai ! » dit Matt qui était assis par terre sur les coussins pendant que Rebekah se mettait debout. Elle n'avait plus mal au ventre et Matt non plus.

-« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Kol. Bon, il s'inquiétait plus pour sa sœur mais il se disait qu'il gagnerait surement des points auprès de Bonnie s'il montrait de l'intérêt pour Matt.

-« Aussi bien après un homme qui à reçu une balle en plein ventre ! » répondit Matt en se mettant debout et en soulevant son maillot qui était rempli de sang. Son ventre était comme d'habitude ! Pas de trou ! Merci au sang de vampire.

-« Je vais bien ! » répondit simplement Rebekah avant de regarder Elena d'un regard rempli de haine. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là avec ses toutous ? »

-« Mère nous as relié ! Toi avec Matt, Klaus avec Caroline, Kol avec Bonnie et moi avec Elena ! » Expliqua rapidement Elijah « S'ils meurent, nous mourons avec eux ! »

-« Super ! » s'exclama sans joie Rebekah.

-« Super ! » reprit Damon en soupirant.

-« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? » demanda Elena d'une voix accusatrice en regardant Matt, Bonnie et Caroline. « Vous m'avez mentit pendant une semaine ! »

-« On n'allait pas te le dire car tu aurais tout raconté à tes Salvatore ! » dit Klaus en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. « Puis c'était mieux ainsi ! »

-« On est censé tous se dire » accusa une fois de plus la belle brune en ignorant la remarque de Klaus.

-« Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! » dit Caroline en ne comprenant pas l'éclat soudain d'Elena. « Si nous ne n'avons rien dit, c'était pour éviter les problèmes ! »

-« Problèmes qui sont en approche ! » dit Elijah en sentant l'air de la maison changer. En effet, il y'avait comme de l'électricité dans l'air !

Tout à coup, les lustres du manoir se mirent à exploser et les fenêtres se brisèrent en plusieurs éclats.

-« Attention ! » cria Caroline en se mettant au sol pendant que Kol protégea Bonnie en se mettant au dessus d'elle. Stefan et Damon avaient prit Elena en « sandwich » pour qu'elle ne reçoit rien pendant que Matt avait un bras autour de Rebekah et essayait de la protéger malgré qu'elle soit un vampire, c'était purement instinctif mais le blonds ne savait pas que ce geste faisait fondre Rebekah.

-« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda à nouveau Damon.

-« Tu as vraiment un vocabulaire limité ! » dit l'hybride du manoir en regardant Damon malgré le manque de lumière à cause des lustres complètement éteint.

-« Mère est là avec quatre vampires ! » informa Elijah.

-« Elle vient finir le travail qu'elle à commencé ! » rajouta Kol en se relevant et en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui ! Bonnie avait légèrement peur car elle était sans défense mais être dans les bras de Kol lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité plus qu'accepté à cet instant.

-« Exactement ! » dit une voix féminine en entrant dans le manoir avec quatre vampires. Soudain, des bougies qui étaient dans le salon vinrent éclairer la pièce.

-« Esther ! » siffla Elena en regardant la femme qui voulait tuer tout les vampires du monde.

-« Je vois que tout le monde est là ! » s'exclama la mère des originels avec un petit sourire « Le travail sera plus vite terminé dans ce cas ! »

-« Vous pouvez toujours rêver vieille folle, aucun de nous mourra ce soir à part vous et votre petite bande ! » cracha Damon avec un demi-sourire provocateur. La seconde suivante, Damon fut propulsé violemment contre un mur et termina inconscient au sol.

-« Damon ! » crièrent Stefan et Elena.

-« Enfin tranquille ! » s'exclama la sorcière originelle. « Il est temps maintenant de finir le travail une bonne fois pour toute. Luigi, Ondine, Drake et Chris c'est à vous ! »

A ces mots, les quatre vampires chargèrent vers leur proie pendant qu'Esther murmurait quelque chose en latin. Ondine, la seule vampire se dirigea vers Elena pour lui arracher le cœur mais Stefan réussit à la bloquer en se mettant en face d'Elena et en attrapant les poignet de la fameuse Ondine. Le cadet des Salvatore réussit à casser un poignet à la belle brune aux yeux vert qui hurla de douleur avant de s'énerver et réussir à mettre Stefan par terre en donnant un coup de pied dans ses bijoux de famille et en lui donnant un énorme coup de poing au visage. Ondine se dirigea vers Elena mais la la jeune vampiresse se retrouva avec un pieu en bois en plein cœur. Elena se permit de faire un soupir de soulagement avant de regarder la personne devant elle.

-« Rebekah ! »

-« Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai sauvé ! » dit durement la blonde « Je l'ai fait pour mon frère » rajouta cette dernière avant d'aller vers Matt et le sauver du vampire qui répondait au nom de Drake.

Elena, elle, se dirigea vers Stefan et l'aida à se relever. Pendant ce temps, Kol se battait avec un autre vampire dénommé Chris qui avait essayé d'attaquer Bonnie qui avait reçue l'ordre de rester près de lui. Chris n'était pas vraiment une menace car Kol avait finit par lui arracher le cœur d'une seule main avec un sourire sadique.

Du côté de Caroline et Elijah, c'était un peu plus compliqué car le vampire était expérimenté et apparemment âgé.

-« Cherche pas à comprendre, j'ai presque ton âge grand-père ! » taquina le vampire en évitant les coups d'Elijah et Caroline. « J'ai 925 ans, et il serait si simple de tuer la blonde et tuer Klaus ! » rigola Luigi en regardant Caroline qui savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

-« Peut-être mais tes confrères mort, je peux prêter mains forte à mon frère » dit Rebekah en venant se mettre devant Luigi.

-« Ton pote Chris étant mort, je peux aussi prêter main forte à mon frère » dit Kol en souriant machiavéliquement.

-« Compte sur moi aussi » dit Stefan en s'installant à côté de Rebekah. Elena, Matt, et Bonnie étaient derrières la ligne que formaient les vampires devant eux.

-« Ce n'est pas équitable comme combat ! » dit Luigi en ne semblant pas effrayé. « Trois originels et deux vampires de catégorie insignifiante ! »

-« Tu devrais être effrayé ! » s'exclama Stefan en ne comprenant pas pourquoi Luigi avait l'air aussi détendu !

Luigi ne répondit pas mais regarda un instant vers Esther et Klaus avant de dire à tout le monde de regarder ce que faisait la sorcière.

Klaus voulait étriper sa mère pour tout ce qu'elle avait osé faire mais il ne pouvait pas car un mur invisible l'empêchait de faire un pas vers la femme qui l'avait engendré.

-« Vous êtes pitoyable ! » insulta Klaus pour déconcentrer sa mère mais cela ne suffisait pas car cette dernière continuait de réciter sa formule en latin. « Vous ne méritez pas de vivre non plus » continua l'hybride.

-« Finit, Luigi ! » dit Esther en ouvrant d'un seul coup ses yeux. « La phase 2 du plan commence »

-« C'est quoi encore ? » demanda Kol ennuyé avant d'entendre un cri de petite fille. Instantanément, tous les vampires de la pièce se retournèrent ainsi que Klaus pour regarder qu'Ondine, Chris et Drake étaient à nouveau debout, de la bave s'écoulant de leur bouche. Ondine avait attrapé Bonnie par le bras et la serrait fort mais Elena donna un coup de poing à la vampiresse qui tituba légèrement.

Rebekah et Elijah chargèrent vers Chris et Drake et infligèrent d'énorme coup de poing et de pieds un peu partout. Les coups étaient tellement forts que l'on pouvait entendre les os se briser. Les deux vampires étaient par terre inanimé quand d'un seul coup, ils se relevèrent.

-« Pourquoi sont-ils de nouveau en vie ? » demanda Matt complètement affolé.

-« Les vampires que vous avez tué sont devenus des zombies ! » dit Esther tranquillement.

-« Ah on va tourner le film Résident evil ? » demanda Kol pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. « Pas de souci, il nous faut des pistolets et des balles et une balle dans leur tête ! » continua l'originel avec un sourire.

-« Ils sont indestructibles ! » renchérit Esther « Ils se régénèrent tout le temps et en plus fort ! Ils mourront quand vous tous serez anéanti ! » Expliqua la sorcière originel avec un demi-sourire. La fin était tellement proche.

-« Pourquoi tout à coup, vous êtes tous silencieux ? » demanda Luigi en regardant les têtes de tout le monde « La fête vient juste de prendre un autre tournant ! La mort sera une délivrance pour nous tous ! »

-« Adieu ! » dit Esther en regardant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de tourner le dos et de partir, ses talons claquant bruyamment.

-« On fait quoi ? » demanda Elena en retenant ses larmes ainsi que Bonnie.

-« Je vais la suivre ! » dit Klaus avant d'être bloqué par Luigi.

-« Pauvre de vous ! » dit Luigi avec un rictus mauvais avant de charger vers Matt et Bonnie mais Kol, Klaus et Rebekah réussirent à le repousser.

-« Ahhhh » cria Bonnie en sentant une main autour de sa jambe. Rapidement, l'ancienne sorcière se retourna pour voir qu'Ondine lui tenait la jambe. Caroline vint vers l'ancien vampire devenu zombi et lui brisa le bras. Matt se défendait contre Chris qui semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle de son cerveau, c'était comme si il était une marionnette et que quelqu'un le manipulait. Elijah et Stefan, eux, aidèrent Elena en s'occupant de Drake qui à chaque fois avait sa tête brisé, se relevait en étant plus difficile à tuer.

-« Il faut trouver une solution ! » cria Caroline « Car plus on les tue et plus ils deviennent fort ! »

-« Matt, prends Bonnie et court le plus loin possible » ordonna Kol en se battant toujours avec Luigi avec Rebekah.

-« D'accord » approuva le blonds avant de prendre Bonnie dans ses bras et de courir vers la sortie du manoir.

-« Non, on doit les aider ! » cria Bonnie.

-« Tu dois partir ! » indiqua Klaus

-« Mais je sais comment on peut les tuer ! » protesta Bonnie en regardant l'hybride qui venait de démembrer la jambe droite d'Ondine qui repoussa instantanément ! C'était horrible.

-« Non, tu ne sais pas petite sotte ! » dit Luigi en voulant se diriger vers le grand blond et la petite métisse mais Kol et Rebekah l'en empêchèrent en le faisant voler à travers la pièce, Klaus réussit à le rattraper pour lui infliger un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre.

-« Comment ? » grogna Elijah qui essayait de protéger Elena avec Stefan.

-« Il faut tuer celle qui les as crée ! » dit rapidement Bonnie « Il faut tuer Esther et ils seront mort ! »

-« Logique d'un sens » murmura Klaus. « Je vais y'aller maintenant ! » rajouta l'hybride avant de partir à pleine vitesse tout en évitant Luigi qui s'était relevé et qui fut attaqué par Kol et Rebekah encore une fois pendant qu'Elijah et Stefan repoussaient Ondine, Chris et Drake. Caroline, elle, suivit Klaus sans qu'il ne le sache. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'emporte et qu'il tente quoi que ce soit sans réfléchir.

-« Matt et Bonnie partez maintenant ! » ordonna Kol de moins en moins patient et de plus en plus énervé.

-« Elena part avec eux ! » dit Stefan.

-« Non, je ne vous laisse pas seul ! » répondit rapidement la brune.

-« Elena, vient ! » dit Bonnie pressant la brune.

-« Non ! » cria la brune entêté.

-« Pars ! » cria Stefan en choquant la brune. « Arrête de vouloir te montrer brave car tu vas tout empirer comme d'habitude ! » continua le vampire avant de pousser la brune loin de lui et des zombies.

-« Je m'occupe d'eux ! » dit une voix mâle.

-« Damon ! » s'exclama Elena heureuse de le voir à nouveau sur pied.

-« On se casse et vite ! » dit le vampire en prenant Elena dans ses bras et en l'emmenant loin du manoir. Le vampire n'avait même pas pensé à Matt et encore moins à Bonnie. Bonnie avait l'habitude de la façon de penser de Damon qui était « Tout le monde peut crever je m'en fous tant qu'Elena est en vie » mais elle devait dire qu'il était une vraie pourriture.

-« On s'en va Matt ! » dit la petite fille avant de sentir Matt courir comme un fou en laissant Kol, Rebekah, Stefan et Elijah se charger des zombies et de Luigi.

-« Je serais vous, j'arrêterais de les tuer et de les démembrer car ils vont être aussi solide que du diamant » dit Luigi en rigolant. Kol et Rebekah ne le ménageaient pas mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il était un vampire aguerri et il n'allait pas se laisser battre aussi facilement.

-« AHHH »

Kol et Rebekah se retournèrent pour voir Stefan voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune vampire se retrouva avec la nuque brisé à cause de l'impact contre le mur.

-« Je vous laisse avec vos nouveau amis ! » dit Luigi en faisant craquer son épaule pour la remettre bien en place. « Je vous avait bien dit de ne pas trop les tuer ! » rajouta-t-il avant de partir à une vitesse incroyable hors du manoir. Kol et Rebekah allaient le suivre mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Elijah seuls avec Chris, Ondine et Drake qui étaient devant lui, debout, et incroyablement fort et dur comme de la roche car malgré les coups puissants d'Elijah, les trois zombies ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. C'était comme si un humain frappait contre une montagne.

-« Allez après Luigi, sinon il va tuer Matt et Bonnie ! » prévient Elijah.

-« On ne peut pas te laisser là ou ils vont bien réussir à te tuer ! » dit Rebekah en ne savant pas quoi faire. Devait-elle aider son frère ou sauver Matt ? Si Matt mourrait, elle serait morte elle aussi mais elle ne voulait pas perdre un frère. Tout ça était trop compliqué.

-« Nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire apparemment » dit tout à coup Kol en étant sérieux ! En effet, Ondine et Chris chargèrent vers Rebekah et lui qui essayèrent de les stopper mais tout comme Stefan, les deux vampires originels furent envoyés à l'autre bout du salon. Ils n'avaient même pas le temps de se lever qu'ils recevaient des coups de poings et des coups de pieds à en décapiter le cou d'un taureau en un coup. Elijah lui, priait intérieurement pour que Klaus tue leur mère au plus vite car la situation ici n'était pas gérable.

Drake, un des zombies, devenu puissant, attaqua Elijah qui ne pouvait qu'esquiver in extremis les coups. A, un moment, Elijah se retrouva par terre à côté de Rebekah qui tentait de s'extirper des mains de Chris qui étaient autour de son cou et la serraient très fort.

Cependant, le corps de Chris fut propulsé au loin grâce à Kol qui, lui, avait réussit à envoyer balader de seulement deux mètres Ondine. Rebekah se releva rapidement et attaqua Drake avec l'aide de Kol pour qu'Elijah puisse se relever lui aussi.

-« Il faut trouver au moins un point faible ! » expliqua Elijah « Quelque chose pour les ralentir ! »

-« Aie ! » siffla Kol en sentant une douleur à sa cheville et aussi des égratignures sur son visage, du sang soulait légèrement de son front et sa main commençait à lui faire mal.

-« Tu saignes ! » S'exclama Rebekah en s'inquiétant pour son frère qui avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-« C'est Bonnie » s'inquiéta le vampire en pensant à la petite métisse. « Il se passe quelque chose » rajouta Kol en se tenant son épaule qui venait de se déboiter. Kol évita de crier de douleur mais aussi de frustration car Bonnie était dans une mauvaise posture et qu'elle devait souffrir et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à cause des trois zombies en face de lui.

-« Le feu ! » s'exclama tout d'un coup Elijah.

-« Quoi le feu ? » demanda Rebekah en sentant une douleur à son bas ventre. La seconde suivante, la blonde se retrouva à genou tout en se tenant la gorge.

-« Rebekah ! » cria Kol en s'agenouillant à côté de sa sœur.

-« Je vais les encercler avec le feu « se pressa de dire Elijah avant de s'exécuter. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la cave et revient 20 secondes après avec des bidons. Ondine, Drake et Chris étaient toujours à trois, côte à côte mais ce coup-ci avec une batte en fer pour Drake, un tisonnier pour Ondine et un boit en bois pour Chris. Rebekah ne suffoquait plus et se mettait à nouveau debout avec l'aide de Kol pendant qu'Elijah entoura les trois zombies avec l'essence. Il prit ensuite une bougie et mit la flamme en contact avec l'essence. Instantanément, le cercle d'essence prit feu et les trois zombies se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, complètement pétrifié !

-« Excellent ! » s'enthousiasma Kol « Ils ont peur du feu ! »

-« Comment tu as deviné ? » demanda faiblement Rebekah.

-« Les vampires sont sensibles au feu, les zombies aussi ! C'était un hasard en fait ! » Répliqua Elijah.

-« Aaaaah » cria Rebekah en sentant une affreuse douleur près de son cœur.

-« Rebekah ! » s'inquiéta Kol. « Il faut vite retrouver Luigi ! » dit l'originel en sentant sa tête lui tourner légèrement. Matt et Bonnie sont en danger !

-« Reste ici avec Rebekah, je vais me charger de Luigi ! » dit l'aîné des Mikaelson « Faites attention à ces trois là ! » rajouta le vampire avant de partir sans laisser le temps à Kol de dire de faire attention.

-« Sa va aller Bekah » encouragea Kol en sentant sa tête tourner de plus en plus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Klaus, attends ! » cria Caroline qui avait suivit l'hybride.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, Love ! » répliqua l'hybride plus déterminé que jamais à tuer sa mère.

-« Comment tu vas t'y prendre pour la tuer ? » demanda Caroline en rattrapant l'hybride.

-« Comme ça ! » répondit Klaus avant de prendre une dague dans sa poche et de la lançait le plus fort possible vers sa mère qui était à une vingtaine de mère, dos contre lui. La dague arriva à une vitesse folle vers Esther qui se retourna juste à temps pour voir la dague arrivé vers elle. La sorcière originelle contourna la trajectoire de l'objet qui se dirigea vers Klaus qui l'esquiva avant d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire pour aller vers sa mère qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne fit rien contre son fils qui la tenait à présent par la gorge.

-« Donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous épargner ? » cria Klaus proche du visage de sa mère.

-« Aucune ! » dit Esther en tenant le poignet de son fils.

-« Vous allez regretter de nous avoir fait souffrir » murmura Klaus en resserrant son emprise sur le cou de sa mère. L'instant d'après, Klaus se retrouva à genou avec Caroline à cause d'un anévrisme puissant que donnait Esther qui se recula de son fils tout en se massant le cou.

-« Tu n'est qu'un monstre Niklaus ! » vociféra Esther. « Tu es incapable de bonté d'âme et de sentiments sincère. Cette fille n'est qu'une exception ! » Cria la sorcière en intensifiant son anévrisme.

-«Tu…ne….sais…RIEN » cria Klaus en se relevant avec difficulté à la plus grande surprise d'Esther qui intensifia son anévrisme au maximum. Caroline était au bord de l'évanouissement mais elle fut étonnée quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. La blonde ne pouvait pas lever la tête car elle avait trop mal mais bizarrement au contact de cette main, la douleur semblait s'atténuer.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Esther.

-« Je fais de sa douleur la mienne ! » dit Klaus entre ses dents mais en continuant à prendre la douleur de Caroline. C'était une faculté de vampire qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé et qui était donné qu'au plus fort.

-« Klaus ! » s'exclama Caroline en se sentant mieux mais en étant inquiète pour lui.

-« Tu vas te tuer en prenant sa douleur ! » fit remarquer Esther impressionnée par la puissance de son fils à endurer cet anévrisme puissant, doublé car il prenait la douleur de Caroline.

-« Arrrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhh » cria Klaus en sentant que sa tête allait exploser.

-« Je t'en prie arrête Klaus » supplia Caroline.

-« Il va mourir » dit Esther en se concentrant d'avantage pour ne pas perdre le fil. Elle allait le faire, elle allait enfin le faire !

-« Arrrrrrgggghhhh »

-« KLAUS, arrête » cria une fois de plus Caroline tout en laissant couler ses larmes. « Je…Je t'aime » hurla Caroline en éclatant en sanglot et en essayant d'enlever la main de Klaus d'elle.

-« Aaahhhhh » cria d'un seul coup Esther en sentant quelque chose à l'intérieure d'elle. La seconde suivante, elle était allongée au sol, les yeux ouverts, avec un tait en moins. Esther, était morte ! Klaus arrêta d'hurler et sentait peu à peu sa force lui revenir. La douleur de l'anévrisme n'était plus là et il remerciait Dieu car il ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait pu encore tenir.

-« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Caroline paniqué en s'agenouillant près de Klaus et en lui caressant la joue droite.

-« Je vais mieux ! » dit l'hybride « Mais je me sens quand même faible » avoua le blonds honteux de le dire à haute voix.

-« Bois le sang de mère dans ce cas ! » dit Elijah, celui qui avait mit un terme à l'existence d'Esther en lui arrachant le cœur par derrière.

-« Bravo mon frère ! » dit Klaus en se levant et en prenant le corps d'Esther. Rapidement et sans un dernier regard, Klaus plongea ses crocs dans le cou de sa mère et se nourrit rapidement de tout son sang ! Rapide, propre et efficace. L'hybride sentait sa force lui revenir. Le sang d'une sorcière était délicieux et tellement puissant.

-« Sa va mieux ? » demanda Caroline en regardant Klaus avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. L'hybride lâcha le corps de sa mère avant de regarder dans les yeux la belle blonde et lui sourire.

-« Il faut qu'on se dépêche de retrouver Bonnie et Matt ! » pressa Elijah « Luigi est avec eux et il est puissant ! »

Klaus fit un signe de tête avant de demander à Caroline de prendre le corps d'Esther et de l'emmener au manoir.

-« Retrouvez-les en vie ! » dit simplement la blonde avant de partir à pleine vitesse avec le corps d'Esther au manoir.

-« On y va ! » dit Klaus en reprenant les commandes.

Il était reconnaissant qu'Elijah à finit par tuer Esther mais Klaus aurait bien voulu en finir lui-même avec elle. Tant pis, il allait au moins donner des coups à Luigi ! Le principal c'était que sa famille s'en sort indem !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matt était en face de Luigi qui rigolait face à la bravoure mais aussi à la stupidité du blonds en face de lui. En effet, il était facile pour Luigi de rattraper les deux humains. Il aurait pu les tuer en une seconde mais il ne trouvait pas l'intérêt à faire le travail rapidement. Il avait toujours été sadique ! Il aimait jouer avec ses proies et ses victimes. Matt ne serait pas une exception et encore moins la petite fille qui était en fait la sorcière Bennett dont parlait Esther. Une sorcière puissante en moins dans ce monde ne ferait pas de mal. Après tout, c'est à cause de cet espèce qu'il n'a jamais trouvé le repos éternel, n'a pu vieillie ou encore construire une famille !

-« Allez ! » cria Matt en regardant Luigi « Tue-moi au lieu de nous faire souffrir ! » Cracha le blond en savant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Luigi, lui faisait du mal en le frappant ou en lui broyant les os mais il n'était pas encore mort ! Pas aussi facilement ! Il devait faire diversion pour que Bonnie cour le plus loin possible et se réfugie dans une maison à l'abri du vampire ! Matt savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre Luigi, qu'il ne pouvait pas se protéger et pire, Bonnie ! Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'essayera pas ! Pouvoir faire n'était pas la même chose que d'essayer de faire !

-« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais vite te tuer et courir rattraper la petite Bennett ! » assura Luigi en s'approchant de Matt lentement, comme un prédateur jouant avec sa proie.

-« Tu es au courant que si les originels meurt, tu meurs aussi, » demanda Matt en s'offrant quelques seconde de plus.

-« Oui, le monde sera d'autant plus beau sans vampire ! Le repos éternel s'offrira enfin à nous ! » Expliqua Luigi avant de prendre Matt par la gorge et de le soulever encore une fois. « Dommage, tu ne verras pas ce monde ! » rajouta Luigi avant de mettre plus de pression !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre 9 est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu. A l'origine ce n'était pas tout à fait comme ça. Hier matin je veux pour poster mon chapitre 9 mais je découvre avec horreur que mon père l'avait effacé (O-o). J'ai dû tout recommencer et j'ai changé quelques scènes au passage car je ne me souvenais plus très bien de ce qu'il se passait. Au final, cela se termine pareil donc sa va ! Laissez des petites ou grades reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Par exemple sur Damon qui se barre avec Elena lol ou encore la scène avec Klaus qui prends la douleur de Caroline et les autres scènes ! **

**Merci beaucoup de votre lecture :-) **

**Bisous à tous et bonne vacance pour ceux qui le sont ! **

**(^-^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Justine **_: Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et tes éloges qui me font énormément plaisir ! Il me semble que j'ai d'autres scènes Klaroline dans ce chapitre et le dernier ! Car oui, ce chapitre est l'avant-avant dernier déjà ! Pour Elena, elle va s'apercevoir qu'elle est trop centrée sur elle-même grâce aux filles et un peu Kol lol qui ne mâche jamais ses mots ! _

**Chloe :**_ Merci d'avoir commenté ce chapitre. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le Klaroline :-)_

**Jayanthi :**_ Hé oui Klaus est super fort pour prendre la douleur de Caroline et subir l'anévrisme en puissance double ! J'aime bien quand Matt est présent, c'est le seul humain de la série et je trouve qu'on ne voit pas assez ce qu'il ressent et ses positions sur cet univers surnaturel. C'est vrai ! Tous ses amis d'enfance sont soit un doppelganger, un vampire, un hybride ou une sorcière ! J'aime surtout sa relation avec Rebekah, j'aimerais bien que ça se passe bien entre eux mais vu ce qu'à fait la blonde dans la série ce n'est pas gagné ! _

**Lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ Merci beaucoup (^-^) ça me fait plaisir. _

**Camille :**_ Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir :-) Au moins je n'écris pas que pour moi mais aussi pour d'autres personnes qui aiment bien mon travail, c'est rassurant et ça donne encore plus envie d'écrire._

**M :**_ Merci pour ce Top (^-^) Elena est agaçante dans mes fictions, je m'aperçois que je n'arrive plus à écrire quelque chose de bien avec elle. A la place je vais incorporer Katherine dans mes futures fictions. Bref, mon opinion lol. Je suis hyper heureuse que tu as aimé le moment ou Caroline dit « je t'aime » à Klaus, j'ai eut peur que la scène soit trop gnangnan mais non lol. _

**Saaraaah :**_ Merci pour les trois reviews (^-^) Merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour la vidéo encore une fois ! Oui Elena est peut-être pire que la série dans mon histoire et c'est parce que je n'arrive plus à écrire des choses gentille qui sorte de sa bouche car elle m'énerve trop dans la série lol, vaut mieux que je la mette de côté dans les prochaines fictions s'il y'en as ! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, je suis ravie de lire que c'est ton préféré. _

**Stephtvdiaries :**_ Merci de ce commentaire et de suivre l'histoire. Au début je voulais que cette histoire ne se base que sur l'humour mais avec moi, il faut toujours des menaces pour nos protagonistes lol. _

**Chupa14 :**_ Oui j'étais dégouté lol, en plus il m'a dit que ce n'était pas lui mais bon, je le crois pas ! Non, non tu peux traiter Elena sa me va très bien lol. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un commentaire. _

**Bamon56 :**_ Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas me moquer de toi lol, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à l'hôpital -) Oui tu peux faire souffrir Elena, ça ne me pose aucun problème hé hé, je peux même t'aider si tu veux ? Merci beaucoup pour les trois reviews (^-^)_

**Johanne **_: Merci aussi pour les deux commentaires lol ! Je crois que je viens de comprendre, vous faite tous un concours pour vor qui va me mettre le plus de commentaire pour un même chapitre MDR. Je plaisante lol ! Merci de ton avis ma « grande glue »_

**Laura :**_ Merci du compliment, j'avoue que je ne sais pas d'où toutes ses idées me viennent des moments lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Mon corps d'enfant !

**Chapitre 10**

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède pas The Vampire Diaries

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline était rentrée au manoir avec le corps d'Esther qu'elle déposa au sol. Damon était revenu avec Elena suite aux ordres de la brunette qui était inquiète pour Stefan et ses amies. A leur retour Kol et Rebekah n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'insulter Damon de 'lâche' et Elena de 'Miss Monde'

Pendant ce temps là, Klaus et Elijah étaient à la recherche de Bonnie et Matt qui se faisaient attaqués par Luigi. Pour l'hybride et le vampire originel, c'était une tâche aisée de les retrouver avec leur sens plus que développés.

-"Lâche-le tout de suite" menaça Elijah en voyant Luigi tenir Matt par le cou.

-"Désolé mais non !" répondit Luigi avant de serrer sa prise sur le cou de Matt. Cependant, le vampire relâcha Matt une seconde plus tard car il fut propulsé contre un arbre par Klaus. Elijah se dirigea rapidement vers Matt pour l'aider à se relever. Luigi se releva avec un peu de mal mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit car Klaus venait de lui décapiter la tête d'une seule main. Luigi venait de mourir lui aussi. Satisfait, Klaus sourit à Elijah qui soutenait Matt avec un bras. Le jeune Donovan crachait du sang, il était bien amoché le pauvre.

-"Ou est Bonnie ?" demanda Elijah en regardant après la petite Bennett.

-"Je lui ai ordonné de courir loin pendant que j'essayais de retenir le vampire" expliqua Matt en ayant du mal à respirer. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Klaus se mordit le poignet tout en ayant une petite pensée pour Caroline qui allait en sentir les effets ! Au début, Matt rechignait mais il finit par capituler et but quelques gorgés de sang, cela lui ferait du bien et à Rebekah aussi.

-"Elijah, rentre avec Matt" commença Klaus "Je vais aller chercher Bonnie"

-"Dépêche-toi" dit simplement Elijah en partant avec Matt vers le manoir.

Klaus utilisa son ouïe pour essayer d'entendre les battements de cœur de Bonnie. L'hybride sourit en l'entendant battre rapidement. Bonnie n'était pas très loin, il pouvait entendre sa respiration. Le jeune blond partit à sa recherche en courant à vitesse vampirique pour la rattraper en moins de deux minutes. Apparemment, Bonnie savait que quelqu'un l'a suivait car elle s'accroupit à terre et se retourna pour lancer de la terre dans les yeux de Klaus qui se recula tout en les frottant. La seconde suivante, il sentit une branche se planter à sa cuisse mais ce n'était pas très profond !

-"Arrête Bonnie" ordonna Klaus en ajustant sa vision et en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour regarder la petite sorcière sans pouvoir, le regarder avec soulagement.

-"Je suis contente de te voir Klaus !" dit-elle en tremblant. Il fallait dire que la nuit n'était pas très chaude. Klaus sourit à la petite Bennett avant de la regarder de haut en bas. Elle n'avait que des égratignures sur le visage et ses bras mais elle en avait beaucoup.

-"Je suis content de te voir en vie" admit Klaus avec un sourire "Pour mon frère" rajouta l'hybride en voyant le sourire qu'elle arborait sur son visage.

-"Matt ?" demanda soudainement Bonnie.

-"Il va bien" répondit sincèrement Klaus "Tout le monde va bien à part ma mère qui doit être en train d'abîmer mon parquet rien qu'en étant allongé dessus" se plaignit Klaus en râlant.

-"Esther est morte ? Définitivement morte ?" demanda Bonnie avec enthousiasme. Elle n'aurait jamais cru être du côté de Klaus et Kol. Comme on dit, il y'a une première fois à tout !

-"Définitivement" répondit Klaus avant de prendre un pas vers Bonnie "Je vais te donner de mon sang !" dit-il en allant se déchirer le poignet mais Bonnie l'arrêta en posant sa petite main sur le poignet de l'hybride.

-"J'ai rien de grave, c'est juste des égratignures et je vais vite guérir. Je ne bois pas du sang d'hybride alors que je suis dans mon corps de huit ans" expliqua Bonnie en souriant un peu "Mais je veux bien que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me ramener au manoir ». Klaus leva un sourcil et avait un demi-sourire sur son visage.

-"C'est moi ou tu as le béguin pour moi ?" se vanta l'hybride.

-"Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'ai trop mal au pied" avoua Bonnie en ayant toujours un petit sourire.

-"Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je crois que tu préfères mon petit-frère" taquina Klaus en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras. "J'ai vu comment tu le regardais"

-"Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te contredire car tu es aussi têtu que moi. Puis je suis trop fatigué pour entendre ta voix grincheuse ou moqueuse" s'empressa de répliquer Bonnie en ignorant le sourire de Klaus.

-"Allez, accroche-toi" dit l'hybride avant de courir vers le manoir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Vous allez bien ?" demanda Elena en regardant Damon et Stefan. Prit de colère, Damon donna un coup de pied violent à la sorcière originel.

-"Recommence encore un coup et c'est toi qui va recevoir des coups de pied en pleine tête !" menaça Rebekah en se sentant mieux maintenant qu'Elijah était ici avec Matt. Esther était morte un point c'est tout. Il n'y'avait plus de raison de donner des coups de pied ou autre chose. C'était finit !

-"Je vais la mettre dans un cercueil en attendant l'arrivé de Klaus" dit Elijah en prenant le corps d'Esther dans ses bras, le corps de sa mère. Il partit sous les yeux de tous dans la cave du manoir.

-"Maintenant qu'elle est morte, on va faire comment pour nous délier ?" demanda Caroline en regardant Kol qui touchait son visage en touchant ses égratignures.

-"Elle à parlé des pierres de sang mélangé un truc comme ça!" fit remarquer Elena en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par pierre de sang mélangés.

-"Ces pierres de sang devront redevenir liquide et se séparer en deux pour que nous ne soyons plus relié à notre partenaire de souffrance" intervient Klaus en tenant Bonnie dans ses bras. Caroline trouvait leur proximité mignonne. C'était une drôle de vue de voir Klaus tenir un enfant, même si en fait c'était Bonnie.

-"Bonnie, tu vas bien ?" demanda Matt en s'approchant de son amie qui descendit des bras de Klaus.

-"Je vais bien grâce à toi et aussi à Klaus" dit Bonnie en souriant. Son regard se posa sur Kol qui lui souriait. Il avait l'air soulagé et contente de la voir en vie. Cela faisait chaud au petit cœur de Bonnie.

-"Ou sont ces pierres ?" demanda Stefan en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Juste là !" dit Elijah en tenant une boîte en verre avec quatre pierres rouges foncé.

-"Il nous faut une sorcière pour nous délier" dit Rebekah en regardant Bonnie un instant.

-"Il se trouve que notre petite sorcière sois encore plus petite qu'avant mais sans pouvoirs" dit Damon de manière sarcastique.

-"Déjà d'un je ne suis pas ta sorcière et de deux je ne suis pas ton esclave à tes ordres. Dois-je te rappeler ce que j'ai dit plus tôt ou ton cerveau de petit crétin à déjà oublié ? "Dit Bonnie méchamment en s'avançant vers le vampire aux yeux intensément bleue qui s'accroupit pour mieux faire face à Bonnie avec ce sourire de malade mentale. N'y pouvant plus et en ayant une grande envie de lui faire mal, Bonnie tira fortement les cheveux de Damon qui se releva vite. Cependant, Bonnie avait une forte poigne et ne lâchait pas les cheveux du vampire, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait plus ses pieds sur le sol mais en l'air, pendant que Damon essayait de la faire descendre de lui.

-"Lâche mes cheveux salle gosse !" cria Damon pendant que les autres regardaient en rigolant la scène. A un moment, Damon tourna rapidement sur lui même rapidement en faisant voler Bonnie autour de lui. A cause de la force et la vitesse, Bonnie lâcha les cheveux de Damon et vola à travers le salon. Cependant, Stefan réussit à la rattraper vu qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

-"Damon !" cria Stefan en gardant un instant Bonnie dans ses bras. La tête de la sorcière tournait et elle n'était pas sûre de tenir sur ses jambes si on l'a reposait maintenant.

-"Non mais tu as vu ce qu'elle m'a fait ?" cria le vampire en touchant ses cheveux "Et elle ne peut pas mentir car elle à une touffe de mes beaux cheveux dans ses mains" continua le vampire.

-"Allez Vas-t'en d'ici" dit Bonnie en descendant enfin des bras de Stefan et en se dirigeant vers Caroline. –« D'abord qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda la petite fille « Tu ne t'étais pas barrer la queue entre les jambes avec Elena ? »

-« C'est vrai ça ! » dit Klaus pour envenimer la situation.

-« Il l'a fait pour ma sécurité, cela partait d'une bonne intention ! » défendit Elena « même si je n'ai pas approuvé ! »

-« Allez vous-en ! » dit Rebekah « Nous n'avons plus envie de vous avoir à nos pattes »

-"Bien sûr qu'on va partir !" dit Damon en remettant bien sa veste en cuir "C'est super que la maman Mikaelson est morte maintenant, au moins on n'a pas eu besoin de rester ici avec vous tous ! Pour du sort pour nous délier, j'espère que ce sera vite réglé" continua Damon avant de partir du manoir des Mikaelson en furie.

-"Maintenant que je sais tout et qu'Esther est morte, tu peux venir avec moi Bonnie, je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes normale" dit Elena en s'avançant vers Bonnie "Caroline tu peux venir aussi" proposa la belle brunette. Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne voulait pas aller chez Elena car elle allait endurer le problème Salvatore. Or, Bonnie ne voulait pas entendre le prénom de Damon. Puis, elle voulait rester au manoir Mikaelson, bizarre hein !

-"Non, elle reste avec nous" dit Kol en grognant à la brune.

-"Elle vient avec moi" dit Elena "Je suis sa meilleure amie alors que vous êtes ceux qui ont voulu tous nous tuer au début" indiqua la brune en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-"Bonnie reste ici" déclara Klaus en tenant avec son frère "Caroline aussi"

-"Il est hors de questions que mes amies restent ici une minute de plus." cria Elena au visage de Klaus et Kol. Elle n'avait pas peur ! Pour cause, Elena prit le bras de Bonnie mais elle ne fit même pas un pas avant d'être poussé par Kol. Stefan allait intervenir mais Rebekah se mit à grogner.

-"Bonnie reste ici un point c'est tout. Elle est beaucoup plus en sécurité avec moi et ma famille qu'avec toi qui attires les emmerdes comme un aimant" déclara le vampire originel.

-"Vous pouvez faire garde partagé si vous le voulez ?" proposa Elijah de manière neutre.

-"J'ai le droit de dire quelque chose ?" demanda Bonnie en ne tenant pas rigueur de la remarque d'Elijah.

-"Oui tu as le droit Bonnie" dit Rebekah avec un sourire.

-"Bien, je reste avec Caroline" dit Bonnie en tenant la main de sa vraie meilleure amie. Celle qui était là dans les moments difficiles, celle qui l'avait aidé avec sa mère au début. Elena semblait blessée par les paroles de Bonnie.

-"Et moi je reste ici" affirma Caroline en savant parfaitement que c'est ce que Bonnie voulait.

-"Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous leur faite confiance à eux ?" demanda Elena plus que blessé. "Je suis votre meilleure amie !" se scandalisa le double Petrova.

-"Oui tu l'es mais depuis un moment tu nous as mit de côté." répliqua Caroline "Quand nous sommes ensemble tu nous parles que de Damon et Stefan. Nous ne faisons plus rien ensemble à part mettre des plans à exécution pour tuer nos ennemi" continua la blonde. Ce n'était pas un ton agressif qu'elle employait mais un ton neutre, un ton qui se voulait bienfaiteur.

-"Il serait bien que tu saches ou tu en es avec les Salvatore. Après, on pourra à nouveau se parler, s'amuser et tout ce qu'on faisait avant" dit Bonnie de sa petite voix.

-"Vous...vous faites une pause en quelque sorte ?" demanda ahurie Elena.

-"Oui c'est ça !" s'exclama Rebekah en soufflant.

-"D..D'accord" dit Elena en serrant les poings. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa relation avec les Salvatore affectait autant ses amies. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle ne parlait que d'eux à Bonnie et Caroline. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle éloignait malgré elle ses deux amies. "Si je peux sauver mon amitié avec vous, je le ferais !" rajouta la brune en partant du manoir avec Stefan en ayant vu le signe de tête de Bonnie et Caroline.

-"Il était temps qu'elle parte cette pimbêche" dit Rebekah une fois qu'Elena n'était plus à vu avec Stefan.

-"Rebekah !" gronda Elijah.

-"Oh, excuse-moi d'avoir dit du mal pour ton coup de cœur" dit Rebekah ironiquement.

-"On s'en fiche d'Elena et ses toutous" claqua la voix de Klaus "Ce qui doit nous inquiéter le plus c'est nos fenêtre à réparer !" dit l'hybride en recevant des regards sceptique. "Je suis sérieux !" s'exclama l'hybride.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Mère ?" demanda Elijah.

-"On va l'enterrer ce soir dans le cimetière" répliqua Klaus en regardant son frère "Je ne veux pas d'elle dans mon manoir."

-"Je ne viens pas" dit Rebekah "Je n'ai pas envie d'honorer ma présence au cimetière à cette horrible femme" fit la blonde en ayant pourtant les larmes aux yeux. Matt qui était toujours au manoir, prit la main de Rebekah dans la sienne avant de la serrer.

-"Je reste là aussi" dit Kol en voulant montrer son soutient à sa sœur. Leur mère ne méritait pas qu'on l'enterre !

-"Elijah va venir m'aider alors" dit Klaus nonchalant. Il comprenait son frère et sa sœur. Même lui ne voulait pas enterrer leur mère mais il ne voulait pas la garder ici et il ne voulait pas la jeter dans l'océan.

-"Je viens avec vous" dit Caroline en surprenant Klaus et Elijah ainsi que Bonnie. Caroline devint un peu rouge mais sa rougeur quitta vite ses joues. Si elle voulait venir avec Klaus et Elijah, c'était pour s'assurer qu'Esther était définitivement morte mais aussi pour Klaus et Elijah. Enfin, surtout Klaus. Il ne disait rien mais Caroline était sûr qu'il se sentait trahi et qu'il avait mal. Elle voulait être là au cas où il allait craquer. Klaus avait beau être puissant, grand, fort, dur et super sadique, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait des sentiments et que sa famille comptait beaucoup pour lui.

-"On y vas !" dit Klaus en partant dans la cave chercher le cercueil de sa mère. Elijah le suivait pendant que Caroline allait chercher des pelles.

Une fois partit, il ne restait plus que Matt, Rebekah, Kol et Bonnie.

-"Tu restes ici ce soir ?" demanda Rebekah à Matt.

-"Oui, je vais avoir l'air d'une mauviette mais je ne suis pas rassuré de rentrer chez moi" dit Matt en rigolant, ce qui fit rire Bonnie et Rebekah.

-"Ce n'est pas que tu as l'air d'une mauviette, tu en es une" dit Kol en roulant ses yeux en l'air.

-"Ce n'est pas une mauviette" dirent en même temps Bonnie et Rebekah. Matt souriait à Kol tout en levant un sourcil.

-"Ouais, ouais" dit Kol en roulant une fois de plus les yeux en l'air "Sinon, pour changer de sujet, il faut que tu t'ouvres le poignet que tu donnes ton sang à Bonnie" dit Kol à Rebekah qui allait faire ce que son frère lui disait.

-"Non, je ne veux pas boire du sang !" dit Bonnie "Je vais guérir toute seule, ce n'est que des égratignures" continua la petite métisse en se regardant dans un miroir.

-"Ton visage est recouvert d'égratignure, mon beau visage, l'est aussi" dit Kol en montrant son visage à Bonnie et Rebekah.

-"Oui et bien nous, on va aller se reposer" dit Rebekah en prenant Matt par la main et en l'entraînant à l'étage. Matt avait le visage tout rouge car il allait partager une chambre avec Rebekah. Kol, n'aimait pas du tout Matt et son petit rougissement. Pourquoi Rebekah aimait bien ce garçon ?

-"Tu es immature" dit Bonnie pour attirer l'attention de Kol vers elle. Ce qui marchait car Kol lui fit face. "Matt n'est pas une mauviette et tu le sais très bien. Je pense même que tu l'apprécies bien mais que tu fais exprès de le détester pour ennuyer Rebekah" expliqua Bonnie en se touchant la joue.

-"Tais-toi petite chérie" dit Kol en grognant légèrement avant de prendre Bonnie dans ses bras.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda la métisse en étant maintenant assise sur la machine à laver de la salle de bain des Mikaelson.

-" Je vais désinfecter ces égratignures" dit Kol en sortant une trousse à pharmacie. Il ouvrit cette trousse et prit du coton, du désinfectant. Bonnie était surprise mais ne dit rien. Il allait vraiment la soigner ?

-"Je vais le faire" dit Bonnie en voulant prendre des mains de Kol le coton qu'il avait imbibé de désinfectant. Cependant, Kol esquiva la main de Bonnie avant de mettre le coton sur le front de Bonnie qui ferma les yeux et mordit sa langue pour ne pas laisser échapper un petit cri aigu.

-"Désolé ça pique un peu" dit Kol en étant concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Le coton n'était plus sur le front de Bonnie mais sur sa joue droite. Bonnie avait soudainement chaud et se sentait mal à l'aise par la proximité du vampire. Elle pouvait voir le visage de Kol qui était extrêmement proche du sien, elle pouvait admirer les yeux noisette du vampire. Des yeux concentrés et tellement beau. Elle sentit le coton sur sa joue gauche maintenant, Kol frottait délicatement l'égratignure avec le coton. Kol était tellement doux en ce moment que Bonnie avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une autre personne ou alors, c'était un côté de Kol que Bonnie n'avait jamais vu. Bonnie, sentit maintenant le coton sur son menton.

-"C'est bon ?" demanda-t-elle en se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise à cause du silence dans la pièce.

-"Tes bras et c'est terminé !" dit Kol en s'attaquant sur les bras de Bonnie qui fit un petit 'hissss' "Voilà c'est bon pour la désinfection" dit Kol après deux minutes.

-"Pour la désinfection ?" demanda Bonnie surprise "Pourquoi, ce n'est pas finit ?"

-"Non, on va mettre des collants" dit Kol en sortant un petit collant et en le mettant sur le front de Bonnie. Le vampire en prit un deuxième et le colla sur la joue droite de la jeune fillette.

-"Tu ne vas pas en mettre partout sur mon visage!" s'exclama Bonnie en arrêtant Kol qui allait lui en coller un troisième. "Je vais ressembler à rien !" se plaignit-elle.

-"Je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes quelque chose" dit Kol en réussissant à coller le troisième sur menton de la sorcière. Bonnie soupira avant de se laisser faire. Puis, elle pouvait profiter d'infirmier Kol plus longtemps !

-"A mon tour !" dit Bonnie quand Kol en avait finit avec elle.

-"Non" répliqua Kol en souriant "Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une face de momie"

-"Si j'en ai une, tu en auras une !" rétorqua Bonnie en collant sur Kol le petit morceau de sparadrap sur son front, au même endroit que Bonnie. "On est lié je te le rappelle, alors c'est jusqu'au bout !" rajouta Bonnie en souriant au vampire qui finit par se laisser faire. Bonnie prit donc soin de Kol à son tour et c'était au tour de Kol d'admirer les traits enfantins de Bonnie. Elle avait toujours les mêmes yeux et ils dégageaient toujours la même intensité. Jamais, il n'avait vu des yeux aussi beaux que les siens. La première fois qu'il avait vu Bonnie, il avait été intrigué. C'était la sorcière qui avait voulu le tuer. Puis, il avait adoré la manière dont elle parlait à Klaus et à lui ! Elle ne montrait pas sa peur et se montrait brave. Ses yeux dégageaient une intensité impressionnante qu'il en était émerveillé. Puis il fallait avouer qu'elle était super mignonne. Quand on faisait le calcul cela donnait : Belle fille+sorcière Bennett+ sacré caractère+beaux yeux = Fille extrêmement intéressante à avoir pour soi !

-"J'ai finit" dit Bonnie en souriant et en regardant le résultat. Cependant, le sourire de la petite fille disparut quand elle vit Kol l'a regardé étrangement ! Il l'a regardé comme elle, elle le faisait tout à l'heure. "Kol ?" demanda la petite Bennett en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant ses yeux noisette. Chose à ne pas faire car elle les admirait à nouveau.

Sans s'apercevoir de rien, Bonnie approcha son visage vers celui de Kol qui en fit de même. C'était bizarre car maintenant, les yeux de Bonnie étaient sur les lèvres de Kol qui s'approchaient de plus en plus des siennes pour finalement les touchers.

Première réaction : Les lèvres de Kol étaient douces.

Deuxième réaction : Je suis dans mon corps de huit ans et j'embrasse Kol qui en parait 22.

Rapidement, Bonnie se retira des lèvres de Kol et se mit à crier "Gros pervers pédophile !" La jeune métisse descendit de la machine à laver et partit en courant de la salle de bain en laissant Kol planter sur place comme un idiot.

-"Bonnie revient !" cria Kol une fois sortit de ses pensées. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était bizarre cette situation. Il avait embrassé une petite fille de huit ans ! Mais ce n'était pas mal car il se trouvait que c'était Bonnie et qu'elle avait dix ans de plus en réalité. Il n'était donc pas un pédophile, il n'était pas un monstre comme l'autre qui était venu pour Caroline. "C'était juste un smack en plus !" cria Kol en courant après Bonnie qui montait à l'étage, là ou elle partageait sa chambre avec Caroline. Au moment ou Kol allait rattraper Bonnie, il se retrouva face à une porte en bois. La seconde d'après, il entendit le verrou.

-"Merci pour les soins mais maintenant je vais dormir !" entendit Kol de l'autre côté de la porte. Ne voulant pas attirer la colère de la petite Bonnie, Kol soupira avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre tout en pensant au petit smack. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait remarqué que depuis le début du sort raté de Bonnie, la sorcière se laissait approcher de plus en plus par lui ! Peut-être que tout ce qu'il vivait était bénéfique !

Pour Bonnie, c'était un choc ! Elle venait de se laisser embrasser par Kol ! C'était inadmissible ! Tout d'abord car elle était dans son corps de huit ans, puis le fait qu'il était un vampire originel et elle une sorcière. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était intriguée par Kol. Quelque chose l'attirait vers lui. Tout ça c'était de sa propre faute ! Depuis qu'elle avait fait le sort, elle se prenait de compassion, d'amitié pour les originels. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, tout n'étais pas mauvais chez eux. Au contraire, Bonnie avait découvert des bons côtés. Franchement, elle n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour mais Klaus, Kol, Elijah et Rebekah n'étaient pas fautifs pour leur transformation en vampire, ils ont encore leur part d'humanité en eux et elle semble enfin refaire surface en ce moment ! C'était sûr, Bonnie ne voulait plus les tuer. Elle semblait vouloir mieux les connaître, surtout un en particulier ! Cela lui pesait un peu de se l'avouer mais c'était comme ça !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elijah et Klaus venait de terminer de creuser au sol. Caroline tenait la lampe pour éclairer le trou qui était assez profond pour enterrer au moins quatre cercueils. Klaus et Elijah sautèrent en l'air pour sortir du trou et se mettre à côté de Caroline. Klaus prit le cercueil d'Esther et le jeta sans ménagement dans le trou.

-"Vous pouvez partir !" dit Klaus la voix froide "Je vais reboucher le trou moi-même. »

-"Je vais t'aider !" dit Elijah en prenant à nouveau une pelle et en remettant la terre au dessus du cercueil d'Esther. Klaus allait protester mais il finit par se taire. Caroline tenait toujours la lampe et ne disait rien, elle avait peur de dire quelque chose qui allait contrarier Klaus. Après cinq minutes, le trou fut complètement bouché. Esther n'aurait pas de plaque, ni de fleur ! Personne ne se douterait que la sorcière serait ici !

-"Que vous trouviez ce monde de paix et sans monstre que vous vouliez tant !" prononça Elijah avant de partir du cimetière et de monter dans la voiture de Klaus.

Klaus et Caroline étaient les seuls dans le cimetière ! La lune était pleine ce soir et le vent était froid mais cela ne semblait pas atteindre les deux êtres surnaturels.

-"Elle ne m'a jamais aimé !" commença Klaus en ne regardant pas Caroline mais l'endroit ou était enterré sa mère. "Pour elle, j'ai toujours été le fils issu d'un péché" continua l'hybride en serrant la mâchoire et les poings. Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire mais elle savait écouter, et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. "Je suis le fruit de son péché, celui qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. A chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux le regret, la honte et le déshonneur. Pour Mikael, c'était comme ça aussi et même pire. Tout ça je pouvais le gérer et le comprendre, mais leur mépris et leur haine pour moi à grandit quand Henrik est mort par ma faute" expliqua le jeune blond en se tournant vers Caroline et en la regardant dans les yeux. "Et tout c'est empiré quand je suis devenu un vampire avec mon côté loup enfermé. Je suis devenu un monstre, je suis devenu presque le diable pour elle et Mikael."

-"Ce sont eux les monstres" intervient enfin Caroline en voyant que Klaus était à présent silencieux. "Ils n'ont pas su t'aimer à ta juste valeur, c'est Esther la fautive, c'est Esther le monstre. Mikael à voulu te tuer toi et tes frères ainsi que Rebekah. Esther à voulu la même chose. Tu es simplement toi, tu as le droit de vivre !" continua Caroline en s'approchant de l'hybride. "S'ils auraient fait l'effort de mieux te connaître, de savoir ce que tu ressens, ils auraient découvert en toi ta part d'humanité, leur fils. Mais ils n'ont pas fait l'effort, c'est eux qui ne sont pas digne de ton affection, tu n'avais pas à essayer de te faire aimer d'eux !" dit la belle blonde avec conviction "Ta mère et ton père méritaient de mourir sinon c'était toi et tes frères ainsi que Rebekah qui allaient périr."

-"Je sais tout ça !" répondit Klaus en regardant les yeux de Caroline avec profondeur et admiration!

-"Rien que ta volonté à rester avec Elijah, Kol et Rebekah montre que tu es capable d'aimer et de protéger. Ta mère aurait dû le comprendre" dit la blonde en regardant la terre un instant pour refaire face à Klaus. "Moi en tout cas, je l'ai compris" affirma la blonde avec un demi-sourire gênée. "Bonnie aussi" rajouta Caroline.

-"Tu es étrangement fascinante" dit tout à coup Klaus en faisant rougir Caroline "Moi qui croyais que tu me détestais !"

-"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est plus le cas !" renchérit aussitôt Caroline. "J'ai appris à te connaître et j'ai vu beaucoup de chose" continua la blonde en évitant de dire qu'elle avait percé à jour la carapace froide et sadique de l'hybride.

-"Avoue clairement que tu m'aimes bien, ça ira plus vite" taquina Klaus avant de s'avancer vers Caroline qui rougit encore plus ! « Oh mais j'ai oublié de dire, tu l'as dit quand je prenais ta douleur ! » dit sérieusement Klaus en regardant Caroline baisser la tête et jouer avec ses mains.

-"On devrait rentrer" dit soudainement la blonde mal à l'aise de cette situation. Oui elle l'avait dit et elle le pensait vraiment mais elle n'avait pas la force émotionnelle d'en parler ce soir mais plutôt d'agir.

-"Certainement !" rétorqua Klaus mais il ne bougeait pas et Caroline non plus. A la place, Caroline avança son visage vers celui de Klaus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'hybride. Inconsciemment, elle lâcha sa lampe torche pour mettre ses bras derrière le cou de Klaus pendant que ce dernier enlaça la taille de la jeune et jolie blonde. Caroline ne croyait pas qu'elle allait entreprendre d'embrasser Klaus un jour mais il y'avait une première fois à tout!

Klaus entreprit d'approfondir le baiser, ce que Caroline accueillit avec plaisir. C'était la deuxième fois que Klaus et Caroline s'embrassaient et la jeune femme sentait toujours des papillons dans son ventre. C'était magique ! Puis ce coup-ci, le baiser durait beaucoup plus longtemps que le premier. Il devenait de plus en plus pressant en plus. Chacun voulait dominer l'autre et Klaus finit par faire plaisir à Caroline en le lui laissant le contrôle pour le reprendre juste après.

-"Vous avez finit ?" demanda poliment Elijah à travers la vitre de la voiture." Il est tard et j'aimerais bien rentrer." continua l'originel en ne recevant aucune réponse. Une famille normale aurait pleuré la mort de leur mère en pleurant mais tout le monde savait que la famille Mikaelson faisait exception. A la place, deux membres étaient restés au manoir avec deux personnes devenue importante pour eux, un voulait rentrer désespérément pendant qu'un autre embrassait la femme qu'il chassait depuis plusieurs mois devant la tombe de leur mère !

Quelle famille ! En effet

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre 10 vient de se terminer ! Il ne reste plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres, je ne sais plus très bien, et l'histoire est terminée! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plu et que la fin sera à votre goût. Laissez une petite ou une grande review pour me faire part de votre avis (^-^)**

**Bonne journée ou soirée à tous ! **

**Bisous. **

**;-) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chloe: **_Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère bien que ce chapitre ta plaira. On approche de la fin :-)_

**Bamon56: **_Je sais que tu es gentille car tu me mets tout pleins de review pour me donner ton avis (^-^) Sinon, oui je suis pour la tuer lol. Merci pour ton commentaire. _

**Lilith-tw-vd-hp:**_ Merci pour le commentaire. Oui il ne reste plus qu'Elijah à caser mais malheureusement, pas dans cette histoire. Sur le Kennett que je suis en train d'écrire il va être casé avec quelqu'un hé hé. _

**Jayanthi: **_Merci pour la review. Le petit moment Klonnie est adorable et j'ai décidé de le mettre pour les fans de ce paring ! Dans une review que tu as laissé, tu as demandé s'il serait possible de faire du Klonnie et je peux te dire que oui ! Je vais refaire un recueil d'OS sur Bonnie et Kol mais je compte mettre un OS ou plus sur Klaus/Bonnie. _

**Laura: **_Merci d'avoir commenté ;-) C'est vrai que c'est inattendu le baiser pour Kol et Bonnie lol ! _

**Saaraaah : **_Je vais tout de suite mettre la suite pour ne pas être dégommé Mdr ! Merci d'avoir commenté en tout cas. Je suis ravie de lire que tu as aimé la scène entre Klaus et Bonnie, quand on l'imagine c'est vrai que c'est mignon. Le smack entre Kol et Bonnie, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant d'écrire cette scène et après je me suis dit pourquoi pas lol ! _

**Chupa14 : **_Pour te rassuré, oui je vais écrire d'autres Kennett car j'adore ce couple ! Là j'ai déjà six chapitres d'une histoire sur eux et Klaroline ! Bref, je ne manque pas d'inspiration pour eux pour l'instant. Merci beaucoup pour la review :-)_

**Johanne: **_Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as adoré. _

**Stephtvdiaries:**_ Toute les bonnes choses ont une fin malheureusement mais je peux dire qu'il y'aura d'autre Kennett et Klaroline ! Voici maintenant l'avant-avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci pour le commentaire. _

**Petite Amande: **_Merci d'avoir commenté le chapitre 10, j'espère que le chapitre 11 va te plaire._

**Justine:**_ Merci encore et encore pour tes compliments ! La scène avec Elena et Caroline et Bonnie était à l'origine plus virulente mais je ne voulais pas en faire trop. Je suis heureuse que la scène Bonnie/Damon t'a fait rire lol. Je vais arrêter tout de suite la torture en te mettant le chapitre 11 qui est l'avant-avant dernier de cette histoire ! _

**Salom: **_Merci de ton avis, j'espère l'avoir encore une fois pour ce chapitre 11._

**Meryl:**_ Merci infiniment de ta review (^-^). Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis trop contente de lire des reviews comme les tiennes. Pour ma première Kennett, j'ai eut peur de la poster car ce n'était pas un couple commun et surtout, ils n'avaient jamais eut d'interactions ensemble, c'est pourquoi j'ai mit du Klaroline et il se trouve que les fans de Klaroline sont venu lire mes fictions pour eux en premier lieu et qu'ils ont adoré le Kennett. Bref, ce n'est pas important ce que je viens d'écrire lol. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! Klaus et Bonnie seront amis dans cette fiction et rien de plus car pour moi Klaus est destiné à être avec Caroline car ils vont trop bien ensemble. En tout cas, encore merci pour ta magnifique review ! _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Mon corps d'enfant !

**Chapitre 11**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire diaries

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain après la mort d'Esther, l'atmosphère au manoir était... Tendue !

Déjà, il fallait préciser que les fenêtres du rez-de chaussé étaient toutes réparé. Merci aux esclaves de Klaus, euh, aux hybrides de Klaus. Il n'y'avait plus de courant d'air et plus rien de cassé dans le manoir. Tout était propre. Mais bon, ce n'était pas ça qui rendait l'atmosphère tendue.

Non.

Tout le monde était dans la cuisine autour de la table. Rebekah était en face de Matt et ils se dévoraient des yeux. Juste à côté de Rebekah se trouvait Elijah qui faisait face à Klaus. A côté de Klaus c'était Kol qui était assis à côté de Caroline. Bonnie, elle, était à côté d'Elijah, donc en face de Kol. Personne ne parlait dans la pièce.

Elijah pensait à on ne sait quoi comme d'habitude. Matt et Rebekah se donnaient le regard qui voulait tout dire par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir après être monté dans la chambre de cette dernière. Klaus pensait à Caroline et les deux baisers échangés pendant que Caroline pensait à Klaus et ses sentiments pour lui. Kol, lui, regardait Bonnie manger un pain au chocolat tout en lui donnant un regard mauvais. Les yeux de la petite Bennett faisaient presque peur !

-"Sinon, Bonjour tout le monde !" dit enfin Kol pour amuser la galerie.

-"Salut" répondirent tout le monde sans même un regard.

-"Ok" répondit Kol en se levant de sa chaise et en partant de la cuisine.

-"Tu vas où ?" demanda Rebekah.

-"Chercher des croissants, la boulangère est devant !" répondit Kol en criant.

-"On n'en a encore, tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller" cria soudainement Bonnie de sa petite voix. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir la boulangère pour prendre des croissants car il y'en avait encore ! Bonnie sentit une pointe de jalousie. Il allait voir cette femme et la draguer ! Voilà la vraie raison de Kol. Bonnie descendit de sa chaise et suivit Kol en courant. Il était déjà devant le camion et cette femme rigolait déjà !

-"C'est moi ou Bonnie est jalouse ?" demanda Rebekah en plissant ses yeux et en donnant un demi-sourire à tout le monde.

-"Je ne crois pas !" répondit Caroline "Bonnie n'est pas amoureuse de Kol !"

-"Peut-être mais toi tu sembles aimer mon frère." dit Rebekah en tirant la langue à Caroline qui se mit à rougir comme une tomate. "Elijah m'a tout raconté avec le baiser d'hier soir !" continua la vampiresse originelle.

-"Rebekah" prévient Klaus en regardant sa sœur "Occupe-toi de tes oignons avec ton Matt"

-"Si on ne peut plus te taquiner !" dit Rebekah en soupirant avant de boire un peu du sang dans la poche qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Soudain un portable se mit à sonner, c'était celui de Klaus. L'hybride se leva et décrocha à son interlocuteur avec un sourire.

-"Tu es bientôt ici ?" demanda l'hybride sans même un bonjour. "Tu arrives dans une heure! Très bonne nouvelle, à bientôt"

-"C'était bref" dit Elijah en se levant de sa chaise. "Gustavo va donc venir faire le sort de localisation pour retrouvé la cousine de Bonnie aujourd'hui !"

-"Exactement" répondit Klaus en souriant "Il va aussi nous délier"

-"Il est assez puissant pour le faire ?" demanda Rebekah en se levant elle aussi avec Matt. Du coup, Caroline se mit debout elle aussi.

-"On verra ! Il y'a un léger risque à ce qu'il meurt" répondit Klaus nonchalant.

-"Bonnie peut le faire une fois qu'elle est de nouveau elle-même" proposa Rebekah en regardant son frère.

-"Non, il y'a un risque pour elle aussi. Je préfère que Gustavo meurt plutôt que Bonnie" répondit Klaus en regardant Caroline qui ne semblait pas contre son idée. "Mais bon, Gustavo est puissant, je ne pense pas qu'il en mourra" continua l'hybride.

-"Je vais raccompagner Matt chez lui !" dit Rebekah en changeant clairement de discussion. La magie ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon.

-"Je vais m'assurer que Gustavo arrive bien au manoir seul !" dit Elijah. Il n'aimait pas se sorcier, il était imprévisible quelque fois. Tout le monde était partit et Caroline se retrouva seule avec Klaus. C'était le bon moment pour le lui dire. Pour dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cacher.

-"Je vais ..." Commença Klaus mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

-"Je t'aime" coupa Caroline en fermant ses yeux fortement pour ne pas regarder l'expression de Klaus.

-"..."

Aucune réponse, aucun rire. Caroline ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième pour voir Klaus avec un sourire sur le visage. Pas un sourire satisfait ni tordu mais un sourire sincère. C'est ce sourire que Caroline trouvait charmant et encourageant. C'est pour ce sourire qu'elle continua sa déclaration. "Je t'aime beaucoup Klaus ! J'ai essayé de ne pas tomber pour toi, j'ai essayé de résister pour rester fidèle à mes amies. J'ai essayé de toute mes forces et j'aurais certainement réussit si nous n'aurions pas vécu tout ce qu'il c'est passé avec Bonnie et Kol ! Mais voilà, je n'ai pas pu et j'en suis à un point ou je n'arrive plus à cacher mes sentiments et à me mentir à moi même. Je t'aime beaucoup pour ce que tu es, tes défauts et tes qualités." en conclut Caroline en se vidant émotionnellement. Et ça soulage !

-"Caroline Forbes !" commença Klaus avec une voix taquine "Vous êtes la femme la plus impressionnante que j'ai rencontré et celle qui m'a tenu tête avec sa meilleure amie sorcière sans se soucier des conséquences. Je suis soulagé et heureux d'apprendre que tout mes efforts pour vous courtiser ont enfin fonctionné" dit l'hybride de manière charmeuse mais très gentlemen. "J'accepte avec grand plaisir vos sentiments enfin retournés"

-"Cela veut dire que tu m'aimes ?" demanda Caroline pas très sûr. Klaus roula ses yeux avant de prendre Caroline dans ses bras et d'embrasser son front.

-"Depuis un sacré bon bout de temps, ma douce" répliqua l'homme "Je suis plus têtu que toi mais moi je n'ai pas trop rechigné pour m'admettre que je t'aime"

Caroline était heureuse d'entendre ça ! Il l'aimait vraiment et elle l'aimait. Que demander de plus ? Ce n'était pas comme avec Matt et ce n'était pas comme avec Tyler. C'était mille fois mieux et mille fois plus excitant !

-"Tu m'embrasses ?" demanda Klaus souriant. Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à Caroline. La belle blonde posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'hybride en étant heureuse de ne plus se retenir et d'avoir tout avoué. Klaus pensait la même chose !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Alors il vous faut quoi aujourd'hui ?" demanda une femme en souriant et en battant des cils.

-"Il ne me faut qu'un radieux sourire de votre part pour me mettre de bonne humeur" répondit Kol avec un sourire charmant. Ce qui fit rire la fameuse boulangère. "Et vous venez juste de me le donner" rajouta Kol en lui faisant un clin d'œil ce qui fit rougir la femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que Damon.

-"Vous voulez encore des pains au chocolats et des croissants ?" demanda la femme en reprenant son calme mais ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges.

-"Non, juste votre numéro de téléphone" demanda Kol en penchant sa tête de côté.

-"Oh que c'est mignon !" s'exclama une petite voix derrière Kol. Le vampire se retourna pour voir Bonnie avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. "Bonjour madame !" salua Bonnie en venant plus près.

-"Bonjour jolie demoiselle" salua la boulangère avec un sourire.

-"Je m'appelle Bonnie" se présenta la petite métisse.

-"Moi c'est Melinda" répondit la boulangère.

-"Lui c'est Kol" dit Bonnie en montrant le vampire avec sa main.

-"Oui je sais !" répondit aimablement Melinda. Bonnie plissa un instant les yeux. Kol lui avait déjà donc dit son prénom ! "C'est ton ami ?" demanda la boulangère.

-"Que quand il va me chercher des pains au chocolat" répondit Bonnie en souriant de manière mignonne. La boulangère se mit à rire avant de regarder Kol qui était silencieux.

-"Elle est trop mignonne" dit Melinda.

-"Oui, c'est ma nièce" dit Kol en reprenant la parole "C'est la fille de mon frère. Il s'est marié avec une jolie brésilienne et ce petit bout de chou est né" mentit Kol. Il avait une imagination débordante et rapide.

-"Donc Kol est ton tonton ?" demanda Melinda à Bonnie. C'est dingue mais Bonnie avait une folle envie de claquer un pain à cette femme. C'est bon ! Elle et Kol ne se connaissait que depuis deux jours et la façon dont elle parlait on aurait dit qu'ils étaient bon ami !

-"Malheureusement oui " mentit Bonnie. Elle avait songé à dire la vérité mais c'était tellement mieux d'entrer dans le jeu de Kol. Puis elle avait une bonne idée ! C'était le moment de prendre sa revanche sur Kol pour ce qu'il avait fait avec Jamie. Une douce revanche!

-"Pourquoi malheureusement ?" demanda Melinda en rigolant. Elle adorait les enfants !

-"Elle adore me taquiner !" dit Kol en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras car celle-ci tirait sur son pantalon pour être élevé.

-"Mon papa Elijah me dit toujours qu'il faut faire attention à lui" commença Bonnie en piquant l'intérêt de Melinda et celui de Kol qui se demandait ce qu'elle allait dire. "Il est sympa et rigolo mais il à essayé de voler ma maman à mon papa" mentit Bonnie en étant heureuse de voir la confusion sur le visage de la Melinda et aussi de Kol. "Il a essayé de voler ma maman alors qu'il avait déjà une femme pour lui." continua Bonnie en sentant Kol resserrer son emprise sur elle pour la prévenir.

-"Ah mais c'est l'amour ! On ne peut pas commander notre cœur" dit la boulangère en défendant Kol. Cela agaçait Bonnie mais elle n'en fit rien paraitre.

-"Oui c'est l'amour" admit Bonnie en rigolant et en sentant l'emprise de Kol se desserrer.

-"La mère de ma petite Bonnie à épousé mon frère car elle est tombé enceinte de lui. C'est une histoire compliqué mais j'aimais vraiment Abbygaël et dire que Bonnie aurait pu être ma fille…" dit Kol en feignant la tristesse, le déchirement. Le pire c'est que Melinda avait de la compassion pour cet acteur ! Bonnie décida donc de corser le jeu.

-"Ah oui je vois !" dit la boulangère rassuré.

-"Maintenant, il s'est marié avec une amie de ma maman qui s'appelle Meredith !" dit Bonnie en s'empêchant de rigoler en voyant l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de Kol et la colère chez celui de la boulangère. "Mais tonton Kol continue toujours à draguer des autres femmes. A chaque fois qu'il voit une fille il commence à draguer et à demander leur numéro de téléphone. L'autre coup mon père à dit que c'était un coureur de jupon et que leur père aurait dû l'appeler Don Juan" continua Bonnie en savourant sa vengeance.

-"Qu'elle imagination débordante ma petite Bonnie. Son père est un gros mytho ! Malheureusement, Bonnie à hérité du mauvais gêne" dit Kol en souriant à la boulangère et en étant impressionné par les mensonges de Bonnie. Elle pouvait presque le battre.

-"Oh oui, c'est toi le gros mytho !" rétorqua Bonnie en donnant un sourire innocent. "La preuve, il à plein de sparadrap sur le visage et son dos car il à été griffé par une femme sauvage" dit Bonnie en regardant la boulangère qui serrait la mâchoire. "J'ai les mêmes blessures que tonton mais moi c'est le chat qui m'a griffé" expliqua Bonnie avant que la boulangère ne dise quoi que ce soit.

-"Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter avant que je t'attache sur une chaise et que je te laisse dans la forêt !" menaça Kol en chuchotant à l'oreille de Bonnie qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas rire. A la place, elle prit une expression d'horreur avant de crier.

-"Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire du mal ! Je vais le dire à papa et ensuite j'appellerais le 119 pour les enfants maltraités" dit la petite métisse en appréciant chaque seconde de ce qu'il se passait. En fait, c'était marrant d'embêter les autres ! Elle commençait à comprendre le plaisir de Damon et de Kol d'arriver sous la peau des gens !

-"J'ai jamais dit que je te ferais du mal !" se scandalisa Kol en mentant.

-"En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui à dit à ma demi-sœur Caroline que t'allais pécho la boulangère car elle avait deux gros airbag bien gonflé" dit Bonnie en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine et en donnant un sourire victorieux à Kol qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Melinda, semblait furieuse.

-"Ah comme ça je ne suis bonne que pour une nuit grâce à mes deux airbag ?" cria la boulangère rouge de honte et embarrassé.

-"Non" dit Kol pendant que Bonnie dit "oui"

-"Je ne reste pas ici une seconde de plus" cria Melinda en se fermant rapidement la porte du camion et en s'installant sur le siège du conducteur. La seconde suivante le camion démarrait en trombe en laissant Kol et Bonnie seuls.

-"Pose-moi par terre" ordonna Bonnie d'un air snob et victorieux. Kol obéit à Bonnie mais lui tenait fermement le bras.

-"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" demanda le vampire en colère "A cause de toi je vais devoir me trouver un autre petit déjeuner et une autre femme à draguer !"

-"C'était le temps de ma revanche ! Tu l'as fait avec Jamie et maintenant je l'ai fait avec la boulangère. On est quitte" dit Bonnie en souriant comme une peste.

-"T'es sûre que tu l'as fait pour cette raison là ?" demanda Kol en lâchant le bras de Bonnie et en la regardant intensément avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tout de suite, Bonnie se mit à rougir et à devenir nerveuse mais elle faisait tout pour garder un masque d'ignorance et de confusion.

-"Œil pour œil, dent pour dent" répliqua Bonnie avant de courir vers le manoir suivit de Kol qui n'utilisa passa sa vitesse de vampire. En plus de ça, il fit exprès de courir lentement pour ne pas la rattraper tout de suite. Quand il entra dans le manoir pour attraper Bonnie, il s'arrêta en la voyant figé sur place.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" demanda Kol en entrant dans la cuisine avant de siffler. "Ben dis donc, c'est la troisième fois si je compte bien. La première au manoir, le deuxième devant la tombe de notre mère d'après Elijah et la troisième en ce moment" commenta Kol en applaudissant maintenant.

Prit en flagrant délit, Klaus et Caroline qui étaient en train de s'embrasser se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Caroline en rougissant et Klaus en souriant victorieusement.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?" demanda Bonnie sous le choc.

-"Alors que je t'explique" commença Klaus en s'agenouillant en face de Bonnie "Quand deux personnes s'aiment beaucoup, elles s'embrassent sur la bouche et quand elles s'aiment beaucoup beaucoup, elles font l'amour" continua l'hybride en voyant Bonnie lever les yeux en l'air. "Tant qu'on y'est, tu veux que je t'explique comment on fait les bébés ?" demanda l'hybride.

-"Non c'est bon, je sais comment on fait" dit Bonnie "Et je sais ce que toi et Caroline étaient en train de faire" répondit Bonnie en poussant Klaus qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-"Bonnie, je suis désolée" s'excusa la blonde.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Bonnie en souriant à Caroline. La blonde ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bonnie souriait ainsi. Elle était en colère ou non ?

-"Tu n'es pas en colère ?" demanda Caroline confuse "Car je lui ai dit que je l'aimais" rajouta la blonde en craignant la réaction de Bonnie à cet aveu.

-"T'es grande et majeur que je sache !" répliqua Bonnie "Je sais que tu es capable de te défendre et je sais aussi que tu aimes vraiment Klaus et que lui aussi, même si c'est très, très, très, très, très surprenant" avoua Bonnie en regardant Klaus se relever et lui adresser un regard ennuyé. "Tu fais ce que tu veux Caroline, puis ça me tue de l'admettre mais il n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Les Mikaelson n'ont pas que des mauvais côté" avoua Bonnie en regardant le visage de Klaus qui semblait... touché ? Il se ramollissait un peu non ? Bonnie posa son regard sur Kol qui avait une main à son cœur "Sauf tonton Kol !" rajouta la sorcière pour embêter le vampire.

-"Tonton Kol ?" demanda Klaus confus.

-"Laisse tombé je te raconterais plus tard !" dit Kol en soupirant.

-"Merci Bonnie "dit Caroline. Elle était heureuse que son amie accepte sa relation avec Klaus. Mais Caroline se disait que Bonnie était compréhensive car elle aussi avait vu ce qu'elle avait aperçu chez Kol et Klaus. Et que son amie la sorcière semblait aimer Kol.

-"Tu peux me faire une tresse s'il te plaît ?" demanda Bonnie pour changer de sujet.

-"Non, elle ne peut pas" dit Klaus en souriant.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Bonnie en plissant ses yeux.

-"Parce qu'elle m'accompagne voir Madame Loockwood" répondit Klaus en prenant la main de Caroline. "Réunion des familles fondatrices !" expliqua Klaus en tirant Caroline vers lui. La jeune blonde confirma les dires de Klaus d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire gêné. Bonnie haussa les épaules et regardait partir les deux nouveaux tourtereaux.

-"Dit moi pas que tu vas bouder car Klaus monopolise l'attention de Caroline" dit Kol en faisant à nouveau connaître sa présence dans la pièce.

-"Tais-toi !" répliqua Bonnie en regardant Kol et son sourire satisfait.

-"Tu veux que je fasse ta tresse ?" proposa le vampire en partant d'un seul coup et en revenant avec une brosse et un peigne. Bonnie allait répliquer non mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien quand on prenait soin de ses cheveux et que Kol avait fait un bon boulot hier... Après trente minutes de coiffure, Bonnie se regardait dans le miroir et se retenait de pleurer.

-"Ce n'est pas une tresse mais ça fait joli" dit Kol en étant derrière la petite Bonnie.

-"Tu m'as fait des millions de nœuds" cria Bonnie la voix tremblante.

-"Roh il suffit juste de repasser la brosse délicatement et puis voilà" dit Kol en essayant de le faire mais il s'arrêta en entendant les cris de protestation de Bonnie. "J'opte à ce qu'on te fait un carré plongeant mais bouclé" proposa le vampire avec un sourire gêné.

-"On ne me coupe pas les cheveux !" hurla Bonnie en prenant la brosse et en se démêlant les cheveux pendant plus de vingt minutes. Une fois ses cheveux normaux, elle entendit Kol.

-"Tu veux que je te fasse une queue de cheval ? C'est plus simple et je peux le faire"

Bonnie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au vampire. Elle partit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre intéressant pendant que Kol se parlait à lui même dans le miroir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A 12h00, tout le monde était présent au manoir pour le déjeuner. L'invité spécial était Gustavo, le sorcier de Russie. Après le repas, le sorcier se mit tout de suite à l'œuvre pour faire le sort de localisation pour trouver Lucy Bennett. Il s'avérait que la sorcière Bennett était seulement à une centaine de kilomètres de Mystic Falls. Bonnie trépignait d'impatience pour retrouver sa taille normale. Elijah était parti chercher Lucy sous l'ordre de Klaus. Il fallait dire que l'aîné de la famille l'avait proposé avant. Bonnie en était reconnaissante, après tout c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait fait un voyage en Norvège et maintenant vers Washington.

Après le sort de localisation, Gustavo entreprit le sort pour délier tout le monde. Malheureusement pour lui, le sorcier se retrouva inconscient après avoir finit l'incantation. Rebekah avait alors donné de son sang pour qu'il ne meure pas. Résultat de ce sort, plus personne n'était lié à un des originels ou vice-versa. Kol, n'avait plus d'égratignures tandis que Bonnie en avait encore !

-"Voilà une bonne chose de faite" dit Bonnie en étant heureuse de ne plus être lié à Kol. "Reste plus à retrouver ma taille normale et tout redevient comme avant" s'extasia la jeune métisse.

-"Lucy devrait arriver dans deux jours avec Elijah" dit Caroline en jouant avec une des mèches de Bonnie.

-"J'ai faim !" s'exclama d'un seul coup Bonnie.

-"Il n'est que 18heures 50" répondit Klaus en lisant un bouquin ancien.

-"Oui mais j'ai faim, tu es obligé de me nourrir parce que je suis une enfant !" dit Bonnie en sortant les excuses que Klaus et Kol lui avaient dit quand ils étaient eux-mêmes dans leur corps de huit ans.

-"On peut aller au McDo !" proposa Caroline.

-"Non" dit Klaus en regardant Caroline et Bonnie.

-"Comme si on avait besoin de ta permission !" dit Bonnie en prenant la main de Caroline et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. "En plus on va voir le serveur mignon qui te drague Caroline" dit Bonnie en chuchotant à l'oreille de son amie. Klaus et Kol l'avaient entendu et cela ne plaisait pas à l'hybride qui prit sa veste et ses clés de voiture.

-"Allez on-y-va et on se dépêche" dit Klaus en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Il est trop facile à avoir !" dit Bonnie en rigolant.

-"La jalousie de mon frère est incompréhensible !" pouffa Kol en suivant Klaus. Les filles continuaient de rire tout en suivant les deux originels qui allaient manger à un fast-food !

Une fois arrivé là-bas c'est Kol qui passa la commande pendant que Bonnie, Klaus et Caroline étaient installés dehors près de l'air de jeu. Kol arriva 15 minutes après avec deux énormes plateaux ! Bonnie salivait d'avance.

-"J'en reviens pas que je suis ici !" dit Klaus en regardant tout le monde ! Il ne voulait pas croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait sinon ce serait la honte et il serait obligé de les tuer.

-"Le menu de la blonde est là, celui-ci est pour Nick, celui-là pour moi et ça c'est pour toi" dit Kol en donnant les repas de tout le monde. Caroline, assise à côté de Klaus et en face de Bonnie regardait le visage de son amie. Kol, lui avait un sourire sur son visage et prit sa place à côté de Bonnie.

-"Je n'ai pas commandé ça !" dit tout à coup Bonnie en montrant son menu.

-"Oui je sais !" rétorqua Kol en souriant et en commençant à manger ses frites.

-"Si tu le sais, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce truc au lieu de mon Big Mac ?" demanda Bonnie en se retenant de crier.

-"Ecoute trésor, j'ai prit le menu Happy Meal car tu es une enfant. Le Big Mac est trop gros pour ta petite bouche !" répliqua Kol en ouvrant son hamburger qui était exactement celui que voulait Bonnie.

-"Mais on sait tout les deux que je ne suis pas vraiment petite ! Je ne veux pas d'Happy Meal, va me chercher le big Mac." ordonna la sorcière en ne touchant pas son menu.

Klaus et Caroline mangeaient tout en regardant Bonnie et Kol qui se chamaillaient pour un menu. Klaus était à la limite de rire à l'absurde de la situation.

-"Ecoute, tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ta capricieuse, tu as l'happy meal et c'est tout. En plus, tu as un cadeau super dedans !" fit remarquer Kol en sortant une mini poupée en plastique avec une licorne.

-"Caroline !" se plaignit Bonnie ne trouvant aucune réplique à donner à Kol.

-"L'happy meal est bon !" dit simplement la blonde en souriant "Le prochain coup tu auras deux big Mac" rassura Caroline. Bonnie soupira avant de tuer Kol du regard. La jeune métisse commença à manger ses petites frites, ses petits nuget et son petit hamburger. Bon, ce n'était pas mauvais mais ce n'était pas son menu habituel. Kol, avait le don pour la faire enrager !

Bien évidemment, Kol souriait pendant tout le repas ! Bonnie était la première à finir vu la taille de son petit menu. Klaus semblait se régaler avec son royal cheese et Kol avec son big Mac.

-"Tu veux jouer avec nous ?" demanda soudainement une petite fille. Bonnie se retourna pour voir une petite fille d'environ cinq ans et une autre d'une dizaine d'années. Bonnie n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer mais le regard de la plus jeune des filles était rempli d'espoir que Bonnie finit par accepter.

-"Tonton Kol, parrain et marraine, je peux aller jouer ?" demanda Bonnie sans vraiment attendre la réponse de Kol, Klaus et Caroline car elle partait déjà avec les deux filles.

-"Après l'air de jeu, nous avons Bonnie qui va jouer au jeu à McDo !" dit Klaus en buvant dans son coca.

-"C'est trop marrant de la voir comme ça !" dit Caroline en rigolant. "Elle à rigolé pour nous mais maintenant c'est à notre tour !"

-"Je rêve ou elle passe dans le tunnel en l'air ?" demanda Kol en regardant Bonnie à quatre pattes, passer dans un tunnel à quatre mètres d'hauteur.

-"Oui et alors ?" demanda Klaus en ouvrant le couvercle de sa boisson pour prendre les glaçons et les mettre dans sa bouche.

-"Ce n'est pas dangereux ?" demanda Kol "Ils sont au moins quatre enfants !" continua l'originel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait peur que le tunnel tombe par terre.

-"Oh c'est trop chou, il s'inquiète pour petite Bonnie" charia Caroline avec un grand sourire.

-"Attends !" s'exclama Klaus en recrachant son glaçon.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Caroline.

-"Le garçon derrière Bonnie !" dit Klaus en pointant du doigt l'enfant qui parlait à Bonnie.

-"Mais c'est celui du parc !" fit remarquer Caroline en reconnaissant celui qui a voulu étouffer Klaus avec son poids.

-"C'est ce Maxence !" cracha mauvaisement Klaus. Il n'avait qu'une envie. Allez étrangler cet enfant odieux.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit à Bonnie ?" demanda Caroline avant de rouler les yeux en l'air. Qu'elle était bête, elle était à nouveau vampire, elle pouvait à nouveau tout entendre. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, ainsi que Kol et Klaus.

Du côté de Bonnie dans le petit château, la jeune et jolie métisse s'amusait bien avec ses deux nouvelles amies. La plus jeune s'appelait Emma tandis que la plus âgé s'appelait Lina. Elles étaient montées vers les escaliers, puis elles avaient passées le parcours du combattant. C'était un parcours ou il fallait ramper, escalader et enjamber, il y'avait ensuite le tunnel dans les airs et ensuite un toboggan qui menait à la piscine de boule en plastique de toutes les couleurs. C'était comme dans les souvenirs de Bonnie. Cela lui rappelait son enfance avec Caroline, Elena, Matt, Tyler. Ils s'amusaient à se poursuivre ou à se cacher dans la piscine à boule.

-"Hey, Bonnie, Emma est déjà en bas !" fit remarquer la petite Lina.

-"J'arrive" cria Bonnie tout en souriant. Elle allait continuer quand elle sentit le tunnel bouger plus fort et un garçon lui dire salut. Quand, la jeune Bennett se retourna, elle ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Le monde était petit quand même !

-"Salut" répliqua Bonnie avant de continuer à franchir le tunnel.

-"Attends petite merveille, je m'appelle Maxence !" se présenta le garçon.

-"Tu ne m'appelle pas comme ça !" réprimanda Bonnie en se retournant une fois de plus.

-"Je continuerais de t'appeler ainsi si je ne sais pas ton prénom !" sourit Maxence. Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air avant d'aller vers le toboggan et de descendre. Maxence suivit Bonnie de très près. Heureusement pour elle, Bonnie se remit rapidement sur ses jambes et marchait dans la grande piscine à boules. "Hey petite merveille !" appela Maxence en ayant du mal à marcher dans cette piscine.

-"Bonnie je m'appelle Bonnie" dit Bonnie en sortant de la piscine et en rejoignant Emma et Lina qui l'attendaient pour refaire le parcours. Malheureusement, Maxence suivit Bonnie qui s'arrêta.

-"Tu es très jolie Bonnie" dit Maxence en souriant.

-"Merci mais laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, je ne veux pas jouer avec toi !" dit Bonnie en se préparant à monter aux escaliers. Cependant, elle sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son poignet et elle se sentit tirer vers quelqu'un. La seconde suivante, elle sentit une paire de lèvre sur les siennes. Choquée, Bonnie ne réagit pas tout de suite, elle avait ses yeux exorbités. Ce n'est qu'une seconde après qu'elle se retira de Maxence et lui flanqua une gifle monumentale.

-"Non mais tu n'es pas bien ou quoi ?" hurla Bonnie.

-"Bha sa se voyait que tu voulais que je t'embrasse" dit Maxence avec un sourire.

Bonnie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et entra à nouveau dans le château pour faire le parcours du combattant. Emma et Lina étaient déjà dans le tunnel. Une fois dans celui-ci, Bonnie s'arrêta au milieu quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre sa jambe.

-"Hé ou vas-tu ?" demanda Maxence.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi faire ! Devait-elle donner une droite à ce gamin ? La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit qu'une voix se fit entendre.

-"Tu l'as laisse tranquille !"

-"Kol ?" demanda Bonnie surprise de voir l'originel dans le tunnel de McDo !

-"T'as pas l'impression d'être trop grand pour monter dans les jeux ?" demanda Maxence sans gêne !

-"T'as pas l'impression d'être trop jeune pour rouler des pelles à des filles ?" demanda Kol en colère.

-"Ca veut dire quoi rouler une pelle ?" demanda Emma derrière Kol.

-"On s'en fou mais toi là, tu ne t'approches pas de Bonnie ou tu auras affaire à moi !" menaça Kol en pointant Maxence de son doigt. Maxence ne semblait pas avoir peur.

-"Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire du mal. Mon père est avocat et je te prie de croire que t'iras en prison pour m'avoir parlé comme ça !" répliqua Maxence en faisant une grimace à Kol et en passant devant Bonnie à quatre pattes. Enervé après ce gamin, Kol passa lui aussi à quatre pattes devant Bonnie pour rattraper Maxence qui descendait au toboggan. Kol glissa à son tour et se retrouva dans la piscine de balles sous le regard surpris et amusé de Bonnie qui suivit Kol. Maxence, ayant peur maintenant se mit à courir et à remonter vers les escaliers du château toujours suivit de Kol qui passait maintenant le parcours du combattant.

-"C'est qui le gamin dans cette histoire ?" demanda Bonnie en sortant de la piscine de balles.

-"Kol n'a jamais vraiment grandit tu sais !" dit Klaus en regardant son frère passer dans le tunnel en suivant Maxence qui allait très vite.

-"Lâche-moi la grappe! " Cria Maxence à Kol qui était dans la piscine à boule en tenant Maxence par le col et en le soulevant. Le gamin se débattait mais il finit par terre car son maillot se déchira en deux. "T'es content ?" cria le garçon "Je vais le dire à ma mère, si bien tu n'es qu'un casos et ta famille aussi" insulta le jeune garçon.

-"Je rêve ou il vient de me traiter de casos ?" demanda Kol

-"Il l'a fait et m'a insulté aussi !" dit Klaus en entrant dans la piscine à boules et en rejoignant Kol. "Ecoute sale gamin, tu vas t'excuser maintenant !" ordonna Klaus. Il avait rejoint son frère car il avait une grande envie de tourmenter ce Maxence, il ne gobait toujours pas que ce gamin l'avait presque étouffé, lui, un originel, un hybride !

-"Kol et Klaus dans une piscine à boule en train de donner une leçon à un gamin de 9 ans ! Petit rappel, Kol et Klaus ont plus de Mille ans !" dit Caroline en tenant son portable horizontalement.

-"Tu filmes ?" demanda Bonnie en souriant.

-"Oui" répondit Caroline en rigolant.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font à mon garçon ?" s'écria tout à coup une femme en entrant elle aussi dans la piscine à boules et en voulant donner un coup de chaussure à Klaus qui l'arrêta d'une main.

-"J'ai une bonne idée !" dit Klaus en regardant la femme qui était en colère.

-"Oh oui je vois !" dit Kol en regardant son frère et en souriant. Maxence était en train de jeter une boule sur la tête de Klaus qui lui donna un regard haineux. Sale gamin ! Klaus se concentra facilement sur la mère du gamin et commença à la contraindre.

-"Tu vas sortir de cette piscine à boule avec ton fils et tu vas retourner chez toi ! Ensuite, tu puniras Maxence car c'est lui qui a commencé. Il sera puni de télévision, de jeu vidéo, de sortie et de bonbons pendant un mois."

-"Maxence sera puni de télévision, de jeu vidéo, de sortie et bonbons" répéta la femme tout en lâchant son talon. Klaus lâcha la femme qui reprit son gamin qui était en train de pleurer et de supplier sa mère de ne pas le punir. C'est à ce moment que Bonnie entra dans la piscine à boules avec Caroline. La jeune blonde se jeta sur Klaus tout en rigolant, les deux blonds se retrouvèrent dans allongé dans les boules sous les rires de Caroline et Bonnie et sous le râlement de Klaus qui voulait à présent sortir.

Bonnie, elle, jeta une boule à Kol, puis une deuxième et une troisième. Le vampire sourit avant d'en faire de même et d'avancer vers la petite Bennett en même temps. Une fois tout proche il prit la sorcière dans ses bras et la jeta faiblement dans les boules.

-"T'es dingue d'être monté dans un jeu pour les enfants de 5 à 13 ans !" s'exclama Bonnie en rigolant "Tout ça pour un gamin de neuf ans en plus !"

-"Il t'à forcé à l'embrasser et il ne te lâchait pas !" dit Kol en étant en dessous de Bonnie car cette dernière l'avait fait tombé.

-"Awww, mon héros" taquina Bonnie avant de donner un bisou sur la joue de Kol qui souriait.

-"On va devoir partir de là car j'entends que la sécurité va venir" dit Klaus en étant à nouveau debout avec Caroline. Kol prit Bonnie dans ses bras et sortit de la piscine de balles, derrière Klaus et Caroline. Les quatre individus, partirent ensuite comme si de rien n'était mais avec un sourire sur le visage. Même Klaus ! Il n'aurait jamais cru faire ça un jour dans sa vie ! Mais il devait admettre que c'était amusant ! Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un qu'il connaissait l'avait vu !

-"On pourrait revenir un soir quand il n'aura plus personne et le faire dans cette belle piscine de boules !" suggéra Klaus à l'oreille de Caroline qui se mit à rougir comme une tomate. Cependant, elle devait avouer que l'idée lui faisait de l'effet !

Ce n'est que vers 20 heures que tout le monde rentra au manoir des Mikaelson. Bonnie proposa de jouer au Monopoly, Caroline accepta donc Klaus aussi ! On n'avait même pas besoin de le demander à Kol car il avait déjà la boite de jeu en main. Rebekah, surprit tout le monde en joignant la partie. Une fois les joueurs installés, les billets donnés, la partie de Monopoly pouvait commencer !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre 11 se termine sur ce passage un peu OOC, j'avoue lol mais assez mignon ! Pauvre Maxence, il paye ce qu'il à fait à l'air de jeu quand il a voulu étouffer Klaus. Quel sale gamin quand même ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez-moi une review pour me donner votre avis et pouvoir lire les deux derniers chapitres ! **

**Bonne journée ou soirée ! **

**Bisous. **

**(^-^)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Camille **_ Merci pour le commentaire ! Oui c'est vrai ! Caroline peut faire du chantage maintenant, elle détient un incroyable pouvoir mais surtout une bonne arme ! _

**Klausforever81 :**_ Un énorme merci pour ta review qui comme tu as bien pu l'imaginer, m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Tous ces compliments m'ont fait relire ce commentaire de nombreuses fois lol. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, je n'aime pas Elena et la voir *tousse* mourir *tousse* ne me dérange absolument pas ! Je crois même que je regarderais la vidéo de sa mort des centaines de fois ! Un OS Klaroline ? Pourquoi pas, mais pas pour le moment, même si j'avoue que j'ai une idée qui vient d'éclater lol. _

**Lilith-tw-vd-hp :**_ Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire ! La partie de Monopoly est une scène de ce chapitre mais brève lol ! _

**Stephtvdiaries : **_Gracias pour le commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aies bien aimé le chapitre 11 ! _

**Henryfoos :**_ La suite arrive aujourd'hui :-) Merci lol. _

**Chupa14 :**_ Merci de ton avis, j'espère que la suite va te plaire XD_

**Justine :**_ Aussi un énorme merci pour ta review ! J'ai plaisir à la lire, en fait j'ai plaisir à les lire toutes à chaque fois. Maxence est un vrai coureur pour son âge et Klaus à enfin obtenu sa vengeance contre lui. Klaus qui veut expliquer à Bonnie comment faire des bébés est une scène qui m'a fait rire toute seule quand je l'écrivais ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ainsi que la fin de cette histoire. _

**Bamon56 :**_ Merci pour la review ! J'adore faire rire les gens et je crois que le chapitre précédent à réussie (^-^)_

**Jayanthi :**_ Merci infiniment pour le commentaire ! Ravie de lire qu'il t'a fait rire et qu'il est l'un des meilleurs -) J'espère bien que ce chapitre et que le dernier te plairont ! _

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Mon corps d'enfant !

**Chapitre 12**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire diaries

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-"Tu vas en prison !" s'exclama Rebekah joyeuse de voir Klaus aller en prison. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils jouaient et Klaus s'enrichissaient à vue de nez.

-"Bonnie, si je te donne 1000, puis-je te prendre ta carte sortie de prison ?" demanda Klaus d'un air snob.

-"5000" proposa Bonnie en regardant tout l'argent que Klaus possédait. Bonnie, elle, n'avait presque plus d'argent. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle retombe sur la rue de la paix. Klaus avait un hôtel et cela allait faire mal !

-"2000" négocia Klaus en regardant la petite Bennett dans les yeux.

-"4500" proposa Bonnie en ne lâchant pas l'affaire.

-"3000"

-"4000"

-"3500" dit Klaus en levant un sourcil

-"3999" dit Bonnie "Attention car je vais baisser de un en un" prévient la jeune fille.

-"3501" dit Klaus "Attention car je vais augmenter que de un en un" prévient à son tour Klaus. Il n'allait pas abdiquer à une petite Bennett de 18 ans dans son corps de huit !

-"3998"

-"3502"

-"3997"

-"3503"

-"Bordel, arrêtez !" cria Rebekah "Klaus tu achètes ou pas ?" demanda la blonde en tapant sur la table et en faisant bouger les maisons.

-"Putain fais chier Bekah ! Tu as tout mélangé nos maisons" se plaignit Kol en mangeant ses chips. "Caroline reprends ta baraque !" se plaignit le vampire encore une fois. Une fois le plateau bien remit ainsi que les maisons et hôtel, la partie put recommencer.

-"Tu achètes ma carte ou pas ?" demanda Bonnie ennuyé par Klaus et son sourire.

-"Oh et puis non !" dit l'hybride "Je vais attendre pendant trois tours tout en espérant que vous retombez sur mes maisons et hôtel. Puis comme ça je te laisse dans ton pétrin !" rajouta l'hybride satisfait de lui et de voir le visage grognon de Bonnie.

-"Bon c'est mon tour !" s'exclama Caroline en prenant le dé et en le jetant. "4 " Dit-elle en prenant son pion qui ressemblait à une chaussure et en le faisant avancer de quatre cases. "Avenue Matignon qui m'appartient, deux maisons, j'en remet une !" dit la blonde en donnant l'argent nécessaire pendant que Rebekah donnait la maison à la blonde.

-"A moi !" dit Kol en prenant le dé et en le jetant " 2, je retombe sur la gare du nord !"

-"Ah, ah, ah !" s'exclama satisfaite Bonnie "Je possède deux gares donc tu me dois 50"

Kol soupira avant de donner l'argent nécessaire à Bonnie qui était contente.

-"A moi !" dit Rebekah en priant pour qu'elle ne retombe pas sur la rue de la paix !

-"Si tu fais 5 tu vas me devoir beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent Rebekah" taquina Klaus en se frottant les mains. Il regardait attentivement le dé qu'avait lancé Rebekah, quand le dé s'arrêta, Klaus se leva d'un coup de sa chaise tout en criant un "Yesssss" de victoire. Rebekah, elle, avait envie de frapper son frère et d'arracher le plateau. "Alors, rue de la paix avec un magnifique hôtel cela fait 2000 ma chère sœur !"

-"Il va me rester que 20" râla la blonde en suppliant son frère du regard.

-"Allez, le fric Bekah" dit Kol en étant heureux de voir que sa sœur allait quitter la partie rapidement.

-"Nick" supplia une fois de plus la blonde.

-"L'argent ou je t'élimine du jeu !" dit Klaus en s'asseyant à nouveau et en tendant la main. A contrecœur, Rebekah donna 2000 à Klaus qui s'amusait à compter les billets de 500 qu'il avait. "J'ai plus de 12000 les gars, vous pouvez abandonner maintenant !"

-"La ferme !" dit Rebekah en donnant le dé à Bonnie qui le lança.

-"Carte chance !" s'exclama Bonnie en prenant une carte et en la lisant tout haut "Avancez jusqu'à la case départ et recevez vos 200" La jeune métisse ne se fit pas prier et mit son pion en forme de chien sur la case départ et reçu ses 200.

Ce fut au tour de Caroline de jouer. Elle retomba sur une case chance et piocha à son tour. "Rendez-vous à la rue Henri-Martin !" dit la blonde en souriant.

-"Menteuse !" dirent Rebekah, Klaus, Kol et Bonnie en même temps.

-"N'importe quoi !" s'exclama Caroline nerveuse.

-"Cette carte à été tiré par Rebekah il y'a cinq tours !" fit remarquer Kol après avoir finit d'avaler ses chips.

-"Je crois plutôt que tu dois te rendre à la rue de la paix !" dit Bonnie en regardant la carte de Caroline.

-"Zut !" jura Caroline avant de regarder Klaus et de lui faire des yeux doux ! "Dit, je peux te payer autrement si tu veux !" proposa la blonde en faisant un clin d'œil coquin à l'hybride.

-"Pouah, faite attention à mes oreilles d'enfants !" fit remarquer Bonnie en espérant que Klaus n'allait pas se laisser avoir.

-"En nature ?" demanda Klaus en levant un sourcil ! Caroline fit un signe de tête.

-"Tu ne vas pas accepter ?" se scandalisa Rebekah "Je t'ai supplié de ne pas me faire payer car j'allais être à sec et tu as refusé. Pourquoi Caroline aurait le droit à un traitement de faveur ? Surtout qu'elle à beaucoup d'argent elle aussi ! " expliqua Rebekah pas d'accord sur la tournure des événements.

-"Payement en nature " dit Caroline toujours avec son sourire coquin et en levant les pouces en l'air. "C'est mieux que 2000 euros quand même !"

-"Allez donne les 2000, c'est mieux" dit Klaus pour que Rebekah ne fasse pas la gueule ! C'était mieux ainsi. Caroline, cependant, ne le prenait pas très bien !

-"Quoi ?" hurla la blonde en se levant d'un coup de sa chaise et en faisant sursauter tout le monde. "2000 euros factice valent mieux qu'un paiement en nature de ma part ?" demanda ahurie et blessée la blonde.

-"Caroline je ne pense pas que..." Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir car Caroline la coupa.

-"Ne te mêle pas de ça Bonnie ! C'est entre Klaus et moi !" cria hystérique la blonde.

-"Passe un peu de tes chips, Kol !" dit Rebekah en mettant un de ses pieds sur les rebords de la table et en prenant un peu de chips que Kol lui tendait !

-"Tu m'a mal comprit ma douce !" dit Klaus en levant ses mains en l'air.

-"Non j'ai très bien compris !" répliqua Caroline en retournant le plateau de Monopoly et en faisant voler les maison et hôtels par terre ainsi que les billets au milieu. "On arrête cette partie" ordonna la blonde.

-"Si bien c'était moi le plus riche" dit Klaus en souriant mais en s'arrêtant quand il vit le regard meurtrier de Caroline et les autres le regarder sombrement. "Oui, euh la partie est terminé" dit Klaus. "On monte en haut ma douce ?" demanda l'hybride.

-"Crétin !" cria Caroline en montant à l'étage suivit de Klaus qui essayait de s'expliquer.

-"Je suis fatiguée !" dit Bonnie en baillant et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers "Bonne nuit !"

-"Eh bien ! C'est la partie de Monopoly la plus hilarante auquel j'ai joué" dit Kol en partant lui aussi vers l'étage pour aller dans sa chambre.

-"Hé, attends ! Range !" dit Rebekah en voyant le bordel dans le salon. "Kol, Klaus, Caroline et la petite Bennett" cria Rebekah de toute ses forces. "Et merde !" jura la blonde avant de tout ramasser à pleine vitesse et de ranger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le lendemain matin, Bonnie se réveilla toute seule dans le lit. Caroline n'était pas là. La jeune fillette se leva de son lit et partit de la chambre pour voir Caroline sortir de la chambre de Klaus en petite tenue et dans les mains, son jean, son maillot.

-"Bonjour Caroline !" salua Bonnie avec un sourire satisfait !

-"Bonnie !" dit Caroline en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir, pétrifié.

-"A ce que je vois tu as bien dormi !" dit Bonnie en souriant mielleusement à présent.

-"Euh, en fait c'est que..." Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire.

-"Je vois que Klaus à eut son paiement en nature en fin de compte" dit Kol en sortant de sa chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés et en caleçon ! N'y tenant plus, Caroline se précipita dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Bonnie et claqua la porte abruptement. La jeune métisse rigolait à la gêne évidente de Caroline pendant que Kol avait un sourire suffisant sur son visage.

-"Tu vas me chercher mon petit pain au chocolat ?" demanda soudainement Bonnie avec un énorme sourire "Melinda serait heureuse de te revoir tonton Kol !"

-"Tu sais que j'en suis venu à une conclusion !" dit Kol en s'approchant de Bonnie et en ne s'apercevant pas qu'il faisait rougir la petite fille Bennett à cause de son torse nu et ses jambes nus.

-"La..Laquelle ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant de côté.

-"Tu étais jalouse que je drague cette femme" avoua Kol en souriant et en comprenant l'attitude de Bonnie hier matin.

-"Ce n'est pas vrai !" s'exclama un peu trop vite Bonnie "Je l'ai fait pour prendre ma revanche quand tu es venu t'interposer entre Jamie et moi !"

-"Allez à d'autre Bonnie, tu étais jalouse " taquina Kol en tapant sur la tête de la petite Bennett.

-"Non !" hurla cette dernière en se détachant de Kol.

-"Jalouse que mon attention n'était pas vers toi et cette Melinda !" Continua Kol en tapant sur le front de Bonnie qui devenait rouge de honte et d'embarras. Oui, elle était jalouse et alors ! Jamais elle ne l'avouerait à haute voix et certainement pas à Kol. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de ressentir ça ?

-"Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité !" claqua la voix dure de Bonnie "Si j'étais jalouse, cela impliquerait que j'ai des sentiments amoureux pour toi et je peux clairement te dire que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi mais que je te déteste!" cria fortement la sorcière destitué de ses pouvoirs.

-"Non tu ne peux pas clairement le dire !" rectifia Kol sérieusement "Car tu ne me détestes pas au contraire, tu m'aimes bien jeune Bennett."

-"Laisse-moi tranquille !" dit Bonnie en voulant aller dans la salle de bain pour se laver mais elle se retrouva dans les bras de Kol qui l'avait soulevé et plaqué contre lui.

-"Sa te tuerai de l'avouer ?" demanda Kol en regardant bien Bonnie dans les yeux.

-"Oui" rétorqua Bonnie sans faire attention.

-"Je t'ai eu !" s'exclama heureux Kol "Cela prouve que tu as des sentiments pour moi et que tu m'aimes bien !" rajouta le vampire victorieux. Bonnie se mit à frapper légèrement Kol au visage tellement elle était en colère. En colère contre elle-même d'avoir avoué indirectement qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui !

-"Vas-y frappe plus fort pour que je sens quelque chose !" taquina Kol pas le moins du monde affecté par la petite gifle de Bonnie.

-"Tu n'es qu'un abru...» Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de continuer car elle sentit une douleur à son estomac. "Pose-moi à terre !" dit-elle en tapotant le torse de Kol.

-"Oui bien sûr !" dit ironique Kol "Comme si j'allais te croire. Tu simules un maux de ventre pour que je te lâche et que tu cours t'enfermer dans la chambre que tu partages avec la blonde Forbes. Mais devine quoi ?" demanda Kol en ne lâchant pas Bonnie qui suait légèrement et réprimait ses cris de douleurs "Tu ne t'enfuis pas comme la dernière fois ou j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas t'embrasser dans ta petite forme car c'est bizarre mais je veux que tu admettes que tu m'aimes, car moi Bonnie je t'aime beaucoup !" expliqua Kol ne voyant pas que Bonnie se sentait réellement mal et qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait !

-"Ahhhhhh" cria Bonnie avant de fermer ses yeux et de sentir quelque chose de magique l'envahir.

-"Oui je t'aime beaucoup, tu n'as pas besoin de crier comme ça !" dit énerver l'original "C'est dur à admettre car je ne suis pas comme ça mais je l'ai dit et la moindre des choses serait que tu me dis ce que tu ressens vraiment pour moi" continua Kol avant de s'arrêter et de voir que Bonnie se sentait vraiment mal, le pire c'était qu'une lueur blanche l'enveloppait. Après ça, Kol sentit qu'il tombait vers l'arrière pour finalement être sur le sol avec une Bonnie Bennett sur lui plus que confuse et de taille normale.

La taille de ses 18 ans !

-"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Caroline en sortant de sa chambre à nouveau bien habillé et coiffé. "Bonnie !" s'exclama la blonde en voyant sa meilleure amie à nouveau de taille normale allongé en pyjama sur Kol à moitié nu !

-"Et bien !" intervient Klaus avec les bras croisés en plein milieu du couloir "Je vois que Bonnie à retrouvé sa taille normale et qu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sauter sur mon frère" taquina l'hybride avec un sourire moqueur.

Pour Bonnie c'était embarrassant et trop la honte ! Elle était sur Kol qui n'était qu'en boxer et le pire c'est qu'elle se sentait... incroyablement bien dans cette position malgré la gêne et l'embarras qu'elle ressentait à cause de Caroline et Klaus. Elle faisait face à face avec Kol ! Leur visage près de celui de l'autre. Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer les yeux noisette du vampire qui en faisait de même. Quand, les yeux de Bonnie descendirent inconsciemment sur les lèvres du vampire, c'est à ce moment qu'elle retrouva sa raison ! Stupide sourire satisfait ! Rapidement, Bonnie se mit debout.

-"Waouh, le couloir est plus petit !" s'exclama la sorcière avant d'examiner ses mains, ses jambes. Oui, elle était à nouveau normale ! Mais comment ? Lucy n'était pas là !

-"Punaise c'était super chaud !" s'exclama Kol à nouveau debout avec son sourire agaçant !

-"Pourquoi je suis à nouveau normale ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant Klaus qui haussait les épaules. Soudain, un portable se mit à sonner.

-"Klaus à l'appareil j'écoute !" dit l'hybride en ayant son portable contre son oreille. "Ah Elijah !" s'exclama le blonds avec un énorme sourire. "Attends je mets le haut-parleur !" Klaus fait comme il le dit avant de dire à Elijah que c'était bon !"

_-"Bonnie es-tu à nouveau normale ?" demanda le vampire originel, aîné de la famille Mikaelson. _

-"Oui mais comment ?" demanda la sorcière "Lucy n'était pas censé venir au manoir ?"

_-"Salut cousine !" retentit la voix de Lucy à l'autre bout du téléphone. _

Bonnie s'approcha de Klaus et lui prit le portable des mains "Lucy, tu vas bien ?" demanda la jeune sorcière sentant à nouveau ses pouvoirs en elle.

_-"Très bien et je vois que j'ai réussi mon sort !" s'enthousiasma Lucy. _

-"Tu es toujours à Washington ? Comment tu as fait pour réussir le sort ?" questionna Bonnie curieuse.

_-"Elijah avait amené la bougie de lumière et j'ai pu faire le sort à distance en incluant ton nom dans le sort ! Je ne pouvais pas me déplacer à Mystic Falls pour te voir" _

-"Ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est que je suis comme avant et que tout sois rentré dans l'ordre. Merci Lucy, sincèrement, merci"

_-"De rien cous ! Je suis là en cas de besoin, le prochain coup je passerais te voir. Je vais aussi te donner mon numéro de téléphone comme ceci tu n'auras pas besoin de faire un sort de localisation" plaisanta la Bennett la plus mature. _

-"Sa marche !" dit Bonnie en souriant et en prenant note sur le portable de Caroline du numéro de Lucy "Encore merci Lucy, je t'en dois une "

_-"Encore une fois de rien ! Allez, je te laisse, fais bien attention à toi" _

-"Toi aussi !" dit Bonnie avant de raccrocher et de donner le portable à Klaus.

-"Cela fera 1 euro pour mon crédit !" dit Klaus en tendant sa main vers la sorcière. Pour réponse, Klaus n'eut qu'un léger anévrisme qui l'agaçait fortement. "C'était une blague" murmura le vampire entre ses dents.

-"Tu as à nouveau tes pouvoirs !" s'exclama Caroline joyeuse en serrant Bonnie contre elle.

Kol et Klaus soufflèrent tout en se disant que cela n'était pas bon pour leur tête ! Les anévrismes allaient être à nouveau de sortie !

-"Je suis trop contente !" dit Bonnie en se détachant de Caroline. "Je vais pouvoir retourner chez moi et tout va pouvoir redevenir comme avant !"

-"Oui, moi aussi !" dit Caroline en posant son regard sur Klaus "Enfin pas complètement" rajouta la blonde en faisant un clin d'œil à l'hybride qui le lui rendit.

-"Je vais me laver et m'habiller !" dit Bonnie en se ruant dans la salle de bain avec les affaires de Caroline et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle était heureuse, c'était une bonne journée qui commençait. La bonne chose c'était son reflet dans le miroir qui lui confirmait bien que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Bonnie allait continuer à se contempler quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-"C'est qui ?" demanda la sorcière.

-"C'est tonton Kol !" entendit la jeune métisse. "Il vient te donner quelque chose"

-"Après !" répliqua Bonnie en rougissant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle se souvenait de quelque chose. Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu Kol lui dire qu'il l'aimait alors qu'elle se sentait mal ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle avait dû mal comprendre car Kol n'aurait jamais dit ceci et car il ne l'aimait pas vraiment !

-"Maintenant, s'il te plaît ouvre la porte. Ce n'est que pour dix secondes" supplia Kol de l'autre côté de la porte.

Bonnie ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea d'eau pour refaire descendre la chaleur qu'elle sentait sur ses joues. Juste après, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour voir Kol avec un jean. Il avait eut la décence de mettre quelque chose, c'était mal euh non, c'était bien !

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Bonnie en regardant que le visage de Kol et non sa poitrine.

-"Te donner ça !" répondit Kol en montrant un soutien-gorge.

-"Mais..." commençant Bonnie en se mettant à rougir de nouveau.

-"Oui c'est le soutien-gorge que je t'ai prit quand nous sommes partit te chercher des affaires. Je l'ai gardé dans ma poche. Maintenant que tu es à nouveau normale tu peux à nouveau remplir cette jolie lingerie féminine. Alors tiens ! " Dit Kol en faisant un clin d'œil charmeur à Bonnie et en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue avant de partir comme si de rien n'était.

Bonnie restait interdite pendant un bon deux minutes avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain et de s'enfermer à nouveau. Quel culot ! Il était gonflé quand même. Petite rectification, un beau mec super sexy culoté et gonflé !

-"Bonnie arrête, arrête !" se gronda la sorcière. "Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça ou tu vas tomber dans son piège !" se réprimanda la sorcière en savant parfaitement que c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait vécu et vu beaucoup de chose depuis le début du sort raté. Beaucoup de choses positives de Klaus et Kol. Maintenant, Bonnie était coincée car elle trouvait Kol, protecteur, amusant, beau, sexy, canon et sympathique. C'est vrai, elle avait apprit à mieux connaître Klaus et Kol, elle avait vu en eux leur humanité. C'est vrai quoi ! Ils ont joué à cache-cache, ils ont passé une journée dans un parc, Klaus à sauvé Caroline de Maxence, ils ont mangés des gaufres et des cookies ensemble, Klaus et Kol ont sauvé Caroline du violeur, ils ont essayé de la chercher, ils ont passé une soirée film d'horreur, Klaus avait sauvé Bonnie du vampire, Kol l'avait soigné, ils avaient joué au Monopoly avec Rebekah !

Tout ça montrait non seulement qu'ils pouvaient tous s'entendre mais que les originels avaient encore leur part d'humanité. Cela montrait aussi que Bonnie avait changé d'avis sur eux et que maintenant, elle était disposé même à être amis avec eux et peut-être plus avec Kol.

Pourquoi se mentir, elle aimait bien ce dernier et pas qu'un peu. Déjà au début qu'elle l'avait vu elle le trouvait mignon. Puis quand il avait commencé à s'intéresser elle trouvait ça flatteur au fond mais quel dommage qu'il soit un vampire originel. Maintenant, elle était complètement coincée. Que devait-elle faire ? Puis avait-il vraiment dit qu'il l'aimait ?

-"Purée c'est compliqué"

-"Oui c'est compliqué ma petite Bonnie mais tu peux m'en parler au lieu de ruminer dans cette salle de bain depuis plus d'une heure ! Je sais à quoi tu penses et je sais aussi que je peux t'aider" se fit entendre la voix de Caroline de l'autre côté de la porte.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et de faire entrer Caroline pour l'enfermer avec elle.

-"Cela ne fait pas une heure que je suis là mais seulement cinq minutes !" dit Bonnie.

-"Non, une heure !" confirma Caroline en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine et en donnant un sourire satisfait.

-"Waouh !" s'exclama Bonnie en ne réalisant pas à quel point elle avait pensé à Kol pendant UNE heure !

-"Ouais waouh" confirma Caroline "Je sais ce que tu ressens car moi aussi je l'ai ressenti ! Je ne vais pas faire un discours et toi non plus tu ne vas pas le faire car on sait tout les deux qu'un seul résultat est possible pour ta santé d'esprit." expliqua Caroline en savant parfaitement à quoi Bonnie pensait et à ses sentiments naissants pour Kol. Elle était passée par là avec Klaus.

-"Oui mais..."

-"Non, il n'y'a pas de mais" dit Caroline en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Bonnie. "Vas-y fonce !" continua Caroline "Tu vas te torturer si tu ne fais rien et tu vas t'en vouloir. Je peux te dire que Kol t'aime bien et que toi aussi alors il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire"

-"Me suicider ?" demanda Bonnie.

-"NON" cria Caroline avant de reprendre son calme "Embrasse-le et dis-lui que tu lui donnes une chance et qu'à la moindre erreur tu lui brûle ses bijoux !" dit la blonde avec entrain, ce qui faisait rire Bonnie. "Alors ?" demanda Caroline en voulant savoir la réponse de Bonnie.

-"Tu as raison, je vais le faire !" dit Bonnie en souriant et en ayant un regard déterminé. "Après tout, je peux le gérer" dit la sorcière pour convaincre Caroline et se convaincre !

-"Allez- prépare-toi et fonce le lui dire !" encouragea Caroline avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour laisser Bonnie se préparer.

-"Je vais le faire !" dit Bonnie en se regardant dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de prendre une douche.

40 minutes plus tard, Bonnie était sortie de la salle de bain et prête à trouver Kol. Elle descendit les escaliers pour aller dans le salon, là ou Kol était avec une personne. Peut-être Elijah.

-"Allez vas-y !" dit Caroline juste derrière Bonnie qui fit un petit bond. La sorcière regardait son amie et leva un pouce pendant que Caroline se cachait derrière le mur de l'entrée pour pouvoir jeter un œil discret dans le salon.

-"Kol, je..." commença Bonnie en voyant s'approchant de Kol mais elle s'arrêta subitement. Devant, elle se trouvait Kol mais aussi une femme et ils s'embrassaient ! Mais quand Kol avait entendu Bonnie parler, il se détacha de la femme et regardait Bonnie avec une expression indéchiffrable. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire ! Elle était trop choquée, trop déçue et trop blessée pour dire quoi que ce soit mais elle devait dire quelque chose pour ne pas paraître idiote ! "Je voulais te dire que je m'en vais vu que je n'ai pas croisé Klaus" mentit Bonnie en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Désolée pour le dérangement, vous pouvez continuer, ne vous gênait pas pour moi !" rajouta Bonnie en ne dédaignant pas donner un regard à la femme.

-"Oh mais vous êtes la maman de Bonnie !" s'exclama la femme. Bonnie donna un regard confus à la femme avant de retenir un soupir. Cette femme que Kol embrassait, c'était Melinda la boulangère. Mais comment cela se faisait-il ?

-"Huh ?" c'était tout ce que Bonnie pouvait dire, elle se rappelait qu'elle avait dit un mensonge à cette boulangère. Elle lui avait dit que sa maman était mariée à Elijah et que Kol était amoureux de la femme de son frère et que maintenant il était avec Meredith, une amie de la mère de petite Bonnie. Pouah, trop compliqué ce mensonge !

-"Oh votre fille vous ressemble tellement !" continua Melinda en regardant Bonnie de haut en bas "Vous avez les même yeux et les mêmes cheveux. Elle tient tout de vous !"

'_C'est normal car c'était moi mais dans mon corps de petite, pétasse' _pensa Bonnie en serrant ses poings.

-"Vous avez donc vu ma fille !" dit Bonnie la voix sèche.

-"Oui, elle m'a beaucoup fait rire avec son tonton Kol !" dit Melinda en donnant un coup de coude à Kol qui ne parlait pas mais regardait Bonnie bizarrement. "Elle m'a dit qu'il était son ami seulement quand il lui achetait des pains au chocolat" plaisanta Melinda en étant la seule à rire.

-"Elle n'aime pas beaucoup son tonton, à chaque fois qu'on vient lui rendre visite elle se met à bouder" dit Bonnie la voix dure. "Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, désolé" s'excusa Bonnie en voulant partir au plus vite. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour car elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et quelqu'un marcher vers le salon.

-"Bonjour tout le monde !" salua Elijah en regardant Bonnie et Kol et la femme présente.

-"Tu es déjà ici Elijah !" s'exclama surprise Bonnie "Je pensais que tu étais à Washington ?" continua la sorcière "Comment as-tu-pu venir si vite ?"

-"Par mes propres moyens" répondit Elijah en sous-entendant la vitesse de vampire.

-"C'est vous le père de la petite-Bonnie alors ?" demanda la peste de Melinda en voulant à tout prix savoir.

-"Le père de Bonnie ?" demanda confus l'aîné des Mikaelson. Bonnie se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre la main d'Elijah dans la sienne et de donner un sourire à Melinda.

-"Oui c'est mon mari et le père de ma fille" dit la sorcière avant de prendre Elijah par sa cravate et de l'abaisser pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser sur la bouche. Tout le monde fut surpris, même Caroline qui était toujours caché derrière le mur de l'entrée. Elijah l'avait vu mais n'avait rien dit. Le plus surpris devait être ce dernier car il ne s'y attendait pas du tout mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de répondre au baiser de Bonnie pendant un court instant avant que la sorcière rompit le baiser ! Bonnie sourit à Elijah avant de regarder Melinda et Kol. Melinda semblait heureuse pendant que Kol était prêt à bondir sur son frère.

-"Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec votre petite fille !" dit Melinda avant de regarder Kol qui avait le visage fermé.

-"Merci beaucoup" dit Bonnie "Maintenant, si vous nous excusez, nous devons partir chercher notre petite Bonnie et rentrer chez nous !" continua la sorcière avant de partir du salon avec Elijah toujours main dans la main. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et prit la main de Caroline avec sa main de libre et l'emmena dehors avec Elijah qui referma la porte.

-"Je suis désolée Bonnie !" dit déçue Caroline. Elle avait mal au cœur pour sa meilleure amie. Bonnie s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée des Salvatore en lâchant les mains de Caroline et Elijah.

-"Je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça Elijah !" dit Bonnie en voulant se concentrer sur l'originel qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer "Cette femme est la boulangère qui m'a vu quand j'étais petite. Avec Kol, nous avons raconté des mensonges et il s'avérait que tu étais mon père. Quand elle m'a vu ce matin dans ma taille normale elle à cru que j'étais la mère de la petite fille qu'elle à vu c'est-à-dire moi et quand tu es rentrée et que j'ai dit Elijah, elle à tout de suite assemblé deux et deux !" expliqua Bonnie pour que l'originel comprenne pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé.

-"Ne t'en fais pas Bonnie" rassura Elijah "Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas"

-"Merci Elijah" dit la sorcière en soupirant de soulagement.

-"Je vais rentrer à nouveau au manoir, elle s'en va " fit remarquer Elijah en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le manoir pendant que Melinda sortait avec un sourire beat !

-"Vite on s'en va !" dit Bonnie en prenant la main de Caroline qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. "Quoi ?" demanda Bonnie en lâchant la main de la belle blonde.

-"Au revoir Caroline, au revoir Bonnie " dit Melinda avec un sourire et en retournant dans son camion.

-"Elle vient de m'appeler Bonnie ?" demanda la sorcière confuse.

-"Kol l'a contraint !" dit Caroline en regardant le camion partir.

-"Tant mieux ! Maintenant je m'en vais car je n'en peux plus de ce manoir et un de ces habitants !" dit Bonnie en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Caroline qui ne bougeait toujours pas. "Caroline !" se plaignit la sorcière.

-"Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas embrasser cette fille ! Je l'ai entendu ce matin et il à dit qu'il t'aimait. J'étais dans la chambre en train de m'habiller et j'ai tout entendu" expliqua Caroline à la presse "Je sais que tu l'as entendu aussi Bonnie. "

-"Tu nous espionnais ?" demanda Bonnie ahuri.

-"J'ai une super ouïe de vampire !" fit remarquer Caroline en levant ses mains en l'air pour calmer Bonnie.

-"Maintenant que j'ai la confirmation de ce qu'il à dit ce matin pendant que je me tordais de douleur je suis encore plus confuse !" admit Bonnie en ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kol avait embrassé 'Melinda' alors qu'il prétendait aimer Bonnie. "Je n'ai encore rien dit et fait qu'il à foutu en l'air sa chance !" continua Bonnie en plissant les yeux. "J'aurais dû déjà lui brûler ses bijoux de merde !"

-"Non, non,non laisse-lui une chance ! Va t'expliquer avec !" conseilla Caroline en suppliant presque Bonnie.

-"Ramène-moi chez moi Caroline" supplia Bonnie en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Elle était en colère et surtout jalouse. "Je ne veux pas lui parler !"

-"Bonnie"

-"Ramène-moi chez moi s'il te plaît Caroline" dit Bonnie sa voix commençant à se briser "Ou je vais pleurer là !" rajouta la jeune femme de couleur caramel.

-"D'accord" dit Caroline en fouillant dans sa poche de pantalon pour ses clés de voitures. "Allez, on -y vas !" dit-elle en entrant dans sa voiture avec Bonnie au siège passager, les larmes toujours sur le point de couler sur ses joues.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kol avait des envies de meurtres.

Premièrement, Melinda et deuxièmement son frère.

Melinda car elle était venue au manoir et lui avait dit qu'elle s'excusait pour avoir agi comme une idiote et lui donner son numéro de téléphone et après l'embrasser sans prévenir.

Elijah pour avoir embrassé Bonnie. Kol savait et avait bien vu que c'était Bonnie qui avait commencé mais le vampire avait bien vu que son frère l'avait embrassé en retour vers la fin!

En ce moment, Kol regardait par la fenêtre Bonnie et Caroline qui partaient en voiture. Il entendit ensuite Elijah s'approcher de lui et c'est à ce moment que Kol prit son frère par la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur.

-"Ne t'avise plus de poser tes lèvres sur celles de Bonnie et de faire ami-ami avec sa langue !" menaça Kol en montrant ses crocs à son frère qui avait un regard ennuyé.

-"Lâche Elijah tout de suite, Kol" dit Klaus avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Le cadet de la famille grogna au visage de son grand frère une dernière fois avant de lâcher Elijah sauvagement. Ce dernier réajusta sa cravate avant de prendre la parole.

-"Bonnie m'a présenté ses excuses pour m'avoir embrassé ainsi !" dit Elijah en faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas à l'initiative de ce baiser "Cela ne se reproduira pas Kol, c'était juste une mise en scène correspondant au mensonge que toi et Bonnie avaient inventé"

-"Eh bien, il y'en as de la jalousie dans l'air !" dit Rebekah en descendant les escaliers et en regardant ses trois frères.

-"Ne t'approches pas de Bonnie" dit Kol encore une fois.

-"C'est elle qui ne vas plus s'approcher de toi" dit Klaus en s'asseyant dans le canapé. "Et dire qu'elle allait te laisser une chance d'après ce que j'ai entendu dans la salle de bain entre Caroline et elle !" tortura l'hybride. Il adorait voir le visage surpris et blanc de Kol.

-"Quoi ?"

-"Ben oui !" s'exclama Klaus en savourant la confusion de son frère. "Bonnie allait te dire qu'elle t'aimait bien qu'elle allait te donner une chance !"

-"Elle m'aime bien ?" demanda Kol en ayant un sourire de plus en plus grand sur son visage.

-"Elle t'aimait bien" rectifia Klaus en voyant le sourire de Kol disparaître peu à peu. "Maintenant qu'elle t'a vu embrasser cette femme, elle va te haïr à nouveau !" dit Klaus en adorant l'expression horrifié de Kol.

-"Oooooh pauvre petit Kol !" taquina Rebekah avant de recevoir un coussin sur son visage à cause de Kol qui l'a fusillait du regard.

-"Elle ne va pas me haïr" dit Kol de manière déterminé "Elle ne peut pas me haïr d'un coup comme ça ! Je vais tout lui dire et elle va m'embrasser"

-"Bonne chance !" dit Elijah en partant de la pièce.

-"Ouais bonne chance !" dit Klaus en se levant du canapé et en partant lui aussi.

-"Je parie que tu ne vas pas réussir à la convaincre" dit Rebekah en rigolant et en partant elle aussi du salon pour aller se mettre à la chasse.

-"Vous verrez !" cria Kol en levant les bras en l'air "Elle va revenir d'ici ce soir !" promit le vampire en remettant bien sa chemise.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**N/A : Le chapitre 12 est finit ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Bonnie est à nouveau normale et s'avoue enfin qu'elle aime bien Kol. Melinda… est une cause perdue lol ! Elle à gâché le moment Kennett ! Bonnie qui embrasse Elijah (O-o) ?! lol. **

**Bref, je n'attends plus que vos reviews pour lire vos avis sur ce chapitre ! **

**Bonne journée ou soirée à tous ! **

**Bisous ! **

**(^-^) **


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A : Désolé de ne pas vous répondre un par un mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je suis fatiguée ! Je viens tout juste de rentrer. Cependant je tenais à vous mettre le dernier chapitre pour ne pas vous faire attendre d'avantage la fin de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont commentés ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Mon corps d'enfant !

**Chapitre 13**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ou pas !

Eh oui, cela faisait une semaine que Bonnie évitait Kol comme la peste. A chaque fois qu'il entrait au grill, elle sortait. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait dans la rue, elle s'empressait de traverser ou d'entrer dans une boutique. Elle traînait beaucoup avec Elena et Caroline. Oui, car Elena, Caroline et la sorcière se parlaient à nouveau et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Elena avait choisit Damon et elle en était sûre maintenant. Stefan avait du mal à gérer la nouvelle mais il le cachait bien. Le retour de Katherine à Mystic Falls aidait aussi le cadet des Salvatore avec la perte d'Elena. Enfin bref, ça, Kol s'en foutait royalement ! Il voulait parler à Bonnie mais elle l'esquivait ! Il avait essayé plein de techniques pour attirer son attention mais rien ne marchait. Plusieurs exemples :

_Exemple 1:_

Kol était entré au Grill car il avait senti la présence de Bonnie à l'intérieur. A peine il se dirigeait vers elle qu'elle l'esquivait et aller au toilette des filles pendant plus de trente minutes ! Quand il entrait dans la pièce des filles, elle n'y était plus ! Mais ça, c'était parce que Caroline, Elena, Damon, Stefan venaient à chaque fois lui parler cinq minutes pour laisser le temps à la sorcière de filer en douce.

_Exemple 2: _

Bonnie avait son téléphone dans les mains et marchait dans la rue tout en envoyant un message à quelqu'un. Kol avait fait exprès de se mettre devant elle et qu'elle se cogne contre lui mais cette petite sorcière l'avait esquivé tout en écrivant son message et en ne levant pas la tête. Il l'avait appelé mais elle ne lui répondait même pas !

_Exemple 3:_

Bonnie était à la bibliothèque de Mystic Falls assise sur une grande table en lisant un livre. Kol, qui l'avait suivit vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle avec un livre prit au hasard. Un long silence s'installa entre eux pendant lequel Bonnie ne daigna pas lever la tête pour lui adresser un regard. Kol, lui, ne faisait que ça !

-"Bonnie je voulais te dire ..." commença Kol mais il fut coupé par une voix chaleureuse.

-"Mademoiselle Bennett, j'ai réussie à trouver le livre que vous m'aviez demandé. Il était dans les archives. Je vous prie donc de bien faire attention !" dit la bibliothécaire en attirant l'attention de Bonnie qui se leva et remercia la jeune femme.

-"Merci madame Gommer" dit Bonnie en prenant le livre et en le rangeant dans son sac. "J'en prendrais bien soin" assura Bonnie avant de partir de la bibliothèque.

_Exemple 4 :_

Kol avait le dos contre la voiture de Bonnie et l'attendait patiemment. La cloche venait de sonner et annonçait donc la sortie des élèves. Il vit Bonnie se diriger vers lui, le regard vide.

-"Bonnie, il faut qu'on parle !" dit Kol en voyant la sorcière s'arrêter devant lui.

-"T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?" demanda Bonnie.

-"Oui pourquoi cette question ?" demanda Kol confus.

-"Je t'ai dit que j'avais tout sous contrôle !" dit à nouveau Bonnie.

-"Mais de quoi tu parles ?" dit Kol en se mettant bien droit et face à Bonnie.

-"Je viendrais ce soir chez toi !" dit Bonnie avant d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture et d'entrer à l'intérieur.

-"Oh, c'est super Bonnie ! Je suis content que tu veuilles enfin m'écouter. Je t'attendrais au manoir" dit Kol avant de partir. Bonnie referma sa portière de voiture fermement.

-"Oui, je viens ce soir Caroline !" dit à nouveau Bonnie en mettant le contact. "Oh non rien d'important, c'était Kol qui parlait tout seul" dit une fois de plus la sorcière avant de démarrer et de sortir du parking. "Allez, je raccroche, je n'aime pas parler et t'entendre avec mon oreillette quand je conduis. Bye Care ! "

Ce soir là, Kol, attendait et attendait pour finalement s'apercevoir que Bonnie ne viendrait pas !

_Exemple 5: _

-"Bonnie, viens vite au manoir, Caroline à été mordu par un loup et Klaus n'est pas à Mystic Falls et ne répond pas à son portable" dit Kol en courant vers Bonnie qui était assise au sur l'herbe avec Elena.

-"Oh mon Dieu !" s'exclama Elena en se levant d'un coup. "Je vais appeler Damon et Stefan" dit Elena en sortant son portable et en envoyant déjà un message au deux Salvatore.

-"Non, cela ne sert à rien qu'ils viennent, ils ne servent à rien !" dit Kol en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Bien sûr que si !" répondit Elena.

-"Hé salut les filles !" salua une blonde joyeuse accompagné de son copain.

-"Tu vas bien Caroline ?" demanda Elena en inspectant son amie avec Bonnie.

-"Bien sur que oui elle va bien !" répondit Klaus en souriant. Il avait entendu Kol parler de son plan avec Rebekah ce matin pour pouvoir être seul avec Bonnie. Klaus avait cru bon de faire échouer le plan de Kol car il adorait voir son frère ramer.

-"Kol à mentit" dit Caroline en regardant Bonnie qui se retournait pour voir que le vampire originel n'était plus là.

-"Quel crétin !" dit Bonnie en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-"Avoue qu'il fait beaucoup d'effort" fit remarquer Caroline en espérant toujours que Bonnie décide de pardonner à Kol.

-"Pfff"

_Exemple 6: _

Bonnie était chez elle et se mettait du vernis à ses ongles de pied dans la cuisine quand elle entendit un bruit chez elle. Doucement, la sorcière se mit debout et prit une poêle en fonte dans ses mains. C'était très lourd mais elle s'en fichait. L'intrus allait en prendre un sacré coup. La sorcière se mit bien contre le mur quand elle vit l'ombre de son agresseur. Ni une ni deux, elle sortit de sa cachette et asséna un coup de poêle en fonte en plein visage de son agresseur qui gémit de douleur avant de tomber au sol, inconscient, du sang sur le visage.

-"Kol ?" demanda Bonnie en voyant le vampire originel allongé par terre et les yeux fermés. Si cela aurait été un humain, Bonnie l'aurait certainement tué sur le coup donc heureusement que c'était Kol en fin de compte! La jeune métisse prit son portable et appela Klaus.

-"Viens chez moi récupérer le corps de ton frère sous le porche" dit la sorcière avant de raccrocher et de prendre les bras de Kol et le traîner jusqu'à son porche. Une seconde plus tard, elle vit Klaus avec un immense sourire.

-"Waouh, quel tour de magie as-tu utilisé ?" demanda l'hybride en prenant son frère et en le mettant sur son épaule.

-"Poêle en fonte" répondit Bonnie avant de rentrer chez elle et de fermer la porte à clé mais pas avant d'avoir entendu Klaus dire qu'il voulait la même poêle.

_Fin des exemples._

Voilà tout ce qu'avait fait Kol et encore, il ne racontait pas tout sinon il y'en aurait pour des heures. Seulement, Kol en avait marre de perdre son temps ! Il n'avait pas essayé la bonne tactique ! Il allait avoir besoin de l'aide d'une personne.

Pas Elijah car il était trop moralisateur.

Pas Klaus car il n'était pas de son côté.

Pas Rebekah car elle était trop occupé à embrasser Matt.

Pas Elena car elle était trop focalisé sur Damon.

Mais bel et bien Caroline Forbes. Oui, il allait avoir besoin de la belle blonde pour l'aider. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était au grill avec elle.

-"Qu'est-ce tu veux que je fasse ?" demanda-t-elle ennuyé "Bonnie est très têtue et j'ai essayé de lui parler de toi mais elle finit toujours pas dire 'crétin' et d'autre insulte" finit la blonde.

-"Au moins elle parle de moi !" relativisa Kol.

-"Tu l'as blessée et maintenant elle ne veut plus te voir. Tu sais que c'est difficile pour elle d'admettre qu'elle aime un vampire originel alors qu'elle est une sorcière. Elle allait quand même le faire et toi tu trouves pas mieux que d'embrasser 'Melinda' la boulangère" accusa Caroline en mangeant une de ses frites.

-"C'est elle qui l'as fait sans prévenir et Bonnie est retombé à ce moment !" maugréa Kol en piquant une frite à Caroline et en l'avalant.

-"Bonnie ne me le dit pas et encore moins à Elena mais je peux voir qu'elle est très blessée mais qu'elle tient encore à toi !"

-"La poêle que j'ai reçue en plein visage et qui m'as cassé le nez pendant un moment me l'a très bien montré" dit sarcastique Kol en buvant d'un coup son verre de whysky.

-"Tu lui as fait mal alors elle t'en fait en retour en t'évitant mais elle tient toujours à toi" réaffirma Caroline.

-"Je fais quoi alors ?" demanda Kol "J'ai tout essayé et si j'utilise ma méthode habituelle qui es de menacé et tué c'est elle qui va me tuer en retour et me détester."

-"J'ai une idée" dit Caroline en donnant un sourire à Kol. "Une très bonne idée !"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie attendait Caroline sur le parking du cinéma depuis vingt minutes maintenant ! Le film allait commencer dans dix minutes. Impatiente et inquiète, Bonnie décida d'appeler son amie.

-_"Je sais je suis hyper en retard mais je vais arriver bientôt !" dit Caroline à peine qu'elle avait décroché son portable. _

-"Tu exagères Caroline ! " Réprimanda Bonnie "On va rater le début et on ne va rien comprendre"

_-"Entre dans la salle et je te rejoins !" dit Caroline "Je te promets que je fais au plus vite. Assis-toi vers la gauche en plein milieu comme d'habitude, ça va m'éviter de chercher dans le noir après toi !" continua Caroline en souriant. _

-"Ok mais tu te dépêches !" dit Bonnie en raccrochant directement après. La belle sorcière soupira avant d'aller vers les guichets. "Bonsoir, une place pour Abraham Lincoln: chasseur de vampire" demanda Bonnie poliment.

-"Ah vous êtes une de celle qui aime les vampires, genre Edward Cullen et tout ?" demanda la femme derrière le guichet tout en prenant l'argent de Bonnie et en redonnant la monnaie.

-"Pas vraiment, une amie me force à regarder ce film ! " répondit Bonnie en souriant.

-"Ah et bien ce film va casser tout le côté romantique des vampires. Ils font peur là-dedans" dit la caissière en donnant les lunettes 3D.

-"Quand on y regarde bien, il n'y'a rien de romantique avec les vampires !" répondit Bonnie avant de partir dans la salle numéro 2 du cinéma. Il n'y'avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle. Seulement deux jeunes qui se bécotaient et une bande d'amis. "Caroline ne sait pas choisir des bons films !" dit tout haut la sorcière avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil de d'habitude. Toujours à gauche de la salle en plein milieu !

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent avant que l'écran éclaire la salle de cinéma avec les pubs qui passaient avant que le film commence. Le portable de Bonnie se mit à vibrer dans sa poche pour signaler qu'un message venait d'arriver. La jeune femme prit son portable et vit qu'il s'agissait de Caroline.

[De Caroline]

[À Bonnie]

_Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir. Regarde quand même le film vu que tu as payé. Raconte-moi dès qu'on se verra. Encore désolé Bonnie, je t'adore bisous ! _

-"Oh non, elle va pas me faire ça ?" dit Bonnie tout haut en voulant jeter son portable vers l'écran. C'était vraiment fait exprès quand même ! Être seul au cinéma c'était vraiment pathétique ! Mais bon, Bonnie avait payé cher sa place et ce serait vraiment bête de ne pas regarder le film au moins. Elle tuerait Caroline après la séance. Bonnie enleva donc sa veste pour se mettre à l'aise et mit sa paire de lunette sur sa tête en attendant que le film commence. Au bout d'une minute, elle vit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un paquet de popcorn. C'est à ce moment là que Bonnie comprit. Caroline l'avait piégé pour qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Kol. Car oui, la personne à côté d'elle était Kol.

-"Vous allez me le payer !" dit tout à coup Bonnie en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine et en regardant Kol qui mangeait son pop-corn. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Caroline a pu me faire ça " continua la sorcière en voyant Kol poser son regard sur elle.

-"Incroyable mais vrai !" répondit Kol en souriant et en proposant du pop-corn à Bonnie qui fit non de la tête.

-"Je m'en vais" dit la sorcière en se levant mais elle fut vite assise à cause de Kol qui lui avait prit le poignet et l'avait tiré en bas.

-"Pas besoin de continuer à m'éviter Bonnie" dit Kol en mettant son paquet de pop-corn par terre.

-"Pas besoin de continuer à me coller ou essayer de me parler" dit à son tour la sorcière.

-"C'est elle qui m'a embrassé quand tu es arrivée. Si tu aurais mieux regardé la scène tu aurais pu voir que mes mains étaient en train de la repousser et non à tenir ses épaules !" dit Kol en voulant à tout prix dire la vérité à Bonnie. Il avait besoin qu'elle l'entende.

-"Ah mais tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux Kol !" dit Bonnie en feignant l'indifférence. Pourtant, elle était rassurée que Kol lui dise ceci.

-"Oh non, ne joue pas cette carte là Bonnie" rétorqua Kol en secouant sa tête "Je sais que tu allais me dire tes sentiments ce jour-là car Klaus t'a entendu parler avec Caroline dans la salle de bain." continua l'originel en regardant Bonnie qui devenait toute rouge. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir dans la salle.

-"Peu importe maintenant" admit Bonnie "Car même si j'allais te le dire, il est clair que toi tu me prends pour une conne depuis le début !" dit Bonnie en sentant les larmes lui monter.

-"Tu sais que c'est faux" déclara Kol en prenant les mains de Bonnie dans les siennes. "Car le matin même, je t'ai dit que je t'aime" rappela Kol en caressant les mains de Bonnie.

-"Tu as une drôle façon d'aimer !" fit remarquer Bonnie en retirant ses mains de celles de Kol.

-"Je t'ai dit que c'est elle qui as commencé. Elle est folle cette boulangère car c'est elle qui est venu pour s'excuser et c'est elle qui m'as embrassé d'un seul coup comme ça !" cria Kol dans la salle en attirant le regard des deux jeunes qui se bécotaient.

-"Je te crois, cris pas !" chuchota Bonnie en se mettant bien dans son siège et en faisant face à l'écran.

-"Tu me crois vraiment ?" demanda Kol avec espoir.

-"Oui" avoua Bonnie en souriant un peu "Depuis trois jours !"

-"Si tu le sais depuis le début pourquoi tu as continué à m'éviter ?" demanda Kol sérieux.

-"C'est compliqué"

-"Dit toujours Bonnie" encouragea Kol en voyant la sorcière le regarder.

-"C'était un bon moyen pour mettre de la distance et pour que j'arrête de m'imaginer que je pourrais avoir une vraie relation avec toi" avoua Bonnie en baissant la tête, gênée d'avouer ça à Kol. "J'aurais du me douter que c'était une bonne raison pour que tu continues encore et encore à m'approcher et m'enquiquiner." plaisanta Bonnie pour se faire sourire elle-même.

-"On peut avoir une vraie relation Bonnie, on peut l'avoir" assura Kol "Je sais que je suis un vampire et un originel et que toi tu es une sorcière mais je veux vraiment être avec toi. Je te respecte vraiment et je sais que tu as vu des parties de moi que je ne montre pas aux gens qui ne sont pas proche de moi. Je veux continuer à être avec toi, je veux que tu voies mes bons côtés. Quand tu es avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mon humanité à nouveau et j'aime ça ! J'aime comment je me sens quand tu es avec moi." déclara Kol en s'en foutant s'il paraissait fleure bleue. Il n'avait aucune idée que le discours qu'il venait de dire rendait Bonnie tremblante. Tremblante de passion, de désir, d'émotion.

-"J'aime bien quand tu es près de moi aussi" avoua Bonnie en se mordant la lèvre "J'aime bien t'avoir dans les pattes quelques fois" plaisanta la sorcière "Mais ce que j'aime surtout, c'est toi avec ton côté humain mais aussi ton côté vampire. Et d'un côté je suis contente d'avoir raté mon sort car sans lui, je n'aurais jamais apprit à te connaître et à connaître Klaus. Et j'aime surtout quand tu me prends dans tes bras, même si j'étais petite quand tu le faisais, je me sentais en sécurité." expliqua Bonnie en ne s'apercevant même pas qu'elle faisait sourire Kol comme un malade. "Et j'aime quand tu me brosses les cheveux !"

-"Je pense que je vais pouvoir continuer à te prendre dans mes bras si tu me l'autorise et à te brosser les cheveux !" dit Kol en posant son front sur celui de Bonnie.

-"Je te l'autorise" chuchota Bonnie en souriant et en se sentant libéré. Libéré d'avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour le vampire et de l'entendre dire qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Kol allait embrasser Bonnie mais celle-ci mit un doigt sur les lèvres de l'homme pour le stopper. "Par contre je ne t'autorise pas à m'embrasser avant la fin de ce rendez-vous. Et il faut qu'il soit réussie !" dit Bonnie en regardant cependant les lèvres du vampire qui avaient l'air accueillantes.

-"Pas de soucis, ça marche !" dit Kol en se retirant de Bonnie mais pas avant d'avoir embrassé sa joue.

-"Ca marche !" répliqua Bonnie avant de voir le message sur l'écran qui indiquait de mettre les lunettes 3D. "Met tes lunettes ! " dit la sorcière.

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Kol en reprenant son paquet de pop-corn. "Ah mais je vois flou, c'est mal réglé leur écran !" dit le vampire en voyant un pub avec un chien.

-"Non c'est bien réglé. C'est un film en 3D et il faut mettre des lunettes spéciales pour le regarder !" indiqua Bonnie en rigolant. "La caissière ne t'as pas donné des lunettes ?" demanda la sorcière.

-"Ah c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a donné ces affreux truc noir !" dit Kol en se sentant bête.

-"Oui pour ça !" dit Bonnie en se moquant de Kol.

-"Je les ai jeté à la poubelle !" dit le vampire avant de partir à pleine vitesse et revenir deux secondes plus tard avec une paire de lunette sur le nez.

-"Tu les as récupéré ?" demanda la sorcière.

-"Non je les ai prit à cette fille qui lèche le visage de son copain depuis tout à l'heure" répondit Kol en souriant. Bonnie leva les yeux en l'air avant de mettre ses lunettes. Kol ne changerait pas et c'était bien mieux comme ça ! "Pop-corn ?" demanda le vampire en tendant son paquet vers sa future petite-amie si le rendez-vous de ce soir se déroulait bien.

-"Avec plaisir !" répondit Bonnie en prenant une poignée de pop-corn et en regardant le film qui commençait. Il fallait qu'elle remercie Caroline pour lui avoir fait ce coup-là. Car pour l'instant, tout était parfait.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était devant sa porte de maison avec Kol ! La séance de cinéma c'était bien passé. Le film était super pour être près de Kol. Bonnie avait sursauté plusieurs fois en voyant les vampires se jeter d'un seul coup sur les personnages principaux et avec l'effet de la 3D c'était encore plus flippant. On aurait vraiment dit que les vampires allaient sauter sur eux. Elle avait finit par prendre le bras de Kol contre elle et à le serrer à chaque fois qu'un vampire se manifestait. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient affreux ! Cela n'avait rien de Twilight ou des vampires originels.

Après le cinéma, Kol avait emmené Bonnie mangé au Grill. Caroline était avec Klaus, Rebekah avec Matt et Elena avec Damon. Quand Bonnie avait croisé le regard de Caroline, la sorcière lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil, la blonde avait répondu par un sourire éblouissant. Le dîner au Grill était plaisant, très plaisant et Bonnie ne pouvait contrôler son cœur qui battait rapidement quand Kol lui souriait. C'était sûr maintenant, elle était tombée sous le charme du vampire.

Après le Grill, Kol avait ramené Bonnie chez elle. Ce qui les amenait à cette scène précise. Bonnie en face de Kol, devant la porte d'entrée de cette dernière.

-"Merci beaucoup Kol" dit la sorcière en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-"Le moment que j'attends le plus depuis que je suis dans la salle de cinéma avec toi et enfin arrivé" dit Kol en s'approchant de Bonnie et en lui souriant nerveusement. "As-tu apprécié ce rendez-vous de dernière minute ?" demanda Kol avec espoir.

-"Oui" répliqua Bonnie en chuchotant.

-"Super !" dit Kol en souriant "Veux-tu devenir ma petite-amie alors ?" demanda le vampire sérieux.

-"Oui" chuchota encore une fois la sorcière avec un sourire et les yeux mi-clos.

-"Maintenant que tu es ma petite-amie, puis-je avoir l'autorisation de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes ?" demanda Kol en posant son front sur celui de Bonnie, comme au cinéma.

-"Oui" chuchota Bonnie en fermant ses yeux aussitôt que les lèvres de Kol recouvrirent les siennes. C'était tellement mieux que le premier baiser quand elle était dans son corps de huit ans ! Puis le meilleur, c'était qu'elle pouvait en demander plus maintenant et c'est ce qu'elle faisait car elle lécha les lèvres du vampire qui lui accorda l'accès instantanément. Bonnie s'approcha beaucoup plus près de Kol en mettant ses bras derrière le cou du vampire pendant que ce dernier avait ses mains sur la taille de la petite sorcière. C'était le meilleur baiser que Bonnie avait pu pratiquer. Elle ressentait tout simplement de l'amour et surtout de la chaleur.

-"Bonnie" dit Kol en détachant ses lèvres de la sorcière et en embrassant son cou pour envoyer Bonnie encore plus dans un état de folie pure.

-" Je te préviens, tu me fais mal, je te brûle les bijoux de famille !" dit Bonnie en savourant la sensation que lui procurait Kol.

-"Clairement noté, mais je crois que je préfère les coups de poêle" dit Kol en se détachant de Bonnie pour admirer ses yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur.

-"Tu veux entrer ?" demanda la sorcière d'un ton qui cachait plein de sous-entendu.

-"Au premier rendez-vous ?" demanda faussement choqué Kol. "Ce n'est pas à partir du dixième ou du quinzième ?"

-"Ah oui, tu as raison !" dit Bonnie en entrant dans le jeu du vampire.

-"Mais si tu veux au premier rendez-vous, qui suis-je pour m'opposer" dit rapidement Kol en gardant Bonnie près de lui. "Après tout, nous n'avons plus huit ans !" taquina Kol.

-"Non, nous n'avons plus huit ans !" confirma Bonnie avant d'embrasser Kol passionnément et d'entrer dans sa maison avec le vampire très près.

-"Nous non plus nous n'avons plus huit ans !" dit Klaus qui était avec Caroline derrière l'arbre de Bonnie. Ils étaient là à cause de Caroline qui voulait à tout prix savoir pour Kol et Bonnie. Elle était heureuse de voir que tout se terminait bien pour tout le monde.

-"En effet, nous n'avons plus huit ans" dit Caroline en prenant la main de Klaus.

-"Et si on allait dans la piscine à boules ?" proposa Klaus en soulevant ses sourcils suggestivement avant de prendre Caroline comme un sac à patate et de se diriger vers l'endroit qui n'était certainement pas de leur âge.

Et, connaissant Caroline et Klaus, le lendemain aux infos, tout le monde parlerait de l'aire de jeu au McDo qui à été démoli. Cependant, personne à part eux, seront le pourquoi du comment !

Restait plus qu'à voir les infos demain midi !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Ce chapitre signe la fin de cette histoire :-) **

**J'étais très contente que l'idée plaise à de nombreuses personnes, j'avais un peu peur au début que l'idée soit trop farfelu ! En tout cas, merci à vous pour vos reviews, d'avoir mis cette histoire dans vos favoris ! **

**Pour l'instant, j'écris un autre Kennett/Klaroline mais il ne va pas arriver de si tôt à cause de mes études. L'université me prend beaucoup de temps, les révisions pour mon concours encore plus ! **

**J'essayerai de temps en temps de publier un OS sur ce couple dans mon nouveau recueil qui vas arriver d'ici peu. **

**Merci encore une fois à tout le monde. Comme d'habitude laissez-moi une dernière review pour cette histoire pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en avez pensé globalement. **

**Bonne soirée à vous tous ! **

**Bisous.**


End file.
